EternalSonic1997's Total Drama Island
by EternalInsanity787ESonic1997
Summary: My version of Total Drama Island! (EternalSonic1997 is my Wiki Name), featuring all twenty two original campers! Is also present on DeviantART and the FanFic wiki. On Da, look up EternalInsanity787 to find it, that's where Extras are. The plot is basically the same, but there are some differences in later episodes. Is Rated M for Language, and some jokes.
1. Not So Happy Campers Part 1

"Yo!", host Chris McLean greeted the camera as he stood on the docks of a rather unkept island, "I'm Chris McLean, and I'm here to drop season one of the HOTTEST new reality show based here in our very own Muskoka, Ontario!", the host then began explaining more. "We have brought Twenty-Two very..unique..Teenagers here to compete on a show we like to call, Total Drama Island, where they will battle with the wildnerness, suffer through horrible meals and deadily challenges, and even have to deal with the judgement of eachothers! There will be two teams, and after each challenge the losing team will assemble at a bonfire ceremony where they will actually vote one of eachother off of the island! This will go down until there is only one person left, and he or she will take the 100 grand and become the WINNER of TDI!", Chris' smirk then grew a bit, "Now, before our campers arrive, I will say this. We actually promised them they'd be staying at a Fancy Five-star resort so if some of 'em are pissed off, that's probably why.", it was very shortly after those words that the first boat and the first camper arrived. The first camper was a short brunette girl with a side pony-tail, and who wore very nerdy clothing.  
"Hi there, Beth", Chris greeted. Beth however, gasped of excitement and ran over to the host, practically crushing him in a hug.

"Oh my god! This is like, totally amazing to get to meet you!", the girl said with her braces as he hugged Chris tightly. Chris managed to get her off of him.

"Yeah, um...yeah.", was his only real response.

"Wait...this isn't a resort.", Beth finally pointed out. Chris then smirked once more, happy to be able to point it out to her that she and the others were not going to be staying on an island.

"Yeah, you guys aren't staying at a resort, we lied.", Chris said with a chuckle. Beth was puzzled by this, but accepted it.

"Um...okay.", she said with a bit of a dissappointed tone of voice and she walked to the other side of the dock that Chris signaled her to go to. As Beth stood where Chris got her to, the second camper and boat arrived. It was a short but taller than Beth boy with brunette hair and a two-striped sweater over a formal shirt with jeans and sneakers.

"Cody! The Codester! The Codemiester!", Chris said as he and Cody did a few hand signs like bros of some sort and then high fived.

"Dude, I'm like totally syked to be here, Man. I see the...ummm...you are a lady right?", Cody said as he walked over to Beth. Beth was of course offended by his comment implying she was not a lady.

"Yes...I am a girl.", she said in a somewhat angry voice.

"Oh...okay.", Cody replied awkwardly, noticing Beth was not very happy with him already. He smiled sheepishly at the shorter girl. As Cody and Beth had their awkward moment, the third camper arrived via his own boat. He was a rather large, muscular wise, jamacian boy that would at first seem intimidating but in reality was anything but.

"DJ, ya made it! Sup?", Chris said to greet DJ.

"Hey Chris, I'm doin fine brother.", DJ then noticed in similar fashion to Beth that the Island was not at all a resort by any means, "Uhhh...wheres the Island at?"

"You're here, DJ.", Chris replied with his smile. DJ walked to Cody and Beth with a rather puzzled look on his face.

"This isn't anything like on the Brochure.", he said to himself as he walked to the other two previously arrived Campers. As DJ was standing with Cody and Beth, the goth girl Gwen arrived onto the island as the Fourth Camper. Gwen was not at all happy with the Island.

"Aloha, Gwen.", Chris said to introduce Gwen. Of course, Gwen still angrily went up to Chris' face.

"I thought you said we were staying in a Five Star Resort!", Gwen spoke angrily to the host.

"You aren't, but I am staying in a rather nice place with a very good view!", Chris revealed.

"You can't do this to us.", Gwen said angrily.

"Yes, I can. Contracts!", Chris then held up the contract in his hands. Gwen with a smirk took them and shredded them into the water of the lake below the dock. Of course, Chris took out a copy of the Contracts seconds later.

"Neat thing about Lawyers, they make Copies.", the host chuckled. Gwen turned around only to see her boat driving away from the island. Annoyed by this, she finally decided it would be best to just accept her fate , but not without saying one thing as a comment on Chris.

"Jerk!", was all she said before she joined up with the other three arrived Campers. Once she did so, the fifth camper stepped off of her boat. She was an Asian-Canadian girl with long black hair and rather revealing clothes, she had sunglasses on along with a serious face as well. Beth and DJ were a bit fearful of her, Gwen was basically not surprised and already knew her kind, while Cody was looking at her with a rather happy look, nearly creepy actually.

"Heather! Girl, glad you could come!", Chris said with likely fake happiness.

"This is where we're staying?", Heather asked seconds before she became rather angry, "Ugh, I am SO calling my parents you can NOT make me stay here!", Heather then angrily walked over to the other campers. As she did so, Chris held up the contracts once more, and Beth ran up to Heather to greet her as well.

"Hi! It's like, so incredulous to meet you!", Beth spat in Heather's direction as she talked, which only increased Heather's level of Disgust. Cody meanwhile began to nervously walk over to Heather, but did not get a chance to speak as the next camper was already arriving. She was a rather fashinable girl of blue eyes and blonde hair, who Chris seemed to take a slight liking to.

"Hi...I'm like so excited to be here!", the girl greeted.

"And w'ere excited to have you here, Lindsay!"

"Aw, thanks Chip!", Lindsay said, getting Chris' name wrong, "So...this is the Island?"

"It's Chris, and yes, yes this is the Island."

"Well...okay!", Lindsay then happily walked over to the other campers. She smiled at everyone, including Heather, and waited for the next Camper to arrive on the island. It was a brown haired boy in a red track-suit who was water ski-ing from the back of his boat.

"Theres Tyler!", Chris announced as the boy was ski-ing towards the dock. Tyler soon hit a rock and flew completely off of his ski and even did flips in the air before falling into the luggage on the deck with his ski splashing Heather and soaking her. "Wicked Wipe out dude!", Chris then called out, with Tyler giving a thumbs up. Of course, Heather was not at all happy.

"Ugh! Again, I am SO getting off of this Damn Island!", she said angrily.

"Don't worry, I can dry you off!", Cody exclaimed, actually preparing to remove his sweater for Heather. Heather just looked at him confused before replying.

"That WON'T be necessary, Dork.", Heather replied still angry, continuing to then dry her hair from being soaked. As she did so, the next camper arrived. He was slightly taller than Cody, but still rather short and scrawny, and was also tanner as well.

"Noah!", Chris said to introduce Noah to the other campers.

"Did you get my memo about my life threatening Allergies?"

"Sure someone did, dude."

"Good, so this is where we're staying, should've expected it to be a scam.", once Noah was with the others, Chris then did a brief pause and counted all of the currently arrived campers.

"Okay, Eight so far only fourteen left to go!", he announced. Then, the ninth camper arrived with his boat having Punk Rock music coming from it. Once it docked, a punk-dressed boy with a green faux-hawk stepped down onto the dock, and was rather angry upon seeing where he was staying at.

"Duncan!", Chris greeted.

"McLean, I don't like surprises.", Duncan said while using his fist to threaten Chris, "Got it?"

"Yeah, I also got that your Parol Officer told me to give him a hollar and send you back to Juvy if anything were to call for it.", Chris replied with a somewhat sinister look to his face. Duncan rolled his eyes, but then smirked himself and walked towards the other campers.

"Okay then.", he said, and then passed by Heather and with a flirtatious smile he spoke once more, "See you by the Campfire, gorgeous."

"Drop Dead, Punk.", the mean girl replied. Cody looked at Duncan with a somewhat possesive towards Heather face, a bit angry at his flirting on her.

"Yeah, back off!", all Heather did was roll her eyes, as did Duncan. There was not much time for other interaction before the next two campers arrived on the same boat. They were two girls who wore very identical outfits and had very identical hair, only one was tanned and skinny while the other was pale and a bit on the larger side of weight.

"Here's Katie and Sadie!", Chris announced happily.

"Oh my Gosh, Sadie look!", Katie the skinny one said, "A Summer camp!"

"Like oh my gosh!", Sadie replied, "I've like ALWAYS wanted to go to a Summer Camp like Eeh!"

"I know, like, isn't just totally awesome!"

"Yeah, this summer is going to be totally awesome!", the two then both "eeeh"'d as they ran over to the other campers. Chris was confused, but as they ran to the others the next camper had already arrived on the island. A Blonde girl with a hooded jacket, shorts, and surf-board in hand.

"Bridgette! See you managed to make it!", Chris pointed out. Bridgette herself, looked around, and was puzzled from what she saw.

"I thought there was going to be a beach.", she said somewhat dissappointed at what she saw.

"Oh there is!", Chris said, pointing to a highly littered beach that was the shores of the island. Bridgette shrugged slightly and then walked over to the other campers. As she turned around, she would have struck Cody, Duncan, Gwen, and DJ if they didn't duck. Now that Bridgette was a part of the cast, the next camper arrived. It was a boy, with blonde hair under a cowboy hat and an open pink shirt. He was dancing to music be played from his boat, and as such gave away his love for a party. "Yo! Geoff!", Chris greeted.

"Sup Chris! My Man!", Geoff said as he jumped off of his boat, "Like I am totally SYKED to be here! Theres gonna some WICKED Parties up in here! Yeah!". Geoff said as he walked over to the other campers. He stood right next to Bridgette, and smiled nervously at her. She was a bit confused, but smiled back. As Geoff was now with the campers, there was the thirtteenth camper. A Boy with black hair, green eyes and a guitar case in hand. He walked off from his boat, and was a bit confused upon seeing the island.

"Hi there, Trent!", Chris greeted.

"Hey, Chris. I saw you on those commercials, dude you were awesome!", Trent replied. Chris chuckled in response.

"Thanks, I Know!"

"So umm...this is where we're staying?"

"Well, where YOU'RE staying, I got my own place to stay at!", Chris said with nobody else but him smiling. Trent then walked over to the other campers, and he smiled once he got to Gwen, with the Goth girl nervously smiling back. The Fourtteenth camper arrived very shortly after Trent, and he made his own entrace by doing some heavy breathing which creeped Chris out a bit. Once Chris turned around, the host smiled though it was likely a bit fake.

"Harold, you came.", he said.

"So let me get this straight, you lied to us and we're actually staying at a crappy summer camp?"

"Pretty much.", Chris answered happily.

"Yes!", Harold replied much to Chris' confusion, "That's so much more better for my skills!", Harold then walked over to the other campers, who were also a bit confused that he was happy about staying at the Summer camp. With Harold, the red-headed nerd now a part of the cast, the next camper was on her way. Upon her boat's arrival, Harold himself gasped in amazement. The boat carried a rather large girl of african-canadian descent, and she clearly showed off a bit of attitude as well.

"Hey y'all, LeShawna in the house! All Y'all other campers might as well just leave now cuz, I came to win bitches!", as LeShawna arrived on the island, Heather rolled her eyes at her words,which was followed by Harold getting his chance to speak with the new arrival.

"Wow, I've never seen a girl like you before!", Harold pointed out. LeShawna was a bit confused by this, and of course questioned yet.

"Um, what do you mean by that?"

"Well, you're really big...and loud!", Harold then finished. The others stayed quiet, but did look surprised at what he had just said. LeShawna, however, was offended and angry.

"EXCUSE ME?!", she yelled, "Oh HELL No, I know you didn't just say that shit to me!", as she attempted to attack Harold it was Bridgette and DJ who ran to restrain her from Harold doing rather useless karate poses. Once the struggle ended, Harold sheepishly smiled at LeShawna, who only shot back a glare at him. It was practically just on time, too, as the next camper had just arrived. She was a tanned girl with preppy like clothes and brunette hair, and she was helped off of her boat by Chris.

"Well, Courtney, welcome onto the Island!", Chris greeted.

"Thank you.", Courtney replied, "So I'm guessing you guys are the other Campers right? It's a pleasure to meet you all and I hope we all have a great time here!"

"Oh don't worry, we will.", Noah said sarcastically in response to Courtney. As Courtney joined with the other campers, she was followed in arrival by a very butch girl with a blue sports-like clothes and sneakers.

"Eva! How's it goin?", Chris greeted with no response at all from Eva. As Eva walked to the other campers, Cody prompted to High Five her, only for her to drop her duffle bag of heavy dumbless onto his feet. Cody jumped up and down from pain,

"Ow! What's in there, dumbells?"

"Yes.", Eva replied. Now with their next girl onboard the show, it was time for the next boy of the show. It was a blonde and rather large boy, with a white shirt that had a blue maple leaf on the centre of it.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!", he yelled out loudly, then proceeding to crush Chris in his arms, "Man, this is gonna be an AWESOME Summer!"

"You're crushing me, man.", Chris said as the boy crushed him.

"Oh, sorry man.", the boy then put Chris down, "So yeah, I'm Owen, guys, and I'm SO looking forward to this!"

"Alright, Man!", Geoff replied.

"If the word Man is said one more time, someone deserves to die.", Gwen said in a highly annoyed tone.

"Okay, well, just go stand over there with the others, only thee more campers left.", Chris said as he got himself together.

"Awesome!", Owen said, and complied with what Chris had told him to do. Now with Owen on the docks, they awaited the next camper to arrive. It didn't take long, as soon enough the boat arrived and from it came a pale boy with a beanie hat, jacket, and a slight need for a shave.

"Sup, Ezekiel?", Chris greeted. The boy simply looked to the sky and pointed.

"I think I see a bird.", he said upon looking up into the sky. Chris then went over, with hand on the boy's shoulders to tell him something.

"Okay, look, I know you didn't get out much, and you were raised by some freaky deaky prairie people, but just don't say anything to get kicked off early and you should be fine."

"Okay, scouts honour!", Ezekiel said, and then Chris shoved him towards the other contestants.

"Okay, so-wow.", Duncan began, but waa distracted by the next contestant that arrived on the island. He was a highly attractive and tanned boy, clearly athletic and fat and most likely a model. Speficially all of the girls, and some of the guys, actually looked at him as they were practically hypnotised by his looks.

"Justin! Look, dude. I hope you don't mind but you were picked completely based on your looks alone and nothing else."

"Oh that's fine Chris, I don't mind.", Justin said as he walked over to the other campers who were still mesmorized by his looks. It was quite literally a snap from Justin's fingers that made them regain the abilitiy to return to normal again.

"Okay, so now we only have ONE Camper left to introduce, and here she comes! IIIIIIIIIT's, Izzy!", Chris announced.

"YEAH! That's my name! Izzy!", the red-headed and green wearing Izzy said as she ran to the end of her boat. She fell off the front end of it, however, and smashed her head on the dock before falling into the water. Only Courtney ran to see what had happened.

"Oh C'mon guys, she could seriously hurt!", Courtney said as Izzy came out of the water while rubbing her head.

"That...was...AWESOME!", she finished with a smile.

"Yes! Woooooooooh!", Owen replied in cheer. The boat Izzy came in on stayed, unlike the others, but only for Chris to stand on it.

"Okay, so everyone just gather around while I get the camera for the promo pictures, got it? Just make sure you all would be visible in the shot!", Chris said from the boat he was standing on. Everyone of the Twenty-two campers complied with his wishes and got ready for their group shot for the promos including smiles. "Okay...just...OOPS!", Chris said loudl, "This camera needs some batteries first!", Chris then got batteries of his pocket, and put them into the camera, "Okay!", the Campers now smiled again, "Now...wait...the lens cap is up hold on!"

"My Face is startin' to freeze, McLean!", LeShawna said a bit annoyed with McLean.

"Okay! Now. On my mark, saw Wawanakwa!"

"Wawanakw-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!", the Campers said, the screaming due to the docks breaking from their combined weight and dropping them all into the water of the lake below. Chris managed to take the picture of them in the waters of the lake.

"Okay, so you all get dried up and then meet me by the Campfire pit to form the teams and stuff!", Chris then said. Sometime later, all of the campers had done just that, and had gathered at the campfire area while Chris was standing in-front of them. "Okay, so heres all this is going to work, you guys will be seperated into two teams and compete against eachother in dangerous and life-threatening challenges, eliminating eachother off one by one until the last one is standing and of course that person gets the prize money! Any Questions?"

"Yeah", Duncan replied, "What will the sleeping arrangements be? Cuz I'd like to request a bunk under her!", he was then looking directly towards Heather, who just scowled at him, but before she could say anything, Cody saw it as his turn to speak.

"No, I should get that bunk!", Heather face-palmed at this, she didn't have feelings for either boy.

"They won't be Co-ed, will they?", she asked. She hoped to god they weren't.

"Can I get a cabin with a lakeview since I am the prettiest?", Lindsay asked.

"Okay, you are, but no.", Chris explained in reply to Lindsay. "The Cabins are seperated with Boy Side and Girl Side so no, they aren't both Co-Ed.", "Anywway, let's get on with the teams!"

"Awww, do we HAVE to be seperated from eachother?", Owen began, "Can't we just-"

"No.", Chris interruppted, "Anyway, Cody, Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Gwen, Trent, Noah, DJ, Courtney, LeShawna, and Justin you guys are from now on, the Screaming Gophers!", the team was then handed a green flag which when unfolded showed their symbol, a screaming gopher.

"Wait...I'm on the same team as...", Heather looked towards Cody, who was right next to her and winked at the girl. Heather rolled her eyes once more, not very happy with this turn of events and believing Chris to be doing this to her on purpose.

"So that means that Katie, Sadie, Owen, Duncan, Bridgette, Izzy, Geoff, Harold, Eva, Ezekiel, and Tyler you guys are now the Killer Bass!", just like the Gophers they were given a flag only theres was red and had a bass fish on it instead.

"YEAH! Bass! WOOOOOOOOOOOH!", Owen cheered with great happiness.

"EEEEEEEH!", Katie Squeeled, "They didn't seperate us at all!"

"I know! I was like, TOTALLY afraid that would happen!", Sadie said in response and agreement with Katie.

"Okay, so one last bit of info you guys should know about the Island before we move on, there is a confessional stall for you guys to spill out your inner most thoughts, and yes it is televised!", Chris explained, "Okay, now that all of the basics are out of the way, you guys just all get settled in your cabins, then you'll have your lunch followed by your first Challenge!"

With those words, the campers then left the campfire area and towards their cabins. The Bass members went into their own cabins, and as the boys of the bass stepped into their cabin Owen could not help but say a comment on it.

"Wow, sharing a Cabin with other guys, isn't that just amazing!", Owen said gleefuly. Duncan cocked an eyebrown with a blank expression, Harold and Ezekiel seemed a bit bothered, while Geoff and Tyler just gave awkward looks at Owen. After a bit of the scilence, Owen realized what he had just said, "I-I-I mean it's not that awesome, I mean I'd MUCH rather sleep with Girls!", the other guys ignored him and walked into the cabin, however.

Meanwhile, in the girl side of the Gophers Cabin, the girls were packing their stuff, when Heather turned and saw Cody, she was rather bothered by his presence.

"Hi, Heather!", Cody greeted, "I just wanted to say that I think your Hot and I think you and I should like...you know!"

"Get out of the Girls side, Geek!", Heather angrily replied, "and I would NEVER go out with you!"

"It's okay, I can wait."

"Seriously, you're a boy.", Heather once more said. Cody sheepishly smiled in response, which only led to him literally being thrown out of the cabin by Heather. As he sat up to see grass in his mouth from landing, Chris checked the time.

"Okay, so...you guys done yet cuz it's almost time for the challenge!", Chris said loudly.

"Um...where do we use the bathroom at?", Lindsay asked.

"Um yeah, about that...the bathrooms are communial.", Chris explained.

"But...I don't see a church anywhere!", Lindsay exclaimed.

"He means we shower together, idiot.", Gwen explained to Lindsay's exclamation. Lindsay was confused, and not very happy at all with this.

"Awwwww! I mean like really C'mon!", she loudly whined, which gained the attention of the other campers of the island. After the other campers went back to getting ready in their cabins, there was some time in the Gopher's guy cabin, with the guys conversing.

"Okay, dude, like you really are tying to get with Heather?", Noah asked to Cody, "I think you might as well give up."

"Hey, look, I'll get her eventually! All I gotta do is be persistent!"

"She's gonna kill you."

"Says you!"

"Fine, be the stupid idiot who doesn't listen to intelligence, like I care anyway.", Cody glared at Noah after that statement.

"Dude, have to give Noah that, Heather doesn't really seem to like you.", Trent further pointed out in agreement with Noah.

"Look, sure not yet but she'll warm up to me!", Cody assurred himself. It was very shortly after those words that a loud scream was heard from the girls side of the cabin. It was Lindsay, screaming frantically over a Roach appearing within the room.

"OMG! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!", Lindsay screamed as she stood in panic. Soon enough, Screams filled the room with the campers (Heather, Beth, Courtney Lindsay, Justin) either jumping onto the beds, including DJ who jumped onto a bed and crushed it. Others such as Gwen, LeShawna, Trent, Tyler and others attempted to crush it with their feet but to no avail. Eventually, however, Duncan came in with an Axe and lifted it. The Roach quickly realized it's end was near, and as such didn't even try.

"Help Me.", was all it muttered before Duncan smashed it with his Axe. Finally, the chaotic screaming had ended. As it died down, Tyler turned to Lindsay and with a smile he made sure to say a slight pick up line before Duncan could have his chance.

"You know, I could've done that to!", the Jock said to the blonde. Of course, Lindsay found this sweet.

"Awww, that's so sweet!", she said. Duncan rolled his eyes, but was not surprised by this at all.

"They always go for the Jocks.", the punk replied following rolling his eyes. Of course, as Tyler and Lindsay had their moment, Cody made his own move on Heather. As the girl got down from the bed, Cody smiled at her which Heather only scowled at.

"What the HELL do you want NOW?", Heather said with great annoyance.

"Don't worry, next time a roach comes in to bother you I'll be there!", Cody assured. Heather only walked passed him, pushing him down to the ground in the process.

"Campers!", Chris' voice came from the loudspeakers around the camp, "Time for your Lunch, all of you go to the Mess Hall, so...yeah!", following that all Twenty-Two campers went into the Mess Hall, where they would meet the Chef of the Camp. The Chef was not at all happy as he gave the campers their food of stuff that could not even be identified. All of the campers were in a line, awaiting their food.

"So...How's it goin'?", LeShawna asked to Eva, who did not even reply at all, "Um Hello? Fine, be that way!", the two then recieved their food first, followed by Cody and Heather who continued being flirty and annoyed respectively, so much in-fact that Heather only wanted to sit down at her seat rather than complain about her food.

"I can't believe I have to serve this food to ungrateful teenagers that all they do is f $ $ freeload offa me.", Chef mumbled his breath as he scooped the food for the next few campers, eventually getting to Noah, Owen, Lindsay, and Gwen being the only ones left in line. "Hey, Scrawny kid. Give me yo plate.", the large and african-canadian chef said to Noah. He then put a second scoop onto Noah's plate, and then scooped onto Owen's plate only to notice than Owen had already been in line. "Didn't I give you TWO scoops before?"

"Thirds?", Owen asked with a happy scoop, "I LOVE this stuff!". A Confused Chef gave him a third scoop before finally moving onto Lindsay.

"Umm...yeah...can I have something that's Low in fat cuz I'm kinda on a diet right now!", the blonde asked kindly. Chef gave her a smaller scoop of food, his serious face kinda made Lindsay feel uneasy. "...Thanks!", following that Gwen who had also been there before had her plate in hand.

"Um, yeah...not meaning to be the one who complains on the first day but...theres something moving in my food.", following Gwen's complaint Chef took a hammer and smashed Gwen's food with it. Gwen nervously smiled, "Thanks...heheh.", she then sat down.

"Man, this food sucks!", Geoff said aloud, "I say we order pizza!". Following that comment, there was a large kitchen knife tossed at him. Geoff dodged it, and as everyone began to be a bit scared of Chef, Geoff made sure to then compliment the food, "Uhh...I mean no! Don't call for Pizza! I love gruel! Gruel's cool yo! Haha.", Chef scowled a bit, but then let it go as Geoff returned to his seat once more. It was then that Katie and Sadie both talked to eachother once more.

"Oh my god, I just remembered, what about our first Challenge?", Katie asked with a gasp.

"I hope it's not going to be dangerous!", Sadie replied with her own level of worry.

"It's our first challenge!", DJ said in assurance, "How hard could it be?" Soon enough, all of the campers were on top of the Island's cliff, 1000 feet above water, and in their bathing suits. "Oh Shit.", DJ said upon this reveal. The Episode then closed out, ending. Well, to be Continued actually.


	2. Not So Happy Campers Part 2

Now, all Twenty-Two campers of Total Drama Island were on the cliff. Chris was standing near them, and a few (Beth, Geoff, Tyler, Lindsay, and Bridgette) were looking down from the cliff to the lake below.

"Are you sure this is safe?", Bridgette asked, Highly concerned.

"Don't worry, they test the challenges on these shows so I'm sure we're fine!...right?", Geoff replied, turning to Chris for confirmation on his assumption.

"Yep, that's right!", McLean confirmed for Geoff, "We make sure they are safe enough!", Chris then remembered when he and Chef were testing the challenge. How Chef was abotu to jump off of the cliff,

"Why in the hell do I have to do this, Chris?", Chef yelled at Chris as he was on the near-edge of the Cliff, "I mean, don't we have Interns for this shit?"

"Yeah we did, but they're not available right now, now just jump. Unless, you're chicken!", Chris joked and then followed by making insulting chicken sounds which eventually managed to convince Chef into jumping.

"I don't get payed enough for this, man.", Chef then jumped down. He screamed as he fell, and eventually landed into the water. He was happy that he had no Sharks come after him, and smiled. "Hey look, Man. No Sharks! I'm safe haha! I made it!", he then lost his happiness, when something brushed by his leg "Yo, somethin just brushed by my leg...oh hell. I'm gettin outta here"!, he then scrambled from the water just as a Shark came up to try and bite him. Back on the top of the Cliff, Chris was looking over all of this and smiled as he wrote down on a clipboard.

"Seems safe enough."

Back in the present time, all Twenty two of the teenage campers were now about to jump instead of Chef. Though, that was going to be after Chris explained the challenge, that is.

"Okay, So", Chris began, "Here's how it's gonna go down, you guys will jump off this 1,000 foot drop down to the shark infested water below. There are two areas, the safe zone and the danger zone. In the Safe zone there are no sharks and a boat will come in and take you to she shore where you will await for the second part of the challenge."

"What if we don't want to jump?", Courtney asked curiously.

"Then you get to wear a Chicken hat for the rest of the day!", Chris revealed happily.

"Ewwwww!", Lindsay said in disgust at the idea, "That is totally not fashionable!"

"Doesn't matter!", Chris replied, "Anywho, who's gonna jump first?". After that question, everyone on both teams looked at eachother, none of them wanting to jump at all.

"Wait, before we do this, I must ask of something myself!", Justin opened up, Chris listening with attention, "I have a feeling that my team may not be...worth it for me, and would like to swap. Is that allowed?"

"Well, can't see why not, Justin and Duncan you guys can switch teams.", Chris replied. Justin and Duncan then swapped places with one another. The Gopher girls were shown to be quite dissappointed by this while the bass girls smiled. Duncan didn't seem to care about the switch at all, of course, but did give a smirk in the direction of Heather and Trent. Heather reacted, rolling her eyes and swapping her hand away from the grip of Cody. With the team switch out of the way, Chris returned attention to the challenge. "Now, who the heck will jump first! Bass?"

Bridgette turned to her team, and then to the cliff's bottom. She was nervous, and scared, but knew that if she wanted her team to win then she would have to jump sooner or later. She chose the option of sooner in the end.

"Well, someone has to.", she said. With nervousness in her voice, she managed to force herself to jump from the cliff. "Geronamooooooooooooh!", she yelled as he fell. Much to everyone's happiness she managed to reach the safe zone, at which the bass sighed of relief.

"Well, now it's my-"

"Izzy Next!", Izzy said in response to seeing Bridgette's safe jump, interruppting and pushing Tyler aside as she ran off the cliff, jumping down to it. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AH!", she yelled excitedly as she fell down to the waters below. Like Bridgette, Izzy ended up in the safe zone.

"Alright! NOW it's my turn!", Tyler yeled out loudly, "YEEAH!", he screamed as he jumped from the cliff, As he fall he thought he would make it safely, and while he did reach the safe area, he instead landed on a buoy instead. "Owwwww...", he remarked as he slid into the water of the safe area. The other campers saw and did in-deed make faces showing they felt for his pain. Following, the rest of the killer bass jumped from the cliff.

"Cowabungah dudes!", Geoff let out as he fell down to the Safe area.

"Look out below!", Eva yelled out as she herself landed into the safe zone.

"Booyah!", Harold yelled out as he himself fell down towards the water. However, he landed in the danger zone. Despite this, he landed on his groin in the water which everyone winced in pain at seeing. As he sunk into the water in pain, the Sharks actually decided to spare him out of sympathy, agreeing on doing so. Though they didn't help him up, in-fact it is unknown who did. Following Harold's jump, it was Ezekiel's turn to jump.

"This is awesome, Eh!", the homeschooled boy said as he dropped. He eventually hit a part of the cliff and shot at the shores of the island like a dodgeball. His team-members dodged him, which meant he landed directly into the sand. This did not count in Chris' eyes as a safe zone jump.

"Katie, Sadie, you girls wanna go?", Chris asked now that Katie and Sadie were next in line. The two girls looked to eachother and smiled.

"Let's go together Sadie,like BFFFFLs!"

"Yeah! That sounds great!", Sadie replied to Katie. The two then jumped off of the cliff holding hands, and both landed in the Safe Zone. Chris then turned to Justin and Owen, the last two members on the Bass left to jump. Justin decided to be the next one to jump. He silently jumped off of the cliff and gracefully landed in the water. Despite his grace, he landed into the danger zone. Everyone gasped at this as he came up out of the water to have the Sharks swimming towards him.

"Look out!", his fellow campers cried out, prompting him to turn around. Upon seeing his face, the Sharks were automatically struck with beauty, and actually helped him back to shore with care and love. Justin smiled proudly at this.

"Time for you owen."

"I'm going to die now, I'm going to Freakin' die now.", Owen said as he walked to the cliff. Due to his weight, everyone was really scared of this, even the Sharks were.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather : "Okay, so that lard-ass Owen was about to jump. I swear to god he has like the fattest body ever. Anyway, I'll do anything to get off this damn island!"

Geoff: "So I'm looking at this guy like, there is no WAY he's gonna make it."

Cody: "Owen seems pretty cool to me, I'm sure he'll be just fine!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"Okay, I'm gonna do it. I'm going to do it...Chris can I have a few words before I go?", Owen asked. Chris seemed to give a little bit of thought before his response, which was of course:

"No.", the host then actually shoved Owen down. The large boy screamed as he fell, directly for the Sharks. The Sharks of course saw this, and in response they hugged eachother in fright. The Campers both on the shore and on the cliff were even a bit shocked, but nothing saved the ones on the shore from the massive wave of water than came up even higher than the cliff when Owen landed. Everyone of the other bass was washed up into the sand or a bit uneasy, the Sharks were now up in trees, and the Gophers were all cowering in a group hug.

"Okay, as awesome as that was...it's still not in the Safe Zone so...yeah.", Chris revealed. The Bass groaned in response, "So yeah, Gophers it's now your turn as soon as we get the Sharks back down from the Trees!"

"There is no way I'm Jumping! I just got my Hair done", Heather said sternly in response.

"If she's not jumping then I'm not jumping either!", Lindsay added in, after which her and Heather smiled at eachother.

"Same here!", Cody said in response to Lindsay, then looking at Heather flirtatiously to which she gave a disgusted look at.

"Oh, You're Jumpin!", LeShawna replied angrily back at Heather for not wanting to do the challenge.

"Says Who?"

"Says Me! I am not gon' let us lose this challenge cuz you just got yo hair done ya spoiled little daddy's girl!"

"Back off you Ghetto Punk Rap-star wannabe!"

"Snobby Preppy Bitch-ass little Mean Girl!"

"Hmph. At least I'm Popular.", once Heather said that, all of the gophers seemed to be ready for the fight. Only Duncan and Noah were not worried about this happening.

"You're Jumpin'!"

"Make Me!", following those words LeShawna literally picked Heather up and threw her off of the cliff. Cody, worried for Heather, actually ran after her as she screamed down the cliff.

"Heather!", Cody screamed as he too fell off of the cliff. He actually fell directly into Heather, and both rolled in the air until they hit the water. Once both resurfaced, they looked up at LeShawna.

"Great! Now my Hair's all messed up AND I'm with this Geek!"

"Hey! I threw you into the Safe zone, Didn't I? Now I just hope that I can make it in!", LeShawna then jumped into the Safe Zone herself, and smiled triumphantly at doing so.

"Okay...well...I'll go next...but I thought this was going to be a Talent Contest!", Lindsay said as she prepared to jump. Chris laughed, then shoved her off the cliff. She screamed as she fell, but did manage to hit the safe zone. Following Lindsay came the other Gophers.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hh!", Gwen screamed as she fell. She landed in the Safe Zone.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!", Trent yelled as he fell. He landed in the Safe Zone. Following him, Duncan silently fell down to the safe zone with arms crossed, not even caring. Noah followed by screaming in complete terror, and that left only Courtney, Beth, and DJ.

"I'm going to not jump on account of Medical conditions.", Courtney told Chris.

"What kind of Medical Condition?"

"Um, not wanting to risk death?"

"That's a very serious one, and I understand, but it's either that or wear the Chicken Hat.", Chris replied.

"Their team has four outs, we only have three left. We've already won anyway so theres really no point in doing this.", Courtney answered, to which she did have a point on. Of course, Chris was still going to give her the chicken hat. "I'll take the hat, I'm not jumping."

"I'm with her man, no way am I jumpin' off this!"

"So I guess you two are chicken huh?", Chris then made fake chicken noises. Despite this, Courtney and DJ ignored this, and with their hats on they walked down to the other campers on the shore. Beth then looked nervously at the smirking Chris, "Yes or No?"

"Umm...okay.", Beth replied nervously. The geek girl then jumped from the cliff, though at a very slow pace. She covered her eyes and screamed, and then started flailing her arms like a bird to attempt getting back up. Regardless, she landed in the safe-zone.

"That is so lame...right?", Lindsay said to Heather on the shore as the two looked up at the cliff.

"Yeah, totally Lame.", the meaner girl said in response.

"Yep! Unlike me!", Cody said happily, holding Heather's hand without her consent. Heather swiped her hand away and glared at him. Cody backed up with a sheepish smile. Once all Twenty-two campers were on the shore, it was time for the second half of the challenge. The campers then noticed there were crates present on the shore, about which Chris came in to explain.

"Okay! So now that all of you are on the shore it's time for the second half of the challenge! To bring these crates to the campsite, and then open them. Following that you will actually build your own hot-tub!", the campers were happy once they heard those words, "Since the Gophers won the first half, they get the head-start so GO!"

The Gophers then got all of their crates and moved on down the shore of the island. Chris eventually allowed the bass to go as well. As time passed, the campers began to know eachother some-what more. Starting with the bass team.

"Hurry up!", Eva replied, tossing one of the massive crates to the ground in-front of her with ease, "We have to catch up to them!", the bass was going rather slowly, to which she was not happy of. The Gophers were far in-front of them and they were struggling to carry the boxes.

"Are you sure you're a Girl?", Ezekiel asked, questioning Eva's strength.

"Yeah, why would you wanna ask that?", Eva replied, rather offended and angry at such a question being asked, "You think girls aren't strong or something?"

"Woah Woah Woah, come on now!", Geoff came in, trying to be the peacemaker, "We have a challenge to deal with, let's get that over with first!", Eva agreed with Geoff, and focused back on the challenge. Ezekiel looked at the girl a bit scared, then went back to trying to pull his own crate.

"Okay, well, that was...close.", Bridgette said in response to the fight that the team almost had.

"Yeah, like totally close!", Katie commented.

"Yeah, Super Duper Uper Close!", Sadie replied.

"Uper? Is that even a word?", Katie asked, confused why Sadie said that word.

"Well, it is now!", Sadie said back happily.

"Okay then, BFFFFL!", Katie and Sadie then giggled together and happily dragged their own boxes. Bridgette did the same.

As the Bass moved more slowly, ahead of them were the happy gophers. The Gophers were happily singing, except for Duncan, and dragging their boxes along the beach of the Island.

"Ninety-Nine bottles of Pop on the wall, Ninety-Nine bottles of pop! Take one down, pass it around, how many bottles of pop on the wall? Ninety-Eight bottles of pop on the wall!", the Gophers, except Duncan, chanted as they went down the shore towards the camp ground.

"So, do you think we can win this?", Beth asked to Courtney, "I mean, I don't think this will really be as easy as this!"

"Whatever Chris throws at us, we should fight like a team and win!", Courtney replied, "I mean, it's like he'll tell us to get lava from the sun itself or something!"

"Okay.", Beth replied. As Beth and Courtney's conversation came to an end, the team still neared the Camp ground.

"So, Trent, whatcha into?", Duncan asked Trent, which confused him.

"Well, I'm into some Music, mostly.", Trent was confused, "Why you asking me?"

"Just tryin' to make conversation", Duncan replied, then turned away. Trent remained confused, then went over to Gwen.

"That was odd.", Gwen pointed out, "Why would he care?"

"I don't know, but I don't really care that he asked.", Trent revealed. As this went on, Cody made another pass at Heather, holding her hand once more. Heather rolled her eyes and groaned.

"So...Heather...ready for tonight?"

"What the HELL do you mean by that?"

"Our night in the Hot-Tub, all to ourselves!", Cody said flirtatiously. Of course, Heather imagined this, and was a bit hesitant to reply because she was scowling at his line.

"Seriously, stop this. I do not like you.", Heather said sternly, "I won't ever like you, and just stop it!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "I'll get her. She may not be ready for the Codemeister yet, but she will be!"

[END OF CONFESSIONAL]

As the Gophers came closer and closer to the campgrounds, the Bass remained behind them. Once more, Ezekiel got involved in not so kind conversations with some of the Island's girls.

"So, Bridgette's your name right?", he asked to the Blonde surfer of the Island.

"Yeah, why?"

"You sure you don't need help with that box there? I'd be happy to help, eh!"

"No No, I'm good."

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah", she then turned to him confused and wondering why he was asking the question, "Why are you asking me for your help anyway?"

"Oh, I was just bein' Nice! My Dad told me to be nice to the girls here, eh! Give 'em help if they needed it!", Ezekiel explained. Bridgette raised an eyebrow at this, but went on pulling her own crate by herself. She did not question what Ezekiel meant by this, and only said one more thing in response.

"Okay then."

As Bridgette and Ezekiel finished their small conversation of awkwardness, Katie and Sadie enjoyed time walking behind Justin together. Justin even smiled and strutted his assets for them as well. This of course, made them happier. They were even followed by Owen, though Owen smacked himself in the head once he realized what he was doing. Soon Enough, both teams reached the campgrounds. Once there, they were to pull open the crates with their teeth.

"That's it, Campers!", Chris yelled out once everyone was there, "Pull open the crates using your Teeth! No Fingers or Hands!"

Trying to do this part was hard for the teens, as Cody had the rope slip through the gap in his teeth repeatedly, and some of the others would have great burns on their toungues. Regardless, they all kept on. Both teams' crates opened up at around the same time, and spilled out the parts for their hot-tubs.

"Okay, so, get to building!"

"We have to build these things on our own? Ugh, Great!", Heather groaned.

"How are we going to do that?", Lindsay asked.

"Who the hell cares?", Gwen replied, "Let's get this challenge over with."

"Okay, so I'll be our supervising officer, since I am the only one around here who was an actual C.I.T.", Courtney replied, "So let's organize all of the parts."

"Um, so you think you can just say you're captain just like that? Hello, I'm the head cheerleader at my school and head of the debate team!", Heather said angrily as she was offended Courtney was acting like she was the team's leader.

"I was an actual C.I.T, and I am Student Council President at my school too so you can just be underneath me.", Courtney said sternly in response to Heather.

"No, if anyone is going to lead this team it will be me!"

"I thought you didn't WANT to be here."

"I still don't want to be here, but if anyone's going to run this team it will be me!"

"Well, I'd make a better leader so I say me!"

"Oh yeah? Says you!", the rest of the team just watched as Heather and Courtney continued to debate who would be the team's leader for this challenge. As this happened, the bass members were also going through the process of deciding how they were going to handle the construction of their team's tub.

"Okay! So let's get to this DUDES!", Tyler shouted, ready to construct the Hot-Tub.

"How are we going to construct a Hot-Tube without blueprints?", Harold asked, questioning the fact that they were given no way of instructions on the final part of their challenge.

"Don't worry! Us Guys will figure it out, eh!", Ezekiel exclaimed. The girls of the team cocked eyebrows at this, but Owen didn't even think of questioning it.

"Yeah! So true, dude!", the more larger boy exclaimed in agreement with the homeschooled one. The bass decided to ignore these remarks, and then proceeded on starting their boat construction. Noticing the Bass starting on their hot-tub was Noah, who then turned to see Heather and Courtney still arguing over who will run the team.

"I'm going to run the team, I'm more qualified."

"No, I'm going to run the team because I could do it better!"

"Um, Girls?", Noah asked, they both angrily turned to him.

"What?!", Heather and Courtney both said in unison with animosity in their voices.

"Sorry to end this debate over who will run the team, but the other team just started on the actual challenge and I just thought you two would like to know that.", the bookworm said in a cynical manner. Heather and Courtney both then turned to the other team and then realized that they would have to work fast if they wanted to beat the bass.

"Um, how about we just work togetha and win this thing y'all? I'm sure all we gotta do is build the better tub.", LeShawna brought up.

"Good plan! Let's just get this finished now!", Courtney responded. The gopher team then got to work on their hot-tub.

The Gopher's method for building their hot-tub was actually more team-work oriented. All of them worked on building the body of the tub carefully and even making sure it was stable, and even worked on putting together the parts neeeded for bubbles and the heat of the tub. They then each worked on putting the water from the lake into the tub to finish it. Their tub was very well made and looked nearly perfect.

The Bass on the other hand were more clumsly. Bridgette wacked Harold with wood three times, one in the groin, one on the back, and another on the shoulder. Izzy placed the bubble and heat modules upside down and put the boards going sideways, and due to their lack of knowledge their hot-tub was only held together by rope and could barely hold in it's water.

With both Hot-tubs now complete, Chris was now present at the campgrounds to inspect the hot-tubs. He inspected the Gophers' first. Each member of the team was nervous as he did so, inspecting it silently. He then tapped the body of it, and was impressed that it didn't fall apart.

"Cool! Nicely made!", he complimented. The Gophers sighed of relief. Then, came the Bass. As soon as Chris looked at it, he tapped it. It immediately fell apart, and it's water spread out on the ground, "And...Not so Nice.", the bass groaned at their loss. "So, yeah! The Gophers win and get to keep their tub for the rest of the season! The Bass...you guys are going to be sending someone home tonight!"

The Gophers cheered, happy at their victory over the bass. The bass however, were shown to not be so happy. Though, Owen kept on a smile despite their loss.

"Hey, don't worry guys!", the large blonde boy said, "There's always next time!"

After the challenge, both teams were in the mess hall. The Gophers were happily talking about their lives and likely their victory, while the Bass were talking of who they were going to eliminate.

"So, I'm saying we vote off one of the people who didn't do well in the challenge at all!", Tyler said loudly, "I mean, they weren't much help."

"He's right.", Eva pointed out in response.

"Yeah, but Owen could be useful to us!", Bridgette replied, which made Owen smile.

"Aww, thanks!", Owen said with smile.

"Well, look, we have to vote off somebody!", Geoff pointed out.

"And I say we vote off one of the losers!", Eva said in response, referring to Tyler's idea of course. It was then that Ezekiel finally said something that ultimately sealed his fate.

"I just don't get why we lost, eh. They're the ones with more girls on their team.". The moment that was said, Katie and Sadie along with Bridgette, Izzy, and Eva became offended. Katie and Sadie froze with eyes wide with surprise while they were eating, with Tyler and Owen backing up from them. Eva, Bridgette, and Izzy went over to Ezekiel angry at what he had just said.

"What is THAT supposed to mean.", Eva said angrily as she pounded her fist on the table.

"My dad told me to watch out for the girls incase they get into trouble or something, like girls normally do!", Ezekiel pointed out. Izzy and Bridgette glared at him even more angrily, as Eva pulled him by the neck into the air.

"We don't need your help, homeschool!", the tough girl said in a highly menacing tone. It was then right there that Geoff once more came in as the peace-maker in this argument.

"Okay, Everybody chillax!", he came in with, Eva dropped Ezekiel to the ground, which was most likely a bit painful for him. "I mean, it's not like he said that Guys are Smarter and better at sports than girls are!"

"But, they are!", Ezekiel said as he rose from the ground. Rather than speak of the response to that line, let us instead cut to the bonfire ceremony. All of the Bass members were gathered infront of a fire, with Chris standing before them holding a plate of marshmallows and all of the girls glaring with evil smirks at Ezekiel.

"Okay, so heres how this works.", the host began explaining, "In my hand are the Marshmallows. Throughout the world they are a good snack food, but here on TDI they represent LIFE. Now, I will call the names of those who are safe. The one person who I do NOT call, will be the eliminated, you will walk the Dock of Shame, and leave Total Drama Island, for Good via the Boat of losers. No Returns, EV-ER. Now, for the Ceremony.", Chris had on a nearly evil look on his face as he said that, "Eva", he called out. Eva was thrown her marshmallow, and was not very surprised with this, "Bridgette", Chris followed which got Bridgette her marshmallow, "Geoff", Geoff was then thrown his, "Tyler", Tyler was then thrown his, "Katie AND Sadie", both girls hugged and eed upon recieving their Marshmallow, "Justin!", Owen smiled as his was thrown to him, "Izzy!", Izzy cheered and also caught her marshmallow in her mouth, "Harold!", Harold boo-yahed once he got his. This, left only Owen and Ezekiel. Both looked nervously at the final Marshmallow on the plate. "Owen, Ezekiel, you both are now the final two. The last safe person is...", the long pause went on for what felt like hours. Chris used hand signs to add to the tension, lifting in the air then pointing to the two over and over again repeatedly, then closing an eye as if to aim. Eventually, however, he opened his eye and smiled. "Owen.". Owen sighed with a smile that he was safe, and finally got his marshmallow. "Well Zeke, it's time for you to go. To be honest, not really surprised."

"Oh well...it was fun while it lasted, eh.", Ezekiel said as he walked down the dock of shame with his hands in his pocket and then boared the boat of losers to be taken to a place that was unknown.

As Ezekiel left the island, the Gophers were parting near and in their hot-tub. Heather, Lindsay, Duncan, Courtney, Cody, and Trent were in the tub while the others were around it. Cody lifted up a glass as if to toast.

"To the Screaming Gophers!"

"To the Screaming Gophers!", the rest of the team cheered in response. Following the cheer, LeShawna got up and started doing her own form of a dance.

"Go Gophers! Go Gophers! Go Gophers! Go Gophers!", she cheered repeatedly. Noah and Beth joined in with her cheers. As the Gophers partyed, the Bass walked by them in the bushes. Once the cameras got to Justin, he looked at the Gophers, rolled his eyes, and silently followed his team-members. This was followed by the end of the episode.


	3. The Big Sleep

"Last time, on Total Drama Island!", Chris McLean introduced as he stood on the docks of the Island, "The Twenty-Two campers arrived on the island, and the teams were formed. During the first challenge, Heather got into arguments with both LeShawna and Courtney, Cody made countless passes at Heather, some went into chickens, and the Bass failed. In th end, Ezekiel was eliminated first due to his offensive views on women. What will the next challenge be? Who will be voted off next? Will anything interesting happen? Watch to find out, on Total, Drama, Island!"

Following the recap and the show's intro, at last it came to the episode itself. Morning had just come to the Island camp, and all of the Twenty-one remaining campers were asleep in their beds. That is, of course, until Chris blew a loud horn that made it's sound through-out the entire camp. As all of the Campers awoke, LeShawna banged her head on the bed above her own, and was angered because of this.

"Ugh", he groaned, "Can't a girl get some beauty sleep? I mean, it's way too early to be doin' this crap!", soon after both she and all of the other campers got out of their cabin, standing infront of Chris as he was about to give them their next challenge.

"Okay, so heres the challenge for the day!", Chris exclaimed, "You will around the camp and then into the Mess Hall to get to your breakfast"

"Is that some kind of a Joke?", Eva said a bit angrily, "Are you serious? You trying to be funny here or something?!"

"Eva, calm down! Control your Temper!", Bridgette pleaded to Eva, which Eva glared at as she was retrained by Geoff, Tyler, and Owen.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?", Eva asked to Chris. The host smiled in response, and his response was also quite obvious.

"A Little", he said with his smirk, "I mean, it's not like I'M the one going through this torture, but anyway. Yeah, you have 30 seconds to start the run!"

[CONFESIONAL]

Courtney - "I really think my team has a pretty good shot at winning again, since the bass are busy with rage-aholic Eva and most of them are loser like characters, but even then I wouldn't pu my guard down, always expect the unexpected!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"Okay, so, time for the Run! Now, GO!", Chris announced. Not very happy about it, all of the campers left into their run to do their part in the challenge.

"Sadie, we should like, totally stay together for this!", Katie said to her best friend as they both started their run.

"Yeah, like toally Katie!", Sadie replied. Her and Katie held hands as they ran. While most of the campers did indeed break into a run, not all of them did. Owen did, though eventually lost his breath and full to the ground to lick a puddle.

"Out...of...Breath! Must...Have...Condition!", Owen panted. Near him was LeShawna, who was panting at a Tree. Soon, Heather walked up to him. Of course, Cody was beside her.

"Yeah, maybe if you would stop eating so much you wouldn't have that condition!"

"Oh shut up...you skinny,...annoying...phew! Too tired out for Insults!", LeShawna panted. Heather kept up a smirk, and stepped through the puddle that Owen was licking, with Cody following behind her and making smiles at her. Sometime later, the campers made it to the Mess Hall, awaiting for the last of their members. The Gophers were missing Noah, LeShawna and Owen while the bass was missing Harold.

"Okay, so we only have one person left", Bridgette pointed out, "Where is Harold?"

"Probably off being a nerd somewhere.", Tyler suggested.

"All we need is LeShawna, Noah and Owen", Heather brought up at the Gopher table, "We're going to lose, because those fatties are going to take ages to get here.

"Aw come on, I'm sure theres a chance they'll win. Besides, I don't see why YOU'D want us to win, after all your complaining back at the first challenge!", Duncan pointed out to Heather.

"Hey, we're ALL stuck here. Besides, it's a competition.", Heather replied.

"Yeah", Cody said in agreement with his crush. Heather once more rolled her eyes. Soon after this, LeShawna arrived in the mess hall, the others urned to see them arrive.

"Oh, we made it! It wasn't easy either now!", LeShawna said, barely having regained her breath.

"We need a table, stat!", Owen said with worry in his voice. In his hands was a seemingly knocked out Noah, and immediatel he was placed on the Gopher's table to be given CPR. All of his team was worried as this happened, but soon came the relevation.

"Hold on!", Gwen pointed out, "We have all of our team here, and they don't...WE WON!". At this announcement the entire team cheered, even Noah, and the Bass was quite annoyed by this. Once Harold walked in, using his inhaler desperately showing his lack of breath,

"You cost us the challenge!", Eva exclaimed, "You total slacker nerd!", Eva was about to beat up Harold but was restrained by both Tyler and Geoff once more.

"Woah Woah Woah! Like, seriously we all need to like, Chill!", Izzy said as she got inbetween Eva and Harold, "that and this!", she then punched Harold square in the face and to the ground. As the Gopher's cheered and the bass blamed Harold, Chris came into the Mess Hall.

"Actually, the run was not your TRUE challenge!", Chris revealed, "THIS IS!", he then revealed a massive buffet of food on a table that made all of the campers happy and water come from their mouths. It was made ofTurkey, energy bars, cooked beans, maple syrup, gravy, and much more. "Now, EAT!"

Within minutes, the campers had devoured all of the food of he buffet, and many of them were now on the ground with bloated stomachs filled with the devoured food. LeShawna, Owen, and Sadie were passed out from it, with Katie on the ground next to her best friend.

"After a week of those disgusting meals, FINALLY some real food!", Courtney exclaimed happily.

"I know, right!", Lindsay replied.

"So, now the challenge is over, right?", Beth asked curiously to Chris.

"Nope!", Chris revealed much to the camper's confusion, "Now, it is time for the Awake-a-thon!"

"Awake-a-thon?", Geoff asked in confusion, "What is an Awake-a-thon?"

"Basically, you stay awake as long as you can!", Chris revealed to the campers he was just beginning to torture.

"Wait, so the run and the buffet was really part of some diabolical part for us to have a hard time staying awake for the actual challlenge which is TO stay awake?", Gwen asked once she finally realized the true challenge they would have to go through this time.

"Yep!"

"Man, he's Good."

"Alright!", Chris spoke to the campers, "Let's all go back to the main camgrounds, it'll be easier for me to pull off the challenge from there."

Once in the main campgrounds, all of the campers were frowning and slowly getting more and more tired as time moves forward. Duncan decided to walk over to Trent, putting one Arm on the other boy's shoulder.

"So, Trent, how long you think before everyone's out cold?"

"Well...I'd give it about an Hour myself.", Trent said in response as a drooling owen walked by, "Maybe Less, actually.", both Trent and Duncan then laughed. As Trent and Duncan had their own bonding, Gwen was away from the two alone and drawing on her notepad alongside Noah.

"So, wish to be alone don't you?", Noah the Goth Girl.

"Yeah, I do.", Gwen said back to Noah.

"I understand completely, people can be annoying at times."

"Yeah.", Gwen sighed. She then smiled as she gazed at Trent. She couldn't really deny it in her mind that she liked him, though of course would want to do so vocally. Soon enough, twelve hours passed into the challenge.

"Twelve hours have now gone on into the challenge, and still all campers are still awake.", Chris said though he was unseen on the screen, and also as Owen passed out and fell asleep, "Well, Tweny Campers remain awake, and it is still quite boring over here, as nothing interesting is really happening."

"This, has got to be the most brutal thing I have ever done in my entire life.", Gwen complained following Chris' words. She was unaware that near her location Heather was plotting her plan on winning the show.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "So, though I initially just wanted to get out of here, I have to admit that I might as well play the game. Though, if I'm going to survive in this thing I'm definitely going to need an alliance. Cody's a given, but who else would be desperate or dumb enough to join with me?"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following this confessional, Heathers looks over to her right and sees Cody waving at her, with Lindsay and Beth standing on their heads together.

"What are you doing?", Trent asked the two girls.

"We're standing on our heads so that the blood will go to it and we'll stay up!", Lindsay happily exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Beth added in. Heather smirked wickedly at this.

"Perfect.", the mean girl said to herself, "Cody, Lindsay, Beth, would you all come here for a minute?", the three went over to Heather in complying to Heather's wish.

"What is it, Babe?", Cody asked with a smile. Heather didn't bother replying to that flirt and instead kept her smirk on and proceeded with her plan for an alliance.

"I was thinking, we should totally team up.", Heather opened to the three, "Like, an alliance. We can totally make it to the final four together!"

"Or the final two!", Cody said with a wink to Heather. Heather once more rolled her eyes in response, but continued to smirk.

"Okay, so here are the rules. I can use your stuff but you can't use mine at all, and NO dating people on the other team at all."

"I'm cool with that.", Cody responded, which Heather expected really.

"Um...okay.", Beth nervously replied with a confused look to her face.

"No dating?", Lindsay asked, looking over to tyler, "But...I like..."

"NO! It could give away our weaknesses. Get over him now.", Heather replied sternly. Lindsay submitted to Heather's will, just as Eva realized she had to use the bathroom.

"I'm going to the bathroom", Eva replied, "Don't lose while I'm gone.", as Eva walked out, Heather noticed an object fall out of he pocket. It was an MP3 player. With a smirk, she went over and casually did what looked like stretches to grab it from the ground and then make it back to where she was previously sitting.

"Isn't that like...Eva's MP3 Player?", Lindsay said once she noticed what Heather had in her hands.

"Yep."

"Won't she get like, really mad?"

"That's what I'm hoping for.", Heather replied with an even more sinister smirk on her face. Soon Enough, it had been Twenty-Four hours had passed and more of the campers were now asleep.

"A Full day has now passed in the challenge, and now more of our campers have fallen under the pressure.", Chris said with his more silent voice, "Noah, Izzy, and Tyler are now a-sleep with the others being barely awake"

"Ugh, I can't take much more!", Bridgette exclaimed as she finally fell down asleep.

"Add Bridgette to that.", Chris narrated. Geoff seemed quite sad that Bridgette had just failed. However, the challenge went on. Cody was about to fall asleep, hugging Heather's body and closing his eyes. Of course, he was unaware that Heather was still awake. He was easily awoken when Heather shoved him off of her. He sheepishly smiled at her scowl. Also in he camp ground, Justin remained in place with odd looking eyes, and Courtney was constantly moving to avoid falling asleep. The other awake campers were lying miserably awake. Soon enough, Chef arrived. The Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy began playing, and Chef arrived in a ballerina like tu-tu. This freaked out many of the campers, but as he danced he spread glitter that worked like sleeping powder in their way, which made many of them yawn. DJ attempted to tie himelf to a tree, but fell victim to the sleeping powder regardless and his tree fell to the ground. Courtney's own attempts to keep moving, also ended in her falling asleep due to Chef's dance. Shortly after that, the dance finally ended. Duncan was once more sitting near Trent, much to Trent's confusion, but for some reason Trent was now more comfortable with this.

"So, Trent, any hobbies ya got back home?"

"I dunno man, I really just like to work on my bike and write music."

"You're a musician?"

"Yeah, I am, I write my own songs and everything."

"Sweet! So, any movies you like?"

"I really like any movie, really. Anything I can find good."

"You should try Bloodbath 2: Summer Camp Reign of Terror."

"A horror movie?"

"Don't knock it til you try it", I was while this conversation was going on that Owen walked by the two, completely naked. Both Duncan and Trent had wide eyed expressions and didn' reply to it at all.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Owen - "Did that buffet have baked beans? Funny thing about baked beans...they make me sleepwalk!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

In his sleepwalking, Owen managed to walk all the way off of the cliff of the island, which lead him to swimming with the salmon of the Island's rivers. While this went on, Lindsay and Beth both fell asleep at the same time, as did Katie and Sadie. Following their end in the game, it was at last the fifty-hour mark in the challenge. It was then that it was finally brought up that Justiin's way of standing still the entire time was just odd to everyone.

"How in the earth can he stay perfectly still?", Gwen askedm referring to Justin.

"I don't know." Trent said in response. Following that, the two attempted to wake Justin up by making noise. Eventually, it woke him up, with his eyes moving revealing they were painted. Eva noticed this, and was offended at his cheating.

"Hey! His eyelids are painted I saw it"

"No way!", Chris exclaimed, "Oh I have got to see this!", the host then went over to Justin to inspect his eyes. Justin sheepishly smiled at the host, and of course blinked thus revealing his painted eyelids. "Well, it's a very clevery strategy, but also cheating and therefore you're disqualified from the challenge!". Justin's head looked towards the ground upon this reveal. Meanwhile, Owen was still swimming with the Salmons, only to be caught by a bear. Once noticing what he had in it's mouth, the bear dropped Owen to the ground and allowed him to Sleepwalk back into the forest. The bear went on to wash it's mouth out.

Soon enough, the night ended and morning was reached, with it being eighty-five hours into the Awake-a-thon. Harold lied on his back, when Duncan placed his fingers into a warm glass of water. Soon enough, the groin of Harold's pants were soaked. Duncan smiled and laughed at this.

"Ha It worked! Dude peed his pants!", Duncan said with a laugh. Harold awoke, and looked down. He covered his groin in shock.

"Idiot!", the nerdy red-head shouted as Duncan fled the scene. Also on the island, Noah and Cody managed to fall asleep near eachother. Noah happened to be hugging Cody, and also kissing his ear. During this, both boys woke up and looked at eachother. Noah of course noticed what he was doing first, and getting up from their sleep both boys screamed in horror and ran off.

"Okay. so now we are nearing the end here so all of you that are no longer in the challenge can go wash up. Like really, it's starting to stink around here!", Chris pointed out. All of the eliminated agreed to this, especially Harold who did not want anyone to see the front of his pants now.

By the 100 Hundred hour mark, only Heather, Eva, Duncan, Trent, and Gwen were left in the challenge. Chris noticed this, and finally decided that it was time to do his last resort.

"I never wanted it to come to this. I said that to Chef Hatchet last night. I said, "Chef, I don't want it to come to this." But darn it, you campers are tough! And so, I've come up with the most boring, sleep-inducing activity I can find!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Eva - "I can take anything he dishes out!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"The history of Canada! A pop-up book, chapter 1! The beaver, national symbol of the country!", Chris revealed. As he began reading the chapter, Gwen and Heather immediately fell to the ground as sleep. The remaining three struggled against the boredom, and of course found it highly hard to do so.

"Well Trent, it's almost over now!", Duncan exlclaimed before noticing that Trent didn't reply, "Trent?", upon turning around he noticed Trent was on the ground asleep. Now, it was Duncan against Eva, with both glaring at eachother like true competitors.

"You ready for the rest of the book, punk?", Eva mocked.

"Ha! You kidding? I could handle the book twice!", Duncan mocked back.

"We'll see about that.", Eva said in response.

"Yep, we'll see soon, too.". Chris smirked himself at this, and finally ended Chapter 1.

"Okay, on to Chapter 2! The History of Canadian Forestry!", Chris of course then began reading from the book many pointless information on how the wilderness of Canada was formed. Eva and Duncan tried their best to stay awake through all of it, even when Chris began yawning himself. As the time went on, however, it was clear who was he victor. Eva finally fell, on the very last word of the chapter. "And Duncan has one the challenge for the Gophers!", Chris announced. Duncan raised his arms into the air in triumph, before falling to the ground asleep himself.

Later that afternoon, Eva noticed that she was missing her MP3 Player.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHH! WHERE IS MY MP3 PLAYER? I NEED MY MUSIC!", she screamed as she tossed countless things out of the cabin, "NO-ONE IS GOING ANYHWERE UNTIL I FIND IT!", all of the bass members were worried as this went., cleary worried for their own safety against Eva's rage. During this, Heather snuck into the area with the Mp3 in hand, and placed it carefully into Katie's pocket before running off. As Heather ran off, Katie and Sadie both turned just as Eva popped her head out again. Eva gasped. "My Mp3 player! SHE STOLE IT!", she pointed directly at Katie and stormed out of the cabin. Katie was completely confused, taking it out of her pocket.

"I never stole it!", Katie pleaded.

"Yeah! I would have seen!", Sadie also pleaded in agreement. Luckily, Geoff, Bridgette, and Tyler restrained Eva before she could reach Katie.

"YOU TWO ARE LYING! HOW ELSE WOULD IT HAVE GOTTEN INTO YOUR POCKETS?"

"I would have seen it go into her pockets!"

"Yeah!"

"NOT IF YOU WANTED TO COVER IT UP!", Eva yelled, "You are DEAD!"

Later that night, the votes had been sent out and all of the bass gathered at the campfire pit to have their second Elimination ceremony. Chris once more stood before them with the marshmallow plate in his hands.

"Okay, bass, this is your second time here. As we stated last time, the marshmallows here represent whether or not you continue the competition, or ride in the boat of losers. There are Nine marshmallows on my plate, but only ten of you. The votes have come in, and heres who's safe.", Chris smirked as he said his, and prepared the first marshmallow, "Geoff", he then threw it at Geoff who caught it with a smirk, "Tyler!", Tyler then had his smack him in the face, "Bridgette!", Bridgette caught hers which made Geoff happy, "Izzy", Izzy caught hers with her feet, "Owen if he were here", Chris threw his marshmallow into the woods, "Harold!", Harold hen caught his, "Sadie", Sadie then recieved hers which caused her and Katie both to hug eachother in great worry, "Justin!", Justin then silently but happily caught his marshmallow, "Now...Eva and Katie, you two both remain. Who will be Safe? Who will go to the boat of losers? The Answer, is in the votes, and is...Eva!", Eva then recieved her Marshmallow at last. This left Sadie completely devastated.

"NO! NOT KATIE! ANYONE BUT HER!", Sadie pleaded.

"Sadie, listen!", Katie turned to Sadie with both girls looking at eachother, "You have to go on without me, I know you can do it!"

"But I don't want you gone!"

"We'll still be BFFFFLs! I promise it won't be long!", Katie was then taken by Chef away towards the boat of losers.

"I'LL MISS YOU!", Sadie said as she ran to the boat, crying.

"I'll miss you more!"

"No, I'll miss you more!", this continued until Katie was no longer able to be heard. Sadie remained crying on the dock over her friend's elimination.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "Now, originally I was going to go with getting Eva off, but Katie and Sadie just had too much of a Friendship to let it go on. I HAD to get rid of it."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

As Katie left the Island, Owen was naked and asleep in a cave filled with sasquatch-like beings. The animals were confused, and one of them poked him with a stick. Once he farted, they were disgusted by this and threw him out, after which he farted once more. The Episode ended shortly after that.


	4. Dodgebrawl

"Last time, on Total Drama Island!", Chris opened up as part of the recap, "The campers were competing to see who could stay up the longest after a 2k run and a massive buffet. Owen slepwalked, some couples starting forming, Cody made more passes at Heather, and speaking of Heather, she formed the first alliance of the season and using her own manipulation skills was able to trick Eva and get Katie off of the Island thus causing massive distrust amongst the Bass and creating a distraut Sadie! Nicely Played Heather, nicely Played. So, who will be sent home next? How dramatic will the campfire ceremony be? How deadily will the challenges get? Tune in and stay tuned in to find out on Total, Drama, Island!"

Following the intro, the episode opened up with both team's remaining members in the mess hall and still showing signs that they are highly tired. Of course, the Killer Bass shows signs of a higher level of tiredness. Of course, Chris soon came in and was not even nearly tired.

"Well, Campers! Welcome to a new day on the Island!", Chris came in and said with exclamation which got him glares from the campers, "So, Killer Bass! You guys must be HURTING! Two losses in a row AND no sleep!"

"We're only tired because Harold couldn't stop snoring!", Bridgette explained. As if on cue, Harold himself then walked into the door with a drawn-on mustache. As he walked down the mess hall with all of the others looking at him he imagined it being a smiling gaze at him, but of course in reality they laughed at him. Once he sat down, he took a spoon and got a look at his face.

"Sweet Stache!", he said with a smile. Following Harold's entry, came Duncan into the room, he looked extremely tired as he practically sagged onto his team's table.

"Duncan! You look like crap, dude!", Chris said to Duncan.

"Stick it."

"Four nights with no sleep, how much you hurting from that?"

"Wanna Find out?!", once Duncan said that his entire team hid behind the table in fear, with Chris still not being visibly scared at all of the teen.

"No, No, it's cool.", he Gophers finally came out from under the table. Following this, Heather turned to Beth, Lindsay, and Cody with her smile on her face.

"Okay, now back to the Alliance! Let's review the rules, what are they?"

"Um, Don't borrow your stuff without asking.", Lindsay replied.

"Actually, Lindsay", Heather explained, "My stuff is completely OFF-Limits."

"Oh...um...okay."

"Don't disobey you at all, and you can use our stuff but we can't use yours.", Beth said following Lindsay.

"Don't date people on the other team.", Cody finished. Heather smiled, since they had just said all of her alliance's rules.

"I'm not so sure about the last one.", Lindsay nervously pointed out, which made Heather quite angered.

"Oh, that's fine! That's fine, since I can also kick you out of the alliance at any time I want and leave you to be Eliminated!", Heather angrily explained. Lindsay stopped at this, and decided it was best to follow Heather's orders rather than question them.

"Nevermind."

"Good!", Heather then smirked and got up from her seat to face the Killer Bass, "So, Bass, for a killer team you sure do suck quite alot!"

"Oh shut up!", Eva yelled out at Heather.

"It's not my fault you can't win challenges due to your own skill!", following that, Sadie who was still crying because of Katie's elimination tossed a bowl of oatmeal at Heather, only for Heather to dodge it causing it to hit Gwen instead, "Missed Me!"

"Sorry!", Sadie apologetically replied upon seeing Gwen was hit instead of Heather.

"Campers!", Chris' voice said over the camp's intercom system, "Your next Challenge begins in Ten Minutes so you might wanna start getting ready now!"

The campers then started getting ready for the challenge, Sadie still crying from Katie's elimination, and Duncan still highly tired from the previous challenge. Soon, all of the campers were now inside what looked like a clear glass box with bleachers and a court in the middle. Sadie was still showing signs of sadness, while Duncan dropped down on the right side's bleachers.

"If anybody wakes me up, they're dead!", Duncan warned. Of course, his team was frightened by this warning.

"I'm just wondering, what kept Duncan up from sleeping?", DJ questioned.

"I dunno, man!", Trent replied, "Maybe Harold's snoring is just that loud!"

"Harold, you need to stop snoring!", Eva said angrily to the scrawny red-head.

"It's a Medical Condition I can't control it GOSH!", Harold said back to Eva. Of course, he soon regretted it once Eva waved her fist in his face. This fight which likely would've ended in Harold's demise was stopped when Chef came in, dressed as a referee blew a whistle, alongside a smiling Chris.

"Okay, so, campers!", Chris greeted, "Time for your third challenge of the season, which is a classic Summer Camp Game! Dodgeball!", Chris revealed while holding up a red dodgeball himself, "The rules? Well, just be the team with the most points! Now, to do that, you throw. If it hits someone, the person hit is out. If you Catch the ball, the thrower is out! That's really all there is!"

"How do you avoid the ball?", Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, that's totally no a dumb question.", Noah sarcastically replied. Gwen snickered in agreement with him.

"You Dodge!", Chris replied. Chef tossed him a ball, Chris used his ball to reflect it, and that ball smacked straight into Lindsay's face thus knocking her down onto the ground.

"ow!", Lindsay replied with Tyler helping her back up, she had a black eye which did somewhat disgust her team.

"Now, since the Gophers won last time, you will have to sit one more person out, and since Dunan's pretty much a given, any one of you guys want to volunteer?"

"Alrght, I'll do it", Noah replied, "So, let's go out and throw some Murder balls!", Noah sarcastically cheered to his team. Following those words, it was the first round of the game. On the Gophers side it was Cody, DJ, LeShawna, and Gwen against the Bass' Tyler, Geoff, Bridgette, and Harold. In the first round, Harold attempted to use Martial arts abilities against LeShawna who was barely impressed.

"Get ready to face my awesome abilities!", Harold warned to LeShawna.

"Oh really? Bring it, Stringbean, let's see what you got!", the girl threatened herself. Once Harold threw the ball onto the ground, it landed right at LeShawna's feet and did not even hit her. She took the ball in her hands, and Harold ran screaming like a girl as LeShawna threw the ball. He was hit by said ball and knocked straight into the wall. Shortly after that, LeShawna met her own defeat when Geoff tossed his own ball at her.

"Alright! Get ready for MY Specially trained abilities, Hammer Throw", Tyler announced. He then swung his ball around and around over and over, which evetually got everyone bored once he didn't throw it after quite some time.

"Katie, Katie would've loved this challenge!", Sadie moped while she was sitting in the Bleachers, "She always wanted to play summer camp dodgeball"

"Yeah!", Tyler cried out. The Ball rammed directly into Sadie and knocked her out instead, and was followed by Tyler himself being knocked out from DJ. Bridgette herself ended up taking DJ out, however, and Geoff finished off Gwen rather easily thus leaving only Cody left. Cody shook in slight fear as Bridgette and Geoff both grinned at him being their last competitor.

"We're going to fail now, we're going to fail now.", Courtney said while facepalming, Heather seemed to share her concern. However, they were unaware of Cody's skills, as she managed to aim his dodgeball in a way that it actually was dodged by Geoff, only to come back and smack him from behind thus getting him out. Bridgette was surprised and confused by this, but once Cody rubbed his ball on his shirt and tossed it at her, she ran from it. Despite her attempts it continued to home-in on her until it finally got her, sending her out. The Gophers thus were the winners of he first round, and they cheered. Eva, however, was unhappy with thus turn of events.

"If we lose this challenge, whoever loses the last round is DEAD!", she warned coldly.

"Hey, don't sweat it!", Owen assurred, "I'm certain we'll win this time! Infact, let me go next round!"

"You'll never win, I'M going!", Eva replied.

"Why don't you both go?" Bridgette then added in. Of course, this idea appeared much smarter than Eva or Owen's since it had both of them going out to play.

"No!", Tyler replied, "Let me go out again!"

"Are you SERIOUS?", Eva replied angrily, "No way in HELL!"

"My last throw was just a warm up, I promise we will DOMINATE this game if you just give all he balls to me! Come on", Tyler assured his team. Eva rolled her eyes, and though she practically knew this would likely end in defeat, she allowed it.

"Fine, go ahead. YOU BETTER HIT ONE OF THEIR TEAM THOUGH!", Eva said as she got ready to punch Tyler. The boy gulped, but still got out as an active player alongside Eva, Owen, and Bridgette.

"Alright, I say Cody should go out next time!", Courtney said to her own team happily. Courtney's sudden way of taking charge once more brought out Heather's offense.

"Are you taking a leader role AGAIN? Didn't we settle this back in Episode 2?", Heather replied, she was visibly offended.

"Actually, yeah, we decided that I was going to be captain over you.", Courtney said back to Heather with a cheeky grin on her face.

"No, we decided that the team captain was ME, C.I.T. girl.", Heather insultingly replied.

"Look, can you two PLEASE save the fighting for AFTER the challenge? LIke, seriously!", Gwen practically begged the two. Courtney and Heather glared at eachother, but did indeed stop fighting for the sake of the challenge. For the Gophers, Lindsay, Cody, Heather, and Courtney were active players in round 2. The bass then gave all of their balls to Tyler, who tossed them after swirling once more. One ball went directly towards Chef, causing him to jump to safety, the second nearly hit Chris who dodged it.

"Watch he face, dude!", Chris yelled out after he saw Tyler's ball was dodged. The third ball went for the benched gophers. who all dodged, and the final ball hit Lindsay in the face. Tyler was devastated by this turn of events, and ran to her screaming.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo!"

"Finally!", Eva said, relieved that finally Tyler struck an enemy player. Tyler however, ran directly to Lindsay.

"Are, you okay?", he asked as he once more helped her get up from the ground.

"My face! Oh my god, how's my face?", Lindsay asked as she was worried, turning to him to show him many red swells from where the dodgeballs hit. Tyler showed an obvious reaction, but didn't tell her anything bad.

"It...it looks great!", Tyler assured Lindsay.

"It does?", Lindsay replied with a smile.

"Yeah, definitely!", the boy kindly replied. Cody, noticing all of this, went over and weakly tossed the ball at Tyler, thus getting him out. Eva clenched her fists in anger, and Tyler and Lindsay both walked off, much to Heather's own anger.

"What are you doing? Hello! The Alliance rules!", she said as she tried to get Lindsay's attention to no avail. Suddenly, the Gophers heard something from the bass side.

"THAT IS IT!", Owen angrily screamed out "GAME ONNNNN!", however, he was pushed down by Eva who took the ball from his hands in a complete bull-like rage.

"LET ME HANDLE THIS!", she angrily said, and she screamed with rage as she tossed the ball directly at the gopher's side and then took her team-member's balls, knocking Courtney straight to the wall, followed by slamming one on the ground which landed on Cody causing him to nearly fall through the floor. Finally, there was Heather who was knocked directly unconscious for a slight amount of time when Eva's ball hit her. Eva screamed in triumph after winning the second round for the bass.

"Eva..that was amazing!", Bridgette exclaimed.

"It was nothing, I've had enough of those gophers. Now, let's start playing hard.", Eva replied with no real surprise to her victory.

"Great, now we're going to lose for SURE!", Courtney said as she rubbed her head, next to her was Cody who was also still in some pain after what Eva had done, suddenly Courtney noticed that Heather was not around, "Where's Heather at...and Noah why don't you go?"

"Nah, I'm good siting out. You guys are doing so well that, I don't wanna ruin your MoJo", Noah sarcastically replied, "You know what I'm sayin?"

"Fine.", Courtney said as she rolled her eyes, "Beth, you go.", back on the bass side, Eva was setting her team up with a strategy against the Gopher side.

"Alright, heres how it's gonna go, you're gonna do what I say, and we're going to send all the balls at the same opponent, preferably the strongest one they have, and eliminate their strongest first thus making the rest weak, got it?", once her team nodded, she got her her game face on,. "Good!"

Soon, Eva, Bridgette, Sadie, and Izzy were against DJ, Gwen, Courtney, and Trent. The Gophers were not anticipating Eva's strategy, which got all of the balls to strike DJ at once, knocking him out rather easily. Shocked by this, the other Gophers attempt to knock out the bass, only to fail due to Eva's great strategy. In the end, Gwen, Courtney, and Trent are knocked out of the round one by one thus giving the bass their second victory in a round.

"We're like, losing!", Courtney shouted once she returned to the bleachers, "And like, really! WHERE are Heather and Lindsay?"

"Oh come on now, Gophers!", Noah sarcastically cheered, "You can do it, throw those balls around, rah rah!", it was worth nothing this angered some members of his team, and was also hypocritical. Meanwhile, Heather was walking along the docks of the island, only to discover Lindsay and Tyler cuddling underneath, angering her further.

"What's going on HERE?", she said angrily as she looked down to Lindsay and Tyler.

"I'm sorry, I'll never break the rules again!", Lindsay pleaded in fear upon seeing Heather.

"Hey, why don't you just like, take a chill pill or something?", Tyler asked Heather, which of course only made her even more angrily. Heather then picked a canoe up into the air from an unknown location, and prepared to toss it,

"Why don't you, dodge this!", the girl said followed by her tossing the canoe down directly onto Tyler.

"Ow.", Tyler hissed in pain once he was actually inside the canoe from the bottom.

"Let's go back, Lindsay!", Heather exclaimed angrily. Lindsay then folllowed Heather back to he court. Upon returning to the court with Lindsay, Courtney went over to Heather.

"Where were you?", Courtney asked angrily.

"What does it matter to YOU?", Heather angrily asked back, "How are we doing?", just as she aked that, she came witness to LeShawna being knocked out once more due to Eva's strategy.

"That answer you're question, Heather?", Courtney sarcastically replied.

"You know, Noah, you could at least TRY.", Heather said as she noticed Noah still did not attempt in the game.

"Nah, sports just aren't my forte, besides, you guys do it SO well!", Noah sarcastically replied once more. Heather let it slide, despite her team failing so hard in the challenge.

"Okay, since we're now at the final round, I say we only use our strongest players!", Heather exclaimed to her team, "How many of you think you're strong?"

"Why don't we just get Duncan up?", Courtney offerred.

"Uh, I don't think so!", Cody replied, "He'd be like, TOTALLY pissed!"

"Besides, all we have to do is get Owen and Eva out and it will be easy to take out the rest!", Heather assurred her team.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "Ugh, I should have gone with Plan A and got rid of Eva herself instead of Katie."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

With the bass, it was once more clear that they were also preparing for the final round. Harold, tired of sitting out alongside Sadie who was still crying over Katie's elimination, spoke up.

"I'll Go next time!", he stood up to shout.

"No way! You'll lose for SURE!", Eva replied, "Besides, my strategy is working just fine for us!"

"Look guys, Harold may be a nerd, but he's been sitting out since the start! Besides, maybe you are just misunderstanding him!", Geoff said to convince Harold being allowed to play in the final round.

"Alright, but if he loses this, he's DEAD!", Eva warned.

"Play hard, Harold!", Bridgette said to assure Harold.

"In the back of the Court!", Eva said sternly, which got Harold to stand at the back of the court with Eva, Owen, and Geoff being ahead of him. Now at the final round, it was finally time for the final due. Eva, Owen, Geoff, and Harold against LeShawna, DJ, Trent, and Cody.

"Alright, just against a bunch of Whities!", LeShawna rather offensively said, "Let's do this, y'all!"

"Let's go, team!", Eva said to command her team. Following this, the teams were knocking eachother off. LeShawna went out first, followed by Owen with Eva aand DJ then knocking eachother off at the same time, then Geoff got out Trent only to be taken out by Cody. Finally, this left just Harold and Cody as the final active players on the team. With Cody's skills shown back in the first round, Harold gasped.

"Well, this will be interesting.", Eva said upon seeing the two as the last ones.

"You better win, Cody!", Heather yelled out from the bleachers. Cody smiled at Heather cheering him, and once more rubbed the ball on his shirt, then tossed it at Harold. Harold, however, did a figure skating like move, jumping into the air to dodge it, then twirling around to dodge it again. He continued to twirl for it's following turns and then kicked ino the second ball Cody threw. Cody himself dodged the two balls as they came back at him, and both teams were amazed at it, Noah even dropped his book.

"Woah.", was Noah's only comment.

"Time out!", Eva called out to Chef, which was complied with. Soon Harold was back on the bleachers, a towel over his neck and a water bottle in his mouth, his team gathered around him.

"Harold, that was like totally awesome!", Bridgette exclaimed, "You actually dodged them!"

"Yeah! I didn't know you had it in you! How did you do it?", Tyler asked following Bridgett'es exclamation.

"I took figure skating classes a while back.", Harold explained.

"That's good, but dodging isn't enough!", Geoff explained, "You have to either throw it, or catch it."

"Of course, we all know you won't be able to throw it, so just rely on catching it.", Eva added in. Soon enough, Chef once more blew the whistle to show that the time-out was over.

"Go get 'em, Harold!", Bridgette said as she pushed Harold back onto the court to face Harold.

"Well, Harold, I'm sorry but I'm gonna have ta putcha down in this one, buddy.", Cody said to taunt Harold, holding one single ball in his hand.

"Bring it on, Cody! My Skills will take it all!", Harold taunted Cody back with.

"Let's just see about that.", Cody said, followed by once more rubbing the ball on his shirt, then spinning it on his finger before throwing it at Harold. The Ball actally spiraled as it flew towards the red-head nerd, and using his reflexes once more, Harold dodged it, but it actually went up in a tornado-like faction and flew towards Harold's head, which was also dodged. However, the ball flew into him after this and took him all the way to the walls of the glass box. The Bass gasped at this, fearing the wors. However, once Harold lifted a caught ball in his hands, they all cheered happily and even hoisted him into the air. Cody fell to the ground, his head held down in shame of defeat.

"What happened, Gophers.", Chris said to the Gophers, with it being ignored.

"Yeah, seriously guys, what happened?", Noah also sarcastically asked.

"You know what Noah, shut it!". Gwen replied angrily, with her then storming off.

"For once, I agree with the wierd goth girl!", Heather agreed and also stormed off. Soon after, Trent, LeShawna, Lindsay, Beth, and DJ also stormed off. The rest of the team, save the still sleeping Duncan, glared at Noah.

"What?", Noah asked, not really knowing what was going on. Soon enough, the Gophers were finally gathered at the campfire ceremony for the first time on the Island.

"Okay, so, Gophers! We're now at your first campfire ceremony! Heres how this works, in my hand there are ten marshmallows and eleven of you, I will call the names of those who are NOT eliminated until I reach the final person. The one who DOESN'T get a marshmallow MUST go to the dock of shame, ride the boat of losers, and leave total drama island forEVER. Now, let's do this! The first one safe, is Duncan!", Chris then tossed Duncan his marshmallow, "Gwen!", Gwen then got hers, "DJ!", DJ then got hers, "Beth!", Beth then got hers, "Cody!", who then got his, "Heather!", who then got hers, "Courtney!", who happily got hers, "Trent!", who then got his, "LeShawna!", who then got hers thus leaving Lindsay and Noah as the bottom two. "Now, only two are left with one marshmallow, who will be the third to leave the island? Let's find out...it's...", Noah as assured he was not out while Lindsay was not so certain, "...Lindsay who's safe", Lindsay cheered and got her marshmallow, while Noah was shocked, gasped, and confused.

"What are you kidding me?", Noah asked in resposne.

"Just shut up, ya turkey!", LeShawna said, followed by the team throwing marshmallows at Noah. Noah didn't care, and decided not to complain further.

"Whatever, I'm like SO out of here.", he said as he finally walked off the island. Chris then turned back to the camera.

"So, what will happen and who will go next, on TOTAL, DRAMA, ISLAND!", Chris announced, then finally the episode faded out and ended.


	5. Not Quite Famous

"Last time on Total Drama Island", Chris began as part of his recap, "The Campers played a game of dodgeball! Cody managed to win the first round for the Gophers, with Eva taking charge of the Bass and leading them to the ultimate victory in the end! Also, there was some lovin' between two campers that was interrupted by the Dragon-girl Heather! In the end, Noah was eliminated off of the Gophers for not participating in the challenge at all!"

Following the recap, the intro played and after that finally the episode began. It opened up in the girl's side of the Gopher cabin, with Lindsay on her bed un-happy.

"Oh No!", she cried out. This actually managed to wake up fellow Gopher Courtney. "I'm all out of fake-tanner already! I mean, how am I going to keep up my looks?"

"Oh please, it's not that bad!", Courtney replied as she got up from her bed.

"Easy for you to say!", Lindsay said back, obviously talking off Courtney's tanned skin.

"Come on, you won't get as pale as Gwen!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!", just then, the noise of the loudspeaker/intercom coming online was heard, followed with the voice of the host.

"Campers! I hope you all got enough sleep, because you're all gonna have to show us what you're made of in the next challenge!", following this, the campers were all seated (team-seperated) on wooden benches infront of a wooden stage. Chris was not present yet.

"So...what do you think our challenge will be?", Lindsay asked, then gasped with a smile, "What if it's a musical!", Heather, Cody, and Beth just blankly looked at her in response. Also on the Gopher's side of the benches, Trent was seated with Duncan and Gwen both coming to seat. Duncan infront, Trent smiled.

"Saved you a seat.", he said with his smile.

"Thanks.", Duncan replied, taking his seat next to Trent. Gwen frowned at this, feeling a bit worried, but sat on the other side of Trent regardless. Heather (with her hair in a ponytail) sees this, and gives a scowl, while Lindsay lost her attention to blow a kiss to Tyler. Tyler caught it, and Lindsay smiled. Heather saw this, and showed her anger in this. Lindsay smiles sheepily, but still gets hit by Heather's ponytail, followed by spitting out some of the hair. Shortly after this, Chris finally shows himself, still having his classic smile, and of course prepares to tell the Campers of their challenge.

"So, now we're all gathered at this Super-Ultra-Mega-Deluxe-Ultimate-Chris McLean Stage to tell you all of you're next talent! A camp classic, a Talent show!", as he said that Sadie once more bursted into tears with Bridgette patting her on the back to comfort her, "There can be singing, dancing, juggling. anything goes!", he then looked at Duncan, "as long as it's legal.", Duncan frowned and snapped his fingers, "Now, you all have eight hours to pick out your team's most talented three team-mates, those three will represent your team in the talent show! Now, GO!"

Following Chris' words, the teams went to their own areas on the Island to pick out their team, which was obviously within the main campgrounds. Heather comes in-front her team with a clipboard, which seems to make Courtney rather angry.

"Okay, so, I'm Team Captain so heres how this is going to work!", Heather announced. Most of her team already knew now what was coming, in-fact they even showed it.

"Just kill me now!", Gwen said as she rolled her eyes. As if on cue, Courtney got up to confront Heather about this declaration.

"I'm sorry, but you can't just declare yourself team captain like that!", the C.I.T girl said sternly.

"Well, Cody, Beth, and Lindsay voted for me, so I win. Sorry, Court.", Heather replied with a cruel but cheerful tone in her voice.

"That doesn't count, because the entire team needs to vote for one of us so it can!", Courtney preached.

"Team-mates, you don't mind If I am team-captain, right?", Heather asked still keeping her smile on.

"Personally, I'd rather Courtney but actually don't care.", Gwen replied with a frown, Heather scowled and Courtney smiled at her response.

"Look, this is wastin' way too much dang time, personally none of us give a crap who the captain is, y'all have been fightin' 'bout this since Day 1 can y'all just shut up already?!", LeShawna angrily replied. Both Courtney and Heather scowled in response to this.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "To be honest, I agree with LeShawna, this DOES have to end. If we fail this challenge, Courtney is going down. She's definitely going to be a threat to me eventually anyway."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"So, anyway, Cody, Lindsay, and Beth will be my Judges in this!", Heather said with her smile.

"I will be a judge too, because I still don't trust you.", Courtney exclaimed in response. Heather decided to not argue this time, and allowed Courtney to be one of her judges.

"Fine, you can replace Cody.", Heather said in-order to allow Courtney on, Cody was a bit sad by this, but accepted it. As the Gophers settled who would command their team and who would Judge for them, the Bass on the other hand were actually going through their auditions for the upcoming challenge. Their first Auditioner is Justin, who is doing a shirtless dance in-front of his team. He does many dance moves and flexes, and even blows kisses before finally letting a mere sip of water fall onto him, that burns up on his shirt. All of the team's girls and Owen were very happy at this, drooling.

"Okay, so Justin's in. Any objections?", Eva replied, still under Justin's hypnotizing good looks. Everyone on her team shook their heads in a now, "Okay."

Back with the gophers, they were having their first Audition which was actually Cody. Cody had an electric keyboard that was plugged likely inside the cabin. He was happily about to play it, and once he did he managed to play a tune that sounded like a techno version of the Green Hill Zone theme song from Sonic the Hedgehog, and after he was done, most of his team (not Heather, Duncan, or Gwen) clapped for him.

"Okay, well that was pretty good, I guess it can go.", Heather commented.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's good enough to win!", Courtney exclaimed.

"Who asked YOU? I'M the team captain!", Heather replied, angry.

"Only because of an Unfinished ballot! Seriously, we need an Election first!",. Courtney replied.

"Oh shut up, like seriously! Nobody cares about you or your election!", Courtney gasped after Heather said those words.

"What?! Everyone likes me!", as Courtney and Heather continued to argue, Duncan make a notion that he was hanging himself, to which Trent and Gwen both snickered at. Meanwhile, the killer bass continued their audtions, this time with Tyler doing Yo-Yo tricks. He was happily doing it rather well, until it wrapped all the way around him. His team rolled their eyes, primarily Eva.

"Next!", the powerful girl yelled out. As the Bass continued with their audtions, the Gophers continued theirs. Heather herself wanted to be in, and to do so she did ballet. She twirled around, dancing on her toes and then jumped over her team, and finished her dance. They all nicely clapped except for Gwen and Duncan.

"Thank you.", Heather said with a smile, "Okay so everybody take five!", she then said. The team then disbanded, and Cody walked over to the other three in Heather's Alliance, though Beth also left to take five. Lindsay was pulled from the break though, by Heather. Cody was not noticed but was behind his crush.

"Lindsay, can you keep a secret?", Heather asked, with a vocal tone clearly showing she had thought out a plan.

"Sure! I mean, one time my older sister paula got like diarrhea during a date, and I had to bring her toilet paper since the bathroom was out, and I never told a soul!", Lindsay then remembered she was on television, "Oh...sorry Paula!".

"I can tell a secret Heather!", Cody exclaimed, giving his location away.

"I thought I said", Heather then thought of her plan more in-depth, "Nevermind, okay, both of you, I have a plan!"

"What is it, my love?", Cody asked in response.

"Okay, use these to keep in touch!", she then handed both Lindsay and Cody walkie-talkies, "I need both you to follow Gwen and Courtney. Lindsay, you take Gwen and Cody you take Courtney. Make sure to Report back to me!"

Lindsay and Cody both complied to Heather's orders, with Lindsay watching Gwen with binoculars.

"Lindsay, do you see Gwen?", Heather said over the Walkie-talkie.

"Um, yeah!", Lindsay replied.

"What is she doing?"

"She's", Lindsay then saw that all Gwen was doing was sitting on a stump writing in what was likely a diary, "She's, writing in a book."

"Okay, Report back when she's doing something more. Over."

"Okay!", Lindsay exclaimed happily, for only a few more seconds did she spy on Gwen, "Ugh, this is getting boring", she then re-focused it to another direction, where Tyler was. Focusing on his rear-end, he smiled. "THAT'S not boring!"

Meanwhile, as Lindsay and Cody carried out Heather's mysterious new plan, the Bass continued their auditions. This time, Owen was going up. Drinking a large jug of soda, everyone was very puzzled at what his talent was going to be. Everyone had eyes open wide, and once he finished, he showed it off. He burped,

"ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZee eed!", he burped. All of the males on his team cheered in response, Eva retained a bored face, and the (other) girls were not very impressed.

"Dude, that is TOTALLY awesome!", Geoff said, putting one arm over Owen's shoulder.

"Aw, it's nothing really. Known how to do it since I was six!", Owen exclaimed in response.

"Well, it's better than nothing. Alright you can go.", Eva replied.

"Sweet, man!", Geoff exclaimed, "We're totally going to win this one!"

"Next!", Eva shouted out. Bridgette then went up.

"I can do a hand-stand.", she said happily, then went to stand on her hands, and even slightly walk around at the same time. Geoff was happy at seeing this, and Owen was impressed.

"It's good and all, but what are you, a Monkey?", Eva rather meanly replied, "Next!", Geoff frowned at this, but did not want to argue with Eva. As the Bass continued with Auditions, Lindsay and Tyler both made out on the counters of the restrooms.

"Lindsay? Lindsay, have you found anything? Over.", Heather asked over the walkie-talkie, Lindsay broke from kissing Tyler to reply back.

"On my way back, Under!", Lindsay hurriedly replied, then continued kissing Tyler, who was obviously now her boyfriend.

Meanwhile, with the Gophers, Courtney is doing her violin with ease and happiness. The Gophers are happily watcing, except for Heather who is not happy, and Lindsay who is still absent, as she does so. Once she finishes, they all (save Heather) clap.

"Thank you, I've been practicing since Four!", Courtney replied. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Where is Lindsay?", Heather whispered silently, "If she is with Tyler I swear!"

As the Gophers continued on, so did the bass. Izzy was prepared to do her own form of a talent.

"I call this, the dance of the Rattlesnake!", Izzy announced before going into a dance. She waved her hands infront of her face and did some wave motions. Owen was hypnotized by this very quickly, and of course as Izzy got up in his face and did hisses, this furthered his hypnosis. Justin on the other hand, was not really at all under the affect.

"Not Good enough.", Eva said sternly, which ended the dance quickly. Next up for the bass, was Geoff who did pretty good tricks with his skateboard. His team was impressed, and Eva nodded her head to show approval. Following Geoff's audition, the Gophers were watching Beth twirl fire batons. She does very well, twirling them around her arm repeatedly, though eventually she loses control and they fly away from her. Her team ducks for cover as they fall onto the ground, burning a hole into the earth. As the table caught on fire, it was lucky that Duncan and Trent found fire extinguishers and put out the flames.

"Beth! You almost destroyed my Violin!", Courtney shouted out, "Ugh, whatever, I'm going practice where it's safe!", the girl then walked off from her team, into the woods. Cody silently followed her.

"Okay, so we have my Ballet, Cody's keyboards, and Courtney's violin. I think we're ready, right?", Heather said to Lindsay.

"What about the plan?", Lindsay, finally back with her team, asked.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm getting to that right now!", Heather said with a , Courtney was preparing to practice her Violin when she was approached by Cody.

"Hey there, Courtney!", Cody greeted, hiding his Walkie-talkie in his pants.

"What do you want, Cody?", Courtney asked, a bit annoyed with Cody interrupting her.

"I just wanted to talk to you!"

"About what?"

"About, anything. Anyone you like here yet?"

"Don't you like Heather?"

"Of course I do! I'm just asking YOU if you like anyone!"

"If I do, I'm not telling you!"

"Come on! You can trust me, I don't bite!"

"Yeah, but you usually hang with Heather and her other minions, so I know for a fact you're not trustable. Sorry, but I'm not telling the likes of you, or should I say HEATHER?", Courtney clearly wasn't budging, and to avoid a fight of some sort Cody decided it would be better to leave right there.

"Okay, Okay, I'm going. It's cool, it's cool!", Cody sheepishly walked away from Courtney, once out of her view he took his Walkie-talkie out to speak with Heather, "Courtney wasn't budging, she's onto us!", Heather did reply, and was rummaging in the girl's side of the cabin with Lindsay guarding the door.

"Okay, well report back. Make sure to distract Gwen, I'm in the cabin, over.", Heather replied. Cody didn't even think of questioning her and instead went along with the plan.

"Got it, over!", he replied, and right there he reached the gampground, with Gwen walking towards the cabin, visibly sad and looking at her notepad. Cody apporached her with a grin on his face, "Hey there, Gwen!", he greeted. She was instantly suspicious.

"Um, hey..Heather's boyfriend.", she coldly replied, "What do YOU want?"

"Oh, I'm just bein' nice!", Cody exclaimed, "Whatcha got there, a Journal?"

"Um, no, it's a notepad. It's for my Art."

"Can I see, or is it private?"

"Um...I don't know if I can trust you."

"I PROMISE I will NEVER tell Heather! Scout's honour!"

"Okay.", Gwen, still skeptical, showed him a single picture from her notepad, it was of Trent, "DON'T tell ANYONE.", Gwen said as she pulled it back.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "To be honest, I feel bad for Gwen. I mean, Trent's like getting real close to Duncan as far as I can tell, and I KNOW my romance, and...well...yeah. But, Gotta listen to Heather...besides, Gwen's gonna find out one day!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"I promise!", Gwen then walked towards the cabin, Cody took the Walkie-talkie into his hands, clearly about to break the promise, "She has a picture of Trent in her notepad. over."

"Okay, I got it!", Heather exclaimed, holding Gwen' Diary in her hands, she briefly read it, "She is so dead!"

"Gwen!", Lindsay exclaimed outside.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just, standing you. You don't wanna go in!", Lindsay exclaimed, Gwen tried to push through, but Lindsay blocked her and took a Ninja stance, "I'm warning you! I have epic Ninja skills!", Gwen made a more angry face however, and Lindsay backed down, "Okay, you can go in!", Gwen walked in, hiding Gwen's diary, Heather begin playing the scene for herself.

"Gwen! So nice to see you!", Heather exclaimed happily.

"What are you doing here?", Gwen asked, confused and suspicious

"I was just getting some things before the show, by the way you really should invest in some tan, and may I say you really do look great today, for a weird goth girl."

"Just go."

"Fine, fine, have it your way!", Heather then left the cabin, with a smirk on her face as she did so. Soon enough, it was nearing the time for the show. All six of the represenatives were preparing for their acts, and Heather smirked at Courtney and at Bridgette. Bridgette was eating chips, and Courtney was practicing her violin. Heather then looked to Cody, and the two shared wink at eachother. Shortly there after, the talent show starts with Heather, Cody, and Courtney going for the gophers and Justin, Owen, and Geoff going for the Bass.. Chris stands in-front of those that are not competiting in the show, to explain the challenge.

"Okay, so here's how this works!", the host began, "Each of the six chosen to show their talent will compete, and then the Chef-O-Meter will determine how good or bad the Talent is, and whoever team scores the most combined points will win!", "Now, let's go! Up first, is Justin for the Bass!"

Justin then started his talent, removing his shirt and doing another flash dance. Of course, everyone, save Chris and the guys except for Trent and Duncan, became mesmorized by his looks. He ended it with splashing a bucket of water over him as he was seated on a chair. The Chef-O-Meter gave him six out of nine.

"Up next, Courtney for the Gophers", Chris announced, Heather smirked and did a neck slitting motion once Courtney was in-front, and as Courtney did her Violin playing, Heather walked over to Bridgette.

"You know Bridgette, you really should consider sabotaging people sometime, that is, unless you've already done it.", Heather said. Bridgette was not that happy at all at this.

"The Gophers might work like that, but not the Bass!", Bridgette declared in response.

"Oh please, you just eating those fattening chips while this goes down? Total Bitch!", Heather replied. Bridgette in response threw chips right at Heather. In response, Heather acted as if this sent her backing up, and therefore into a rope that Cody had been ready to tighten. The rope was circular, and when Cody pulled it, Heather not only fell to the ground but also pushed down a Stagelight that was right ontop of Courtney.

"Courtney, look out!", Duncan called out. Courtney looked up, and dodged it, but was still hit on the head, with her Violin completely broken in half. Once she got up, rubbing her head and stumbling, she saw this and gasped.

"My Violin! Who did this? HEATHER?!", she shouted out. She stormed back stage, leaving Chris alone on the stage.

"Well, that was a fail. Chef gives it a two out of nine!", Chris announced. Meanwhile, Courtney confronted Heather backstage.

"HEATHER!", Courtney nearly screamed.

"It wasn't me, Bridgette threw Chips right at me and pushed me!", Heather claimed. Courtney didn't fully believe Heather, but seeing the Chips on the ground didn't so well for Bridgette.

"What? I did not push her!', Bridgette pleaded, but Courtney continued glaring, "I didn't!"

"Okay, up next is Owen!", Chris announced, and Owen came on the stage. Of course, he immediately began drinking his jug of soda, and in the end, he began his burping.

"ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWBXYZe eeeeeeeeeeeedddd!", he burped out, longer than last time. Once more, all of the guys cheered for him in response, and the girls merely looked bored at this.

"Way to go Owen", Chris said loudly, "Eight of Nine! DJ Chef's impressed! Now, time for the Gopher's own Cody!"

As Cody went up to perform, Courtney held the remains her Violin in her hands, with Bridgette now worried of her fate if the Bass lost again. Heather on the other hand, read Gwen's diary as she prepared, facing away from everyone else. Cody meanwhile, was performing a rendition of Live and Learn from Sonic Adventure 2 on his keyboard, a very impressive rendition too. Once done, everyone clapped for him, and Harold seemed to be the most impressed.

"Well, that was pretty cool, with a Seven out of Nine from DJ Chef!", Chris announced, "Now, back to the Bass' turn, with Geoff!"

Just as Geoff was about to do his Skateboard trick, he ended up falling onto his board and crushing it. He as not at all happy with this happening.

"Oh COME ON!", Geoff exclaimed.

"What happend?", Eva came in, then saw Geoff's broken board and became Angry, "Are you kidding me?"

"Great, it's our turn right now!", Bridgette exclaimed, "we need someone to help"

"I'll get us sometime, but you better find someone good!", Eva told Bridgette sternly, then she poked her head out to speak with Chris, "YO CHRIS", she yelled out loudly, "WE NEED TO PICK SOMEONE ELSE, LET THE GOPHERS GO!"

"Sorry but-", Chris then turned to see the angry face of Eva and of course fearing his own safety, Chris decided to comply with Eva's orders, "Um, okay! Heather's up next since the Bass need more time! Heheh!"

As Eva focused on getting her team a replacement for Geoff, Heather went up, sitting on a chair she herself put in the center of the stage.

"Originally, I was going to dance for you, but instead, I decided to do some reading, spoken by me, but written by Gwen!", she said, holding the Diary up loudly. Gwen focused on the book, then gasped with eyes widened once she feared the worst.

"She wouldn't!", she said to herself softly.

"So, I'm trying to ignore him, but he's just so cute. If they had custom-ordered a guy to be a distraction for me here, it would've been McHottie. We just totally would connect. He's pretty much the only person I can probably relate to here. And I know it's a cliché, but I love guys who play guitar."

Everyone was shocked, and no Chef-O-Meter result was given. Duncan and Trent awkwardly looked at eachother, and then at Gwen as she ran away from the scene in embarassment.

"I'm done!", Heather said happily.

"Okay, that is like, SO mean!", Bridgette said behind the curtian in response.

"Like, totally!", Courtney said in agreement, now forgotten the Violin ordeal, "Like, Worse than you causing my Violin to break!"

"I've found the Replacement!", Eva exclaimed, pushing Harold onto the stage, "You better win this!"

"Looks like the Bass finally found their final represenative!", Chris annoucned, "Harold!"

"I don't know what to do!", Harold exclaimed, only to have Eva's fist waving at him from behind the curtain. Gulping, Harold knew it was better for his safety if he just do the challenge.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Harold - "Confused over all of my Talents, in fear of Eva, and not knowing how top Cody's performance of Live and Learn, I did the only thing I thought I could to survive!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Suddenly, Harold turned himself into a Human Beat-Box. Using bodily noises and functions to create a beat, that amazed everyone. He did normally beat-box noises, then boo-yahs and goshes were added in along with tongue rolls. It went on for a while, and after it there was a moment of scilence, before everyone cheered for him and the Chef-O-Meter was shown full.

"TOTALLY AWESOME, DUDE! NINE OF NINE! THE BASS WIN AGAIN!", the bass then loudly cheered and all of them gathered to hoist Harold into the air. Chris then, still smiling, turned to the Gophers.

"Gophers, time for another Elimination Ceremony!", once Chris said those words, Heather once more knew what to do, and smirked.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "So, we lost the challenge. Since I always keep my self-made promises, I had quite a conflict against the more fitting Gwen's the end however, I made the right descision. Cody's vote was obvious, and Lindsay and Beth was the same deal, getting DJ to vote was a bit hard but I won in the end."

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

DJ - "What can I say? The girl said she'd keep me safe if I voted with her! I ain't joinin' her or anythin if that's what you think!"

[CONFESSIONAL(S) END]

Finally, the Gophers were gathered for their second campfire ceremony. Once more, Chris stood before them with the plate of marshmallows in his hand.

"So, Gophers, you're second ceremony in a row! What happened?", Chris mocked.

"I don't know, now just get on with it!", Heather replied.

"Okay, so, as you know the deal is that I call names out one by one until we get to the last of you, and that person who doesn't get a marshmallow MUST report to the dock of shame and go home, NEVER to return to the Island Again, EVER! Now, let's get on with it!", Chris then began to call out the names, "Lindsay!", he called out and Lindsay then got her marshmallow first, "Beth!", Beth then got hers, "Cody!", he then got his, "Duncan!", who then got his, "Trent!", he then got his, "LeShawna!", who then got hers happily, "DJ!", who then happily got hers, "Gwen!", he then called out. Gwen smirked at Heather as she got up, with Heather and Courtney as the final two now.

"What?!", Courtney exclaimed, shocked. Heather was not at all surprised, and showed no signs of worry or shock.

"So, Heather and Courtney. The two leaders of the Gophers, one of you two girls is going home tonight, and theres nothing anyone can do about it. Now, Courtney, you were once a C.I.T and are quite the overachiever along with a violin player, Heather, you showed us that you are WHACK! I mean, reading someone's diary out-loud to the WORLD? Like, seriously, that's really messed up dude!"

"Just give me my Marshmallow already!", Heather said loudly. Courtney glared at her angrily, then looked at Chris with worry.

"To be honest, I am really not that happy with this, but...Heather gets the last marshmallow, and Courtney you're out!", Chris said, tossing Heather the last marshmallow. Those who didn't vote for Courtney all looked shocked, having expected her to leave. Courtney herself gasped.

"What? But, I'M THE PROPER LEADER! NOT HER!", Courtney pleaded. Chris and Chef then both showed up, taking her by the arm and dragging her out, "HEATHER DID SOMETHING! SHE PROBABLY RIGGED THE VOTES, OR DID SOME MANIPULATIVE TRICK!", Courtney screamed out, then she was at the boat, "LET ME GO!", she screamed out. Chris and Chef grinned and nodded, then literally threw her into the boat of losers, "You are SO hearing from my attorney!", were Courtney's final words as she had no choice but to angrily leave Total Drama Island on the boat of losers. Heather happily ate her Marshmallow, with her first major enemy now gone from the island. However, Gwen was not going let this go.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Gwen - "If that evil little cow thinks she's getting away with this, she's gotta another thing coming!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following the elimination, Gwen went to the Bass' boy side, and knocked on the door. Within seconds, Harold answered the door.

"I heard you had a Red Ant farm with you?", she asked the nerdy boy.

"Yes?", Harold said, puzzled as to what Gwen had in mind. Moments later, Heather ran out of her cabin screaming, covered in Harold's own red ants. Of course, it was not long before Cody himself came running, in just brief underwear and a T-shirt (with Heather in panties and a T-shirt) to come to her aide, after she tripped on a log of course. While this panic happened, Gwen snuggled happily in her bed.

"Sweet dreams, everyone!", she said, and the episode faded out on that.


	6. The Sucky Outdoors

"Last time, on Total Drama Island!", Chris once more annoucned on the dock, "The Campers had their very own talent show! So many auditions were given, but only six made it! Heather made up a plan to sabotage both Courtney and Gwen, but ended up hurting Gwen the most. When the bass needed extra time, they picked Harold off-screen and allowed Heather to make her big performance, and in the end the bass won completely due to Harold's awesome beat-boxing! After that, a another dramatic campfire ceremony was had, which ended up being Courtney's downfall in the competition, courtesy, of Heather!", Chris then prepared to end the recap, "So, will their challenge be hard? Rough? Totally Death-Defying! It will if I have anything to say about it, I mean hey! It's not like I have someone to boss ME around, ha ha! Luckily, I DO have something to say about it, so get ready for the most epic episode of, TOTAL, DRAMA, ISLAND!"

Once more, the intro followed after the Recap, and the episode started with the remaining Campers gathered infront of Chris at the campfire pit, most of them were obviously bored, not caring about what Chris had to say at all.

"Okay, so, Campers!", Chris greeted, "Your Challenge today is totally DEATH-DEFYINGLY HARD!", the campers (except Eva, Heather, and Duncan) gasped, "It's, an outdoor survival challenge!Some of you might not even come back Alive!", then everyone except Eva was shocked, "Kidding, Kidding, haha. Basically, the challenge is to spend one night in the woods, then make it back to camp. The first team to make it back to camp tomorrow with ALL of it's members wins! Anything you need for this trip can be found at the camp, and heres your maps and compasses.!", he then tossed Maps and Compasses to Heather of the Gophers and Harold of the bass, though Eva snatched the objects from Harold with no objection afterwards. "Now, the one thing I have to warn you about is bears! We lost a few interns pre-production out there, so, yeah. Watch out."

"Wait, y'all got bears up in here?", LeShawna replied, afraid of Bears.

"Don't worry, we can handle them. He's probably just trying to scare us, anyway. You know how those Hosts are.", Duncan said to reassure LeShawna, which did actually work.

"Yeah, that's a good point when ya think about it.", the girl brought up, and of course she was right about that, but in the end it was still highly likely they would eventually confront a bear.

"As for us, guys, don't worry!", Owen proudly began, "Me and my grandpa once took down a mightly grizzly one day, so we'll be fine for sure!", Eva didn't at all believe his story, but the other campers did, not showing it likely because they were bored. Izzy was the one most interested, though.

"Really? One time, I saw this bear going through my neighbor's garbage, and he had like spaghetti noodles running down his mouth, so I thought he ate their cat, but in turns out he was just gone for week.", Izzy explained.

"Let's just get on with this before the Gophers get a Head Start.", Eva said to interrupt the talk of bears. The team followed her into the woods, going towards the campsite that Chris designated for them on the Map. As they left, Heather noticed this, and was not about to let the Bass get a head-start in this.

"Okay, let's go, like, now!", Heather replied, and then she led her team into the woods, with them following behind her. As they walked to their own campsite in the woods, Trent decided to talk with Gwen about the previous events in the previous episodes.

"So...about what happened last week", Trent began, Gwen immediately became angry about what happened,

"Look, I really do not want to talk about it!", Gwen exclaimed angrily.

"Come on, I just wanna say a few things!", Trent said, a bit worried over Gwen, but she just walked away from him without replying, Trent sighed and went back to walking with his team. With the team, Heather was in front with her three alliance mates right behind her, with the rest of the team (save Gwen now) behind them. Heather eventually angrily went into scratching her Ant bites, groaning angrily.

"She is like, SO DEAD, Gwen is going DOWN!", Heather said angrily.

"Sorry to break it to ya sis, but you're the one who read her diary out loud to the world!", Duncan pointed out. Of course, this only made Heather more angry. Heeather then put her foot down, stopping the whole team as Cody stopped, wich made everyone bump into eachother behind her.

"So?", Heather asked, angrily.

"So, she kinda has a reason to send those ants after you. I mean, i'd do it too!", Duncan replied.

"Funny you would say that, when she's after your Man!", Heather pointed out. Duncan blushed slightly, and so did Trent, but he still wasn't going to let Heather win this argument.

"Well, I'm just sayin, you were kind of a bitch back there!", Duncan exclaimed.

"He has a point.", Beth said, to which Heather glared angrily at.

"She's still going down next time, and you can't stop that!", Heather angrily hisses in spite of what her team was saying. They then continued on their journey through the woods to their campsite. Meanwhile, the Bass were also busy walking to their campsite, with Eva in-front of them with the Map in her hand.

"Like, oh my gosh!", Izzy said, "Berries!", she was pointing into the bushes, noting the Berries in them, "Bears like, love to eat those things!"

"They eat Berries? I thought they eat meat!", Owen replied, enjoying the information that Izzy was sharing.

"Actually they eat both, I'm surprised you don't know that cuz it's really common knowledge.", Izzy replied, with Sadie becoming angry behind them.

"It is? Then how come I didn't know?"

"Like I now? Anyway, there was this other time I saw a bear, this time it actually tried to break into my house through the window, and my dad like, beat it with a baseball bat until it went away. That was like, so awesome!"

"You saw two? Wow!", Owen exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know right?", Izzy replied. Sadie then lost it, for no real reason at all.

"Will you like, just shut up about bears?!", Sadie angrily yelled. Her entire team looked at her, in confusion at her new found anger, which only intensified her anger, "What?!", her team decided to turn around, with her storming infront of Izzy and Owen after, nearly pushing them aside when she did so too.

"Woah, like, what's up with her?", Geoff whispered to Bridgette.

"She's going through Grief, first comes denial, then comes the sadness, and now she's at stage three, anger. next she'll like depressed again, then she'll start getting adjusted to the show without Katie.", Bridgette replied. Geoff didn't really comprehend it, so rolling her eyes Bridgette simplified it, "Basically, she's gone from Sad to angry, then she's going to be Sad again, and then go happy again."

"Oh.", Geoff replied, now understanding what Bridgette was saying.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Sadie - "It's all Eva's fault that Katie's gone, I just know it! If it wouldn't have been for her blaming of Katie stealing her Mp3 player, Katie would still be here with me! I have to get Eva off even if it kills me!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following the confessional, the Bass reach their campsite, and are happy that they made it. They see materials for building a tent, starting a campfire, and other basic things essentially in a out-doors in the woods camp.

"Well, let's get started.", Eva said, which was followed by her team preparing their miniature camp. As the Bass reached their site, so did the Gophers (even Gwen). Likewise, the saw the same objects at their campsite.

"Wheres the food?", Heather asked, angry at the sight of no food being at the site at all.

"This is a survival challenge", Trent explained, "We probably are to find our own food."

"Great, this is going to suck!", Heather said, angrily.

"Don't worry babe, I'm hear for you to eat up!", Cody said to Heather with a grin on his face. Heather rolled her eyes, though even she thought she should've seen it coming.

"I'll Pass, Cody.", Heather replied, showing great annoyance in Cody's flirts.

"Come on, theres no rules against dating ON the team!", Cody winked at Heather, to which Heather facepalmed.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "Now, believe me, it really is tempting to get Cody off this show to end his flirting, but his vote really could help me at this point, and he could be useful to me later, so I'll keep him around. Though, no, I do NOT like him. and I NEVER WILL. Ugh, just the thought of it makes me sick!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "She likes me, she's just in denial right now. I can see the burning list in her gorgeous dark eyes!"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

"Okay, so who's going to find food?", Duncan asked, "Cuz I am starving."

"Ugh, me too.", Heather replied, "I can't believe Chris didn't give us breakfast this morning!"

"I'll go and get food, for all of us!", Cody exclaimed. His team looked at him in disbelief.

"Ya mean for Heather only and us squat?", LeShawna said, expecting him to let Heather take all of the food, "Besides, how is some scrawny kid like you gonna get food in the middle of the woods?"

"I can get food!", Cody replied, "I'm not that weak! I got strength!", he then flexed one of his arms, and winked at Heather who once more rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back, guys!"

Meanwhile, at he Bass campsite, the campfire has been set up, and they are preparing to unravel the tent. Sadie is glaring angrily at Eva, and seeing this, Bridgette goes to chat with her.

"Hey, Sadie, mind if I talk with you?",. Bridgette asked.

"Yes, but you can.", Sadie said with anger clearly in her voice. Bridgette then sat down next to her to talk.

"Look, I know you're mad about Katie being gone, but trust me, i'm sorry but you shouldn't take it out on anyone! She probably would've left eventually."

"You're wrong, I should take it out on Eva!", Sadie said back to Bridgette with anger in her eyes, "We have to get rid of Eva, now!"

"Eva?", Bridgette replied, looking over at the tough girl, who was lifting large locks and throwing them to the side to make room for the team, she gulped at the thought of trying to get her off in a scheme, "I don't think you want to do that."

"She got Katie off! She has to go down!", Sadie replied, "Either you help me, or I'll get you off too!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Bridgette - "Okay, so Sadie wants Eva off, and Eva is like our team's leader...I'm really conflicted now, cuz I don't want to make Sadie more upset, but I also don't want to make Eva totally pissed off at me or her either and get someone hurt! I mean, ugh this is so hard to decide!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"You know what? I'm just going to help the others set up camp, okay?", Bridgette asked. Sadie, however, stopped her.

"No, you are helping me. Got it?", Sadie's anger actually intimidated Bridgette, and though she was afraid of Eva's own anger, she sighed, deciding to help Sadie since it would at least end her grief (possibly).

"Fine, I'll Help you.", she stated with a sigh, and fear of Eva.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Bridgette - "Please don't let Eva kill me!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

With the Gophers, the camp had been set up completely, tent and all, and they were now awaiting Cody's delivery of Food.

"Where is Cody?", Heather asked, "He SHOULD be back with our food and I'm getting hungry!"

"Maybe he took some for himself!", Lindsay claimed, with of course no evidene to support it, "We should go find Colby and confront him for it!"

"I don't think Cody would do that, guys.", Trent said in defense of Cody, "He'll be back.", suddenly, a Pizza delivery man arrived on the scene, to which the Gophers were happy to see.

"Anyone order Pizza?"

"It's for the camera crew, over here!", one of the camera-men said to the campers, of course the campers on the gophers became highly annoyed with this.

"No way!", Heather replied with a angry look on her face. Suddenly, rustles came from the bushes and the Gophers moved their attention to those said noises.

"I'm back with the food, guys!", Cody replied, holding two fish in his hands.

"Fish? Dude, you're awesome!", Trent replied, the campers all going up to him with happiness at having food.

"Raw? I'm not in the mood for sushi.", Heather commented on the fact they had no real way to eat it.

"Well, we could heat up the campfire.", Cody said to remind everyone of what they set up, which was the campfire of course.

"How did you catch these anyway?", Gwen questioned.

"Oh, it was easy. I just did some fishing tricks my Uncle taught me once back in Russia."

"Wait...you were in Russia?", Gwen questioned further.

"Yeah, I have family up in there. Aunt, Uncle, and three cousins. In-fact, my mom grew up there too, so I'm actually a citizen of both Canada and Russia!"

"Okay, enough talk about Russia, we need to start cooking the food!", Heather exclaimed.

"No kidding, we're starving like hell!", Duncan added in. LeShawna nodded in agreement with him.

"I'll cook it, I'm a great chef back home!", DJ said in pointing out. The Gophers were happy to hear this at the time they were going through.

"Good, so DJ can cook the fish, now let's just get on with this. All we have to do is really stay in the woods. Shouldn't be too hard.", Gwen pointed out with Truth. Meanwhile the Bass themselves were going through their own ordeal, as they are setting up their Trent. Eva, Geoff, Bridgette, and Tyler are the ones putting up the Tent while the others are looking for their food.

"Wow.", Geoff said with a smile to Bridgette.

"Wow what?"

"Wow, you like, you pitch a tent like a Guy!", Geoff finally finished. Of course, Bridgette looked at this offended confusion.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Geoff - "Wow you pitch a tent like a guy?", the blonde then slapped himself in correction.

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"I mean..you're not all dirty about getting dirty and stuff", Geoff said in attempting to make up for what he just previously said, but this only made Bridgette uneasy.

"Gee, Thanks."

"Okay, so the food should be coming back in a bit, and we got the tent set up. Alright, all we have to do now is stay in the woods til day break, and as soon as it's tomorrow we go back to camp!", Eva said with hands on her hips. Soon enough, the other team members came back with the fish for the team.

"We're back!", Owen annoucned.

"Where should we put the fish?", Sadie asked, to which Eva nudged towards the campfire, set up to cook. As the fish was being set up to cook, Owen and Izzy once more went to eachother to converse.

"This is getting like, totally boring!", Izzy exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is!", Owen agreed.

"You know what we can do? We should like, make bear noises and see if it does anything!", Izzy said with great interest in the idea, "It'd be so cool if it made a real bear come, wouldn't it?"

"Like, totally!", Owen said with happily agreement with Izzy's idea. The two then started making realistic bear noises, trying to interest themselves away from the boredom. Of course, this ends up angering the team, mainly Eva.

"SHUT UP.", Eva yelled out angrily ,which made Izzy and Owen stop, "I'm not scared of bears, but seriously, you guys are annoying me so Shut Up!"

Back at the gopher camp, they were gathered around a campfire, with night now falling for the island. The team was finishing up their fish and seated around the fire, bored.

"Ugh, this is like totally the most boring challenge Chris has ever put up for us to do.", Heather said, still not happy with the idea of staying in the woods at all.

"What were those noises back there?", Lindsay added in, referring to Izzy and Owen making bear noises.

"Probably nothing. Now, seriously, anyone got ideas on how to make this less boring?", Heather asked, wanting the boredom of staying in the woods with nothing to do go away, "Not from Cody.", she sternly added in as Cody moved closer to her.

"Well, I have one, but It might not be the best.", Duncan said, with a smirk on his face.

"What is it, Man?", Trent asked, highly curious.

"You sure you wanna know?", Duncan asked. The team, save Heather, nodded. "Okay, but I'm warning you, this will scare you."

"Of course, a scary campfire story.", Heather replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, this one is real, actually", Duncan said in response, "Anyway, you see there was the girl and the guy. They were in their car doing the usual when they heard this tap tapping on the window, the girl was scared but the guy wasn't and just kept at , the tapping become more loud, and at this point even the guy was getting scared. So he started the car and drove away, fast. Then, they got to the girl's house, and when they opened the door, they both looked straight at it, the bloody hook.", his story at that point was making even Heather become Scared, with Cody hugging her out of fright and her not even pushing him off, and DJ shaking his fear, the only one not scared was Gwen who actually was smiling at the story, "They say that this killer is still alive wandering these very woods. He could be just about anywhere, really. Maybe even right HERE!", right on that last word, he lifted his hand to reveal a hook, which made all of his team scream, except Gwen who enjoyed the story and the sight of everyone else being so scared. Duncan laughed maniacally in response.

"Duncan, not cool!", Trent exclaimed.

"Oh yes it was!", Duncan said with a laugh, "If only it was on camera...oh wait, it is!"

"Oh whatever, let's just drop it, I was not scared at all.", Heather said, with Cody now completely hugging her out of fear in her lap.

"Yes you were.", Gwen corrected, Heather only angrily scowled at her in response.

"Well, I was scared! Dang Duncan, that's some scary story you came up with!", DJ said as he dropped down from the tree jumped up into.

"Who said I made it up?", Duncan replied, which continued to make everyone feel uneasy. Trent walked over him though, still.

"Well, you didn't scare me either.", Trent said, "I was just, playing along."

"Oh don't kid me like that, Trent, I saw you jump like a chicken!"

"Did not!", Trent assured. Suddenly, the howling of a wolf was heard, at which Trent couldn't help but nuzzle to Duncan, hugging him, out of fear. Duncan smirked at this, being proven right and getting Trent closer to him. Of course, Trent pulled away eventually, and crossed his arms in response, Duncan snickered at this.

Back at the Bass Camp, everyone but Izzy was present, and Owen was telling a story of his own.

"So, me and my Grandpa went into the woods, wanting hunt some moose, when we across this bear. We were trying over and over to shoot the bear so many times, but missed over and over. Until finally, I fired the last shoot, and the bear exploded into pieces. It was a good death."

"Dude, that is so awesome!", Geoff exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it reminds me of a movie...I think it was called Grizzly or Bear.", Bridgette pointed out, to Eva's agreement.

"Well, it's not from a movie, I actually did it, I swear!", Owen replied with a smile.

"I once saw a bear myself.", Eva began, "It was attacking my village back in Europe, and I was not going to let that happen. So, I fought it. It put up a great fight, nearly took my face off, but I put on punch it's crotch, and I had it in pain, and I siezed my chance right there. In the end, it wa eaten in celebration.", following her story, everyone was shocked.

"You killed a bear with your bare hands?", Harold asked.

"Yes, I did.", Eva replied, coldly. Nobody doubted her story, primarily because they knew she was likely strong enough, and also because they feared what it would be like to claim her of lying. Suddenly, Eva looked around, noticing they were missing Izzy, "Wheres the Red-headed.", suddenly the entire team looked around, surprised at Izzy's absence.

"Maybe she had to, take a leak?" Geoff suggested.

"No, she's been too long for that, I know it.", Eva said in response.

"Izzy!", the bass started calling out.

"Izzy the Bass member, where are you?", Owen called out loudly. Suddenly, the bushes started moving, which made everyone assume it was Izzy. "Good, you're Alive. We thought we lost you for a minute there!", suddenly, what appeard to be a large bear come from he bushes, which shocked the entire team. "Great Pyramid of Giza!", Owen screamed out in-fright as the growls of a bear came about. As the other team members screamed, Eva tackled the bear, and took it to the ground. The Roars of course intensified, and the Bear fought back, tackling Eva. The two punched eachother repeatedly, rolling through the campfire (which made the entire bear go up in flames and the entire team gasped for Eva's safety), and knocking their fish to the ground, and finally onto the tent, which not only caught on fire but also fell the ground. Luckily, rain came in just at that time, and extinguished the fires. Once the fire was down, Eva lifted the bear up by the neck, but it fell into ashes and costume parts, revealing only Izzy, who was smiling.

"Izzy?!", Eva and the rest of her team said in shock, Eva herself dropping the red-head to the ground.

"Yeah, haha. Wow, that was awesome, Eva! You just straight up attacked me, and all of you guys were just like ah ah ah, it's a bear ahhh! Ha ha, Let' go again!", Izzy said with glee, despite being beat up inside of a bear costume.

"So you did that just to scare us?", Sadie said in anger.

"No, I did it to have fun! You guys need to like, lighten up a little, seriously!", Izzy replied, which made Eva rather angry, and led to Geoff and Bridgette once more restraining her from Izzy. The Rain got all of them wet, though Justin enjoyed it, now being shirtless. At the Gopher's camp, the rain was also there though nobody was outside in it. Instead, every one of the remaining members of the team were too scared by Duncan's story to leave the tent, except Duncan himelf and Gwen, of course.

"You know guys, it's just rain.", Gwen replied, "It's like it's the phsycho killer!", suddenly the team once more showed signs of fright.

"Please, don't mention that anymore!", DJ pleaded.

"Come on, it wasn't even that scary!", Gwen argued.

"Says the wierd goth girl.", Heather insulted back.

"Girl, I have just about had enough of yo' Ass!", LeShawna said, "If it wasn't for lack o' room I'd smack you right upside the head!"

"Which would be assault, by the way.", Heather replied with a smirk, "Think before you act."

"You know what, I might as well do it despite the tent now!", LeShawna said with a angry smirk on her face.

"Wait, ummm...Guys...I have to pee.", Lindsay said.

"I use a jar.", DJ said, holding up a urine filled jar. Lindsay loooked at in disgust, and then at the rain outside.

"On second thought, I'm good, I'll just hold it in.", just as she said that, they heard the sound of growls through the rain.

"Okay, what were those?", Heather asked, curious.

"Growls, never heard them before?", Dunan replied sarcastically. Heather scoffed at this.

"Oh lord, please don't tell me no bear's comin up in here right now!", LeShawna said to the sky, "But if it does, let it mutilate Heather and just leave!"

"Hey!", Cody and Heather both said in unison.

"Look guys, I'm sure a bear is not coming to our Camp!", Trent said in trying to assure his team a Bear was not coming for them at all. Of course, right when he said that an actual bear slashed open their tent, not only letting the rain in but also roaring right at the gophers. All of them screamed in terror, with Lindsay and Cody both wetting their pants in fright. Even Duncan and Gwen were scared, and everyone backed away from it, the massive Grizzly. LeShawna, however, went from fright to anger.

"Oh, you know what?", LeShawna said angrily, "I have just about had, ENOUGH!", just then, she stood up, and so did the bear. She went straight over to the bear angrily, surprising her team.

"LeShawna! Get back!", Gwen called out, but LeShawna did not listen.

"I have had to deal with Heather's damn complaining all damn night, then it starts freakin' rainin', you really think you gonna come up in here and just cause further stress for me and everyone else havin' to put up with that?!", she jestured towards Heather, and the bear roared in response, LeShawna slapped it in response, at which her team gasped, and he boar roared at her angrily, she actually dodged a swipe from it and kicked it right in the groin. As the Bear roared in pain, LeShawna triumphantly looked at it, "Now, get your furry booty outta here!", with that, the bear ran back into the forest, with the Gophers cheering. Though they once more huddled together once lightning struck.

Back with the bass, the team is still tent without a tent. Eva and Izzy both go out into the woods, likely to find materials to make a new tent, when Sadie pulls Bridgette by the arm, stopping her from moving further.

"Alright, time to get Eva off the show!", Sadie said with determination in her voice.

"Look, Sadie, I really don't wanna do this.", Bridgette uneasily replied, but Sadie's angry glare brought her back into the idea, "Um. on second thought okay. But...what do I do?"

"You need to convince the others to vote off Eva! I'll try my best to make sure we can.", Sadie replied.

"Wait, so you're going to make us lose the challenge?", Bridgette replied, showing her confusion with vocal tone.

"Of course I am! Now get to talking while I plan how!", Sadie replied, pushing Bridgette towards the other campers who were grouped together. Sadie herself continued to ponder on how to get the team to lose without getting herself voted off. Bridgette then focused on what Sadie told her to do, walking up to Tyler, Harold, Justin, Geoff, and Owen.

"Hey guys!", Bridgette greeted to the boys, with the rain still going just as hard as it was before.

"Hey Bridge.", all of the guys said in unison.

"Look, I was just thinking, if we lose, who were you planning on voting off?", Bridgette asked.

"Well, I was thinking Sadie. She's not really doing much at all. I know we agreed not to vote her off cuz of Katie and all, but, she's not really useful.", Harold opened up. The other guys agreed with her. Bridgette couldn't help but admit they had a point, but also was not going to backstab Sadie, or anyone really, but didn't want to bring on Eva's wrath.

"Well", Bridgete began, but she was pondering on who to say. In the end, she made her desicision, "I would say you should vote off like, Izzy. I mean, she pulled the whole Bear Stunt, and Sadie's nearing the final stages of Grief."

"Yeah, but Izzy could help us later.", Tyler pointed out.

"Well, Bridge has a point. That bear stunt got our whole camp destroyed!", Geoff pointed out. Bridgette smiled at his agreement with her, and just then, Eva and Izzy came back with leaves in-hand with sticks to builda make-shif tent. They were unaware of Sadie's wicked glare at the two.

"We got the stuff, now let's build a tent.", Eva replied. As Eva and Izzy set it up, Sadie pushed Izzy in a way that made it all look accidental, and this caused Izzy to fall to the ground, shatterring the sticks they were going to use for their tent. Izzy looked at this and innocentally smiled at her team, that except for Bridgette and Sadie just silently glared at her.

Soon enough, the morning was reached. The Gophers all miserably awoke from their sleep, with Heather picking up the map, which was soaked with rain.

"Ugh, Great!", she complained. "Now how are we going to find our way back?"

"Well, this is an island I'm sure we can find camp again.", Gwen pointed out. Heather once more rolled her eyes.

"She has a point.", Duncan replied.

"Shut up. Let's just find the damn camp.", Heather then resumed her role as commander of the camp, and lead them into the woods with them following behind her. For the Bass, they too were also waking up miserable. However, Eva kept the map in her pocket, so it was more dry.

"Okay, well, camp is that way. Let' Move before the Gophers win!", Eva announced, leading her team into the woods. The team silently followed, but unaware of what Bridgette had really said to the team, Sadie went over to Izzy with a plan.

"You know Izzy, I heard there was a shortcut to camp!", she said with a grin.

"There is?", Izzy replied with a smile, believing Sadie completely.

"Yeah, just go that way! You can stall Chris until we get there, and if you run into the Gophers you can stall them too!"

"Oooohh, Good plan! I'm on it!", Izzy then jumped up and did a cartwheel down the path that Sadie told her too. With an evil grin on her face, Sadie continued going on the path that the team was on. Soon enough, they reached Chris who was preparing for the ceremony later that night.

"We made it first! We won!", Eva announced. The team then cheered. Just then, the gophers arrived, and Heather was enraged at her team's failure in the challenge.

"ugh, this is totally that Bears fault! I bet they sabotaged us!", Heather said as she pointed at the Bass.

"What? We didn't jack to you, and personally I am against Cheating!", Eva declared, "Besides, you deserve it."

"Okay, campers, hold on!", Chris said, interrupting the fight between Heather and Eva, "Bass, you guys are missing one, and the Gophers have everyone."

"Oh, you mean Izzy?", Evan replied, she then growled in anger at Izzy's absence. Just then, Izzy appeared through the bushes.

"Sup guys, made it! Took a shortcut and I...oh.", Izzy noticed the Gophers being all present, and her team except Sadie angrily glaring at her. "What?"

"Gophers you win an all expense trip to the Tuck Shop. Bass, meet me later tonight.", Chris said with a smile. The Gophers cheered, and ran to their prize. Izzy continued looking at her team, confused. As the Gophers celebrated in their hot-tub, the Bass were going to be at their third Elimination Ceremony. It went down later that night after the sun finished setting, and all of them except Sadie were frowning.

"So, Bass, your Third ceremony! No sleep yet again, and now, here we are .Eva, you must be quite angry, leading these losers to victory twice, only to have it come to a crashing end here on the Island. Now, as you know, all we have to do is that I give the safe ones marshmallows, if you don't get one, you go home on the boat of losers. Now, let's end this episode now! The ones who are safe are Bridgette, Sadie, Justin, Tyler, Geoff, Harold, and Owen!", Chris said quickly, with one by one the safe ones coming up and getting their marshmallows. Eva was surprised she was in the bottom two with Izzy, and confusingly looked at her team. "Eva and Izzy, looks like one of you is going home. Izzy, the crazy one of us all. You're jokes and comedy have already made you a fan favourite. Eva, your leadership skills has led the bass to two victories in a row. Unfortunately, we have to do this. One of you is leaving, the other is staying. Which one's safe? Well, it's...", suddenly, right before Chris finished, a helicopter came up, with spotlights shining down on the camp.

"Izzy! We have you surrounded, there is no escape!", the Helicopter's pilot said.

"What the Hell?!", Eva replied, angrily.

"You'll never take me alive!", Izzy replied, running from the RCMP Helicopter that followed her. Once she was gone, her team all looked on with shocked expressions on her face.

"Well, that was easy.", Chris said once Izzy was gone, "Now, let's just end it right here, 'k?", the episode faded out right there.


	7. Phobia Factor

"Last time, on Total Drama Island!", Chris said to start the recap, "The campers had their survival skills put to the test when they were to spend a night in the woods! Cody continued making moves on Heather, and even got food for his team, while Eva continued being head of the bass, putting up with Owen and Izzy with success! Duncan's wild horror story scared his team into staying in their tent, while the Bass ended up fighting with Izzy in a bear suit, then it rained. Then a REAL Bear fought with the gophers, making Cody and Lindsay pee their pants, and then the bear was chased off by LeShawna. Basically, nobody got any sleep and was covered with rain. In the end, the bass were on the copping block, but before anyone could be eliminated, the RCMP showed up and forced Izzy to leave the show with an exit, leaving the Bass in shock. Now, time for the next challenge. For some of these remaining guys, it'll be quite scary, haha!"  
Following the Intro, the episode opened up to right after Izzy's Elimination, with Chris now gone. The bass was now seated on the stumps, still surprised by Izzy's sudden leaving.

"So...she was a criminal?", Bridgette said, ending the scilence the team had.

"Guess so, figures though.", Eva added in response to Bridgette, "Alright, so what are we gonna do now?"

"I dunno, can't go inside since Owen ate those Buritos, and let loose in the cabin!", Tyler exclaimed, of course this happened off-screen in the previous episode.

"Sorry.", Owen said apologetically.

"Then we're gonna just have to wait it out.", Eva said, "Which is why I repeat, what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, maybe, like, talk about why Katie was chosen to be voted off?", Sadie asked angrily. Everyone looked at her, highly annoyed by her grief, though Bridgette didn't look annoyed.

"Will you just get over it?", Eva angrily asked, "Seriously!", luckily for Sadie's sake, the Gophers arrived at the scene, much to their annoyance. "What are YOU guys doing here?"

"We're just coming here to be nice to you guys, ya know, after all we've been through.", Duncan said. Of course, none of the bass believed him at all, and with a sigh he decided to tell the truth, "Okay, some Hornets got in the cabin and we're waiting for them to leave."

"I brought some Jello!", Beth announces, holding a green plate of Gelatin in her hand, and held it infront of DJ. Of course, DJ noticed there was a gummy worm inside, and freaked out.

"SNAKE!", he yelled loudly, slapping the plate to the ground and spilling it. Cody however, got down and picked the worm up.

"It's cool dude, it's just a gummy worm!", Cody said to his fellow team-member to assure him nothing was there to be scared of.

"Oh...heh-heh, I thought it was a snake, man those things give me the creeps!", DJ replied apologetically.

"I know how you feel dude, Chickens give me the creeps, yo!", Tyler revealed.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Gwen - "So, there we were. All of us, sitting around the campfire talking about our biggest fears. Harold claimed he was afraid Ninjas, Beth said she was afraid of Bugs, and apparently Heather is afraid of Sumo Wrestlers!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"My Fear, is being buried alive.", Gwen replied, "It's just...the thought of it is just, Gah!"

"I'm totally like, scared of that creepy dude in the mall back home! He's just, old and looks at me weird!", Lindsauy admitted, clearly showing fear in her voice.

"Flying, just, flying in the air just completely scary, man! Totally like, whack!", Owen admitted to the group.

"Hail, dude. It's like, snow, but hard and stuff. Like you'd think it's snow but it's just deadly, man!", Geoff said to the group by the campfire.

"My fear, would have to be being alone in the woods.", Bridgette claimed, also showing fear at the thought, she even looked towards the forestry of the island.

"Bad Haircuts.", Sadie admitted, showing fear at the thought like the others, but then going right back to angrily planning her 'take down Eva' plan.

"Okay, I change mine to that too, cuz those are like SO much worse!", Lindsay claimed after Sadie admitted her fear. Everyone then turned to Eva, who the entire time retained a fully blank expression.

"What?"

"Okay, Eva, admit, you're scared of something.", Sadie claimed, Eva glared at her in response.

"No, I'm not.", she said coldly, "Fear shows weakness, DO I LOOK LIKE A WEAK PERSON TO YOU?!", suddenly everyone backed down.

"Okay, okay, Eva, come on. Calm down, nobody's calling yo weak!", Geoff managed to get Eva to control her temper once more.

"Okay, sorry about that.", Eva said, then went right back to her blank expression once more.

"My fear, would have to be, an obsessive fan-girl, like OVERLY Obsessive, but I'm also scared of having heavy pressure put on me.", Cody revealed nervously to the group of remaining campers.

"Spiders! I can't STAND them things!", LeShawna said loudly, with her eyes wide from the thought of spiders.

"Okay, so, Duncan, time for YOUR Fear.", Trent then pointed out, pointing right at Duncan. Duncan was surprised, and nervously looked around.

"What are you talking about? I'm not afraid of anything!", Duncan assured the Campers.

"Oh come on, man, you've got to be afraid somethin!", Trent replied to Duncan, not believing him at all. Duncan then nervously looked around, everyone was looking at him. With a sigh, he finally admitted it, by mumbling under his breath.

"Ex-Squeeze ,me?, I didn't catch that!", Cody mocked. Duncan, now a bit irritated, finally admitted it.

"Celine Dion music store standees.", Duncan finally admitted.

"Ooohhh! I Love Celine Dion!", Lindsay said, while Duncan became embarassed.

"Dude, it's just cardboard!""

"Yeah, but...it's so lifelike...but...not real!", Duncan admitted, getting creeped out himself.

"To make you feel better, I'm afraid of Mimes. THOSE Guys are creepy!", Trent admitted, trying to make Duncan feel better after admitting his own fear. Later on, the next day's morning came. All of the remaining campers, seperated by teams, were seated in the Mess Hall. It was barely even a minute before Chris arrived into the room, smiling.

"Campers!", he announced, "Are you ready to face your WORST CHALLENGE EVER?", he yelled. Of course, not many of the campers believed it could get much worse than what was already given to them to do.

"Worse than THIS?", LeShawna replied, pointing to her breakfast.

"Yep!", Chris announced, "Welcome to Phobia Factor! Where you will all face your WORST FEARS! So, Heather, it's SUMO TIME!", upon hearing that Heather spat out her drink and it went directly into Trent's face. Heather facing her worst fear made Gwen and other team-members smile, "Gwen, you've got a date with a few tons of sand", Gwen herself then gasped in fear.

"Wait, how do you know our worst fears?", Lindsay asked.

"We're on TV toots, they ALWAYS listen.", Duncan explained to Lindsay, even upset about this himself.

"Oh Chef! Give Tyler his, special order!", Chris called out. Chef, with a sinister smirk, then handed Tyler a Deep Fried Chicken. Nervously, Tyler tried to bite the head off of it, only to have a living Chikcen pop out and make him scream in terror. "Now, let's get on with the Phobias!"

Following this, Chris took all of the Campers outside. For the first fear, the Gopher's own Beth was swimming in a swimming pool filled with bugs, much to the disgust of the others. When Beth comes up, she even has some in her mouth, but it is counted as facing her fear with success giving the Gophers in the lead 1-0. Back inside, Sadie and Lindsay, both scared now, are given Brown Mullet like wigs to wear by Chris. They both show great dislike in this. Owen is taken to a yellow airplane, and is screaming in terror as the plane gets ready to fly around the Island.

"AH NO! GET ME OFF! GET ME OFF!", he screams in agony as the Plane takes off into the air. The Plane itself flies in a clearly unsafe fashion. In the washrooms, Harold opens up the stall, only to have a pack of ninjas reveal themselves to him. Not scared at all, Harold taks out his own Nunchucks and moves them in various motions, surprising the Ninjas. In the end, though, he hits himself and falls into the toilet, and did not count as a success for the Bass. Back outside, LeShawna is facing her own fear, a Spider (Chef dressed in a Spider suit).

"OH HELL NO HELL NO HELL NO HELLLL NOOO!", she screams as she runs from the not at all happy Chef and not giving her team their second point. Following this, Heather faced her fear at the stage. Cody showed concern for her on the benches, as the Sumo was brought out.

"Heather, time to face the Sumo!", Chris taunted. As the Sumo charged at her, all Heather did was shake in fear and then curl into the ball. This actually caused the Sumo to trip and fly into the air, landing on the ground and then a tree and then off into the forest. "Well, good job!", Chris counted as the gopher's second point, and they now have 2-0 in score.

Meanwhile, Bridgette is alone and scared in the woods.

"Okay, alone in the woods", the blonde nervously said, "I can take it. Whatever the producers throw at me, I can take it!", Bridgette assured herself as she sat on her log, and smiled. Soon enough, a small chipmunk came up to her, fallowed by the Sumo Wrestler landing on it. Bridgette screamed in terror, and kicked the Sumo Wrestler in his eyes, causing him to roar in pain and fall to the ground while Bridgette flees the scene. Meanwhile, on the beach is Chris and the other campers. Gwen is in the ground, being put in a plexiglass box.

"Alright Gwen, all you need to do is stay in there for three minutes, and you're okay!", Chris revealed.

"I really don't wanna do this!", Gwen proclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here the whole time for you!", Trent exclaimed. Trent claiming this made Gwen smile of happiness, "In-fact, heres a Walkie-Talkie for us to keep in touch!"

"Thanks", Gwen said with a very happy tone and a smile. Trent even smiled back at her, which extended her happiness. The cover of the box then went on, and the sand soon buried Gwen completely into the beach of the Island. Back at the theater, DJ is infront of a box that holds a rather small snake, actually harmless.

"Don't worry DJ, it won't hurt you at all!", Duncan said in an attempt to calm DJ down.

"Yeah, buddy, think of a Bunny Rabbit, close your eyes and think of a Bunny!", Cody told the larger boy, "A Bunny that got accidentally covered in slime and needs a bath!"

"Okay...", DJ replied as he looked to the two, closing his eyes he turned to the snake, "Think of a bunny ,think of a bunny, think of a bunny, think of a bunny.", he kept repeating in a whisper as he managed to actually pick the snake up. Winning the Gophers a third point. Once he opened his eyes, he smiled at his team cheering, but then turned to the snake. As soon as it popped it's tongue out he yelped and dropped it. This did not count, since he already conquered it previously. The score was now the Gophers winning with 3-0.

Back at the beach with Gwen and Trent, the two remained on the Walkie-Talkies, talking with eachother to pass time (three minutes were still left to go).

"So, may I ask you something?", Gwen asked to Trent.

"If it's whether or not I like Duncan, don't bother.", Trent replied, blushing though of course Gwen didn't see that.

"It's not that. I just wanted to ask you why you're scared of mimes of all other things in the world.", Gwen explained. Trent was happy, he didn't really want to speak much of his interactions with Duncan lately.

"Oh, well, you see", Trent began, "When I was four, my mom took me to a circus to see the Elephants, but I got so busy watching them that I lost my mom in all of those people. When I went for help, this mime with that creepy make-up started imitating me, I got so scared cuz no matter how much I screamed, my mom wasn't there until like hours passed and I finally got help. Ever since then, I can't stand mimes!"

"Wow, that's, like, totally worse than why I'm scared of being buried alive!", Gwen replied.

"Yeah.", Trent replied, sighing. Just then, his own worst fear met him, by coming up from behind him. Of course, he felt it's prescence, but saw nothing when he turned around. Once the mime got up, slowly and silently though, Trent screamed and ran away with the mime chasing him.

"Trent?! Trent!", Gwen called out from the Walkie-Talkie, recieving no answer at all from Trent. "Great, now I'm ALL Alone in this!"

Meanwhile, Cody and Chris are at the stage. Cody is actually ready to face his fear, but at the same time was not expecting what Chris was going do dish out.

"So, what do you got for me, Chris?", Cody asked, assurred with himself that he would win in the end. Suddenly, Chris revealed that behind the curtain was a stuffed Emu sitting on an Electric chair, strapped to a bomb. Cody gasped. "Jerry?"

"Yep, Cody, you're most awesome bestest cousin gave away you're little secret that you sleep with this thing, so we decided to strap it to an electric chair. If you want Jerry to live, you need to defuse this thing within 10 Minutes!"

"Dude, come on! This is too much pressure!", Cody exclaimed, highly worried for his favourite stuffed toy.

"Dude, it's your problem now!", Chris laughed as he ran away. Cody immediately hurried to the electric chair, and did his best to use his technical knowledge. Back at camp, Trent continues to run from the mime, after a while of running, he and the mime both stops, with the mime then pretending to be trapped in a box. Trent saw this, and was highly bothered by it.

"There is no wall there! THERE IS NO WALL THERE!", he yelled out loudly, he then turned and saw the dock. He made a break for it. The mime followed, but did not anticipate Trent jumping into the waters of the lake, and then resurfacing. "Take that, you creepy make-up wearing freak!", Trent then noticed that the mime was also about to jump in, and panicked. "Wait! You'll get your make-up wet if you jump in!", the mime nodded in agreement and walked away sadly, giving Trent a point and the Gophers 4-0 against the bass. Trent then got out of the lake and made it, still wet, in-time for Duncan to face his fear. In-front of him was a life-sized standee of Celine Dion, and Duncan was shaking.

"So...life-like man...like..really!", Duncan said, clearly scared of how 'realistic' the standee looked.

"Duncan, relax.", Trent said to Duncan gently, the sound of his voice made Duncan feel a bit less tense about the situation, "She's not real, she's just cardboard. I just faced my fear, so come on and face yours!", hearing Trent faced his fears happened to be enough to make Duncan run up to the Standee and actually hug it, thus winning the Gophers a 5-0. As the Gophers cheered, Trent even hugged Duncan warmly in response.

"I did it!", Duncan announced happily, "I straight up did it!"

"Yeah! I knew you could do it!", Trent said in agreement with Duncan. The two then noticed what they were doing, and pulled away from eachother, nervously smiling afterwards.

With Duncan and Trent's fears now defeated, it was now Geoff's turn to deal with his. As he lied down on a beach chair for a nap, a small dark cloud appeared above him. He looked up, only to then be showered with hail, and run screaming in the process with the Cloud following him everywhere he went. The camera soon reveals that Chris is remotely controlling the cloud, and Trent and Duncan arrive to watch, smiling at the scene.

"Hey Chris, do you think you can like make the cloud go lower and pelt him harder?", Trent suggested.

"Oh Man, that is sick!", Chris replied, "but maybe so, oh wait, I can!"

"Sweet.", Duncan replied. All three smiled at the sight of the Hail going lower and hitting Geoff even harder and harder. Suddenly, Trent had a strange feeling.

"Hey, do you ever feel like you forgot something?", Trent asked, to which Chris replied,

"Actually, I feel like that all the time!", Chris then smiled sinisterly, "Look, I'm totally gonna bury him in hail!"

"Bury...", Trent suddenly remembered Gwen buried in the beach, "Oh No, Gwen!", Trent then ran to where Gwen was buried. Chris and Duncan continued watching Geoff get pelted with hail though. Meanwhile, Bridgette is still walking in the woods with four hours left to go.

"Okay...I think I only have a little bit left to go!", she tells herself, "I can totally handle this! Definitely!", suddenly, she hears a loud explosion. The Explosion was also heard by Duncan, Trent, and Chris who were digging up Gwen.

"What was that?", the deliquent Duncan asked in regards to the Explosion they just heard.

"Cody probably got blown up.", Chris explained, and as such he counted Cody as a failure. Though in reality, Cody was hugging Jerry on the ground, with a thumb in his mouth and moving as if he were in a fetal position.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - He is holding Jerry in his Arms, "I've been sleeping with Jerry since I was a newborn! No way I was gonna let him go! No, I don't sleep with him now!", of course he then looks at the camera with a smile that to some would say he's lying.

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following Cody's failure, Chris, Duncan, and Trent manage to get Gwen out safely. They are all happy that she is completely alright, and the Gophers get a 6-1 score since Geoff managed to (off-screen) conquer the hail.

"She's alright people, she's alright!", Chris called out.

"You okay?", Trent asked. Gwen simply threw her Walkie-Talkie right at him out of anger. Elsewhere on the Island, the plane with owen in it finally lands, and once it does it's wings fall straight off. Owen plows outside of it, falls to the ground, and kisses it.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!", Owen said as he repeatedly kissed the ground. He gives the bass a point, making the score 6-2 with the Gophers still in the lead. In the washroom, Lindsay and Sadie are in the mirrors, about to take the wigs off.

"Okay, time to take them off!", Lindsay happily said. Her and Sadie, in unison, removed the wigs. Upon looking at eachother, Lindsay gasped. "Oh my god, I like totally forgot how cute you were!"

"Oh my gosh, I forgot how cute you were too!", Sadie complimented back. Now the score is 7-3 with the Gophers still leading. Of course, once getting out of the washrooms and getting a look at Eva and the rest of her team, Sadie's happy mood came to a quick end.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Sadie - "Eva is SO going down TONIGHT!"

[CONFESSIONAL LENDS]

Sadie got on a big grin, and went into the bushes instead of to her team. Now outside, a pen with a chicken has been set up, and Tyler is nervously shaking. This time, both teams (save Sadie of the bass) are outside to watch this as all of them have done their fears. Tyler gets in, but upon seeing the chicken he goes into a fetal position in one of the corners.

"Oh come on!", Eva angrily yelled, "Stop being such a Chicken and just TOUCH THE DAMN THING!", Eva's rage didn't even work to get Tyler to face his fear.

"It doesn't really matter", Cody began, "The score is 7-3, do the math it's practically impossible you to beat us at this point!", Cody even held up a calculator. Of course, Eva swiped this away and crushed it in her hands. Right there, Tyler screamed in complete terror as a chicken was thrown (by Sadie from the bushes) right in his face, and he panics as the Chicken attacks him. He even bursts through the pen and into the woods. His team just looks on in silent shock, with Justin silently walking in after him.

"Okay, well, while that's being covered, Eva, time for you to face your own peril!", Chris exclaimed in true host fashion.

"I don't have a fear", Eva emotionlessly stated.

"While you said that, you did say you dislike weakness...soooo!", Chris then revealed a very scrawny man at the camp, "Here you go.", within seconds Eva punched the man clean into the sky and into the center of the lake. Cody and Harold showed worry at this, being the two scrawny guys left on the island themselves. The score was now 7-4.

Meanwhile, Bridgette was still in the woods. She still showed great signs of worry, and was nearly done with her fear. However, she heard the noises of Tyler coming near her.

"Who's there?", she asked, sharply turning in the direction of the noise. Out of her view, Justin pulled Tyler from the chicken, but the bird went flying right at Bridgette. Once Bridgette saw the bird, she completely panicked and fled from the woods, thus failing her fear. Soon, all of the campers gathered back at the site of the pen, with Tyler and Bridgette both still scared from what had just happened to them. Eva showed great anger in both of them, and Sadie smirked.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Sadie - "Now, I know my plan may be confusing, but I just know that once the team sees that Eva is not such a good leader anymore, they will vote her off with me!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Sadie then winks at Bridgette, who, with a scared smile, winks back.

"Well, that's everyone!", Chris announced. "With a score of 7-4, the Bass lose and the Gophers win!", the Gophers all cheered, and Eva's scowl grew even more tense, adding even more fear onto Tyler and Bridgette. "So, Bass, prepare to vote someone off!"

As the Bass walked to where they would cast in their votes, Bridgette stopped Geoff, with Sadie by her side. Geoff turned to the two girls.

"Geoff, we need you to vote with us!", Sadie said, very determined to get Eva off right at that point.

"With that?", Geoff asked, "Is there something going on?"

"Yes, tell him Bridgette!", Sadie commanded. Bridgette was still nervous about asking Geoff to do this, but of course she had no choice with Sadie now right by her.

"We're going to vote off Eva tonight, and we need you're vote!"

"What?! Are you girls insane?!"

"It's not my idea, but Sadie needs this! Look, just vote off Eva! Please, and don't let anyone find out either!"

"Okay.", Geoff said with a smile, "For you, I'll do it.", Bridgette herself smiled, and both her and Geoff looked into eachother's eyes. The episode then went to the Campfire ceremony that night, however, and once more Chris stood infront of the bass with the marshmallows in his hands.

"Well, Killer Bass, looks like it's back to where we were at the start of this, two losses in a row!", Chris pointed out, much to mainly Eva's anger, "As you guys know by now, I will call the names of those safe, and those will get a marshmallow, whoever doesn't get a marshmallow MUST ride the Boat of Losers home and NEVER EVER return. Now, let's do this!", Chris then prepared the marshmallows, "Geoff!", Geoff happily got his marshmallow, "Owen!", Owen pumped his arm then got his marshmallow with glee, "Harold!", Harold boo-yahed before getting his, "Sadie!", Sadie got hers with an evil smirk, "Justin!", Justin silently got up to get his marshmallow, "and finally, Bridgette!", once Bridgette got her marshmallow, Sadie became happy, hoping Eva was finally leaving, "Okay, so, Eva and Tyler. It all comes down to this. Tyler, you really 'flew the coop' today, and Eva you are the only one who is a leader on this team. In the end, I tallied all of the votes, and...chicken boy is gone!", Chris then tossed the last marshmallow to Eva, which made Sadie completely enraged. Bridgette managed to keep Sadie from acting out on her rage, though. Tyler, however, dipped his head in shame, and walked towards the boat of losers.

"Looks like a new pecking order has been established here!", Chris said, cruely joking about Tyler's worst fear.

"It's not like he can call fowl!", Geoff added in to the jokes.

"He won't be flying high tonight!", Bridgette also added in, with the other Bass laughing except for Eva.

"Okay, it's not funny so shut up!", the unofficial leader of the bass yelled out. The jokes then stopped. On the boat of losers, Tyler began shedding a single tear about leaving, but soon heard the sound of chickens. Eyes wide with shock, he looked up, to see that Chickens were all over the boat. It continued driving away as he screamed in complete fear. The Episode faded out right there.


	8. Up the Creek

"Last time, on Total Drama Island!", Chris began the recap with, "the competitors were forced to conquer their deepest, darkest fears. Not all of them succeeded, but others surprised the group and faced their fears head on. In a shocking twist, Tyler let the Bass down when he was too chicken, to face the chicken! Get it?", he then laughed, "After Sadie did some backstabbing of her own to get Eva off, Bridgette ran screaming in failure and then it was bye-bye Tyler. Once again the Bass find themselves behind, can they pull this one out of the water? Find out today on Total Drama Island!"  
Following the intro, this episode opened up right when Chris was explaining the Day's challenge to the campers, with them all in a group (team-seperated, though with no Beth), together.

"Alright, so heres what you guys are going to do today, campers!", Chris announced, "You're going, on a Canoe trip to the mysterious Boney Island!", he said boney island a creepy manner which didn't really scare anyone other than Lindsay, Owen, and DJ, "Once there, you will portage your canoes, which seat two in one, with your partner to the shore, build the biggest rescue bonfire for your team, then hurry and canoe back to the Camp!"

"Pour what?", Geoff said, confused as to what portage meant. Bridgette slapped her face and DJ just shook his head along with Eva.

"Portage", Chris began to explain as a fly went through Geoff's ear, "Dude, walk with your canoe over your head."

"Oh."

"Yeah, anyway, theres only a few things you should about Boney Island before you go!", Chris then got ready a stick to point at a board with, "First, there are strange creatures present on boney island, but that's not much of a big deal, so really it's two things. First, is that we have another show SIMILAR to this one but with no elimination going on over there, so if you get into a fight with their cast, well, thanks for the ratings! Then, one more thing, Legand has it that if you take ANYTHING from Boney Island, you will be cursed, FOREVER!", he once more said Forever in a creepy tone, only scaring DJ, Owen, and Lindsay once more. "Okay, now, Move Campers Move! We don't have all day!"

As the campers all rushed away from the area were Chris told them their Challenge, Beth finally came back from restrooms.

"What'd I miss?", she asked, worried that she missed anything important.

"No time, just get a partner and get in a canoe!", Chris quickly told her. She too then hurried after the other campers.

Immediately, Cody puts his arm around Heather to be partners with her, but Heather has another idea in mind.

"Cody, I know you completely love me, but I have a plan for our Alliance!", Heather exclaimed happily. Being in love with her, Cody didn't even want to question it, just wanted to know what it was.

"What would that be, Gorgeous?"

"I need you partner with Gwen, and make sure she makes our team look bad. If we fail, we vote her off, got it?"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "I told you, she's DEAD next time we fail. I KEEP my self-promises."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"If you want me to do it, I will!", Cody said happily, then walked over to Gwen. Gwen herself was smiling at Trent from across the beach, with it looking like Trent was smiling back at her. However, as Heather got into a canoe with Lindsay and Beth both, Cody put his arm around Gwen with a smile. "Hey there Gwen!", Gwen was not kind, and twisted Cody's arm behind his back in a very painful way. Gwen looked on in anger, while Cody in pain. Gwen herself was in pain soon enough, though, as she saw Trent and Duncan not only pair up, but also smile at eachother. With LeShawna pairing up with DJ, that only left Cody.

"Okay, fine.", Gwen said with a sigh.

"Great!", Cody said with a smile back at her.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "Now, I know you're thinkin, why is a person like me helping a person like Heather? Well, I've always just liked the mean girls! I mean, not that cousin of mine, but other mean girls I just find hot, and they have a reason to why their mean too. I just always liked them, I mean, if you can get them to love you back you're pretty much protected AND you got a nice side out! Of course, I always get rejected but still, I will not Give up as Easily with Heather! She's like, the best one I've met!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

With the bass, partners are going just as fast. Geoff looked directly at Bridgette with a smile.

"Hey, Bridge, wanna come with me?", He said, trying to gain her attention. Though, he frowned when he saw she had already picked Sadie as her partner. "Oh...um...nevermind."

"Oh my Gosh, Bridgette this will be like, so much fun!", Sadie exclaimed Gleefuly, "We can like, not only talk of how to get rid of Eva but start bonding too!"

"Um, yeah, that's like, totally great!", Bridgette nervously to her canoe partner.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Bridgette - "Okay, I know I'm like in an Alliance with Sadie, and she's good people and all, but...yeah, I still am afraid of what will happen if we actually manage to get Eva off, hopefully if we do me and Sadie make it to the finals, cuz we're gonna have to!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Without Bridgette as his partner, Geoff siezed his chance with Owen, happy to have one of his buddies as his partner as a good replacement for Bridgette.

"Yo, Owen!", Geoff called out, "Come on Buddy, we're partners!"

"Woo-hooo! Yeah!", Owen cheered, happy to be with Geoff as a canoe partner. That left only Eva, Justin, and Harold, with only one Canoe. Justin and Harold both didn't like being paired with Eva, but didn't complain about it either.

"Um...this thing isn't gonna flip over, is it?" DJ asked, completely frightened of the thought.

"Relax, DJ, it's not gon' flip over.", LeShawna said to calm him down, "Look, if it does, I'll make sure you make it to the nearest piece of land!"

"Gee, thanks.", DJ replied with a smile, feeling a bit better now that LeShawna had just said that.

"No problem, sweetie."

[CONFESSIONAL]

DJ - "When I was eight, my brothers dared me to jump off the high dive platform at the pool. I was scared, but I jumped; wasn't gonna let them call me chicken. I landed on my butt. Sounds better than a belly flop, right? Wrong. My trunks went so far up my butt, I had to go to the hospital to get them removed. They invented a new word for what I did. The "wedgie flop." I've been afraid of water ever since."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Heather herself is in the center of the boat with Lindsay and Beth on the ends, Heather is looking in her small hand-held mirror at her face, not even paying attention to Lindsay or Beth.

"Um, so are you going to do anything?", Beth asked, curious if Heather was going to do her part in this challenge.

"Of course I will. I'll tell you two what to do while you do what I tell you to. Simple.", Heather said without any guilt, "Don't like it, then you can quit the alliance and risk getting voted off!", in response, both Beth and Lindsay decided to once more submit to Heather's will.

"YEAH! Let's get to this! WOOH!", Owen yelled out loudly as he jumped into his Canoe.

"Yeah, WOOH!", Geoff also yelled out, getting into the canoe. With Cody and Gwen, however, things were a bit different. Cody was trying to push the canoe into the water.

"Don't worry, I got it!", Cody replied, trying to push the canoe all by himself, "I got this!", he started panting, "This thing's just, not wanting to budge!", he panted more, "I will get it!", soon, Cody fell into the water himself from the force of the push. Gwen just remained silent and rolled her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be doing this with Heather?", she pointed out, Cody didn't answer this at all, or at least did so off-screen as the camera then cut to Chris holding a gun in the air now that all of the canoes were in the water.

"On your Marks, get set, GO!", Chris then fired the gun into the air, and as the canoes all began rowing out into the lake, a dead eagle fell down from the sky to Chris' feet. "That's gonna bring on some angry emails."

Now in the water, the campers were, as they headed for Boney Island, converse with eachother. The cameras focused on Sadie and Bridgette first, of course.

"So, Sadie, how about we talk about something OTHER than getting Eva off, for now?", Bridgette suggested, "I mean, we can still get her out without talking about her!"

"Hm, alright, I already have a plan for her anyway", Sadie replied as she looked in the distance to Heather, Lindsay, and Beth in their canoe then turned back to Bridgette, "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Well, Geoff left me this present.", Bridgette began.

"He did?", Sadie asked in response, showing interest and the thought that it was sweet of Geoff to do that.

"Yeah, but it was SO BAD! I came home from brushing my teeth, and right on my bed, there it was!", Bridgette then explained how it was a macaroni decorated portrait with a heart, with cut out pictures of Geoff and Bridgette themselves in the center. Sadie agreed with Bridgette on it being bad.

"Oh...ew."

"I know!", as the two girls talked, Geoff and Owen themselves talked about the same thing by coincidence.

"So, Owen, can I ask you something, dude? I made Bridgette this thing in Arts and crafts this morning, and she never really talked back to me.", Geoff explained.

"Aw, buddy, you can tell me anything!", Owen replied with a smile. Geoff smiled at this response. Meanwhile, with Bridgette and Sadie:

"Oh my Gosh, that is like so bad!"

"It get worse, etched in the back was-"

"I hope you think of me whenever you drop loose change into this.", Geoff said, with Bridgette also reciting it at the same time. Owen liked it, and showed a sigh of approval, while with Bridgette and Sadie, Bridgette was pretending to choke herself while Sadie facepalmed. Meanwhile, with Cody and Gwen things were quite different from the others.

"So, Gwen, wanna start talking?", Cody asked, Gwen rolled her eyes.

"No."

"Come on, it'll be quick! All you gotta do is talk!"

"For the last time, I am not Heather!"

"I know, I just wanna talk to you like friends!", Cody assurred Gwen, "Look, I know you like Trent, you know I know, and I wasn't the one who read your diary. I have a crush on Heather, and I can relate to you!"

"Oh yeah? You can relate to your crush possibly being Gay?", Gwen sounded almost angry and heartbroken when she said that, and it actually made Cody feel quite bad for her, making him put a hand over he shoulder.

"Well, I can't relate to that, and theres not really much advice I can really give ya actually. I mean, if Trent's gay he's gay. Theres nothin' anyone can do about it.", Cody explained, "But trust me, if he is, then theres TONS more fish in the see!"

"You really are going that cliche on me?", Gwen replied, with a smirk, she did in-fact think of this as funny.

"Yeah, heheh.", Cody replied a bit nervously, "I am.", Gwen then sighed and frowned again.

"I really hope he's not Gay, and that Duncan's just his friend.", when Gwen said that, both her and Cody looked over to Duncan and Trent's canoe, they were in the distance, but clearly talking happily with eachother. Gwen once more sighed. Cody couldn't help but feel bad for her, but also didn't know what he could possibly do at all about this situation.

"Hey, don't be sad!", Cody said, "But, if you can't help it, you can talk to me about it, or cry on me, whatever one you do.", Gwen smiled kindly at this.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Gwen - "I've got to admit, Cody's cool. I mean, I have NO idea what he sees in Heather and why he can't just forget her, but yeah, he's good people."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

As Cody and Gwen showed signs of becoming friends, Heather saw this, and gasped angrily. She had her sunglasses on and everything too, clearly not showing much concern.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "So, now Gwen is trying to steal my Alliance-mates? Well, we'll see about that, Goth Girl!", "Besides, she needs to come to terms with Trent being gay anyway. Everyone knows it."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"Lindsay, Beth. Go closer to Gwen and Cody, we need to keep an eye on them", Heather firmly told her two alliance mates that were in her canoe with her.

"Aye-Aye Heather!", Lindsay cheerfully said as her and Beth complied with Heather's orders. As they did so, Boney Island's misty fog was nearing them, and everyone got that uneasy feeling as it did so. They soon saw the island, which was a scary island, with a mountain that looked like a skull forming it's main landmark. They were unaware, of course, that in the bushes on the Island, a pair of mysterious eyes were watching every last one of them coming towards the island, and then dissappear. Upon landing on the shore together, the two teams wasted no time in getting the canoes on thier heads (Lindsay and Beth did it quite akwardly for Heather, and Owen due to his size was the only one lifting it for Geoff with the same issue for DJ and LeShawna).

"Come on team, let's move it!", Eva commanded, leading her team into the woods of the forestry. Heather was not about to let the gophers lose the challenge.

"Hurry up losers, we don't have all day!", She said, running alongside Lindsay and Beth, like with Eva and the Bass, the Gophers followed after her. The Bass had taken a path only somewhat seperate from the Gophers. It was not very long in the Gopher's running that they stopped, due to Trent pointing one detail out to them.

"Stop! I here something!"

"It's probably the other show, let's just keep moving!", Gwen replied, not wanting to believe it was a creature. Suddenly, they were met with eyes of monsters.

"Those eyes...that smell...", Cody began, "Giant...BEAVERS!", suddenly massive beasts called wooly beavers revealed themselves, which of course also happened for the Bass. Meanwhile, in a massive House on the other side of the Island, a African-American woman with Hair of black had her pink bathrobe on and was lying in a reclining chair when a Humanoid Red Cardinal came bursting in.

"NaTasha, NaTasha, NaTasha!", the bird yelled out with great worry in his voice.

"What is it, Wacko?", the woman named NaTasha asked back, "Can't we have a week without that Racist Bitch in peace?"

"Yeah, but it's the other show! They're cast is invading! The wooly beavers just started attacking them, but theres no way they can last, and oooh theres paper!"

"Invadin'?", NaTasha then looked towards the Camera, "No way am I gon' stand for that!"

Back with the actual Total Drama Island cast, the Gophers were still running away from the Wooly Beavers, only to be ran into a Swamp-like area with birds nests around them.

"Okay Y'all, I think we lost 'em!", LeShawna replied.

"Good, no way could I ever take out those things!", Duncan replied.

"Oh come on, you're just doubting yourself!", Trent said to assure Duncan and compliment his strength, the two once more smiled at eachother. Gwen looked on in anger at this, and Cody on in sympathy of Gwen. Heather, however, in scorn. However, soon their moment was ruined, when Massive Canadian Geese came out from the nests. Of course, the Gophers once more ran away. They and the Bass were unaware that NaTasha, Wakco, Johnny (A Typical Greaser kid), Xephyr (A Blonde Boy with purple clothes and who is Norwegian with Supernatural powers), Kaitlynn (Manly Girl with a flat-chest, pants, and a neon green mullet and man-like lips), and Darianne (A Blonde with brown highlights version of Courtney with slightly different outfit & Hair and different wishes in life) were running through the woods, after any of the Campers they could find. The Gophers continued, until Cody got an idea.

"Hold on, Guys!", the geek then reached into his pants, and pulled out a piece of bread.

"What was that for?", Gwen asked, confused over why bread would be in anyone's pants.

"It was for a romantic dinner with Heather."

"With bread from your pants?"

"Just throw it already!", Heather screamed out. Cody then followed his love's wishes and threw the bread, distracting the Geese and allowing them to continue on running to safety, at least temporary safety. With the bass, however, they are stumped. Not having encountered the beasts the Gophers did, they managed to reach a fork in the path, leaving Eva highly confused.

"Let's go right!", Eva replied, "It looks more realistic.", Eva was noting that the Left path actually looked painted on grass rather than real, but Geoff disagreed with her.

"I say we go left."

"Yeah, Left!", Bridgette added in with agreement in Geoff. Geoff then smiled back at Bridgette, to which Bridgette became confused at.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Oh, um. nothing, nothing!", Geoff nervously laughed, trying to make up for his missed shot at Bridgette.

"Okay, Fine, we're going left.", Eva announced, "Come on people!"

Back with the Gophers, the team had managed to reach a clearing in the forest, in an area that looked odd at the ground.

"A clearing.", DJ pointed out, "Man, what kinda twisted place is this?"

"Oh please, it's not twisted. I mean, Chris is just using props and stuff to scare us. I highly doubt that other show even exists!", just as Heather said those words, NaTasha, Wacko, and Johnny popped out of the bushes.

"Oh really? We don't exist?", the black girl said from behind Heather. Heather and all of the gophers were shocked, as all of the other show's cast members that appeared to them were face-painted like indians.

"LET'S GO KICK SOME OTHER SHOW ASSS!", Wacko screamed out loud, and then him and his two companions rushed right at the gophers. The Gophers screamed, with DJ jumping up into the trees, along with Lindsay and Beth both cowering under the canoe.. Heather herself even hid, along with Cody. The other campers on the Gophers team were attacked. Gwen was pinned down by Wacko's feet into the ground and then stomped on repeatedly, while NaTasha and LeShawna did battle with NaTasha's in-hand spear, as LeShawna grabbed onto it leading to a struggle. Duncan and Johnny also got into a fight, with Johnny swiping at Duncan with a switchblade, only to of course have Duncan pull his own out and use it to fight back. Soon Enough, Johnny and Duncan's fight tipped over Lindsay and Beth's canoe, which caused them to flip out and for the canoe to fall on Heather and Cody. DJ eventually fell off of his branch and onto the canoe as well, breaking it. Wacko then flew into the air and swung right at DJ, who panicked and ducked causing Wacko to fly straight through the Canoe, allowing Heather and Cody to stand up. Soon those two were avoiding Wacko themselves, and eventually LeShawna and NaTasha lost the spear and were now just doing fist-fighting. The entire time ,the numerous voices of them could be heard in one massive unison. Screaming, arguing, and fighting. That is, until Gwen got up and got tired of it all.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!", Gwen screamed loudly. It managed to get the attention of even the other show cast members, and also got the fighting to stop, "Thank you!"

"Ya know, ya didn't have ta shout!", Johnny said, revealing his typical new yorker accent.

"Oh shut up, Johnny.", NaTasha said sternly in response.

"What are we waiting around here, for, LET'S KICK ASS!", Wacko once more yelled out, which made them get ready for battle once more, and panicked the Gophers again. Luckily, Gwen once more got inbetween this happening.

"Wait!", Gwen said, "Look, we're not here to cause you any trouble!"

"Yeah!", Trent furtherly explained, "We're just here cuz Chris gave us a Challenge!", the other Gophers then nodded their heads in scared agreement.

"Chris?", NaTasha pondered, "Chris McLean?", the Gophers then nodded in response too, "Ha! That little p[BLEEP], HA! I can take his ass down with Old Faithful like I did last time! He ain't nothin! Anyway, so you guys just over here for a challenge?"

"Yes!", the Gophers all said in unison.

"Well, why didn'tcha say so? Come on, we can take ya where-evah y'all need ta go!", NaTasha then gestured, along with Wacko, that they were going to help the Gophers through the challenge, much to the team's relief. Things were different for the Bass, however, as they were still going down their left path. They were walking perfectly fine, when Kaitlynn and Darianne decided to step out of the bushes. Xephyr was mysteriously gone, though, with no trace of him at all. It was moments before Eva saw them, and stopped her team.

"Who the heck are you?!", Eva asked in her demanding voice, seeing the ugly also unibrowed Kaitlynn before her, along with the Courtney look-a-like that's older than Courtney Darianne.

"I'm Darianne and she's Katilynn! From the other show, Reality 'TV!", Darianne explained.

"Well get the hell out of our way before I make you!", Eva replied. All of her team's members cowered behind her, scared of what was going to happen next.

"Kaitlynn, let's take 'em out!"

"Gladly!", Kaitlynn said, and she bent over infront of the bass. Just then, Eva charged like a bull right at the two. Kailtynn, having just ate alot of beans, let loose a fart that could rival owen. Eva still reached them, however, and slapped Kaitlynn in the torso through several trees and out of sight, and hammer-threw Darianne out of sight. The other team-members, caughing, ran passed Eva, before Eva herself followed after them. This left the Bass behind, as the Gophers were already at the beach by the time the Bass reached it.

"Oh no, it looks like Eva held us back!", Sadie said, noticing the Gophers were there force. Of course, none of the Bass noticed or payed attention to her, which made her highly annoyed. With the Gophers, and the three members of the Reality TV cast helping them, it was now time for the fire building part of the challenge. The Bass were doing it the old-fashioned way, while Gophers were getting the sticks ready.

"Get more sticks!", Heather yelled out, with NaTasha and Wacko getting sticks from the forest, and Gwen and Johnny holding it in place.

"Wait, how are we going to light this thing?", Gwen asked, noticing they had no real way of lighting it.

"Damn, forget my lighter back at the house!", Johnny exclaimed in response.

"Got mine.", Duncan revealed, holding his lighter. Using it, he was able to start the fire for his time rather quickly, much to the dismay of Eva and her team who had do it to the oldschool way with sticks and rocks., getting their fire started rather slowly.

"Oh come on!", Eva angrily shouted, ticked off at the Gopher's having such a large fire already compared to the tiny one her bass had.

From a Helicopter, Chris looked down at the fires, "Well, there's no rule against lighters!"

As the Gophers fire raged on, and all of the team, Heather with her scheming smirk went over to Gwen.

"Gwen, we need to talk.", Heather greeted Gwen with.

"You honestly think I want to talk with you?"

"Come on, Goth Girl, it's obvious it hurts you that Trent likes Duncan.", at Heather mentioning that, Gwen looked down at the ground, "Look, I promise I'll do you a favor, if you do me a favor."

"What will do for me?"

"Well, if we win, I'll do my best to get Trent to pay more attention to you instead of Duncan if you don't question my alliance with Lindsay, Beth, and Cody."

"If we lose?"

"If we lose, then if you don't vote me and tell the others not to either, then I'll pay you back with allowing you in on the Alliance, as second in-command to me! You'll be safe, possibly make it into the Final Five, and even get your man too!"

"I don't trust you, but...it's all I got.", Gwen said with a sigh. Heather wickedly Grinned.

"Good, now let's get back to work!", Heather and Gwen then both returned to keeping the fire up and running.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Gwen - "Okay, so I joined with Heather, though I hate her and her kind with a passion. I just, I like Trent alot and I don't know why! I'm so ashamed of myself for this, it goes against everything I stand for...but then again, this ALSO gives me a chance to take Heather down if I make it through this episode, so maybe this isn't ALL bad.", Gwen then grew her own sinister smirk at the thought of seeing Heather finally leave the island.

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

As the Gophers and the RTV cast (three of them), kept up a tall fire, the Bass were left with a very small one. I nthe midst of this, Beth was looking through the bushes, when she came across a Tiki Doll. She smiled with her mouth agap, and held it up.

"Cool!", she commented, referring to the Tiki Doll. She looked to see if anyone was looking at her, and then put it in her pocket before returning to gathering wood. Back with the bass, Eva was growing angry at the small size their fire was.

"This fire is WAY too small, GET MORE WOOD!", Eva commanded. All of her team then scattered to find more wood as Eva continued scowling at the Gopher team. In his hurry and panic, Harold took the paddles that the Bass used to get to the Island, and used in the fire. The fire extended to being half the size of the Gopher's, but now the Paddles were burning.

"EVERYBODY STAND BACK!", Wacko shouted on the Gophers side, "I FOUND MAH LITTLE FRIEND!", the bird then held out a can of gasoline, which made everyone on the Gopher side duck for cover in advance, and right then and there, he tossed right into the fire. The fire went up into a massive explosion, making the fire even bigger, adding to the dismay of the Killer Bass.

"Well, with that, the Gophers win the fire building contest!", Chris announced from his Helicopters. Eva growled in anger, and her team (except Sadie) shared her unhappiness at this failure. "Now, to Paddle back to Camp!"

"Aww, that means we're going to have to leave you guys behind!", Lindsay said in a sad tone, referring to Wacko, NaTasha, and Johnny.

"Don't worry 'bout us, sweetie, we gon' be alright! Besides, our own spoiled bitch is comin' back at nightfall, you don't wanna be stayin' here. I know Just wanna beat her as to the ground me ugh!", NaTasha replied as she took the sad Wacko and the careless Johnny into the woods towards the house. The last sentence was mumbled instead of spoken.

"Alrighty now, let's get focused back on us!", LeShawna shouted, "I'm ready to win this, baby!", with all preparations made, the Gophers stayed in the same pairs they did last time, which made Gwen sad not to be sitting with Trent ,but then she (fake) smiled at Heather, then smirked at looking away and imagining Heather on the boat of losers and Trent as her boyfriend.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE OUR PADDLES?", Eva shouted in pure rage.

"I used them to get the fire started!", Harold exclaimed, still in his panic. Eva instantly lifted him up into the air by his neck.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"S-sorry", Harold said with quite alot of pain in his voice.

"SORRY DOESN'T GET OUR PADDLES BACK, DOES IT?!"

"Eva, Eva, Eva, calm down!", Geoff said as he once more came inbetween it, "Why don't we just do this, we stack our canoes up and you can like, flutter-kick all of them to safety, you should be strong enough!", Eva then let Harold down and calmed down herself.

"I like the way you think", the commanding girl admitted, "Now, get those Canoes stacked, NOW.", the Bass (even Sadie as part of her act) then got the canoes stacked and sat on-top of them. Eva herself then pushed all of the boats with ease through the water.

"We're almost there!", Gwen exclaimed, now very close to the Docks of the camp by this point.

"Keep paddling!", Heather shouted.

"We're trying, We're trying!", Lindsay and Both exclaimed, paddling faster and faster with no effort made at all by Heather.

However, none of the Gophers could anticipate the Bass led by Eva paddling so fast that they actually hit a angle and flew onto the docks of the island. The Gophers cheered, and came to shore with their canoes just after the Bass landed.

"And, the Killer Bass win!", Chris announced. Eva proudly did a triumphant pose, as all of her team (save a pouting Sadie) cheered for their victory. As the Bass cheered, Gwen of the Gophers looked at Heather, and gave two thumbs up for her new alliance mate. Heather gave two thumbs up back in response, but after she turned away from Gwen, her classic evil smirk was on her face.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Gwen - "So, we lost. Well, since unlike Heather I keep my promises, I decided not to vote her off at all. Hopefully, she's not trying to backstab me. But if she is, then she will have my payback. You can garuntee that!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

That night, at the campfire ceremony, all of the remaining gophers were gathered infront of Chris, all of them with the classic uneasy faces that were always present in an elimination ceremony. Chris held the plate of Marshmallows in his hand, and had on a blank expression. In the Bushes behind them, was NaTasha and a Blonde Girl with a fashionable pink dress and heels (and Sunglasses up above her eyes), who were secretly watching the elimination. They too, had that tensed up feeling.

"So, Gophers, you guys lost again, despite the cast of Reality TV helping you! Those guys manage to stand up to ME, and WIN, and you guys fail with their help. That is just a darn shame!", the campers were interested now in the RTV cast managing to win against Chris, but obviously didn't ask anything, "So, you know how this goes, I call out names one by one, and whoever I call out gets a marshmallow. When we get to the last one, the person who doesn't get it walks the Dock of Shame and rides the Boat of Losers home. Anyway, let's get this over with cuz we don't much time left!", Chris then decided to call out the names more quickly, "Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Cody, Trent, Duncan, Trent, DJ, and LeShawna! You all are safe!", at that reveal, Gwen gasped. "Gwen, you're out!"

"Hold on!", Gwen exclaimed, "Heather, I thought we had a deal!"

"Sorry, I don't know WHAT she is talking about. I never made a deal with her, she offerred me one, and I turned it down. Sorry.", Heather said in a complete lie. NaTasha raised an eyebrow at this, while the Blonde girl with her seemed impressed by this, as if she knew this tactic.

"Ugh, Liar!", Gwen proclaimed, "Cody, Lindsay, Beth!", Gwen tried in vain to get them to speak up, but even Cody didn't speak. In fear of losing his love, he merely looked down at the ground with a frown, LeShawna, Trent, and Duncan however scowled angrily at Heather, seeing straight through her lie and believing Gwen completely. "Come on!", Gwen was then dragged away and thrown into the boat of losers by Chef. Heather, with her smirk, finished off her marshmallow, and waved bye with her glare to the boat of losers as it departed from the island.

As this went on, Glass broke within the Bass cabin. Geoff's gift for Bridgette had broken, and Bridgette gasped at it's breaking, even bending down to try and fix it. Seeing it again, Bridgette has a change of heart, and decides it's not so bad after all.

"Sadie, can I have some glue."

"I wouldn't waste my time on that, Bridge."

"You wouldn't", the blonde said with a calm smile, "but I for some reason would."

As the Gophers left the ceremony, the Blonde Girl and NaTasha were heading for a canoe with Wacko in it to take them back to Boney Island, though while NaTasha got in with showing signs of shock and anger at the Elimination of Gwen, the blonde girl smirked evily like Heather one last time before she left the Island on the canoe.

As NaTasha and the other currently unknown cast-member left, Beth was got in her bed, and put the Tiki doll at her pillow as she did so. Odd lightning effects are made as the cameras close in on and fade out on the doll. The Episode Ends on that.

Challenge: Canoe to Boney Island, go to beach whie portaging canoes, build fire on beach, and canoe back to camp.


	9. Paintball Deer Hunter

"Last time, on Total Drama Island!", Chris yet again sad to start the recap, "The Campers were sent out on a canoe trip to the dreaded Boney Island! Heather sent Cody to talk with Gwen only to find that he couldn't really do what Heather had in mind, which only made Heather end up doing it herself. During the challenge, the other show's cast ambushed both the Gophers and the Bass, with the Bass blowing their attackers away while the Gophers got help from theirs. There were Winners and there were Losers, also known as the Gophers. In the end, Gwen met her end in the competition when Heather got her to vote for someone else and then turned her alliance and DJ to vote her off in a shocking and dramatic betrayl! However one Gopher may have secretly done something even worse when she brought home a creepy stick statue, voodoo thingy from the deadly haunted island. Will Beth live to regret her souvenir? And can my teeth possibly get any whiter? Find out, here on Total Drama Island!"  
Following the recap, the Ninth episode finally opened, starting in the cabins with the campers still asleep at the time. Of course, this was until Chris once more gave them a rather rude wake-up call by flying a helicopter over their cabins. In the Boys side of the Gopher's team, Duncan awoke with a worried look on his face for once.

"Huh? Hit the Deck!", he yelled out as he jumped out of bed, "They're comin man, they found us!", he then hid uner one of the beds in the room, as his fellow male team-mates also awoke to the noises of Chris flying around in the helicopter.

In the Girl's side of the Gopher cabin, LeShawna once more banged her head on the bed above her. This time, she stuck her head out of the window to yell at chris.

"Oohh, McLean, you really think this BS is funny, don'tcha ya sick ass Bastad! Startin' to get on my last nerve!"

"As a matter of fact, I do!", Chris exclaimed to the camera from inside his plane. Inside the Gopher's cabin's girl side, the rude awakening got Heather's attention as well.

"Whatever, he just really loves messing up our mornings. Lindsay, Beth, go warm up my shower for me.", Heather demanded upon waking up.

"Can't you get Cody to do it? I'm sure he'd love to!", Beth pointed out, trying to convince Heather to change her mind.

"I asked YOU two to do it, NOW!", Heather commanded again, clearly showing no signs of backing down, and a bit frightened now, Lindsay and Beth both sighed. "And remember-"

"Not too hot this time, I know.", Beth clearly showed she did not want to do this, but she also knew she had to if she wanted to stay in the alliance.

Sometime later, he other remaining girls (except Eva) were in a line at the washrooms, with Lindsay and Beth in-front. All of them clearly showed that they needed to use the bathroom urgently.

"What's the hold up?", Bridgette said loudly, badly needing to use the toilets herself.

"Heather needs time to herself.", Lindsay explained, which irritated the other girls in line save Beth who was a part of Heather's alliance.

"How long is Cody's Girlfriend gonna be in there, cuz I ain't got all day to wait!", LeShawna replied, desperately trying to hold in her bladder.

"We don't know", Beth began, "She didn't say how long she'd be in there."

"Oooh, one o' these Days I'm gon' pop that girl RIGHT upside the head!", LeShawna angrily said, no doubt referring to Heather.

"I hope you're all ready for the most challenging challenge yet!", Chris suddenly said over the loudspeaker, "Cuz this one will REALLY be hard, like, REALLY! Breakfast is at the Campfire pit this time, in three mintues two! McLean, Out!"

"Heather?", Beth asked as she knocked on the door.

"Can one of you come in here and Lotion my Back? It's peeling.", Heather replied from inside the washrooms. As she said that, Lindsay backed away leaving only Beth present, and Beth did turn around too, only to see that nobody was there. She sighed once more.

"Wheres Cody when you need him?", she mumbled as she went in to help Heather with her peeling back issue. Sometime later, the Campers all gathered at the campfire pit, with Chris infront of them.

"Alright Campers, are you ready for today's X-treme Ultra Max Challenge?!", Chris said in a manly tone.

"We, are, Ready!", Owen replied, with Eva shaking her head as he did so.

"Here's the breakfast!", Chris said as he then threw a can of beans right towards Trent. Duncan caught it before it hit him though, and then they winked at eachother. "This, is breakfast!", he then continued as he tossed it to the others. The cameras showed Cody, Lindsay, Beth, and Heather recieving them. Heather of course was not happy at all when she got her can.

"No, I would say that breakfast is crapes, crescents, even the crap Chef cooks."

"You know what they say!", Owen happily said, "Beans, Beans, they're good for your heart, the more you eat the more yo fa-", Chris threw a can at his head and knocked him out before he could finish.

"Anyway, this day's challenge is all about survival!", Chris began, "Cuz today, we're having a game of Hunting!", he then held up a paintball gun.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!", Ducan replied, happy to hear that hunting was the challenge this time around.

"But, that's a paintball gun.", Harold pointed out to the host.

"Nice observation!", Chris said with a smile, shooting Harold to the ground with the gun.

"We won't be killing anything, will we?", Bridgette asked, hoping that the guns were not going to hurt anyone or anything.

"Negatory", Chris said which made Bridgette smile, "This is the first ever PAINTBALL Deer Hunt! Teams will be announced once we're in the woods, so...yeah, finish brekkie!", as Chris said that a loud burp was heard, coming from the bean filled owen who just ate many cans of beans.

"Any more?"

The episode then jump-cuts to when the campers were at the place in the woods that Chris had set up the arsenal of equipment the campers would need. Standing infront of them, he began explaining the rest of the challenge to them.

"Now, for the teams!", the host began, "For the Bass, Hunters are Bridgette, Eva, and Harold!", he then tossed each of them guns of Green, "Set up with Bass Blue paint!", "And with orange paint are the Gopher hunters Beth, Lindsay, Trent, and LeShawna! You guys also get this stylin' sunglasses and wicked cool camo caps! The rest of you, are the Deer!", Chris laughed a bit, "You get some antlers, noses, and who can forget the little white tails!", Chris showed off each of the deer equipment, laughing once she showed off the tail.

"Deer? I am NOT a Deer.", Heather rolled her eyes in response to being a deer, clearly showing she did not like the idea.

"No way in hell am I being a deer.", Duncan also said to being a Deer, also showing disinterest along with Heather.

"If you take these off, you're team is toast!", Chris revealed as he put the Antlers, sunglasses, and nose onto Duncan himself, and ended with the tail. Trent laughed and smiled at this, which only made Duncan even more embarassed to be wearing such a thing.

The episode then cut to the Bass' deer Owen, Sadie, Geoff, and the ever silent Justin, who were all walking through the woods. Justin was silently looking in his own mirror, not even caring about the situation at all.

"Well, at least Chris gave us a head start!", Sadie positively exclaimed.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Sadie - She is extremely angry, "Okay, what I want to know is why Eva is so hard to get off! I mean, Heather did it to both Courtney and Gwen so dang easily why can't I do it to Eva? I'm thinking of going to Heather for help, but, I dunno..If I can't Eva off in the next episode I will go there!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"Yep, that certainly is good!", Geoff agreed with her.

"Yeah guys, this certainly is gonna be fun!", Owen said happily like Sadie, "I can't wait to outsmart those hunters!"

"Uh, Owen, sorry dude, but you're probably gonna bring the hunters to us!", Geoff pointed out. Sadie nodded in agreement, while Justin continued admiring himself in the mirror.

"So I say we just leave him, it will help our team if we do!", Sadie exclaimed.

"Nobody's leaving anyone behind!", Geoff replied, not wanting to leave Owen behind. Once he looked to where Sadie and Justin were though, the two were gone. Both Owen and Geoff looked at eachother, then at the spot, then shrugged. Meanwhile, the Gopher deer members (Cody, Heather, Duncan, and DJ) were also walking through the woods though in a seperate location to the bass' deer.

"This is like, the lamest thing I have EVER worn!", Heather commented towards the Deer costume.

"Oh come on, Heather, babe!", Cody replied in a flirty tone, "You look beautiful!"

"You really-", Heather then stopped herself, "Just shut up, Cody!"

"Well, just saying, this could be fun!"

"Dressing like a deer is fun to you?", Duncan questioned.

"I don't about y'all, but I'm outta here, and Cody has a point!", DJ suddenly said, right before getting down to his feet and literally leaving the area as if he was a deer. His fellow deer team-members looked on with surprise and confusion, with Heather being the first to stop this.

"Whatever, I'm going to wait here for Lindsay and Beth to protect me!"

"Uh, wouldn't that be against the rules?", Duncan pointed out.

"I don't see a rules person anywhere, and besides, do YOU care about rules?"

"Suit yourself.", Duncan then walked away from Heather and Cody, who was obviously staying with what he thought in his mind was 'his girl'. He attempted to move towards her, only for Heather use her hand to keep him from hugging her or touching her personal parts most likely.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - Is in a full body cast (mouth uncovered) and a wheelchair, "Yeah, I actually thought this was gonna be fun. I mean, to be a deer was so sweet, I'm small but I'm quick! I also get lots of practice from dodging spitballs in math class."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

The scene then goes to the bass hunters of Eva, Bridgette, and Harold.

"and, break!", Eva said, with her team doing the classic put their hands together then lift them into the sky to show they were a team. "Alright, now let's go back some Gopher tail!", she and Harold then put on the hunter glases, but Bridgette was less syked about the whole idea, so Harold decided to be the one to console her about it.

"Okay, you do realize that this is all like a game right?", he pointed out to her, "and that it's just paint, so say if you, like, hit Heather."

"Wait", Bridgette suddenly wasn't so upset anymore, "Heather's a deer?", Bridgette put on her sunglasses and with a brief laugh was ready to go into the game, followed by Harold and Eva.

"Get ready your paintballs, cuz the Hunt, is on!", Chris announced from the loudspeaker.

"Alright!", Beth cried out, ready for the Hunt, "Let's go bag us some deer!"

"That's what I'm talkin about!", LeShawna added in, also happy at the idea.

"Wait...how would we bag them if we don't have any bags?", Lindsay asked, with got looks of 'seriously?' from the other gopher hunters (LeShawna, Beth, and Trent).

"It means to just shoot them.", Beth explained.

"Ohhh, I get it now!", LeShawna and Trent both rolled their eyes at Lindsay's level of stupidity. The episode then jumps to some time later, with Lindsay and Beth tired after walking in the woods for quite some time.

"Aw man", Beth started, "We're back to where we started and we haven't found a single dear!", her and Lindsay then arrived at the stump Heather was sitting on and that Cody was standing near.

"Ahem!", Heather went as Lindsay and Beth stopped infront of her sight, "What took you two so long?", she was clearly unhappy, crossing her arms in a form of anger.

"We were supposed to find you?", Beth asked, confused as to why Heather asked her question.

"Um, Hello, Alliance anyone?"

"Oooh Oooh Me me! I want to be in one!", Lindsay exclaimed, holding her hand up in the air.

"You already are, Lindsay, that's point!", Heather said as she once more rolled her eyes at her two female alliance mates, "Now, you and Cody, go find me some berries, I'm starving!"

"On it, my love!"

"Woo-hoo! Yeah! Berries! yay!", Lindsay cheered as her and Cody both ran off into the woods to find Berries for Heather.

"Shouldn't we, ya know, be hunting?", Beth pointed to the Alliance leader.

"She is hunting, just for ME." Heather said back with her evil smirk on her face, "But Berries will definitely not be enough, so get me some chips!"

"Where am I going to find chips in the forest?"

"You'd find them the Mess Hall, Now!, Oh and make sure they are NOT Barbeque!", Heather then pointed to the direction the Mess Hall was in, and with an unhappy sigh Beth complied with Heather's orders.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Beth - "Okay, Heather is like, so TOTALLY Bossy. I mean, since when in nature would the hunter bring food to the deer?", she then became concerned and looked in the camera, "She won't ever see or hear this, right?"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

The Episode then goes to Owen, who is walking alongside Geoff. The two are smiling and having a normal walk, when suddenly noises of footsteps come near them. Both gasp, and run in a direction. Of course, Geoff quickly outruns Owen, leaving him behind unintentionally.

"Hold on! Wait for me, buddy!", Owen called out, but it was not heard by Geoff. The large boy tried with all of his might to run as fast as he could, but soon enough the paintballs of LeShawna and Trent chasing him came at him. By a mircale, he was not hit by any of them, "Oh Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap!"

While Owen was being chased by the Gopher hunters, Beth was near the mess hall, but under a table. She backs up a bit as Chef passes by whistling in his swimwear, and then as she tries to make her move she painfully hits her head on the underside of the table, making some noise. Luckily for her, while Chef looked around, he didn't get a view of Beth at all, and thus gave a relieved Beth her chance at running to the Mess Hall and even closing the door.

Back with Owen, he is still being chased through the woods by LeShawna and Trent of the Gopher team. "Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap!", he repeatedly said, but luckily for him, LeShawna actually tripped on a small rock and fell, bringing Trent down with her and allowing Owen to escape from being shot for the time being.

Back with Beth, she is in the main lodge, and running for the door, but right as she gets it, Chef's whistling is heard coming up to it. Seeing his shape coming for the door, she stops and runs under a table as Chef walks inside. As he walks in whistling, she turns to see where he's going, and in the process her tiki doll from the previous episode falls out of her pocket and onto the floor. Though she quickly picks it up, it still brings Chef's attention. He sniffs the air first, though, giving her team to get close to the door. Right as she steps on a creaky floor-board, Chef knows someone is there, but Beth makes her run for it back into the woods before he could see her. As Beth runs into the woods, chips are falling due to a hole in the back of the box.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Beth - "So I'm in the woods carrying a bag of chips, when all of a sudden it hits me. I'm doing this for HEATHER! I don't even like her!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following the confessional, it is revealed that Beth decided to eat the chips as she walked back to where Heather was seated. As she did so, she came across Cody who was carrying quite a lot of berries.

"Hi there, Beth! So, I see you got Heather's chips!", Cody greeted to fellow alliancemate, "So hows it hanging? Bagged any Deer yet?"

"No, but yes, I got the chips for that oh so wonderful girl you like!", Beth was of course now saying that last part with sarcasm.

"I know, she sure is somethin, ain't she?", Cody replied with a smile, actually showing he cared for Heather through the sound of his voice. Beth rolled her eyes and shook her head at Cody's affection for her, not understanding what he saw in her at all.

"What took you two, so long?", Heather questioned as Beth and Cody soon reached her stump, she was once more upset with how long it took for them to reach her.

"I brought the berries!", Cody happily exclaimed, holding out the berries to Heather.

"Here, I hope you know how hard it was for me to get them!", Beth added in, holding the bag of chips towards Heather, who quickly and sharply swiped it from Beth's hands. Beth and Cody both were a bit surprised with the swiftness, Cody even dropped the berries he had in his hands. Upon having it in her hands, Heather looked into the back of chips, and her eyes went wide when she saw very few chips inside of the bag.

"Theres like, ten chips in here!", she then sniffed the bag to smell the chips, "and they're barbeque!", she then tossed the bag to ground and made a highly snobby gesture, "Go exchange them for dillpickle. Looking at the bag of chips on the ground, Beth finally decided she had enough after giving it much thought.

"No.", both Heather and Cody were shocked once she said this. Heather in anger, and Cody in fear.

"What did you just say?", Heather sharply turned her head and angrily asked Beth, Cody, fearing the worst was finally happening, decided it would be best for him to just leave right there.

"I'm just gonna...yeah.", the small boy then took the bag of chips and ran from the scene to safety since he knew a fight was coming up soon.

"Take it back.", Heather demanded. With a deep breath, Beth kept her ground.

"No."

"TAKE. IT. BACK."

"No! I'm tired, of being you're Bitch! Now if you excuse me, I have a challenge to complete!", just as Beth then walked away from Heather, two orange paint balls came flying at the mean girl's arm.

"Hey! However you are, that was NOT cool!", suddenly, a second paintball hit her in the head and knocked her off of her stump. In the bushes, Harold and Bridgette were happy to have gotten Heather and high-fived eachother.

The camera then goes to reveal DJ still prancing around like a dear, running up the cliff of the island, being shot at with blue paint.

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!", the angry scream of Eva said behind him, which easily explained why he was so panicked about the situation. Soon, the two reached the top of the cliff, and DJ was cornered, with Eva's powerful body now behind him. "Alright, time for me to bag a deer!", the nervous DJ was then once more charged at, with paintballs firing right at him. He used Deer moves to dodge it, but jumped right off the cliff, luckily he hung on to the bottom, but Eva soon fell down too and hung onto his feet. Eva's face became Angry and Determined, and she used her hand with the gun in it to aim, but DJ moved his feet onto the side of the cliff and managed to knock her down into the waters of the lake below (into the safe end to be exact), and of course she let out an enraged scream as she did so. DJ then got up onto the safe end of the ledge, looked down, gulped, and then pranced away from the scene like a Deer once more.

The camera once more goes to Heather, who is walking through the forest, without Cody since he ran off and she is unable to find him. She soon finds Lindsay picking from a berry bush, and once the blonde girl notices Heather she happily stands up and shows Heather the berries.

"Look! I got Berries!", Lindsay happily exclaimed, Heather however just slapped them away.

"Follow me.", Heather said as she walked passed Lindsay, and the blonde girl complied. The two managed to find Beth, who was just about to finally shoot one of the Bass Deer, specifically Geoff. "Hey, Beth!", once Heather yelled out those words, though, Geoff saw Beth and ran away from the scene.

"I almost had him!", Beth sighed, then turned to see it was Heather and Lindsay, "What do you two want know, and you're missing one."

"Cody's lost, and we've been talking about you.", Heather replied, showing great amount of dislike in her voice for Beth.

"We have?", Lindsay asked, confused about Heather saying they've been talking of Beth.

"Zip it, Lindsiot. We've decided to give one you one last chance, if you take it back."

"Take what back?"

"The N-word, No."

"I don't want to take it back."

"You are NOTHING, without me!", Heather yelled in a full rage.

"Do you know why we keep losing challenges?", Beth asked, also angry at Heather in return.

"Because Chris is lame and stupid at making challenges?", Heather replied, angry and also as insult to Chris himself.

"No, because maybe it's cuz you are SO busy being the biggest bitch on the island, that you never give any effort in them! Instead all you do is boss me, Lindsay, and Cody around!", in response, Heather and Lindsay both gasped, and Heather with anger took off her deer nose and through it right at Beth's face which made Beth even more angry, "Oh, it's on now!"

"Bring it, Dweeb!"

As Heather and Beth finally show signs of their fight starting, Eva, angry about DJ defeating her, is soaking wet and walking through the forest of the Island, dragging her Gun angrily with her.

"DJ is going to get it when I see him agan!", Eva mumbled to herself, scaring even a crab away from her as she angrily glared at it. Even the Squirrels up in the trees went straight back to their holes in the trees, too scared to risk being in the sight of Eva. However, Eva soon came across the river of the Island, and her next target, Duncan. The Deliquent was drinking from the river, and Eva smirked, ready for the kill (so to speak), she hid behind the tree, and made occassionally spies in on her target. Duncan continued to drink from the river when Eva finally took aim with her gun. Right as she fired, Duncan noticed, and ducked down to avoid the shots, "DAMNIT!", Eva shouted out.

"Gonna have to try better than that, Sargeant!", Duncan said as she then proceeded to run from Eva, who stomped her foot on the ground and growled in anger, before punching a hole in the tree and knocked it completely to the ground.

Back where three of the members of Heather's alliance were, the fight raged on and in actuality materialized.

"You have one, last, chance!", Heather said as she and Beth got face to face and glared into eachother's eyes in anger.

"Why? Cuz you're afraid you won't win without you're little alliance?", as the fight continued, the camera showed Lindsay looking at the fight once Heather replied,

"I can make your life a living hell here!"

"You already have!", the camera then showed all three girls once more, "Miss come put lotion on my nasty peeling back! I don't really have anything to lose anymore anyway!", the camera then went to show LeShawna, walking through the woods without Trent by her side.

"Two hours of walkin' around this hell hole's woods, and I didn't even shoot owen! What kinda weird person does somethin' like this for fun?", LeShawna then heard the noises of Heather and Beth's continued argument herself and was distracted by it,

"Fine!", Heather's voice yelled, "Be all alone then, see if I care!"

"It's better than being a Slave to someone like you!", LeShawna tried to see who the three figures were, but due to being near-sighted she was unable to properly make out Heather, Lindsay, and Beth with her sight.

"Bring it, Dweeb!", Heather once more shouted.

"Ok, that's it!", Beth replied, LeShawna just shrugged and decided to make her move anyway, and shot Heather in the back of the head.

"OW!", Heather responded to the gun shot, "Who was that?", LeShawna then got close enough to see that it was Heather who she shot.

"Oooh, my bad! I knew I should've got my eyes checked before I came here. Ha, sorry!", Heather however was not happy even when LeShawna apologized.

"You! Give me your gun, give it!", she notioned to Beth to then give her gun away, but Beth only shot her in the leg, "ow! Charliehorse!", Heather then fell to the ground with her leg now going numb.

"Girl, you crazy!", LeShawna exclaimed with a smile to Beth shooting Heather.

"It just looked really fun when you did it!", Beth replied. Her and LeShawna then got closer in a friendly manner and laughed at Heather's misery below them.

"Stop Laughing!", Heather screamed out while she was on the ground.

Meanwhile, Cody was still walking alone in the woods, eating the chips that were left in the bag and leaving crumbs behind as he did so.

"Ah, Barbeque! The King of Chip flavors!", Cody proclaimed while he was alone, "It's a shame Heather doesn't like them, but oh well, I can eat Dillpickle too!", Cody then emptied the back of chips completely, and ate the final crumbs.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - Still clearly injured, "I thought it was gonna be a synch to win, I mean, I pretty much made it through without getting hit by a single paintball, so I had it in the bag!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Cody then noticed berries on the ground, revealing his location was right where Heather found Lindsay at.

"Hm, Berries!", Cody then bent over to get the berries, when he heard growls behind him. Surprised by this, he turned only to find a bear right there behind him, he instantly became scared, "Hey there, big fella, want some berries?", the bear only roared right in his face though, and the camera cut away before it could show the attack.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Bear - Has Cody's dear antlers on it's ear, looks at the bag of chips only to find no chips left, and is dissappointed that there aren't any.

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

The camera returned to Heather, Lindsay, Beth, and LeShawna. Heather got up from the floor, ready to finish this. She instantly turned to Lindsay, and took her gun away.

"Give me that!", she said quickly and angrily, leaving Lindsay with little time to react. She then immediately fired relentlessly at LeShawna and Beth, surprising them and breaking apart their moment of Friendship.

"Oh, it is on now!", Beth said in response to Heather shooting them, along with LeShawna, she started shooting right back at Heather as the mean girl too shot at them relentlessly. Lindsay cowarded as the fighting went on.

The camera then cut to Duncan, who was spray painting a red skull onto one of the Island's trees. Soon, he heard ruslting in the bushes, and turned around.

"Eva? That you again?", Duncan asked with a tone that showed he was not even scared, "Bring it on, General!", however, there were no paintballs fired, which confused Duncan, instead though, he was knocked out by a random frying pan being thrown at him, and then a mysterious black figure struck the camera man too before a good look could have been gotten. As the Camera lay online on the ground, high heels and caucassian (white person) feet within them could be seen, along with them bending down to let a hand pick up the frying pan before the figure left the scene. Owen himself even came out of the bushes to see the figure, but the cameras only showed Owen and not the person, he gasped in shock, and even fainted for some odd reason at the sight of the figure, with the only guess being that it was a female.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "Okay, who in the hell decided to hit me with a Frying Pan? Whoever it is, gonna pay!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Owen - "Oh my god! You won't believe who I saw! It was awesome! It was-"

[THIRD CONFESSIONAL, CUTS OUT BEFORE OWEN FINISHES]

Intern (the one that is Duncan's prototype design) - he is rubbing his head from the pain of the frying pan, then he checks his camera's footage, he is shocked once he sees it.

[CONFESSIONALS END]

With the three confessionals over with, the scene then jumped to Eva, Harold, and Bridgette now together and coming across Heather, LeShawna, and Beth's fight. The sound of them talking and firing paintballs could be heard, and the three Bass hunters looked through the bushes to see Heather still shooting at both LeShawna and Beth with Lindsay still in a cowaring position. They were pretty surprised to see what was going on, but soon enough they smirked, and fired their guns at all four of them, repeatedly.

"This is actually pretty fun!", Bridgette admitted as her and her fellow Bass hunters fired repeatedly at Heather, Lindsay, Beth, and LeShawna. Right then and there, the Loudspeaker once more came on.

"Alright campers, the Hunt is over! Return to camp, it's time to show the hides and tally up the scores!", the scene then went to Chris pacing back and forth with the campers (now without their hunting gear) lined up and Cody in his body cast and wheelchair as well as a black eye, Chris was of course in the middle of the line, "Tisk Tisk Tisk. Stealing from Chef, Eating Chips in the Woods, Being by Bears.", he finally stoped right infront of Cody, "Do you know what I see here?", "I see a group of undisciplined teens, I see a group of ungrateful campers, I see a great big mess! I see a massive waste of well payed for paint product! And, I have to say, that... was... awesome! When you guys opened fire on your own team? Wicked TV, guys!"

"So, which team won?", Harold asked.

"Did we lose?", Sadie asked, hoping that the day Eva would be voted off was finally coming.

"Oh, and Chris, before you say who won or lost! I have something to tell you!", Owen exclaimed, "I saw someone really important in the woods!"

"Me?", Chris replied, with a smile showing off his teeth.

"No! I saw-", before Owen could finish, a flying pan suddenly came flying from the distance and struck him on the head, knocking him down to the ground. Everyone was surprised and a bit confused, but this went on un-questioned.

"Well, thats...random", Chris replied, "Anyway, let's see...three gopher members are dripping in paint", Lindsay then revealed a blue paint filled back, "make that four, and some of them aren't even deer, I'd say the bass win this one!"

In response to hearing those words, the Bass (once more except a frowning Sadie), cheered for their victory. Chris then turned to the gophers,

"Gophers, looks like we're gonna see eachother again soon at yet another campfire ceremony! Again.", suddenly the episode went straight to night time, where all of the (remaining) Gophers once more gathered for another ceremony in a row.

"I mean seriously!", Heather angrily complained, "Twice in a row? You guys are such losers! I just can't WAIT to see Beth get kicked off though, but it would be even better to vote off TWO campers at once!", Beth became worried while LeShawna once more scowled angrily at Heather.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "Heheh, I know I am like mauled by bear, but I really do feel good about this, man, I'm fast healer! But, I gotta say this, I'd give up this competition myself if it meant Heather would stay in! She's the love of my life, dude, I just had to vote Beth off for her!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "Now, I know y'all would think I'd vote off Heather, but actually, I gotta say, Cody kinda has to go right now. Sorry little dude."

[ THIRD CONFESSIONAL]

DJ - "Yeah, Heather betrayed Gwen and all, but Cody's like all injured right now, kinda needs go at this point. Sorry, Brother."

[FOURTH CONFESSIONAL]

Lindsay - "I like totally admire Belle for sticking up to Heather like that, but she is like so dead now!", Lindsay showed great concern for 'Belle' (Beth) at the end of her confessional, "Just like Erin!"

[FIFTH CONFESSIONAL]

The Figure from before - Is completely in black and only blue eyes show, she has the ballot box, and switches the votes with an evil grin then puts it back together with an evil laugh.

[CONFESSIONALS END]

Finally, the episode returns to Chris, who has the plate of seven marshmallows in his hands.

"There are seven marshmallows on this plate, when I call your name, come up and get your marshmallow. The camper who does not recieve a marshmallow must go down the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and leave the island with no coming back, ever. Now, heres who's safe. Trent.", Trent's marshmallow was then thrown to him, "Lindsay", she was then given hers, "Duncan.", Duncan caught his with ease into his hands, "LeShawna.", hers flew right over her head, Beth then was shown shaking and having both her hands' fingers crossed, and then Heather did a throat slitting notion with an evil grin, but Heather was soon no longer smirking when Chris called out , "Beth", who then was thrown her marshmallow as Heather was now suddenly surprised, "Heather.", chris then called out which made Heather relieved. Everyone except Chris and Heather gasped at DJ and Cody being the bottom two, "Campers, we have now come to final two marshmallows, with this one being the last marshmallow of the night.", as Chris held up the final marshmallow, the damatic music played and the tension grew as it was going to be DJ or Cody who left. DJ himself was worried, though was also surprised that he was the bottom two. Cody was also stunned by not only DJ being in the bottom two, but also himself, in the end, with closed eyes, Chris called out the final safe camper , "Cody.", Chris then tossed the final marshmallow at Cody, who obviously didn't catch it.

"Who in the earth would vote off DJ?", LeShawna questioned.

"I didn't.", Duncan asnwered.

"Neither did I.", Trent also replied.

"I didn't either!", Beth revealed. Her, Trent, Duncan, and LeShawna then all glared at Heather angrily.

"What? I didn't have ANYTHING to do with this so don't even think of that!", Heather said sternly, "It may be within my morals, but I didn't do it!"

"It doesn't matter, I don't mind Guys.", DJ said as his team was pinning the blame on Heather, "I had fun here, and that's all that matters!".

"Aww, group hug!", Lindsay announced. The entire team, even Heather but except Cody due to his wheelchair, then hugged DJ in a group hug as he left the Island. As the campers returned to the cabins (WithHeather pushing Cody's wheelchair), the mysterius figure's blue eyes were shown to be shocked at DJ leaving as well, and then took out the original votes in her hands. She looked at them, and flipped through them. Four were for Cody, one for Heather, and Three for Beth originally. She then revealed the ballot box again, and looked through the votes she replaced, and she replaced all of them for votes with DJ. She facepalmed at this reveal, and then fell over behind the bush, with the end sending both the old and new votes into the campfire to burn.

As she did so, the Episode ended on another close up of Beth's tiki doll which was still in her pockets.


	10. If you can't take the Heat

"Last time, on Total Drama Island! There was a Paintball Deer Hunt, where some became Hunters, with others being the Hunted. Owen nearly got shot by paintballs, but didn't by some miracle, and Eva failed at bagging DJ who sent her off a cliff, and Duncan who managed to run away from her, and Cody made a new friend! Who quickly beat the crap out of him, Can anyone say, medavac? In a wierd but strangely watchable twist, Heather, Beth, Lindsay, and LeShawna turned their paintball guns on eachother! The females of the gophers then got into a full on wrestle for dominance, and an unknown figure came in and knocked the crap out of Duncan and a camera dude, freaky! In the end, the Gophers lost the challenge and were at the campfire pit. At first it looked like the end had come for Cody, but thanks to that same unknown figure switching the votes around, DJ sadly left instead! Though, that still doesn't change that the Gophers are STILL the underdogs right now. Can they bounce back, or is their Goose Finally cooked? Find out tonight, on Total Drama Island!"  
As with the previous episodes, following the intro came the episode. It opened up in the Gophers' boy side of the cabin, with Cody walking in, still with minor signs of his injuries from previously (He has three scratches on his face that are visible but going away and his left arm is still in a cast), but he still smiling despite it.

"Cody, dude, you sure did heal fast!", Trent exclaimed, waking up from sleep.

"I know man!", Cody happily replied, "Like I said, I heal fast. hopefully the loss of my Arm won't be too bad for me! Heheh.", Trent and Cody then shared a small laugh together, possibly talking about how the next challenge would need Cody's arm in it or not. Duncan then also woke up, and looked at Cody and Trent both, and sighed.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "To be honest, gotta admit, it's quite heartbreaking not havin' someone to mess with on my team. I mean, come on! It's what I do! Cody may be a Geek yeah but he's also in with Heather and just got mauled by a bear last week, so...yeah. I gotta wonder what it would've been like if I had just stayed with the Bass."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Just when Duncan's confessional ended, the episode then went over to the Bass Boy's side, where Justin was just preparing the morning, still being as Silent as ever. As he put on his cologne and then touched up his hair, suddenly he had a face of disgust, and once he looked to the floor he noticed something made him gasp and jump to the point his mirror fell to the ground and broke. It was Harold's dirty underwear, and the sound of Justin's mirror breaking also woke up Harold, Geoff and Owen.

"Ew, Harold!", Geoff exclaimed, "Like, will you stop leaving your underwear all over the place?"

"That's not mine", Harold replied in Denial.

"Um, yeah it is. You're the only one in here that wears that kind, dude.", Owen added in.

"And your mom sewed your name into the label.", Geoff then added.

"Whatever, I'm going for a Shower, GOSH!", Harold then grabbed a towel and then walked out of the cabin, no doubt for the washooms. Once he was out of the room, the others of the bass gained a plan.

"Alright, I know it's mean, but this is just too much! I say we teach Harold a lesson, whos in?", Geoff brought up. Him, Owen, and Justin then High fived and in unison said "Yeah!" before the episode cut to all of the campers gathered (Heather once more having her hair in a ponytail) at the beach with Chris once more standing in-front of them, obviously this was for the challenge to be revealed.

"Alright Campers, this challenge will test your minds, your teamwork, and your skills in the kitchen! You'll be cooking a three course meal and serving it to me, for tasting! Winners get rewarded, the losers send somebody home. Each time will have to appoint a Head Chef to decide them of the meal and to oversee the cooking.", Chris continued as a truck started pulling up from the lake, "Every morning a truck brings us food, Today's task starts there!", it is then revealed that a Dolphin actually drove the truck, and it makes it's classic noises as it waves to the camera. After the truck's back was opened, the Bass were first team to be at the truck. Upon seeing the ingredients, Geoff instantly got an idea for the meal,

"Woah dudes, with this we can like me a wicked italian theme!", he pointed out.

"Good plan! You can be head Chef!", Eva exclaimed in response.

"Really?", Eva nodded her head in response, "Sweet!", the Bass then entered the truck to get their ingredients from it.

"Head Chef, called it!", Heather replied quickly as her team also walked to the truck of ingredients, nobody replied or responded to this, so Heather went back to a blank expression and frowned at Beth. "If you screw up this time, you're gone, got it?", Beth gasped in slight fear for response and with a smile nodded nervously at Heather as LeShawna soon walked over.

"Girl, just ignore that little Bitch.", LeShawna told Beth, angrily looking in Heather's direction.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "I had to take the Leadership role, hello, we're on a losing streak! And really, everyone else the team is practically useless."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"Let's get cookin'!", Geoff happily said once the confessional ended, showing that he and his team had their ingredients in their was licking his lips at the crates he was carrying, then Sadie made an evil glare at Eva once more, and then looked at Bridgette with a wink. Bridgette became rather nervous, but winked back nervously. The camera then panned to the Gophers, Heather now added a white apron to her look and the rest of her team was inside the truck (yes even the still minorly injured Cody). Heather then looked down at her clipboard, ready to tell her team who was going to do what.

"LeShawna mangos, Beth Pineapples, Lindsay Macadamias, Cody Molasis, Duncan Tomatoes, once she finished calling of that out, she walked after her team to where they were all to cook the meals.

The Episode then went over to the Bass, now in the kitchen and just carrying all of their ingredients to where they were to cook. Geoff was the last of them to walk in, of course, and was ready to start the challenge.

"Okay, we got three courses and six people, so, everybody partner up!", he then tossed a can to his team, which was caught by Harold.

"Well, I know how to make Pasta!", Sadie exclaimed.

"I can Boil Pasta!", Bridgette added in. Sadie then, twirling fingers with Bridgette,

"Eeeeeeeeeeee! We get to work together! Yay!", suddenly, Sadie went into a evil-like smirk and wink at Bridgette, to which Bridgette stopped the happy moment, and once more looked at Eva nervously, then back at Sadie equally nervously, clearly Sadie was not really knowledgeable on making Pasta.

"Me and Justin could like totally rock the Anti-Pasto, I'm a black-belt at cutting cheese!", once he said that his team started laughing, even Eva snickered at this, which confused Harold, "What?", then then looked around at his team, confused as to what they were laughing about, "What?!"

"Well, I guess that leaves me an Eva to desert, Heh Heh!", Owen nudged Eva with his arm, she gave him an angry glare in response.

"Yeah, but if you eat ANY of our food, you WILL Pay, got it?", Eva went right up in Owen's face with a clearly angry glare, which made Owen scared, and nervously look back, fire could actually be seen in her eyes. Owen gulped.

"Got it.", he said exteremly scared and nervously.

"Good!"

"Alright, team!", Geoff announced readily, "Let's get to this challenge!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Sadie - "Well, personally I probably should have kept my mouth shut to be stuck with Eva so I can sabotage her, but as long as I find a way to ruin the desert, Eva should easily fail! I mean, the only reason she's still on is because everyone thinks she's a leader! If she fails, that gives everyone a reason! Soon, she will pay for getting Katie off!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following the confessional, it showed the Guys' cabin of the Bass, where Harold's underwear is lying on the ground once more. Suddenly, a stick comes in and picks it up. The Camera soon reveals it is Geoff as he puts it into a bag and then runs off. Soon, it shows Geoff going up to the kitchen doors but not walking in. He, behind the door, gives a thumbs up to Justin. Justin smiles back, and holds a bucket of Water in his hands that takes from Sadie, as Harold is coming near him.

"Hey!", Sadie exclaimed, as Justin silently dumped the water right on Harold's front side, Justin then silently made a face as if he were worried. Sadie and Bridgette both showed annoyed expressions as they witnessed the rest.

"Hey!", Harold irritatedly replied, "Smooth moves, Ditzahontas!"

"Oh, Bummer", Geoff said in a bit of an acting tone of voice as he walked over to Harold, "You should like, go change dude!", Geoff and Justin both laughed to themselves, leving Sadie and Bridgette both suspicious as to what they both were doing. Soon, Bridgette looked at the Gophers as Heather's voice was soon heard.

"Cody and Lindsay, you two are on the citrus macadamia upside down cake flambe'."

"Do you know how to make an upside down flamer thingy?", Lindsay asked to Cody.

"Well, uh, I think I do..but I only got one Arm.", Cody replied, gesturing to his one arm that is still broken, "I'm sure I can still do it though!", Heather showed an irritated face as Duncan walked in carrying a large sack of oranges, hitting Heather in the backing and bringing her to turn around.

"Yo, where you want the oranges, Boss?", Duncan asked, sarcastically when he said the last word. Soon, Trent carrying the ribs bumped into Duncan, causing him to spill the oranges, and then Beth came in and stepped on one, causing her to trip and fall onto them. Heather glared angrily at this, and as Beth got up she knew what she was going to tell Beth to do.

"Beth, you're going to have to be the one to go back to the truck and get more oranges, Now!", Heather commanded. Beth, covered in the juice from the Oranges, sighed and miserably walked out towards the truck. "Trent and Duncan, you two have ribs", Duncan smiled at Trent once Heather said that, and Trent had a bit of a surprised look on his face himself, "LeShawna, you and Beth are on Pineapple Scewers and Mango Dip."

"Girl, why don't you just let me handle the appetizers? I can make a Pineapple chummy that would melt the sauce off the Devil!", LeShawna replied, which didn't change Heather's mind the slighthest.

"Oh really? That's like, great and all, but since I'M Head Chef, we're going to stick with my plan, and my plan is pineapples with sticks through them, got it?", Heather was clrearly annoyed with LeShawna's remark at this point. The Episode then jumps to Harold, who is looking through his dresser for extra clothes.

"Shirt, Shirt, Shirt, Shirt, Shorts, Shirt, Shirt", he tossed all those articles of clothing from him, before putting on a very small and most likely tight pair of briefs that were nearly like a thong, "Looks like it's your time to shine!", as he prepared to put the pair of undies on, the episode jumped to Beth, who was running through the woods carrying a crate of oranges. Soon, she smacked into a tree and not only knocked her Tiki Doll out of her pocket (Which she put back in) but also dropped some oranges and fell to the ground. As she looked up, she saw the tree had a bees nest on a branch above her. The Bees, were angry and out of their nest too and soon they were all over her.

"Ah! Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!", Beth screamed as she ran from the Camera's view. The Camera then goes back to the Bass, with Bridgette and Sadie cutting tomatoes for the pasta and Geoff wiffing in and tasing something from a pot, Bridgette was smiling as she looked at Geoff, who soon walked by them whistling, looking at Bridgette himself.

"Bridge, I think he likes you!", Sadie giggled once Geoff walked passed them.

"Well, maybe. I mean, he is kinda cute.", Bridgette replied. Geoff then briefly lifted up his hat and then made a flirtly-like gesture, then the camera went back to Sadie and Bridgette.

"Yeah, he kinda is.", Sadie replied, "Well",

"Well What?"

"Well, you should like, talk to him!", Sadie said clearly wanting Bridgette to speak with Geoff, "I mean, if he likes you, you have nothing to lose!"

"Well, Uhh...I dunno.", Bridgette nervously began.

"Oh come on, I'll help you!", Sadie then got up, walked over, and then suddenly pushed Geoff to where Bridgette was, Geoff managed to not hit anything and now stood right next to the girl he liked.

"Ya know, you look really good when you're cookin' dinner.", Geoff said kindly to Bridgette, not wanting to make any mistakes this time around.

"Really?", Bridgette replied with a smile.

"Kinda like my friend Evan's SUPER Hot Mom!", Geoff suddenly revealed.

"Uh, What?", Bridgette replied with a smile. Sadie herself rolled her eyes and shook her head at this herself, and Bridgette suddenly frowned. Justin managed to swoop in though, and then managed to take Geoff away from the situation, pointing to the tomatoes (though not speaking).

"Sure thing, Bro! Later Bridge!", Geoff said with a smile to Bridgette. Justin himself facepalmed and walked back to his station silently. Bridgette remained a bit offended, and shook her head and Sadie returned to standing next to her too. The Camera then went to Duncan and Trent, with Duncan putting the sauce on the ribs, and smiling to Trent with a smile back.

"You really know how to put the sauce on the ribs nicely, Duncan.", Trent commented with a smile. Duncan briefly laughed, and with a flirtly look in his eyes he said his response,

"I can put sauce on another kinda ribs too, ya know what I'm sayin'?", Duncan then winked at Trent. With a surprised expression, Trent suddenly blushed. Soon though, Beth came back into the room, covered in red dots from the Bee stings.

"I'm back!", Beth replied, still not with enough stings to be overly wounded, "Duncan, here ya go!", she then managed to somehow chuck the entire crate right at Duncan, which hit him in the head and knocked him to the ground, leaving him unconcscious. Trent and Beth just looked surprised at this, as did Heather. "Woops...sorry!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "For us? Oh, things are going perfect! Except Beth's hornet stings and Duncan's concussion meaning he's out of the day's challenge, but still, we are going to totally win this!", Heather then put a hand to her forehead and shook her head, showing she was not happy with her team.

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

The camera then went to Owen and Eva, with Eva rolling down a dough for the pastry, quite rough as well.

"Uh, Eva, you might want to be careful you don't do it too violently!", Owen suggested.

"Shut up and let me do it!", Eva angrily replied.

"Sorry", Owen nervously replied, "So umm, anything I can do-Woah!", Owen was of course reply to Harold just then walking into the Kitchen. Owen and Eva showed some level of disgust, while Geoff and Justin laughed. Sadie actually laughed as well.

"Okay, seriously, where did all my Shorts go?", Harold asked, showing they were laughing because he had no pants on thus revealing his bare legs and his red underwear he had put on. When Harold turned, Chris walked up to the Kitchen, looked down, saw the underwear on harold and showed a disgusted face before looking back up.

"Three hours to do the meals guys, might wanna hurry it up a bit!", Chris said, showing three of his fingers with his hand before the episode jumped to Beth, still covered in Hornet stings, very carefully cutting pineapples into triangles as Heather walked up to her and LeShawna.

"Those slices are too uneven, switch with LeShawna.", Heather demanded. As Beth went to follow through with Heather's order, LeShawna stopped her.

"What in the world you talkin' about?", LeShawna said with a smile, then the next part with a frown, "They look fine to me!"

"Um, I didn't get to be Head Chef because of Poor Presentation, you know!"

"No!", LeShawna began getting up in Heather's face once more, "You got to be Head Chef because you called it! Besides, who you think you are with that little white apron power trip you on?"

"Are you a team player are not?"

"Oh I'm a team player ight, but I'm also allergic to pineapples!", LeShawna angrily replied to Heather's own anger. The Bass and Gophers just looked on at the fighting.

"Just get slicing, NOW!", Heather demanded,pointing to the pineapples. As LeShawna, unhappily, prepared to slice, Heather smiled. "Thanks Guys!", she cheerfuly replied, then walked away.

"Oooh!", LeShawna angrily went, slicing the pineapples with animosity clearly in her, "Two-Faced Bossy Backstabbing little-Oh!",she stopped when she noticed a rash developing on her hands and arms, and then angrily went over to show Heather this. "Yo, what do you reccomend I do about this?", Heather then looked at the rash, then at LeShawna herself.

"Yo, how about you scratch AFTER we win?", Heather replied, "Get back to Work!", as Heather then walked off, it took Lindsay, Beth, and Trent combined with a minor help from Cody with his good arm to keep LeShawna from straight up attacking Heather. The Episode then goes back to Harold, who is cutting up his part of the meal, still in his red thong-like briefs.

"Dude, you've got to like, put some pants on, it's like totally unsanitary to cook in something so...small!", Geoff said, folowed by him and Justin both laughing at Harold's misfortune caused by them.

"Then gimme back my Pants!", Harold angrily cried out. Owen then walked to over the three.

"Harold has a point guys, I think it's time to give him back his pants!", Owen said when walked over, he had a nearly evil look on his face for once.

"Alright Alright, Harold, a clean pair of undies and some shorts are waiting for you back at the cabin.", Geoff replied to Harold after Owen spoke, Harold without a reply then walked back the cabin, followed by Owen, Geoff, and Justin all laughing as he did so. Once in the cabin, Harold ran in to find the Underwear and pants lying on the bed, he was happy to see the kind of underwear he normally wears.

"That's more like it!", he then took the red ones off (With the camera view not showing him from waist down), and then slipped on the new one. As he did so, the editing showed the reveal that Justin, Geoff, and Owen put hot sauce in his underwear (the new pair that was on the bed), and as he slipped them on, he felt it, feeling the burning of the hot sauce, "My Biscuits are Burning!", he cried out, and then he ran over down to the docks and jumped into the lake of the island to cool off, smoke briefly came up once he jumped in, and he sighed in relief once in the water, before being annoyed again, "Idiots!"

The episode then went to Lindsay and Cody, who had made the cake, but it was not lit like a flamb'e should be. Heather walked over and noticed this. Cody sheepishly smiled at her as she did so.

"What's wrong?"

"We used all of the flamb'e start, but it won't flamb'e, Lindsay revealed to Heather.

"Yeah, I never took home ec so I don't know what to do!", Cody added in

"Nothing happened when you lit it?"ed in, at both of them Heather rolled her eyes.

"Ohhhhhhhh!", Lindsay and Cody both replied. Heather once more rolled her eyes at the two.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "It's like talking to an Eggplant."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Heather then prepared to show Lindsay and Cody how to properly make a Flamb'e go into the traditional flamb'e flames.

"Pay Attention Girl and Geek", Heather began, "Because I'm only showing you once! This, is how you flamb'e! First, you pour the flamb'e liquid which you already did", Lindsay and both nodded their Heads, "Next, you light it.", she then lit a ligther and moved her hand to light the flamb'e, once she did so it literally exploded in flame onto her face, leaving black marks from smoke and ash all over her face. Lindsay smiled in wonder while Cody looked on with a highly concerned expression. Heather immediately took a frying pan to look at her face, and once two bacon pieces slid down to the bottom from where her reflection's eyelashes would be, she saw that her eyebrows were completely burnt off and gasped in irritation at this, "My Eyebrows! BETH! Go get my makeup back from the cabin!"

"But, the Bees-"

"NOW!", scared of what Heather would do, Beth miserably walked out of the kitchen to the Gopher cabin as Cody patted Heather on the back, showing concern for her instead of laughter.

"Excuse Me!", LeShawna tapped on Heather's shoulders, "I need a bathroom break.", LeShawna's rash was clearly still on her arms and hands.

"Well, I need new eyebrows. But evidentally, we don't always get what we want, now do we?", Heather snapped back at LeShawna, "Ugh, I'm on a team of total morons!", Heather then bent over, her head now on the table in anger. Cody gently placed a hand on her shoulder to show he was actually concerned about her unlike everyone else.

[CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "Okay, that is IT! Somone's gotta teach that little wicked bitch, a little thing called RESPECT!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

The episode re-opened with Harold coming back to his team with Pajamas on, with Justin and Owen clapping at this and smiling in amusement.

"Nice PJ's dude!", Owen exclaimed, with a tone that made it impossible to tell whether he was serious or teasing Harold.

"This is all I've got left", Harold revealed, "So if you guys want to get me butt naked, then Hit me with your best shot!"

"Maybe stop leaving you'r undies around the cabin and we'll stop!", Geoff replied, with Justin and Owen nodding in agreement.

"I told you, I didn't do it!", Harold once more denied.

"Well, he tried.", Owen replied, look at Justin with a smirk.

"Hey guys, I made us some sandwhiches to eat while we cook! Anyone want some?", Geoff said as he held up a plate of Sandwhiches. Of course the only person went up to the plate was Harold,

"Sweet!", Harold commented as he took one of the sandwhiches into his hands, "I'm seriously like, starving!", he then took a bite of his sandwhich, only to notice a strange taste as he chewed. Justin and Owen then walked to Geoff to see the rest of this, "This taste is like, wierd. It's like Sweat and Lotion. It's like the worst sandwhich ever unless the nasty pat-", Harold pulled from the sandwhich to pull out a pair of his own underwear which interrupted his eating, "Ew, GROSS!", suddenly Geoff ,Owen, Justin and Sadie all broke into laughter.

"We'll return all your shorts and panties when you admit your guilt dude!", Geoff replied, which made Harold sigh in near-defeat, but he still was not going to admit he did what they are accusing him of.

The Episode then went to Beth, who was walking near the cabin, she gulped at the bees, but then as she took a step towards the cabin, it once more hit her.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Beth - "So I was about to get the Makeup bag Heather, when I remembered, I stood up to Heather last episode to NOT do this anymore! That witch totally scared me into being bossed around again! So you know what, I decided to go back to the Kitchen WITHOUT her makeup back! She doesn't deserve her eyebrows anyway!"

[END OF CONFESSIONAL]

After realizing what she did in the confessional, Beth stormed back to the kitchen without Heather's makeup bag, LeShawna was the first to notice this, of course.

"Hey girl, you don't have Heather's bag with ya."

"She can go on without eyebrows for all I care!", Beth exclaimed, which LeShawna agreed with.

"Mah Girl!", Beth and LeShawna then high-fived eachother at Beth's second stand against Heather. Of course, it was not long before Heather herself came in and saw Beth didn't have her makeup bag with her.

"Where is it, Beth?", Heather asked angrily, Beth was slightly scared, but took a deep breath and was going to take a stance once more.

"Heather, I am not you're little Bitch, and I'm not gonna let you boss me around no matter whether your head chef OR alliance leader!", Beth proclaimed, "You can just go to hell for all I care, actually!", LeShawna herself even smiled at Beth's stance, happy to see her standing up for herself once more. Heather however angrily scowled at this, as the previous episode now seemed to be repeating.

"I got it Heather!", Cody said, coming in with the make-up bag in his hands and no hornet stings, "It was easy actually, the Bees weren't even near the door!"

"Give it!", Heather held out her hand, but when Cody tossed it to her, LeShawna pushed her away and caught it herself. Heather then went to grab it, but LeShawna kept it from her.

"Beth!", LeShawna shouted, throwing it to Beth who also gladly caught it in her hands.

"Gimme!", Heather angrily hissed, only to have Beth throw it to Lindsay. Cody himself became concerned, but didn't intervene. Heather then held out her hand for Lindsay to give her the make-up back,

"In the Fridge!", LeShawna said, opening the door to the cold refriderator of the Kitchen happily. Lindsay looked at her, then Heather who still kept her hands out and even snapped one of her fingers. Heather was silent, however, expecting Lindsay to follow her orders without question. After a few seconds of thought, Lindsay smiled and shrugged and went with LeShawna's idea of throwing the make-up back in the Fridge much to Heather's dismay and misfortune. Both Heather and Cody ran into the fridge, Heather screaming of course. And once in, Heather grabbed her make-up bag, but both her and Cody turned when the sound of the door closing behind them was heard.

"Hey! You can't do this, I'm head chef!", she said as she realized she was trapped in the fridge (along with Cody). Listening in, LeShawna was smiling while Beth and Lindsay had expressions of blankness and listening in.

"Do you think she's mad at us?"

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!", Heather suddenly angrily yelled out, her fists making dents in the metal door of the fridge repeatedly.

"She'll get over it, she needs to chill anyway.", LeShawna added in, backing away from the fridge door.

The Episode then went back to Eva and Owen, with Eva putting in the custard to some of the eclairs.

"I think you're putting in too much custard", Owen nervously pointed out to Eva, which resulted in yet another angry glare from the Bass' unofficial leader.

"Shut up", the girl coldly said back to Owen.

"I am just pointing out, I mean, I know my eclairs!"

"and I know when you need to SHUT UP."

"Okay, shutting up now!", Owen sheepishly smiled at Eva and then lightly farted randomly. Much to Eva's head shaking.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Owen - "Well, I can't really say, but I think Eva could be scarier than Heather! I mean, she certainly gets angrier than she does! But then again, Eva has helped us win quite alot of challenges, so at least she's helpful. Either way, I'm too scared to vote her off! I mean, she'd probably kill us all!"

[SECOND CONFESIONAL]

Eva - "Owen? Owen's just a giant fart machine, I don't really see much use for him to be honest. As long as he doesn't eat all of our food, I'm okay with letting him stay. As for the other people on the team, most of them are pretty much losers other than like a few of 'em. Harold's a little useful, and Geoff and Bridgette can be at times. Sadie and Justin though, I'm starting to notice they aren't doing much at all."

[CONFESSIONALS END]

The episode then went to Beth putting down the Tiki Doll on a table that Chris was sitting as part of a decoration, she smiled kindly at Chris.

"Your Meal is coming right up, sir!", Geoff, also standing by the table, then lit candles also near Chris.

"Back in a seck with your food, dude-I mean Sir!", as they walked back into the kitchen, the mysterious figure (still in the shadows with only the teal blue eyes showing along with a woman's figure) was revealed to be hiding under the desk, looking around, it/she had stuck her head out to see into the brightness, but due to Chris sitting at the table she was unable to really move from it, and continued hiding under the table.

Back in the kitchen, the Gophers had finished their flamb'e, pineapple scewers, and ribs, and LeShawna as she sniffed the good food her team had just cooked. With Lindsay, Beth, and Trent standing by her, she turned them with a smile.

"We might win this thing, y'all, come on, let's go out and win!", LeShawna said as she took her and her still in the challenge and not in the fridge. She was unaware that for the Bass, Owen was still in the kitchen, and not only that but he was also eyeing the Gophers food, licking his lips.

In the fridge, Heather was shivering, with Cody sitting right by her, and had her makeup bag in her lap. Visibly angry, she took up a mirror and scribbled on two rather big and horrible looking eyebrows onto her face. Cody however, smiled.

"Ya know Heather, at least we have eachother!"

"Shut up Cody."

"I mean, we could try to, ya now, Warm eachother up?", Cody then moved his eyebrows flirtatiously, "Ah, Ah?", Heather then slapped him very shortly after that. The Camera then went to Owen, who was sneaking over the Gopher's side of the food.

"Okay", he said as he stood right by the Ribs the Gophers worked so hard to make, "The Gophers sure did make you guys look good! Really Good!", he was acting as if the food were people, and that ribs spoke to him all of a sudden, "Oooh? What's that Mr. Ribs? You feel a bit lopsided?", he nervously looked around and then ate one of the ends of the ribs, it's taste was amazing to him, "Oh MAMA, that's good Ribs! Oh now this side looks a little fat!"

As Owen 'took care' of the RIbs the Gophers made, the Episode shifted over to Chris, who had just finished eating a course made by the Bass, after finishing, he gave them a thumbs up.

"You're anti-past passed the test-o! Pass the Pasta please!", Chris was then given the pasta made by the Bass, and using a fork he began eating it, with one bit of it, he smiled and did the touching his lips with fingers and then kissing noise as he put them in the air gesture to show he liked it's taste, "On a scale of one to ten, I have to give it a fifteen!", Bridgette and Sadie both smiled at their Pasta being so good, "How will the Gophers respond?", Chris said as he faced the camera. With Lindsay and Trent holding up leaves and Beth holding the Pinapple slices, LeShawna went to get the food in the kitchen, and saw what was left of the ribs, with the sauce and remains all over the kitchen floors and walls.

"TELL ME, SOMEONE DID NOT EAT, THAT ENTIRE PLATE O' RIBS!", LeShawna yelled out, "WHAT THE HELL KINDA INTERNS THIS SHOW GOT?", she then tossed the plate of what was left of the ribs out of the kitchen (all the meat left on it was a small speck on one of the bones, and by a mircale it hit the wale and flew infront of Chris and LeShawna angrily stormed out, "Look, there ain't barely any meat left on that thing now!"

"Well, these ribs look like, well, they've been eaten!", Chris pointed out in regards to the Ribs.

"Theres a speck left on one of the bones", Trent pointed out. Chris looked over the bone that had the speck Trent mentioned on it, and peeled off the speck of meat spared by Owen's appetite. Chris took a small bite out of it, and chewed, and smiled once he swallowed.

"Well, I've had worse. Two points to the Gophers!", Chris announced, "However, the Bass still lead fifteen to eleven, so it's time for desert!", the episode then cut to Chris biting into the Eclairs made by Owen and Eva. Both looked on, Owen in suspense while Eva couldn't care less. Chris eventually swallowed his bite, however, and made his verdict, and looked at the two, a few seconds in he revealed his thoughts, "Ehhhhhhhhh, Six.", Owen was dissapointed in this, Eva retained her blank look. "The Bass have Twenty-one, so the Gophers need all Ten points just to tie it up!", Lindsay placed the Gopher's desert as Chris said these words, and Chris looked down at it, "And this desert looks like a win!", Chris revealed, much to Lindsay's happiness, but as Chris touched it with his fork it bursted into ashes, much to his surprise.

"Okay, that's not Good!", LeShawna said as she witnessed this. Chris however, decided to take a bite of it anyway, but once he swallowed he started choking on it. as he did so, Owen rushed up to save him.

"Hang on, dude!", Owen then gave Chris the heimlich manuever, which luckily got him to spit out the piece of cake and be saved from near-death. "Yes! Got it!", Owen raised his arms in triumph at saving the life of the host.

"Ewwww!", Beth replied to seeing this happen. Chris then picked up the peice he nearly choked on, and was confused as to what it was.

"What is this anyway?!"

"It was Heather's recipe!", Lindsay said in response, then gasped at mentioning Heather, "Oh my gosh, Heather and Corey are still in the fridge!", the blonde girl then rushed into the kitchen, which led to Chris (with cocked eyebrows) look at LeShawna, Beth, Lindsay, and Trent)

"What? Girl was makin' everyone trip!"

"Oh, I hear that!", suddenly, everyone (Chris and Owen), gasped at the sight of Heather and Cody (along with Lindsay) returning.

"OH THE HORROR!", Owen commented, for Heather and Cody both were turned blue from the coldness of the fridge, and neither looked that happy (Heather far angrier than Cody though), and Heather's new drawn-on eyelashes were big and not near realistic.

"You guys are sssso dead!", Heather said angrily to her team, still shivering from the cold, along with Cody, "Is this challenge over?"

"It is!", Chris said with a smile, "The Bass win twenty-one to twelve, and it's not just cuz I almost died. The ribs like seriously sucked too."

"GREAT!", Heather yelled out in anger, "That's just GREAT! Why do we keep LOSING, people?", she then looked to the table and saw the Tiki Doll on the table and went over to it, "and what is THIS? I did NOT approve of this!", Beth then walked over to the table herself, picking the doll up in her hands.

"I brought back as a souvenir from when we went to the other show's Island!", Beth suddenly revealed.

"What?", Heather angrily replied, the other Gophers also seemed surprised by this turn of events.

"You mean Boney Island? The Deadliest Island in Moskoka? The Island Reality TV is taking place on? The Island that I specifically said NOT to take anything from or else you'd be cursed?", Chris explained to Beth, clearly shocked by this himself.

"Yeah.", Beth replied nervously, having had missed his warnings about Boney Island that episode, "I didn't know, I'll put it back!", she then ran off-screen, allowing Chris to smile again and return to hosting the show.

"Well, the Bass will now be in the lead with Seven members with the Gophers soon to be Six, and for the winners, you all will get a Five Star dinner under the stars!", upon Chris revealing that the remaining Bass members (even Eva) cheered happily. Owen even patted Eva on the shoulder and smiled, but only to stop once Eva angrily growled at him.

The Episode then cut to the Gopher cabin, with LeShawna, Duncan (with ice-pack for his head), and Trent sitting outside of it.

"Okay y'all, I say we vote off that Biatch Heather!", LeShawna said firmly.

"Yeah, but you know what Chris said about that curse, and Beth brought that tiki back with her.", Duncan added in, "So I say she goes."

"True", LeShawna replied, then put her hands as if she were praying, "Dear Curse, if you gon' hit one of us next, make it Heather, and if possible, hit her right upside her bitchy-ass Head!", the scene then cut to Heather, Lindsay, and Cody sitting together in one of the bedrooms. Heather was making herself more nice looking eyebrows, while Lindsay was sitting on the bed next to Cody. Heather and Cody were no longer blue nor shivering.

"You know Lindsay", Heather began, finishing up her eyebrows, "I could convince the team to vote you off tonight, you were a MAJOR traitor", before Lindsay or Cody could speak, Heather (using her hand to jeep Lindsay from talking while Cody automatically didn't speak) continued however, "But, you did let me and Cody out of the fridge, so I will give you one more chance IF you vote with me tonight.", Lindsay nodded, "There! See? All Better!", Heather then walked away with Cody following her, but seconds later Heather came back into view to continue speaking with Lindsay, "Oh, and if you ever team up with LeShawna against me again, I will cut off all of you hair while you sleep!", Lindsay then worriedly looked at her hair, putting her hands up onto it.

[CONFESSIONAL}

Heather - "Today's vote was quite hard, but only because SO many annoying people are on this team to pick from!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Lindsay - She is clearly laughing, "I can't believe we locked Heather in the fridge! That was so cool!", suddenly she remembered she was on air and looked to the camera, "She won't ever see this right?"

[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "LeShawna is a royal pain in the butt, and Beth could have gotten us Cursed with her little wierd tiki thingy!"

[FOURTH CONFESSIONAL]

Lindsay - "Her eyebrows looked SO bad! To be honest I'd kinda like to vote Heather off, but-"

[FIFTH CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "I vote for Beth!"

[SIXTH CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "Heather voted for Beth, so I will go with her! Beth, sorry to say thus, you're a good friend and all, Heather comes first in my books!"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

Following those confessionals, Chris was once more infront of the Gophers as the ceremony was now going on, holding the Plate of Marshmallows in his hand Chris was ready to reveal who had now been eliminated from Total Drama Island. Heather was angrily looking at a worried Beth, and then turned to an also angry LeShawna as the other members other team just waited for Chris to give out the Marshmallows.

"Well, Seven Gophers, but only Six marshmallows. So, good luck. When I call your name, come up and get your marshmallow. LeShawna.", LeShawna then got up and happily walked over to her marshmallow and then sat back down, "Cody!", Cody did the same as LeShawna, "Duncan!", he followed after what Cody and LeShawna did, "Trent!", who also got up to get his safety and then sit back down, him and Duncan smiled over both of them being safe, "Lindsay!", Lindsay then happily walked up to get her marshmallow and also sat back down like the rest. Heather glared at her as it was now her and Beth in the bottom two. "Heather, Beth. Down to you two.", Cody showed clear concern with this, worried that Heather was going to leave, but he kept quiet, "Whoever doesn't get this final marshmallow MUST report to the dock of shame and catch the boat of losers home. So, who's it gonna be?", Chris then paused, to allow the tension to grow. Heather glared at both Beth and the marshmallow while Beth crossed her fingers and shook as she hoped she would be safe. As the music played and Chris remained silent, tension grew and grew until he finally revealed who was safe of the Bottom Two, "The Final Marshmallow goes to...", well, okay he let the tension continue to build up but after this he finally revealed it, "Heather.", Beth sighed of dissappointment while Heather sighed of relief, and then looked over to Beth.

"You heard him, Boat of Losers, that way! You really shouldn't have stolen that doll from the Island!", Heather teased Beth. The not so beautiful girl sighed, and started her walk to the boat of losers at the end of the Dock of Shame.

"Aw man!", she said as she sood from the stump, and with her head down she continued her Elimination.

"See ya, Girl!", LeShawna said with frown for Beth leaving, waving one hand at her to say goodbye, and show that she was a friend.

"Well, that's it for tonight!", Chris announced, "and you might wanna come up with some sage and get rid of any lingering parts of the curse!"

"Cool! Will Chef give us some sage?", LeShawna asked, hoping for a yes.

"Nope!", Chris quickly answered, "So, Good luck with that!", he then walked away. The Episode then showed a wolf howling, followed by a small squirrel (blue) walking around in the forest before it went into the Bass cabin, where Harold was sleeping on his bed. Within moments, his bed was liften up by Justin, Owen, and Geoff and carried out of the cabin. The following morning, Harold was out right at the dock, still asleep. He woke up to the sound of all the remaining girls (Sadie, Bridgette, Heather, Eva, LeShawna, and Lindsay) laughing. Once he got up, from his bed, he saw that the girls were in the lake and he was on the dock. He was surprised to see them, and also embrassed.

"Good Morning, Harold!", several of them (Sadie, LeShawna, Bridgette, and Lindsay) said in unison, and Harold soon looked down to see that he was completely naked (blurred out of by editing on viewing of course) infront of them, he gasped immediately upon this discovery and used a pillow to try and cover himself. From a distance, Justin, Owen, and Geoff were canoing.

"Learned your Listen yet?" Geoff asked as he and his two partners in crime came in with their canoe.

"Yes! Okay! Yes!", Harold cried out, exteremly humiliated by this.

"Oh, we are gonna more than that, man!", Geoff added in.

"I'll never leave my crusty underwear on the cabin floor again! I swear!", after a shrug, the guys agreed they believed him and tossed him a bag of clothes as they laughed and canoed away. Harold hurriedly ran from the Dock back to the cabin, and the episode faded out on that.


	11. Who can you Trust?

"Last time, on Total Drama Island!", Chris began once more on the Dock of shame to begin the recap of the previous installment of the show, "things really got cooking between the campers. Heather pushed Leshawna too far in the cook-off challenge, and ended up, one chilly momma with Cody as her chilly daddy!. Beth had a hard day and ended up telling off Heather AGAIN, Geoff led the Killer Bass to victory, and the Screaming Gophers got to the bottom of their losing streak. It was bye-bye, Beth. Have the Gophers broken the curse? And just how much trust do they have in one other? Find out, this week, on Total Drama Island!"  
As before, after the intro the episode opened up to the campers, who were in the Mess Hall lodge eating breakfast. Chef was dropping something from a spoon onto a plate for one camper,

"Today's Breakfast", Chef started to announce, "Is Hawaiian-Italian Fusion Cassarole!", he then handed the plate to Trent, who was not really happy with the meal at all of course.

"You mean the leftovers from the cooking challenge?"

"Yeah that's right! You got a problem with that?", Chef then yelled, sounding much like a Drill Sargeant all of a sudden.

"Uhh, No sir!", Trent replied nervously including a Salute to top it all off. Chef saluted back, and Trent then sat down at the Gopher's table. There, Heather had a blanket around her and was sneezing, having a cold from being locked in the fridge in the previous episode. As LeShawna sat down, she smiled at seeing this.

"So Heather, learn some respect yet?"

"Ha", Heather replied, her voice sounded sickly as well, "You really think you can lock me in a freezer and get away with it? I will make you regret the day you met me!"

"GIrl, it is way too late for that!"

"You are such a, a, a, achoo!", Heather sneezed, and no she didn't get any better or worse, "Ugh, I hate this place!"

The cameras then went to outside, with Cody just walking out of the Medical tent, now fully back to full health as if he was never even mauled by the bear to begin with. He was happily walking out of the tent, a smile on his face, and heading for the main lodge when he heard what sounded like a small whine coming from the bushes. He was startled and looked in it's direction.

"What's that noise?", Cody said, before he looked into the bushes, "Hey, uhh, anyone...oh...", Cody then saw what it was, a tiny squirrel (the blue one) was injured, and whimpering with it's injuries which appeared to be on the leg, "Hey, Hey, Hey, it's okay!", Cody said as he picked the Squirrel up, it didn't bite him instead it only looked with a sad face up at him, "It'll be okay, I'll keep ya safe while you recover! Come on, wanna go get breakfast?", the Squirrel did classc squirrel noises as it nodded it's head, "Then let's go, little buddy!", soon enough, the scene jumped to Cody sitting with the Squirrel on his shoulder and his plate infront of him, Cody actually let the Squirrel eat the food first, then ate it himself.

"Cody, what is that thing?", Heather asked, still sick from her cold.

"My new pet, I found him injured in the forest. Can I please keep him, Heather? I promise I won't let him do anything to hurt you!", the Squirrel and Cody both gave Heather adorable 'puppy eyes', and Heather's glare continued, but despite her normal cruelty, she decided to let Cody keep the Squirrel.

"Fine, you can keep the damn Squirrel.", Heather replied.

"Ya hear that Buddy? I get to keep you! By the way, we need to get you a name!", once Cody said that the Cameras once more went over to the Bass side, this time to Sadie and Bridgette. Sadie was glaring at Eva angrily once more, and then turned to Bridgette.

"Okay Bridge, I say we make SURE Eva leaves this time around!"

"You still want to get her off? I mean, theres not much point to it!"

"Bridgette, I formed this Alliance with you to get Eva off for Katie, and I'm not about to let Katie down!"

"But, do you know if Katie would want you doing this?"

"She would! I know she would do it for me if it was me instead of her, and I'm not going to stop until Eva is gone! Now, are you in or are you out?", Bridgette sighed with a frown in response,

"I'm in."

"Okay, now I say we should get Heather's help!"

"What?!", Bridgette then stopped Sadie from standing up right that second, "Heather? Sadie, are you insane? She has her own Alliance, and I'm sure she wouldn't want another one on the Island!"

"It's the only shot we have!"

"Yeah, but it will get us both Eliminated for sure! Look, we should try to get Eva off WITHOUT Heather's help, heck maybe she'll get her off for us so we won't have to do anything!"

"Fine!", Sadie pouted, "But if things get too hard, I'm going for Heather!", as Sadie and Bridgette both were once more seated, Bridgette rolled her eyes. Suddenly, the Episode shifted to show Chris walking through the early morning woods, and when he stopped he faced the camera.

"Hi, Chris here, sometimes teams just don't get along. So the Producers and I thought that the best way to work through the group friction would be", Chris then smiled his classic smirk, "To exploit it for laughs!", he then showed great enjoyment in imagining the drama that would unfold today, "This is gonna be awesome!", the Episode then moved to show the moment when the teams were assembled on the Docks together, seperated by teams. Cody had the Squirrel still on his shoulder, Heather was no longer sick for some reason, and Chris was standing infront of them, about to announce the challenge of the day, "So, last week's challenge exposed a few Gopher issues", Heather and LeShawna angrily glared at eachother as he said that, "and I'm sensing something funky floating in the bass pond too", Sadie and Bridgette looked around nervously, feeling that Chris was talking of their secret alliance against Eva, "So, this weeks challenge, is centered around building trust. Because all good things begin with a little trust!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "Well, Gwen trusted me once, and I got her off of the game in the same episode, oh and let's not forget Beth who was the last one to leave!", she is of course smiling at the memories of the two eliminations she caused previously.

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

The episode went back to Chris explaining the challenge, of course,

"There are Three major challenges, that will HAVE to be completed by two or more members of your team. Normally, we would let the campers choose your partners, but this time we decided differently! Which means more fun for mee!", the episode then went to the campers and Chris standing by a cliff (not the one seen in the first episode, a smaller one), "Okay, so the first challenge is a free-hand rock climbing adventure! Okay, so Justin and Harold will play for the Bass, and Heather and LeShawna will play for the Gophers!", at the sound of that, Heather and LeShawna once more angrily glared at eachother, "Heres your ropes and harnesses!", he then tossed the climbing equipment at the four campers that were competiting in the first challenge, with Heather catching it for her team, and Harold for his.

"Oh Hell no!", LeShawna replied, "No way are YOU havin' ME like that, honey, Uh-uh!"

"Sorry, but I DID get it first, LeShawna!", Heather replied with a smirk.

"So what? That automatically means you own it or somethin? I don't see your name on it or anything!"

"Well, I still got it first, besides, this challenge is about building trust! But, I guess you don't trust me!", Heather replied. LeShawna wanted to beat her up right there, but restrained her temper.

"Oooh I can't stand that little bitch!", LeShawna mumbled a she had to face that she was going to have trust Heather not to hurt her in this challenge.

"Actually LeShawna", Chris began to explain, "She won't be holding you up exactly, "One camper pulls the slack through the Balet as their partner climbs, if the climber falls, the Balet will stop them from crashing! The Catch? Both the side and the base of the mountain are rigged with a few minor distractions like Rusy Nails, slippery oil slick, mild explosives and a few other surprises."

"Wicked!", Harold commented, with his other Bas members having blank or semi-concerned looks.

"The person on balet must ALSO harness their partner up! It's All about trust people, and remember! Never let go of the rope! Your partners life depends on it!"

"Well, then you might wanna switch me or Heather cuz one of us is gon' die!", LeShawna replied, her and Heather still glaring at eachother angrily.

"Oh please, as much as I "love" your company, I wouldn't throw a challenge just to kill you, yet.", suddenly everyone on the team had a surprised look when Heather said that, save LeShawna was still in an angry glare.

"I was talkin' about both of us", she explained.

"Just spread 'em", Heather then replied, LeShawna rolled her eyes, and did allow Heather to put the Harness and Ropes on her, amazingly. With the Bass, Harold was finishing putting the Equipment on the still silent Justin.

"Don't worry, Justin, I will not harm you at all, you can completely trust me with this, dude!", Harold said to assure Justin that no harm would come to him, but Justin remained silent ,rolling his eyes at Harold and not really saying anything. "Okay, all set up!", Harold announced as he finally completed setting up the Equipment on Justins' body.

"So Uh, Bridge", Geoff said to start conversation with Bridgette, "What you think of this challenge?"

"Well, I think it's dangerous as the others, but, I do kinda thing these could use a bit more trust."

"Yeah", Geoff laughed, "I agree.", the two then smiled at eachother, having their little friendly moment together once again.

Back with the Gophers, Heather had finished setting LeShawna's harness and rope, but added a second rope, which concerned LeShawna.

"Hold Up Hold Up Hold the Hell up, what in the hell is the second rope for?", LeShawna asked, still angry towards her enemy.

"It's just a backup line!", Heather explained with a sinister look to her face,

"Why's that smirk on your face?"

"Nothing! I'm just really happy we're together in this challenge!", LeShawna angrily looked at Heather with no belief at all in what she was saying, and this went on until it cut to the confessional:

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "It's all her fault for messing with me, because I've got a doctorate in revenge and humiliation."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following the confessional, it came to the moment where LeShawna was climbing up, have had reached the rusty nails part of the cliff. Her and Justin both were carefully climbing up the cliff, both determined to win the challenge for their respective teams. Soon Enough, LeShawna made it further than DJ when an explosive went off near them, and another soon exploded right in her face sending her screaming and falling down. Surprisingly, Heather actually stopped LeShawna from falling to the ground.

"It's okay, I got you!"

"I promised, surprises! Habanera hot sauce anyone?", Chris said with his evil smirk, holding up a water gun filled with Hot Sauce instead of water. He then took aim and fired it first right at Heather, who of course was not happy to be covered in hot sauce.

"ugh, what he heck, Chris?", she angrily replied. As she used both hands to rub her eyes, she let go of the rope and LeShawna naturally came falling down to the ground, but did live.

"Muy calienté!", Chris replied to his own handiwork, and then fired the Hot sauce right at Harold, who managed to dodge it completely without dropping Justin.

"Is that the best you can do?", Harold asked in response to Chris' failure to hit him with the hot sauce.

"Is that the best we can do?", Chris asked to the camera man, and the view then went back to Justin and LeShawna climbing the mountain, with LeShawna falling behind. However, Justin nearly slipped and then hesitated to continue climbing, which allowed LeShawna to once more gain the lead.

"Come on, LeShawna, you wouldn't want to fall, behind!", Heather said with a smirk on her face, pulling the other rope. This rope pulled LeShawna's shorts straight off, and it managed to shock Justin completely, making him gasp from the shock of this.

"GAH!", LeShawna yelped upon noticing what Heather had done, her panties were now revealed to the entire viewing world.

"That Booty!", Harold exclaimed at the sight of LeShawna's rear end, even having a smile on his face.

"Well...you don't see that everyday!", Duncan pointed out.

"No, No you don't my man. No you don't", Chris added in with agreement. Justin however, taking off LeShawna's shorts which fell onto his face, was in full shock and even screamed in terror, falling straight from the mountain. Harold was too mesmorized with LeShawna's booty to do anything, and in his smiling (and possibly) drooling, let go of the robe, which tied around his foot and had him flung into the air heading towards Justin. The two stopped at one main point though, banging into eachother and then dangling there.

"GOSH!", Harold exclaimed once he and Justin were dangling and done with their flying into the air. LeShawna, angry at Heather, looked down at the two, but then put her shorts in her mouth and continued climbing. With determination, she managed to make it to the top of the mountain, and once there she lifted her shorts up into the air in victory.

"The Gophers have won the first challenge!", Chris announced happily, much to the happiness of the Screaming Gopher team.

"Yeah! I won!", she yelled out, then she remembered she didn't have shorts on and used them to hide her panties, still embarassed (and already likely thinking of how to get back at Heather for this). The next scene was in the mess hall, which now had a podium set up in it, in the middle of the tables, along with stagelights and other effects for Chris' own entrance. Cody (with the Squirrel still on his shoulder) and Lindsay rose from the floor on one said with Geoff and Bridgette rising on the other, after this came the intern (The one previously seen in Paintball Deer Hunter) came in flying in ball form as Chris' stunt double, landing behind the podium as Chris rose up acting like it was him. The intern crawled away as Chris would then begin explaining the second challenge of the episode.

"And now round two! The, Extreme, cooking, challenge!", he called out. The four campers though were actually paying more attention to the crawling away intern as he left the room more than Chris who was explaining the challenge. "Each team chooses who cooks, and who eats!"

"Well, I was head Chef last time, so, why don't you do the cooking this time?", Geoff suggested to Bridgette, who nodded in agreement.

"Oooh Oooh! Coby, I'll be the cook!", Lindsay said to Cody, "and by the way, you're new friend is so cute!", the Squirrel made it's squeeks in bashfulness, showing he was flattered with Lindsay's compliment.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "Okay, so Lindsay's not really the smartest camper here, but then I again I don't know how to cook either and she is nice. I mean, how much harm could she really do?"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

After the confessiona, it went back to Chris going more in-depth on the challenge:

"Today's dish will be fugu sashimi, the traditional Japanese poisonous blowfish!", a gong was then banged. The Squirrel and Cody both became highly worried, as Lindsay clapped excitedly. Chris then, on a projector board with a diagram of the blowfish, explained how the fish worked biologically, "The fugu blowfish has enough lethal toxins to kill thirty people", Chef then knocked on the fish tank with a net, then with his hands held them out of the water,

"Fishies, meet your maker!", Chef said with a sadistic look on his face, tossing them to both tables.

"Ah!", Lindsay said with a smile as her fish landed on her table, with Bridgette and Geoff being silent when theirs did. Chris then turned his attention back to the diagram.

"They must be sliced very carefully to cut around the poisonous organs. The poison paralyzes the nerves, and there is no antidote. So, no worries!", all of the competitors in the challenge (save Lindsay who poked at her fish) became quite concerned after this part was revealed. Cody, very concerned, then turned to Lindsay.

"Lindsay, you HAVE taken Biology, right?", Lindsay replied by nodding her head, "Okay then, good!", right afterwards Lindsay poked her fish enough to make it's air pop out and make it fly across the room, even flying out of the window. Both Lindsay and Cody just looked on with no comment to it, just was just as Chris said 'begin!' to announce the challenge had begun.

The Episode then cut to when they had fully cooked their fish. Bridgette had cut the fish into many piles of sushi, even placing a small leaf ontop, she sighed of relief at finishing this so safely and nicely.

"Finished!", she announced with a smile on her face. Cody, Cody's Squirrel, and Lindsay looked on, and then Lindsay took out her plate. It was poorly put together, resmeble mush with some of the fishes full parts still visible. The blonde nervously put ketchup on it in the shape of a smiley face as Bridgette handed her fish to Geoff for eating. Nervously, Geoff prepared to eat it, and Chris and Chef both eagerly awaited this moment. Once Geoff put it in his mouth and began chewing, he managed to swallow without any harm done to him at all. After a few moments, he smiled at being completely safe.

"Excellence, no poision!", Geoff announced. Cody's Squirrel was a bit dissapointed, and then looked at Lindsay's dish with his own form of worry and disgust as Lindsay moved her plate to Cody.

"Ta-Da!", Lindsay cheerfully said with a smile on her face. Cody, still unsure, took a chunk onto his fork, and then as his Squirrel jumped off of his shoulder and onto the table, he took a bite of the fish. Once he swalled however, it showed that Lindsay didn't really do much of a good job, as after a few twitches Cody strangely punched himself three times in the face, and then screamed randomly. Though, after a life, Lindsay smiled believing this was just an act. Though, this was proven false when Cody became sick and fell to the ground. Even Geoff and Bridgette shocked surprise at this, and as Cody got up, he was turning blue and sounding sick himself.

"I thought you passed biology!", Cody said, struggling to get up.

"I took biology.", Lindsay replied, as Cody once more fell to the ground. Once on the ground, puke seemed to be coming from his mouth and his body was twitching.

The Squirrel, Geoff, Bridgette, and Lindsay just looked down at him in surprise and somewhat disgust, and Chris soon joined in.

"It's cool.", Chris explained, "Give him 24 hours, and he'll be up walking and breathing good as new", Chris then walked away from the campers that took part in the challenge.

"Wait!", Bridgette exclaimed, "Isn't someone going to come and help him?"

After she said that, Chef (in a nurse costume), came over to Cody to give him CPR. Of course, Cody was unable to really respond to this but he likely didn't really like it.

The Episode then went to Geoff and Bridgette following their challenge, who were running across the dock in their swimsuits, obviously prepared for a swim.

"Last one in's a rotten blowfish!", Geoff yelled out (jokingly) as he and Bridgette ran, when out of nowhere and for no reason one of the Dock's boards came up and smacked him square in the face and knocked him to the ground. "Ow!"

"Are you alright?", Bridgette asked, worried as she did witness this completely.

"Yeah, I'm fine.", Geoff replied as he got up, rubbing his head in pain, "Just a little hit is all.", suddenly another one of the floor boards came up from behind and smacked him again, followed by one coming up and sending him into the air, then another one coming up to smack him into the lake like a baseball bat almost. Geoff managed to resurface right near the dock,

"Okay, what the heck just happened?"

"I don't know, maybe the floor boards just don't like you?"

"Yeah, probably."

"I don't know why they wouldn't like you though, you were quite brave to eat that blowfish, you know."

"It was no biggie. I knew I could trust you! You're cool!", Geoff said with a smile, and Bridgette smiled back. This was right before one of the floorboards sent her flying into the water with Geoff. Once she resurfaced, the two briefly were confused, but then looked at eachother with smiles, and then laughed at the situation. Soon, the scene shifted to reveal that Cody's Squirrel was the cause of the floorboards moving up and down, as he came out from underneath them, and then ran away from the docks.

The scene then went to Cody in the medical tent, still showing the symptoms from the poison. Nurse Chef walked to him keeping a sadistic look, and held up a needle in his hands.

"This won't hurt a bit", Chef said with his sadistic smirk, "It'll hurt a whole lot!", as Chef squirted the needle, the Episode then went to showing the campers once more assembled with Chris, save Cody who was still in the Medical tent, ready for the final part of their challenge.

"Good News! The Next Challenge is made of three other challanges! It's the three blind challenges!", Chris explained, "First is the blind William Tell, followed by the Blind Trapeze, and that's followed by and finished by the Dreaded and Treacherous Blind Tobagon!", right there, Cody's Squirrel appeared, right at Heather's feet, and it actuallly payed attention to Chris itself, and then made a rather mischeivous laughter, looking at the members of the opposing team. Chris then immediately started the demonstration of the first of the three blind challenges by seeting an arrow ontop of Harold's head. "Like legendary Marksman william tell, you'll be knocking arrows off your partners head, with crab apples!", Chris had his own classic sadistic smile on his face.

"Uh, Dude, that does not make any sense at all!", LeShawna pointed out, but Chris ignored this remark.

"Also, the shooter will be blindfolded!", Chris revealed which made most of the campers (exceptions being Eva) gasp, and Chris himself now had a blindfold. The Bass, even Eva, did backup from Geoff though, "The person who knocks off the crab apple without causing the least amount of facial damage wins!", Chris then shot his apple at where Geoff's direction was, and at a high velocity it managed to smack Geoff right in the groin, causing much pain.

"Oooohhh!", Geoff responded in pain, falling to the ground.

"Ah, Nuts!", Chris replied, now lifting up his blindfold to see again, "Duncan and Trent you'll be one team, Eva and Sadie you'll be the other.", of course Bridgette now became nervous, and Sadie finally made yet another one her evil glares.

"Ooooh, Eva, I'll be the one shooting! I'm a VERY Good shot!", Sadie said with her evil glare showing, but Eva payed no attention to this at all.

"Whatever, just don't piss me off.", Eva said sternly, in response to Sadie's request to be the shooter.

"I'll be the one shooting.", Duncan said, in regards to him and Trent being team-mates in this challenge.

"Why can't I be the shooter?", Trent was a bit worried for his safety himself, and Duncan smirked at this reply himself too.

"Oh please Trent, it won't be last time I shoot at you.", the Deliquent said with a slight chuckle. Trent stared confused at this, but ended up having the arrow placed on his head along with Eva anyway.

"Okay!", Chris announced, "Let's Rock and Roll!", the Challenge was then underwway (Eva and Trent now had on the sunglasses from Paintball Deer Hunter on and Duncan and Sadie were both blindfolded). Both slingshotted their apples towards where there Targets were, though Sadie misfired on purpose, of course.

The first shot shown to land was Sadie's which bursted at Eva's feet without even hurting her at all, while Trent was hit in the shoulder and was somewhat hurt, then Eva was struck in the stomach and still not hurt, with Trent being struck there and hurt a bit. The next few shots from Sadie (like four) hit Eva repeatedly, but each one didn't seem to hurt at all, while Trent was hit and hurt repeatedly by Duncan, until finally the Duncan managed to miraculously land the shot that went onto the arrow Trent had on his head, winning the challenge for the Gophers.

"Well, Trent, I told ya!", Duncan said with a smile, but Trent fainted from being hit so many times, though regardless the Gophers still won that challenge. Eva growled at this, angry at her team losing.

"I've got her this time!", Sadie replied, ready to fire her next apple.

"Duncan won, already Sadie!", Chris exclaimed, but couldn't stop Sadie from firing her apple at Eva, only to have Eva smack it to the ground and stomp on it in anger. As Sadie lifted up her blindfold, the saw the scene of Eva angrily screaming and snapping her Arrow in two with quite ease. Sadie continued smiling at this, as Eva then literally punched yet another tree straight to the ground.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAHH!", she screamed in complete and total rage. Soon the episode cut away from this and showed the teams (except Cody and Trent) assembled at a small pool above a trapeze set up.

"Now, for our second challenge! The Blind Trapeze!", Chris announced with his smile on his face. Cody's Squirrel, going un-noticed, was ontop of the trapeze, and had his own sadistic smile on, looking down at Chris and the Campers. "To avoid injury, this trapeze has been set up over this pond", Chris explained, "Which is full of jellyfish!", the campers (except Eva), then all gasped at this. "You two will put on these blindfolds and stand on the platforms until your partners tell you when to jump!", Chris then handed blindfolds to Bridgette, while Heather swiped hers from his hand.

"And then?", Heather asked.

"Then", Chris answered, "hopefully they'll catch you! Or that's gonna be one heck of a painful swim!", Chris then laughed, "Okay! Huthut!"

For the Trapeze challenge, Heather was given Lindsay as a partney, and Bridgette was to trust the mostly silent Justin. Justin was already hanging from his trapeze, and Geoff was of course the one most nervous about this event, since Justin was known for not speaking much at all.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Geoff - "Okay, so Bridgette was paired with Justin, and my thoughts were like, Justin's cool and all, but he doesn't really speak much, dude! Like, at all! I mean, he speaks a bit off-screen but it's not even that much, so I was like hopin' he would say somethin so my Bridge wouldn't get hurt!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

It then went back to the challenge, and as Justin swung from the trapeze, he actually took a deep breath and in a shocking twist, actually spoke:

"Bridgette, jump!",he suddenly said. Everyone, even Eva and Chris gasped in surprise that Justin had finally spoken during a challenge, "Now!"

Bridgette, nervous, hesitated to jump, and instead hugged a pole instead.

"Come on Bridgette, you can trust me!", Justin assured, "I'm a model!"

"Okay, next time I promise!", Bridgette replied back to the now suddenly speaking Justin, with everyone still in shock at him speaking except Bridgette to even reply.

"1...2...3...NOW!", Justin once more called out. Bridgette then jumped, and sucessfuly was caught by the Model, however they were unaware that Codt's Squirrel somehow got a knife, and as he dangled from the poles above he cut the rope that Justin and Bridgette were both on, and sent them screaming into the jellyfish below. Everyone gasped in surprise as the two were electrocuted by the jellyfish, and also winced in pain for them too.

"Well, that's gonna be kinda painful!", Chris exclaimed, "Arlight Gophers, you're turn!", as he said that the Squirrel could be seen climbing down from the Trapeze set-up, still with nobody spotting it at all.

"Okay!", Lindsay said as she swung, and Bridgette and Justin left the pit covered in jellyfish, "1...2...3...jump!", suddenly she stopped herself, "No not yet!", however Heather already prepared to jump, and like Bridgette and Justin fell directly into the Jellyfish pool, much to her dismay. Once more, as she was electrocuted everyone looked on in surprise and winced, but LeShawna soon smiled.

[CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "Ha, I guess my question to the curse came true!", she then gave a thumbs up to the sky, smiling.

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"Well...looks like it's neither team that wins!", Chris exclaimed following the confessional, "Let's go on to the final challenge!"

Before the episode revealed the second challenge, however, it went to show Heather, Bridgette, and Justin, walking (each with one jellyfish on them, Justin over his mouth, Bridgette on her leg, and Heather on her head) into the medical tent. Heather was the only one that was vocal.

"I can't believe I trusted that lttle", she was then shocked by the jellyfish, "Ow!", "Frickin' stinging jellyfish!", she then walked into the tent, being shocked again though, "Ow!", she along with the other two with her then took her seat in the tent, of course miserable with the Jellyfish on her. Suddenly, Trent awoke from being knocked out.

"W-where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary.", Bridgette explained, then she too got shocked by her jellyfish.

"Got anything for removing Jellyfish?", Heather asked once Nurse Chef (who was holding food/soup of some kind to the still knocked out Cody) was in the room. Chef silently nodded, and Heather gave a thumbs up before lying onto the roller she sat on.

The episode then cut to the remaining campers in the challenge (LeShawna, Lindsay, Duncan, Eva, Sadie, Harold, Owen, and Geoff) as they were now assembled for the final challenge of the day.

"Now for the final challenge, the Blind tobagon!", Chris announced, keeping his Sadistic smile.

"The Say what?", LeShawna replied, pretty surprised by the challenge Chris just revealed.

"Each team will have a driver and a navigator.", Chris began to explain, "The Driver steers while the Navigator shouts directions. Oh yeah, and the Driver's blindfolded.", at this part everyone except Eva and Sadie gasped, since Sadie had a plan for this part.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Sadie - "Okay! So hopefully he pairs me with Eva, so that I can steer in the wrong direction and then I can tell the team that she purposely went against my directions!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following the Confessional, it went back to Chris speaking to the remaining campers,

"Not many of you left, I keep losing you guys"!, Chris laughed, "Oh well! Uh, Lindsay and LeShawna for the Gophers and Eva and Owen for the Bass!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Sadie - "DAMNIT!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following Sadie's last confessional for the episode, the camera then showed the campers not competitng in the final challenge (that weren't in the infirmary) and moved up to show the four that were on the top of the cliff of the island.

"Okay Eva, don't worry!", Owen said with an optimisitc laugh.

"Why would I worry? I'm not the one Driving!", Eva replied, in a rather mean fashion too, "GOT IT?"

"Uh, yes ma'am!", Owen replied nervously ,scared of Eva's anger.

"GOOD!"

"So, Uh, Lindsay", LeShawna nervously said to the Blonde Girl known for not being that bright and that just (unintentionally) got Heather electrocuted, "You won't screw me over, right?"

"Uh-uh!", Lindsay replied, shaking her heads, "Why would I?"

"Oh, I was just askin', girl.!", LeShawna replied with a smile, though she then showed signs of being unsure about Lindsay being her partner in this. Meanwhile, on the cliff's slope, Cody's Squirrel knocked on the ground, and soon enough a priarie dog popped up from the ground, the two animals shared some form of chat with eachother (in their language), and then the praire dog allowed Cody's Squirrel to actually go into it's hole for reasons that would likely later come up. After that, it went back to the four competiting.

"Alright, so when does this thing start?!", Eva yelled out, which brought all of them to look at Chef, who was applying lubrication to the sleds they were going to sliding down on.

"Just's lubin' them up, get a little more speed goin'", Chef then once more showed his Sadistic face, which made the campers feel a bit uneasy. It then cut to when Chef was finished, and the four campers were seated on their respective tobagans.

"Alright! On your marks, get set", Chris then honked a horn, and he lightly kicked the Bass' Owen and Eva down while Chef did it to Lindsay and LeShawna of the Gophers. The four then finally began sliding down the cliff, as the challenge had them do.

"Right!", Lindsay told LeShawna, "Right again!"

"AVOID THE TREE! LEFT!", Eva yelled out, to which Owen complied, and she meant a Tree that was bent as some form of a slant. Of course, Lindsay and LeShawna were now shown heading right for it.

"Go right, no Left, urr, right!", Lindsay replied confused, "No, Right then Left!", LeShawna complied with this, and this led to her to turn but quickly land onto the tree and fly into the air. Cody's Squirrel popped from a hole in the ground near the tree, and facepalmed, followed by Witnessing Eva and Owen nearing the finish-line, along with the mysterious figure from the previous episoes also there, happy at seeing the gophers about win, as a smile and wincing eyes could be seen. The Squirrel didn't pay attention to the figure though, and instead, determined, went under the ground, rushing for the direction of the finish line.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Lindsay screamed in terror.

"What? We're justin flyn' now!", LeShawna exclaimed, and her and Lindsay soon landed on a river, where they were drifting towards a waterfall. Of course, when they fell from it, Lindsay screamed and then the tabagon landed on a piece of tree at the waterfall's bottom, launching them into the air once more.

The episode then went back to Eva and Owen, who were still sliding down the cliff.

"LEFT!", Eva yelled out, "RIGHT!", Owen steered in both directions as she ordered it, "RIGHT, LEFT, THEN RIGHT, THEN GET MORE SPEED!", Owen once more complied, but didn't know how to get more speed.

"How do I do the last part?"

"FIGURE SOMETHING OUT!"

"Oh, okay!", Owen then tried his hardest, "You may want to cover your nose.", Eva of course did this, but just as Owen let loose one of the biggest farts ever, Cody's Squirrel put spikes up in the ground, just at enough distance up that they would break through the tabogan, which they did. As soon as Eva and Owen went over them, Owen's fart sent Eva flying backwards up the cliff and Owen flying towards the finish line as the wooden sled itself was torn apart by the spikes. The Bass gasped at this, except Sadie who enjoyed seeing this, and the Gopher's Duncan was just looking around to see where LeShawna and Lindsay were. Owen then began bouncing up and down down the cliff, when suddenly an explosion sent him in one direction, into another explosion.

"What the heck?!", Eva shouted, confused at seeing the explosions going on. The view then went over to Chris, holding a switch for the Explosives, as he pulled it again.

"We had a few explosives left over, and I just hate to waste.", he then pulled it again, causing another explosion, just as LeShawna and Lindsay fell from the sky. The Explosion sent both of them, with Lindsay screaming, back into the air, and the sled then faced the surface of the Earth, and Lindsay screamed in even more terror. More and more explosions were set off, as Cody's Squirrel, at the finish line, popped out of the ground and shook hands with the priarie dog and then went over to be by Duncan as the other animal went back into the ground. Soon, just as Owen reached the finish line much to the Bass' cheers, LeShawna and Lindsay dropped straight on the finish line, breaking it. Eva then arrived, running down to the bottom of the cliff. The Bass sighed in response, dissapointed their team had lost. Eva however, grew angry, once more puncing a hole straight through one of the Island's trees. As the Gopher's rejoiced in celebration, including Cody's Squirrel (now sitting upon Lindsay's shoulders), Trent himself then walked onto the scene as Chris arrived with Chef as well.

"Well, looks like the Gophers win their first challenge in quite a while!", Chris pointed out with a smile. Noticably, the unknown figure was shown to be upset with this, before going back to hiding in the woods, "This means that the Bass will soon be equal with Six to the Gophers, so, yeah. Choose you're eliminated camper wisely!", Sadie made an evil glare once more at Eva, ready to see her go. The gophers (now with the bandaged Heather, the wheelchair and foaming at the mouth Cody being wheeled by Nurse Chef) cheered for their victory, and the Bass (now including the bandaged ridgette and now forced to be silent due to bandages Justin), just frowned at their loss. The Squirrel, still sitting on Lindsay's shoulder, made his own sinister glare, one that was similar to that of Heather's, before jumping onto Cody's lap and going to sleep calmly.

The episode then went to the campfire ceremony, with all of the remaining bass members (Justin, Owen, Bridgette, Sadie, Harold, and Eva) gathered by the campfire with Chris holding the plate of marshmallows in front of them.

"Well, Killer Bass, you guys had three victories in a row!", Chris exclaimed, "Eva, what what happened to your team today?", Eva just crossed her arms and growled at Chris in complete anger, which Chris laughed at, "Now, as you know these marshmallows represent your stay here on Total Drama Island, and as long as you get one you will be a camper here. If you DON'T, you WON'T. Now, I'm going to call out who's safe, and when whoever didn't recieve his or her marshmallow is revealed, that person is to report to the boat of losers after talking the dock of shame, and leave forever. To never return. EVER. Now, Owen!", he then threw Owen the first Marshmallow, which was caught in Owen's mouth, "Bridgette!", Bridgette was then thrown hers, "Geoff!", who was thrown his, "Sadie!", who was then thrown hers, all three smiled at eachother getting safety,"Harold!", who was then thrown his. Eva was surprised, and even worried at this, afraid this was her end. Justin himself was worried, and he couldn't even speak due to his mouth being covered with a bandage. "Justin, and Eva. It has come down to this. To be honest, I'm not really surprised. Eva, you have quite the temper, and Justin you don't really do much around here. One of you was bound to go eventually, cuz we just can't keep you anymore. In the end, it is my neutral honour to reveal that the last marshmallow goes to...Eva", Eva was then thrown her marshmallow much to her relief, and Sadie pouted. Justin sighed, and with his head down he shamefully walked down the dock of shame, and silently took the boat of losers home.

"Well, the rest of you, are all Safe!", Chris exclaimed, "For now!", the episode then faded out right on those words, ending it right there.


	12. Basic Straining

"Last time, on Total Drama Island", Chris began for the recap of the previous epiode, "The teams were given three challenges that tested their trust in their teammates. The rock-climbing challenge revealed more then Heather's grudge against LeShawna, and Cody got the bad end of a blowfish, courtesy of Lindsay. In the end, Cody's new Pet Squirrel did some strange strategy of it's own and actually sabotaged the Bass team without being noticed! Some other campers got dropped on their butts,Sadie once more failed to get rid of Eva and in the end it was sayonara Justin! So stay tuned for the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet! On Total, Drama, Island!"  
Following the Intro, the episode finally began. The Episode opened up to show Owen and Geoff 'chilling' near their Cabin, Geoff lounging on the stairs and Owen devouring a can of beans, including the can. As they did so, Harold emerged from the cabin doors, angry. Cody's Squirrel was also nearby, sitting on the stairs next to Geoff, before heading towards the other cabin.

"Okay! Who made smores out of my Underwear?!", he was holding up a smore made out of the usual ingredients, but in place of marshmallows was his underwear, in response Geoff and Owen both laughed. Pulling a pair out, Harold tossed it to the side, and landed right infront of Eva. Eva didn't jump, but she did step on it. All three of the guys just looked nearly scared, as Eva did lift her foot and then looked down, and then at Harold with a look that was as if she were about to charge like a bull. Before the attack could be shown, though, the scene shifted to the gopher cabin, as Trent and Duncan were walking out and Cody's Squirrel walked in and jumped onto Cody's chest.

"Hey there, Buddy! Thought I lost you there!", Cody greeted his pet with a smile. The Squirrel happily hugged him, and then went onto his shoulder, "Ya know, I really need to give you a name, pal. How about, Flufs?", the Squirrel shook his head no, "Okay, how about Conker?", the Squirrel shrugged and nodded his head, "Great! From now on, you're conker! Now let's go find Heather!"

Right when Cody said that, the loudspeakers came on, but it was not Chris.

"Listen up, you little cockroaches! I want all campers to report to the Dock of Shame at 09:00 hours!", it was Chef, and he was clearly sounding like a drill sargeant."That means now, soldiers, NOW!"

"Stay Here!", Cody then put Conker down on the Bed and walked out, closing the door behind him. Once the door closed, the episode went to win all of the remaining campers were assembled in a line (Cody, Heather, Lindsay, Owen, Duncan, Trent, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, LeShawna, Sadie, and Eva in that order left to right to be exact) as Chef (dressed in a military outfit, showing his arm's anchor tatoo) used a speaker to make sure to his voice got across loudly to the other campers.

"Line up and stand at Attention!", the Chef of the camp commanded, "Ya Call this proper formation?! Feet together!", he then smacked Geoff in the legs with a pointer which of cause got him to put his feet together quickly, "Arms down!", he then smacked Duncan with it, which made Duncan instantly un-cross his arms, "Eyes Forward!", then of course the campers (Cody shown) made sure their eyes were facing forward as was Chef's command, "Head Up!", Chef then used his pointer to tilt Heather's head up, and then repeatedly smacked Harold in the body, face, and head.

"Well, this will be a fun day.", Duncan sarcastically commented, which quickly got Chef's attention.

"What did you say to me Soldier?", Chef, still in general attitude, yelled back through the speaker he had in his hands. Duncan still retained a sarcastic smirk, though.

"Nothing, sir.", he said back with his smirk, which Chef ammazingly didn't comment on.

"And you will continue to say nothing, until I tell that you can say somethin!", Chef then began explaining the challenge the campers had to face today, "Today's challenge will not be an easy one, in-fact, I do not expect everyone to come out alive!", Owen then laughed which got him hit by Chef's pointer stick.

"Dawww! That hurt!", Owen complained, and then Chef went back to what he was previously saying.

"My Orders are to make sure that all of the babies infront of me, drop out of my boot camp except one. The Last one standing wins immunity for the team."

"Uh, what happened to Chris?", Heather questioned, before Chef turned to face the remaining camps to continue with his explanation.

"Rule Number One! You will adress me, as Master Chief! Have you got that?"

"Yes Master Chief.", the remaining campers replied,

"You will sleep when I tell you to sleep, and you will eat only when I tell you eat! Is that clear?!"

"Yes Master Chief!", Trent replied, showing full attention to Chef/Master Chief.

"Rule Number Two! When you are ready to give up, you will walk to the end of the Dock and Ring the Bell!", he then pointed to a bell that was placed at the end of the dock just for this episode, "Which Brings me to Rule Number Three, I'd like to get one quitter before the end of the first day, and that day will not end until someone drops out! Now get your butts down to the beach soldiers, NOW!", the campers then ran screaming to the beach, except Eva just ran.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Eva - "So Chef's in charge, huh? Well, I can take it. To be honest, it's about time they come up with something that's more like an actual challenge!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following the confesisonal of Eva, Chef had the campers assembled on the beach along with a green canoe and a red canoe, and was about to explain the first challenge of his boot camp.

"Listen Up!", he yelled out, "Each team must hold a canoe over their heads, I catch you takin' your hands off the canoe, and you WILL be Eliminated! And no one eats lunch, until someone drops out!", Chef then slightly laughed, "Canoes UP!"

With those orders given, the Bass and the Gophers both lifted the canoes up over their heads, the Bass doing so faster primarily thanks to having Eva on their team.

"This can't be too hard!", Cody (who is slightly above the ground) said optimistically, and then turned to Heather who was in-front of him, "I get to look at you while I do this, babe!", Heather rolled her eyes.

"Cody, I am not your girlfriend."

"Maybe not now, but I know you will be!"

"Just shut up and hold the canoe up!", Heather sternly replied, Cody, with a smile, followed the orders of his crush.

"If anyone quits, you will be DEAD.", Eva warned angrily to the rest of her team, who were (except Sadie due to her anger at Eva), scared.

"I won't quit, I mean, this is a piece of cake!", Geoff replied with a smile.

"Mmmm, cake!", Owen replied to Geoff's response, thinking of cake. Eva silently turned back around, not paying attention to the conversation anymore.

The episode then had a time skip, to show that it was still day time, but now the sun was blazing, heating up everything in the area. The campers were still holding up their canoes, with Sadie starting to lose her grip and LeShawna's stomach growling, regardless, they still managed to somehow hold on to the canoes.

"Come on you sissies!", Chef began barking out, "It's only been three hours!"

"Well, they did miss lunch day!", Chris said, now shown to be present on the island.

"Mmmhmm!", Chef answered back, "Guess they just weren't HUNGRY! Unless someone wants to quit now!", the camera then revealed Chef to be sitting on the Bass Canoe and Chris to be on the Gopher Canoe. Suddenly, Owen's stomach growled, but upon hearing it Eva looked back with a glare that once more showed fire within her eyes, and was of pure anger. Scared for his own Safety, Owen decided to not to.

With the Gophers Canoe, Cody once more continued making moves on Heather.

"Ya know, theres nobody else that's willing to date you!", Cody whispered to the now once more annoyed Heather.

"Cody, if you want to stay in the alliance, just be quiet and help us win this challenge!", Heather whispered back angrily.

"Got it, will do Heather!", Cody whispered back. Heather rolled her eyes again ,though, showing annoyance.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "Okay, so I got Dillpickle Chips down, I know not to ever say no to her, but she won't accept that she likes me!", he then takes a few moments to think, "I got it, I'll just focus on lasting through this challenge! She'll dig me for sure!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "Me and Cody? When hell freezes over and Sharks start flying into space."

[CONFESSIONALS END]

The camera then went to the Bass, with Geoff using a fishing rod to reel in Harold's underwear, Owen was laughing, along with Geoff smiling. When Owen nodded with apporval, Geoff 'landed the fish', and ripped off Harold's underwear. Duncan actually smiled and laughed too, watching from the Gopher canoe.

"OW!", Harold yelled out as he felt it, even taking his hands off the canoe, "Idiots!", the then put his hands on the canoe again though, before Chef looked down to see what was going on.

"IS THERE A PROBLEM DOWN HERE?!", the Master Chief yelled out.

"No.", Harold replied, shaking his head as Chef went back up to the top of the Canoe. Time once more passed, and even though it was know Night time the campers were still (with Owen asleep even) holding the canoes. Chef sat on a chair by a small campfire,

"Twenty-Five us went into the jungle that night", he spoke, telling a war story, "only five camp back out.", in response Duncan yawned.

"What War was that exactly?", he asked with a smile, likely saying it mainly to mess with Chef.

"Did I ask you speak?!", Chef replied angrily, "Because I don't remember askin' you to speak!"

"No sir, no!", Duncan replied, rolling his eyes, and then he broke into a slight laugh. The cameras then went to Lindsay, who was struggling to keep the canoe up.

"Guys? I can't do this anymore!", Lindsay then removed her hands from the canoe and began tiredly walking to the bell, "I have no feeling left in my arms."

"Well, we finally got ourselves a Quitter!", Chef said with a sadistic smile on his face. Eva was smirking at this, happy to see the Gophers finally about to lose.

"Lindsay, come back here NOW!", Heather commanded, but Lindsay didn't listen, and continued walking to the Bell. Her head knocked onto it to ring it, announcing that she had become the first quitter of the boot camp. Just then, the Gophers collasped carrying their canoe while the Bass happily tossed theirs away (except Sadie who was frowning).

"Listen here", Chef told Lindsay with a hand on her shoulder", you have nothing to be ashamed of...", he then took out his megaphone and yelled in her face, " Except being a little baby who let your team down!", he then turned to the campers still in the challenge, "As for the rest of you, head to the mess hall! Dinner is served!"

"There is a God!", Owen proclaimed, smiling at hearing the food was finally served. The Episode then cut to the Mess Hall, where the campers were assembled along with Chef and Chris.

"Alright Maggots, open ya ears!", Chef began, "You've got ten minutes to eat before night trainin' begins so get to it!", most of the campers were unhappy with hearing Night Training, not liking that part at all.

"Um, Yo Chief!", LeShawna began, "Where the Heck's the Food!"

"You're looking at it.", Chef pointed to the Trash cans in the room, with a sadistic tone of voice. Owen of course opened the can first.

"This is just left overs from this mornings breakfast", Owen pointed out.

"Damn Right! When you're at War, you take what you can get!"

"There is No God.", Heather said in response to having to eat Garbage. Owen however, took one piece out from the Trash can he had opened, and actually ate and chewed it.

"Well, I see you've got this under control", Chris said to Chef/Master Chief, "I'm off to Craft Services,coming?"

"Serve me up some of that!", Chef and Chris then both walked out of the Mess Hall, leaving the campers to themselves. As the Campers (most) went to get the food, it was of course Heather who wasn't have any of it.

"Okay, I am like NOT eating that!", she angrily said as she tossed her plate to the ground.

"If Heather's not doing it, I'm not!", Cody then also dropped his plate to the ground. Heather rolled her eyes at this remark, but of course didn't say anything else about. Duncan however had just finished talking with laughter with Geoff and Owen, and then with a smirk the two walked over as Duncan a glass of orange liquid over to Harold.

"Hey, Harold?", Duncan opened with to get Harold's attention, "They felt really bad about the whole underwear fishing incident, here, we found you some Apple Juice!", Duncan then handed Harold the glass, which he took into his hands.

"Thanks.", Harold replied, without questioning why they were doing this, and actally drank the liquid that was in the cup, within seconds he spit it out though, disgusted by it, "That's not Juice!"

"Oh-Oh, my mistake dude, we must have confused it with the kitchen grease!", Duncan reponded, him and Geoff both slightly laughing.

"Ya know, Harold's probably gonna get back at you someday, Duncan.", Trent said, coming in from behind Duncan.

"Oh please Trent, you know you like me for this.", Duncan replied with a wink. Trent didn't really reply, he just blushed and looked nervously back at Duncan. Then, Bridgette walked over to Geoff, also to begin conversation,

"You know, you are being very mean to Harold for practically nothing!", Bridgette said to Geoff, not very happy with his recent antics against the Dweeb of the Team. Geoff actually felt a bit guilty, since Bridgette was now calling him out.

"Aw, come on! I mean, I'm just having a little fun, besides, it's not that bad!"

"Well, I know I can't really stop this", Bridgette said back, "Just don't be going TOO Far in this, alright?"

"Anything for you, Bridge.", Geoff replied back with a smile, and Bridgette smiled back. The Camera then went to outside of the Mess Hall, with the Unknown Figure from the three previous episodes looking right into the Mess Hall, specifically at Cody who was standing right next to Heather and clearly flirting with her to no avail. The figure smiled wickedly and very sadistically before the Episode cut to the next challenge that the campers were to face. It was a dance to music that can't really be identified, and the dance itself was very similar to the dance of Thriller made by Michael Jackson. infact, it pretty much was. As Chef performed it on a platform, the campers (even Lindsay for some reason), did it. This went for numerous times, until the radio was turned off by Duncan, much to the relief of the others. This of course angered Chef.

"Duncan, the hell are you doing?", Trent asked, showing concern.

"One of us drops out, and it's over for the day", Duncan replied, crossing his arms and looking up at Chef.

"We're done", Chef angrily shouted, "When I say we're done, now drop and give me Twenty!", rolling his eyes Duncan dropped to ground and began doing push-ups, "Anyone else got somethin to say?"

"Yeah, is Mayonaise an Instrument?", Owen asked, to which Chef and the other campers looked at him with expressions that were quite stupified.

"What the hell kinda quesiton is that?", Chef said back before the Episode cut to the campers back at the Mess Hall for the next part of the Challenge. As they, team seperated, sat the two tables, Chef stood to explain this challenge to them. "For your next challenge, you will complete a three-hundred word essay about how much you love me", Chef finished with his wicked smile then finished with his General like yell, "Anyone who falls asleep or fails to complete the challenge, will be eliminated!", following that, the cameras went to clock as it went from 1 o' clock, to 3 o'clock, and then showed the campers, extremely tired from writing their Essays. Many of them showed dark circles under their eyes, and many of them struggled to stay awake. Harold was writing when Chef came in to pick his up, and was dissappointed when he did.

"Crap!", Harold said as he put his head down on the table. Chef was then shown to pick up the rest of the bass, and then starting the Gophers he picked up Duncan's paper and read it.

"I love Master Chief Hatchet", Chef read, "Because he is very very very very very very very very very very very very very very", then he realized the truth and stopped, "This is just one sentence with five pages of 'very's' inbetween!"

"It's three hundred words exactly", Duncan replied with a smirk, "You can count them if you don't believe me.", Chef then saw that both Trent and Sadie were asleep, and banged his head on the Gopher's table, "You two slackers, are out!", "Rest of you, get to bed and report to the playing field at 0:500 hours!", as Chef then left the Mess Hall, the campers (miserably) got up from the benches, with Geoff and Bridgette smiling at eachother as they did so, of course.

Suddenly, the cameras went back to Conker, who was running around the Gopher's cabin, and actually having a rave party with the other small wildlife of the Island, including Praire Dogs, Beavers, Chipmunks, a Loon, Ducks, and the small cute little birds of the island. They were all parting, with of course a guarding Deer outside to check for campers if they were coming back. It was right there that Conker, dancing near the window, looked out and saw the Unknown figure, creating something that looked like a slingshot and getting rocks together. He focused on it and even went up to the window to see, and became suspicious, though soon enoug the Deer, using hooves, alerted them to the campers returning to the cabin and the party disbanded, Conker returned to curling into a ball onto Cody's bed as the party's evidence was cleared up.

Soon Enough, though still night time, the remaining campers in the challenge (Heather, Cody, Duncan, LeShawna, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, Owen, and Eva) were assembled with Chef present, before them was an obstacle course filled with mud, a small wall climb, robe jumps, tire ring jumps, and swinging axes.

"You will all run this obstacle course until you can ALL complete it, in under one minute.", Chef explained, then finished as he spoke the rest to Duncan, "Am I makin' myself clear?"

"Crystal", Duncan in response to Chef/Master Chief.

"If you lose this for us", Heather warned Duncan, "You're life will completely and total miserable, got it?"

"It already is, Sweetheart.", Duncan saracstically remarked.

"GO MAGGOTS, GO!", Chef called out, in a panic, all of the campers then started running through the obstacle course. At the start of the course, most of them were able to make it over the wall and make it to the next part, though Owen got stuck within one of the tire rings. When it came to the swinging axes, Geoff and LeShawna were shown to make it through as Cody went through the rope swing with Bridgette. Harold however, was the last to cross over the wall, and fell directly into the wall, swallowing much of the wet med used for the ground. As Duncan ran past him, Harold actually puked out much of the mud.

"Yo, General crazy!", Duncan said, "The Bass have a little problem here."

"Too...much...mud!", Harold cried out, caughing from the mud he had swallowed.

"Ring the Bell and report to the infirmary!", Chef said as he picked Harold up, "You're tour of duty is finished.", Eva who had just got to the Ropes, shook her head in dissappointment.

"Wow, Poor Guy", Duncan said to Geoff who was now standing near him.

"Back on the Course, Soliders, NOW!", Chef commanded, Geoff then ran back onto the course, but Duncan stood there and continued smirking, "One false move and I'll be on you like stink on a poop wagon!"

"I look forward to it, Sir!", Duncan added in with a smirk and salute. The Episode then showed the campers going through the course again, with Eva easily going over the wall, while Owen's weight brought it down into the mud. Geoff fell into the mud after the tires, while Cody tripped and fell into the mud. Heather got stuck on the rope swing, while Duncan saw Eva begin to actually sink in the Mud at the at the swinging axes.

"Fallen Soldier, I salute you!", Duncan said as he crawled, but was eventually stopped by Chef/Master Chief.

"You just bought yourself twenty more push-ups!", Chef announced.

"Thank you!", Duncan replied, even kissing Chef on the nose for laughs. At this point, Chef lost it and growled in complete and total anger as if he were a male version of Eva. The remaining campers each just looked on, many of them with their eyes widened.

"Looks like Duncan pushed Chief a little too far". Geoff whispered.

"Yep.", Owen replied back. Chef's reply came in a quiet and ominous tone of voice,

"One night solitary confinement... in the boathouse", following those words, everyone except Duncan and even Eva gasped.

"Big deal. How scary can it be?", Duncan had a tone that pretty much meant he was sure that it wasn't going to be scary, not even moved by Eva showing shock. Soon enough, Duncan found himself alone in a room filled with Harpoons, shark jaws, fishing equipmeant, sharp objects, a few small boats, and other similar objects. "I should've just kept my big mouth shut."

The episode then cut to outisde the Gopher cabin, where the Unknown Figure was looking through the bushes. This time though, she stepped out to reveal high heels of pink colour, with top parts similar to courtney's shoes but they were actual High Heels instead of wedges, and the Camera panned up tanned legs to the point that it reached a short pink skirt, with a darker pink jacket covering a white-shirt, and also a light pink scarf. Long Blonde hair under a pink french hat and Blue eyes then came up along with the face of the girl last seen in the eighth episode. With an evil smirk, the girl prepared for the next morning, hiding behind the Gopher cabin, and even carrying her frying pan with her for safety. She easily managed to walk through the campgrounds, and eventually made it to the boat-house, and with her smirk she knew what she was going to do.

[CONFESSIONAL]

The Girl - Has a slightly russian accent, "Okay, so I have to say, this show is quite interesting, and it's the one I should have been on in the first place! I mean, I'm tired of that other stupid show, with that Black Heathen and those stupid failures in life! So, I'm going to stay on this show, permanately!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

The Episode then goes to the girl opening the door, but staying where only her shape and eyes could be made out, and Duncan was whistling while mopping the floor when he noticed this.

"Hello, Duncan.", she greeted in a sinister tone of voice.

"Who the heck are you?", Duncan asked, of course not knowing who the girl was.

"Someone who knows how you could stick it to Master Chief.", the girl answered, "I know where he and Chris keep their food at, and I'll tell you."

"If?"

"If nothing."

"Oh no, there's gotta be a catch to this."

"There is no catch, I swear, other than me going with you, of course."

"Would you mind at least telling me what the heck your name is then?", Duncan asked, still confused as to who the girl was, it was then that she stepped out of the Shadows, showing in the dark of the night what she looked like to him.

"I'm Veronica Artemyeva", she revealed, "Famed Actress, Super Model, and Minor Singer from Russia."

[CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "Okay, so that chick's on this show now? The girl that is only famous cuz she's rich and banged with some dude? Great, and just when I thought Chef was bad. Ah well, she's willing to help me get back at Chef so what the heck?"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

The Episode then went to show both Veronica and Duncan sneaking up to Chris and Chef's personal tent in bushes, they stopped at a certain distance, and then popped their heads up, smirking at eachother, they then entered the tent, slowly crawling by a table, making sure Chris and Chef did not see either of them. Both of them managed to reach the fridge, and even open it without Chris or Chef noticing.

"Twent of us went into the Jungle that Night", Chef told Chris as Veronica and Duncan put the food from the Fridge into a bag , "Only Five came back out."

"Just dont get us caught.", Veronica warned Duncan with a whisper.

"I won't", Duncan whispered back with a smirk, putting actual good food into the bag.

"I mean, come on!", Chris said back to Chef, "I, am NOTHING, without my stubble!"

"Amen Brother!", Chef said right back.

"You sure you wanna go through with this?", Duncan asked with a smirk to Veronica.

"Of course I do!", the girl replied right back in whisper, "I've far more scheming things before.", she then smirked, and put a dead Gopher in the fridge, "Here's a little gift for the two.", Duncan smirked in approval at Veronica's idea. Duncan took one last thing from the Fridge before he and Veronica both made off with the food. Duncan and Veronica both carried the food to the camp, but of course Veronica ran back to the bushes where she was hiding before rather than into the cabins, keeping her existence hidden from the other contestants. Following this, all of the campers were hungrily eating the actual food. Owen for instance was eating strawberry jelly, happily.

"Mmm!", he then looked down at his feet, "I think I have jungle rot from that obstacle course!"

"Ew, Owen, we're eating here!?", Lindsay replied, grossed out by Owen's comment. Cody was also quickly devouring many of the sugary foods, giving little to anyone.

"I gotta say, Chef comes up with pretty cliche War Stories", Bridgette commented, "And he is like, totally crazy!"

"Girl", LeShawna said back, "These nails were not meant for combat trainin', know what I'm sayin'?"

"I know what you mean, If I wanted to join the army, I would've.", Bridgette replied back.

Suddenly, Harold lifted the sheets, and saw that a smiley face in peanut butter had been drawn onto his sheets.

"Aw come on guys! Gross!", he commented.

"Now see? That's a waste of good peanut butter!", Duncan exclaimed as he and Geoff laughed over the smiley face. It then went back to Cody devouring numerous icecreams and other sweets, while Heather and Conker also enjoyed their own meals. Outside, Veronica was eating the food she had taken on her own.

"Well, this is looking up to be a very, entertaining summer!", she said to herself, "Best part? No NaTasha!", she then laughed maniacally. As she then burped, she then looked out back at the cabin, and even took out Binoculars, looking right at Cody with an evil glare. She then went back in though, when Geoff and Bridgette walked outside together.

"So, you wanna talk to me?", Bridgette asked, curious.

"Yeah, I do. I do all the time!", Geoff revealed.

"You do?"

"Totally! You gotta be like, the best girl here! I dig ya, Bridge."

"That's so, sudden, but cute.", Bridgette smiled.

"It is? Ha, I thought that wasn't gonna work."

"Well, it kinda does.", Bridgette and Geoff then finally had their first Kiss. Of course, Veronica and Harold both looked at this. Veronica rolled her eyes, while Harold gasped and glared at this, likely planning something for later. Just then, Chef/Master Chief spoke using the intercom system:

"Attention remaining boot camp recruits: the next evolution of your training begins tomorrow morning at 07:00 hours. And if I catch the sucker that took my dessert, your ass is mine!"

The following morning, was the final challenge. For the Bass Eva, Owen, and Geoff were in against the Gopher's Heather, Cody, and Duncan. Veronica was watching from nearby, keepping on her sinister and sadistic grin. The Final Challenge was to hang upside down from a tree, and Chef of course was explaining what the campers were feeling.

"What you experiencing, is an anicent form of torture", Chef explained, "By now the blood has begun rushin' to ya head. The next stage, is nausiea, followed by dizzyness and a flushed appearance, and the blood begins to pool in ya eyes, and of course don't forget the final-", Duncan then couldn't take in anymore and fell from the tree.

"One down, two to go.", Eva commented, speaking of how only Heather and Cody were now against her bass. When Duncan lied on the ground, he was practically unconscious, but smiling. Bridgette ran up to him (despite being on the other team), to check up on him.

"It's okay, he's alright!", Bridgette called out, seeing that Duncan was just dizzy for the moment but still alive. Trent was happy to hear this, and smiled. The others in then put up their arms to hold on better, except for Heather and Owen. Owen because he couldn't reach, and Heather for other reasons.

"Ow, come on!", Owen struggled to hold on better, panting and sweating, "I, can't, reach!", he then suddenly farted, and then laughed at what his body had just done. Heather then became officially finished with the challenge, too annoyed by the farts of Owen.

"Okay that's it, I'm done!", she then got off from the tree, landing on her feet, though once she began walking away, Owen fell from the tree and landed on her. Heather's angry complains were muffled due to this, as she banged on the ground repeatedly, once Owen stood up though she was heard, "Off of me you big Oxe!", she then got up and angrily stormed away from Owen.

"Sorry!", Owen pleaded. The scene then went to the Gopher cabin, with Conker still alone in the room. He looked out the window and saw that Veronica was nearing her big time, and was not going to let her sabotage Cody in the challenge. To stop her, he knew what he had to do, and from seemingly nowhere he got an axe, and repeatedly started hitting the door with it. Eventually, he made a whole in it big enough to jump through, and made his break for it.

Back at the challenge, things were reaching the end. Geoff was beginning to feel the pressure and symptoms that Chef had mentioned before, and was not going to stand much more. Cody and Eva, on the other hand, were surprisingly and unsurprisingly doing well in the challenge.

"Ugh", Geoff groaned, "I can't...take...much...more!"

"Come on Geoff, you can do it!", Bridgette cheered.

"No, I can't!", Geoff exclaimed, and he fell from the tree leaving it as Cody against Eva.

"Cody, do NOT Fail!", Heather warned, angrily.

"Don't worry, I'm fine!"

"Don't get your hopes up, Heather.", Eva suddenly said, "He will never win."

Suddenly, right then, Veronica walked up though was still out of sight from Chef/Master Chief. A Wicked smirk on her face, she aimed her slingshot from earlier right at Cody, and she had a rock as ammo.

"Well, Cousin, time for you to fail, once more!", Veronica laughed, "As Always!", as Veronica started to take aim, Conker saw what she was about to do and gasped. Determined to not let Veronica cheat the Bass to victory, Conker ran up to Veronica and kicked her in the back. The Force shot the rock right in a direction that it nearly hit Chef, and sent Veronica tumbling out of the bushes into the sight of not only him but the other campers.

"What the?!", Chef exclaimed at the rock nearly hitting him sqaure in the face but missing his head, he and the other campers (save Duncan who already knew) turned and gasped when they looked at where the rock came from, and as Veronica stood up.

"What the hell was that, a...", she then noticed that she was in view of the other campers, "Oh...heheh...hello there. I'm Veronica Artemyeva, Actress, Super Model, and Minor Singer! Nice to meet all of you!", she then put on a fake smile. Everyone else looked on in surprise except Duncan and Eva. Of course, Lindsay was more happy than the others to see the celebrity, but Cody was more angry.

"Oh lordy, just kill me now.", LeShawna commented, looking up at the sky. Chef however, walked over to Veronica, also puzzled with her appearance.

"I am Sorry, Ms Russian Lady", Chef spoke to her in his General voice, "but I thought we told you five thousand times already, you aren't on this show!"

"I am aware of that, Master Chief", Veronica replied, "but in the time I've been sneaking around here, I called my parents, and they got the producers to get me a job, making into a third Main Staff Member for this Season!", at this even Chef became stunned, and the campers gasped.

"Ooooh Yay!", Lindsay excitedly squeeled, Heather was even surprised with this.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "Veronica?! VERONICA?!", 'She's like, the most spoiled girl you could ever meet! I should know, I'm her cousin! It's like whenever I'm about to be happy, she comes in and ruins it! Well ya know what? I'm not gonna let her do it this time!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "I can't, believe, Veronica is on the show. I mean, she's the person that inspired me to be the way I am today and make sure I became on top at School!"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

Suddenly, a loud thud was heard from the tree, and this brought everyone's attention back to the two competing, or one, as Eva had actually succumbed to the Blood Rush and fallen from the tree, making Cody the official winner of the challenge.

"Well...that's a twist.", Bridgette said, looking down at Eva's defeat. Veronica pouted, since Cody had just won the challenge. Cody was then being carried by his team members, who were cheering since he had won them the challenge. As they all cheered happily for their victory, Chef (along with an unhappy Veronica), were suddenly there.

"Cody!", Chef called out, stopping the Gophers, and Cody did get down to speak with him, with him saluting, "Congratulations, Solidier, I'd go to war with you anytime."

"Gee, thanks! I'll remember that when planning my future!", Cody replied, a bit nervously, then walking away. Chef kept up the salute.

"You do that solidier!", Chef then got a single tear from his eye, "You do that!"

With the Gophers continuing their Cheer, the Episode then finally went to the Campfire ceremony, for the Bass. All of the remaining Bass members were gathered for their next ceremony, with Chef (still in Chief uniform) and Veronica standing behind them. Infront of them was Chris, once more having the plate of Marshmallows in his hands.

"I only have five marshmallows on my plate", Chris opened the ceremony with, "and these again, represent whether or not you stay in the game!", "Now, you've all cast your votes, so if I do not call your name, you must immediately go down to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and go home! And ya can't come back! EV-ER.", once more everyone of the Bass but Bridgette, Eva, and Sadie seemed worried, "Sadie", Chris called out, and Sadie got her marshmallow, "Geoff!"

"Yes!", Geoff said as he got up to get his marshmallow, Bridgette smiled happily.

"Owen!"

"Woo-hoo!", the large boy then got his marshmallow. Now at the bottom three, tensions were just starting to get high, but of course not many were worried at all, until of course the next name was called,

"Eva.", once her name was called, everyone save Eva herself was confused. Bridgette became worried, as now it was her or Harold that would leave. "Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the night.", Chris then had his pause, with Harold smirking which only worried Bridgette even more, and this even worried Geoff, but once the name of the final person who was safe was called it all ended, "Harold."

"Yes!", Harold said as he ran up to his marshmallow. Everyone except him, and Veronica gasped.

"What?!", both Geoff and Bridgette said as Bridgette was revealed to have been Voted Off.

"You guys voted me off, but not Harold? I thought you guys like hated him!", Bridgette exclaimed, talking to her team.

"I did NOT vote for you Bridgette! I swear!", Sadie exclaimed, saddended by the loss she was facing, "I would never do that to a friend, ever!"

"Bridge, I know for a fact that three votes went straight for Harold!", Geoff exclaimed. However, with a snap of Chris' fingers, Chef came in and pushed both Geoff and Sadie to the ground, and then both of the main hosts took Bridgette by the arms, escorting her to the boat of losers. "Aw man, this sucks!", Geoff said as Bridgette was taken to her boat ride home. Once thrown in the boat, Bridgette stood, and Geoff and Sadie both ran up to the edge of the dock as the boat began to leave.

"Bridgette, I'll always be thinking of you!", Geoff yelled out as he waved to Bridgette.

"Aww, I'll be thinking of you too, Geoff!", Bridgette yelled back.

"See you when this over, Bridge!", Geoff then called out again.

"I'll miss you too, Bridgette!", Sadie replied, sounding just like when Katie got voted off.

"I'll miss both of you guys!", Bridgette called back, "Byee!", the episode then went to Harold, roasting a marshmallow, which burnt to be pure black. As he looked up, clips replayed of all the pranks that Geoff and friends played on him this episode, and then:

[CONFESSIONAL]

Harold - Has ballot box on his lap, and uses a screw driver to open it up, "You guys think you're so funny'", he then took the old votes from the box and from his shirt got new ones, "let's see how you like it when someone messes with your love life.", he then placed the new votes in the box.

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

The episode then came to Harold, still where he was prior, now having a sinister grin on his face as he looks towards the camera.

"Yes!", he suddenly said, keeping his sinister grin on. As the flames around the marshmallow went out, the episode faded out to the credits.


	13. X-Treme Torture

"Last time, on Total Drama Island!", Chris once more opened up with to kick off the episode, "The Eleven remaining campers were put through master chief Harchet's brutal boot camp! Duncan was the first to sent to the brig by Major Harshness for Disorderly Conduct", then he sarcastically said , "Shocker", "But what really was shocking was when that mysterious figure, turned out to be Veronica from the other show on Boney Island! Yeah, and an actual celebrity too. Somebody say, Ratings boost, haha. Veronica started a pretty good scheme, performing a B & E to steal some PB & J, and then got it back to camp. Geoff and Bridgette finally started hooked up, and Cody won his stripes for the Gophers, and the Bass smelled something fishy when Bridgette was suddenly voted off. Confession cams revealed that it was Harold who tampered with the votes to get back at Geoff for torturing him, which seems a bit unfair. I mean...he did just start goin' out with her, but oh well, Drama!", Chris then laughed and the camera revealed him to be lounging on a beach chair on the dock, "This week, the Campers are gonna be pushed to the Extreme! Who will crack under the pressure? Find out, on-", suddenly Veronica came right up to the camera, completely interrupting and annoying Chris.  
"on Total, Drama, Island!", Veronica happily announced, much to Chris' annoyance. Following the interrupted Recap came the intro, followed by the episode finally starting. The Episode began by showing the Bear of the Island coming to the camp, and opening up a bin or crate that had the marshmallows in it. He took several bags into his hands, and planned on making off with it. Meanwhile, the campers were all still asleep at the time. Of course, until Chris (and Veronica) flew over their cabins in a plane. LeShawna was upset at this, and a bit angrily tried to stay asleep by clenching her pillow. Each of the remaining Eleven campers, still tired, walked out of their cabins and the Bear made his run for it.

"Incoming!", Chris yelled out, diving the plane towards where the campers were.

"Hit the Deck!", Geoff yelled out, and he and the other campers then ran from the plane's landing area, screaming in fright.

As they got out of the way, Chris (and Veronica) landed wherre they once stood. "Yes!", Chris said as he landed, "I can't wait to get my pilot's license!", it was then that he and Veronica saw they were going to hit the confessional stall, but they still went through it anyway so that didn't matter. The Bear was in the confessional, and hid the marshmallow behind his back, a bit stunned, and two marshmallows feel from his back to the ground. It was then that the plane stopped, and Chris and Veronica both looked out the window at the contestants. "Alright Campers, for Today's challenge we're going on a-", suddenly Veronica leaned in and blocked Chris' mouth with her hand.

"Actually, I'M the one making up today's challenge! The Producers say so!", Veronica announced, which didn't change the mood of any of the campers, and then she took out a Megaphone, "Time for the X-TREME SPORTS CHALLENGE!", the echo of her voice through the speaker phone did have an effect that hurt the Campers' ears a bit.

"Okay y'all, it is way too early for this crap!", LeShawna groaned, not wanting to deal with a challenge this early in the morning. Veronica (hand now free from Chris' mouth), alongside a clearly annoyed Chris, then went on to further explain the challenge,

"This week you all will particpate in three challenges, first up,", the took out the Megaphone once more, "EXTREME SOFA-BEAD SKY-DIVING!", some of the campers showed some worry when this was announced, except for Eva, "Contestants will plummit-uh Sky-dive- down from the skys above the camp in an attempt to reach a sofa-bed many miles or feet or whatever below. Chef then, from an open door on the plane, jumped from it onto an open sofa-bed, crushing it with it's weight. This concerned more of the contestants, of course (except Eva), "Specifically, you'll be sky-diving from Five-Thousand feet! And using mediocre Parachutes that haven't seen use since like, 1973!", she then tossed rather worn-down parachutes in-front of the campers, and pulled out a paper from her Jacket pocket, "The lucky campers to go on this one are, Trent and Eva."

"I can do this.", Eva replied, showing no fear what-so-ever unlike the rest of the campers.

"Uh, okay", Trent nervously replied, "You know what they say on Blackcomb Mountain, bro. Best glimpse of heaven's on the way into hell! Let's do this!"

"Oh, the first challenge is not going on yet!", Veronica announced, "The Second Challenge, is", she once more used her megapohe for the challenge name, "EXTREME RODEO MOOSE RIDING!", she continued the rest of this challenge's explanation speaking normally (and out of the plane), "Contestants will rodeo ride the great canadian bucking moose for Eight Seconds, or get hoofed into a giant pile of Socks from the lost and found."

"That ain't nothin but laundry day back home!", LeShawna said, referring to the massive pile of dirty socks.

"Then it's your lucky day, NaT- I mean LeShawna! You're riding for the Gophers, and Harold is riding for Bass!"

"Boo-yah!", Harold said in response to his part in the challenge. Owen was however, going near to the wooden fence that held the moose,

"He doesn't look to bucky to me!", Owen said with a smile, "Hi, Beautiful!", the moose hit him in the face with one of it's hooves in response to the compliment. Veronica continued speaking with use of the megaphone,

"And, the final challenge, EXTREME SEADOO WATER SKI-ING!", the explanation also used the Megaphone, "Contestants will Water-ski a race course, grabbing as many flags as they can before crossing the finish line! While a member from the opposing team drives the Seadoo!"

"Okay, how can we water ski without Water?", Heather asked in a angry tone.

"Well, since I wanted to make sure this challenge was extremely hard, we put wet mud down, so that's what the water will be instead. I mean, it's VERY Hard!", suddenly after Veronica said those words, Chef came, water-skiing on the ground, and hit a hill, falling into a tree to painful landing. Veronica and Chris both laughed at Chef's misfortune. "See? Okay, so Owen is the ski-er for killer Bass, and Cody", she then chuckled a bit, "Skis for the Gophers."

"Sweet!", Owen replied, Cody just looked slightly angry at Veronica, not replying to her at all really.

"Aww, I wanted to do it!", Lindsay moped, dissappointed she was not going for the Gophers.

"Now, for the Swag!", Veronica continued, "Whoever wins the most challenges gets bragging rights as usual, doesn't have to vote one of their own off, and wins a tripped out multi-massage, mobile Shower!", the camera then showed Chef playing on a harp and showed the shower. Most the campers happily responded to the shower.

"Can it be?", Heather replied, happy at the thought of having a shower at last.

"Yes, it be!", Veronica replied. Owen was the only one not really happy with the idea of the Shower, and as he ate a bag of Marshmallows he made this clear.

"A Shower? What's the point of that? How about something good?!", in a shocking scene, Sadie was the one to reply to his response to the shower.

"Listen you giant Fart Machine, It's bad enough I have lost both BFFFLs on this show, and I'm NOT about to lose this shower, so if you are going to lose this for us you are going to be Sorry you ever were on this show, GOT IT?", Sadie's eyes were right in Owen's face, and actually had fire in them as if they were Eva's eyes. Everyone, even Veronica and Chris, were stunned by this. Owen gulped. "

Yes Ma'am!", Sadie then turned her attention back to Veronica. Veronica and Chris however had gotten back in the plane, and started it up. At long last, Chris is the next one to speak, though he is clearly still annoyed with Veronica stealing his part.

"Okay, chow for brekkie, then come back in twenty minutes for", he then took the Megaphone from Veronica, "Veronica's EXTREME SPORTS CHALLENGE!", follow that, Chris and Veronica took back off into the air in their plane. The smoke from it's exhaust made most of them caugh. The Cameras then went to the Mess Hall, three campers (LeShawna, Lindsay, and Eva) were walking out of it while the others were likely just finishing their breakfast. Owen was helping Chef clean the tables (by eating what was left of the food) but one plate had a love note on it, which when he chewed, he burped out onto the stacked plates.

"Sweet Grub, Bro!", he said to compliment Chef's cooking before walking off. Chef ignored this and instead took the note into his hand, and read it.

"For the Girl with smoldering eyes.", he then shrugged and tossed the note back on the table. Once he did so, Heather and Sadie (who were listening in) both came up. Heather of course swiped it from the table, but as she read it Sadie made sure to get in on it too.

"It's a love letter.", Heather replied, "And it's in Haiku."

"It is? Can I see, Can I see?!", Sadie begged, jumping up and down.

"I'm reading it first. Wait your turn, lard ass.", Heather replied in a snobby fashion, which greatly offended Sadie at the last part, "Okay, whoever wrote seriously needs to like, get a life!", she then tossed it back onto the table, and Sadie read it right then, "but, if this love becomes mutual, it means theres another alliance on this island!"

"You mean like yours and me and Bridgette's?", Sadie responded, not even realizing that she had just given away the existence of her (now disbanded) alliance with Bridgette. Heather was pretty surprised when Sadie said that, and with her smirk on her face she knew how to play this to end in her favor.

"You were in an Alliance?", Heather asked, keeping up a face of false interest.

"Yeah! Until Bridgette got voted off, it was to get rid of Eva!", Sadie revealed, showing anger when she spoke of Bridgette being eliminated in the previous episode.

"Well, I'll tell you this.", Heather began, "if you can find out who wrote this note, I will totally make sure that Eva gets off the Island without ever finding out of your Alliance to betray her.", Sadie was too happy to hear those words to even think that Heather was lying to her.

"Really?", once Heather nodded, Sadie went, "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehh! Thank you Thank you Thank you THANK YOU! I'll get RIGHT to finding out who wrote this note! Eeeeh!", she then ran off out of the Mess Hall with the note in her hands.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "Okay, so Sadie was able to Allign with Bridgette. At least for me I only have one of them to get off, and I have to admit, I never would have thought Sadie capable of forming an Alliance, but it's still an Alliance. Sure it's like, gone already, but Sadie has to go before she is able to form another one! As for Eva, well, I'll just deal with her later."

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Sadie - "Yay! Eva is going to leave! Besides, I just KNOW she was behind Bridgette's elimination just like she was behind Katie's! I mean, it's so obvious! She put her Mp3 player in Katie's pocket and then faked her anger to convince everyone that Katie was a theif, and then when she saw I was friends with Bridgette she got the team to vote her off too! I just know it!"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

After Sadie and Heather's confessionals, the time came for the first of the three challenges to begin. Chris and Veronica (sitting in the plane) were ready to start as all the remaining campers (team seperated) were ready to begin.

"Now, Remember", Chris began, "Ground teams can wheelie the Sofa-Beds where-ever they want inorder to help their comrade with the landing.", the cameras then revealed that Heather drawn a chalk outline on the ground, and then she waved at Trent from the ground with a smirk on her face.

"Sayonara, Trent!", she then stood up to continue her mocking, "I hope your attempts to impress The Deliquent are worth the chalk outline!", Duncan and Trent both looked at it, pretty stunned with what Heather did.

"Yo, Bitch, did you ever stop and think that maybe, oh I don't know..you're kind of a Bitch?", Duncan replied, at which most of the other campers agreed with, exceptions being Cody and Heather of course.

"I don't think you're a Bitch, Heather!", Cody exclaimed, but Heather put her hand over his mouth to scilence him.

"Or maybe Trent's doing this to express himself, like in a Haiku!", Sadie also exclaimed. This gained her blank stares from all of the campers, and even Chris and Veronica. "...or...not."

[CONFESSIONAL]

Sadie - "What? I don't do being subtle!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following the confessionals, the scene went to Trent and Eva in the plane, both prepared to Sky-dive for their respective teams. Chris and Veronica were in the drivers seat, and as the plane went over many islands, Chris went to Trent and Eva holding papers in his hands.

"If you could just fill these out", Chris said while showing them both the papers he held.

"Didn't we sign insurance forms back when this started?", Trent loudly pointed out to Chris. "

Yeah, but me and Veronica came up with this WICKED Cannibal challenge idea, and we just want some Organ Donations signed, it would go a long way to budgeting free props!", Chris shouted back at Trent and Eva who both just looked blankly at him, "Here comes the drop!", Chris then went back to the Cockpit, and the plane then reached it's drop point.

"I don't see the Drop Zone!", Trent exclaimed as he looked down at the ground below, but he could see the entire Island from such a large distance in the air. Back on the ground, the other Gophers (Heather, Lindsay, Cody, Duncan, and LeShawna) were all pushing the Sofa-Bed, and were doing so with ease.

"Okay, how do we know where he'll land?", Lindsay asked, confused about how this would work out for the team.

"Lindsay, just shut up and push.", Heather replied, annoyed.

"Uh, Guys I think this would be about it.", Cody said, thinking they had just reached the Drop Zone's landing point. The team then stopped pushing, and left the Sofa-bed alone on the ground. Back on the plane, Trent became quite worried for his safety.

"I don't think I can do it, dude!", he exclaimed, looking down at the Island below.

"Just do it!", Eva angrily exclaimed before patting Trent on the back hard enough that he fell from the plane at a high velocity (and screaming) down to the ground below. Trent, due to gravity, picked up speed as he fell, and managed to hit the beach instead of the Sofa-Bed. The team gasped when he landed, and then went over to his crash-site.

"Trent?", Duncan asked, trying to see if Trent was okay. Trent merely groaned, muffled due to being in the sand. With Trent having had Jumped, it was now Eva's turn.

"Now, my turn to jump, and WIN!", Eva declared as she jumped from the plane, as she fell, the pulled out the parachute succesfully, but was stunned when she saw she wasn't slowing down. This was because instead of a parcachute came silverware (Forks, Spoons, other Kitchen items). The Camera then went to show Chris and Veronica smiling with toothy sadistic grins, before going back to Eva. "What the?!", were Eva's last words before she went to screaming in anger at how she was now falling. On the ground,the Bass members that remained (Geoff, Harold, and Sadie) were having a very hard time pushing their bed, compared to the Gophers' more easier time.

"Why won't this thing push?", Geoff asked, then he and his team looked up to see Owen sleeping on the bed, much to their fustration. They then went to try to push him off, but to no avail.

"It's no use, we're not gonna get him off.", Harold said, to which Sadie smiled at, imagining Eva landing on Owen rather than the matress of a Sofa-Bed. That is about the time when Eva's angry scream was heard, "There she falls!", Harold called out, pointing to Eva's falling body. Sadie actually used a cellphone to take a video of the fall, which was actually came to it's hault right on Owen's body. Eva bounced into the air, and Owen actually fell from the bed (still sleeping), while Eva managed to fall on the bed again. Sadie pouted in response to seeing this.

"I made it! See, told you!", Eva yelled out, happy at her victory, before the Sofa-Bed closed up and took her into the bed. In response, her team walked away whistling like nothing had happened. Following this, Chris and Veronica's plane flew back over the island, with Chris announcing the results of the first challenge,

"Bass Win, Gophers lose. Score is 1 to 0!", Right then, Trent was wheeled by Nurse Hatchet, showing he was in a full body cast and on a stretcher, his teamed looked down at him once he was there. "Way to go, Trent.", Heather said in a rather cruel tone of voice.

"Hey, Trent, you okay?", Duncan asked, showing more concern than the others.

"Duncan...is my hair okay/", Trent asked, which puzzled Duncan, but no answer was given to either question. as Trent was wheeled away, the other Gopher members walked off with him, and it was now time for the second challenge. Once there, it was once more Chris who announced the challenge via Megaphone,

"Okay cowpokes, let's start, the Rodeo Moose Challenge!"

"Rodeo riding should be easy", Harold said following Chris' announcement, "All I have to do is keep balance, attention, and stay focused! Just like the Jedi!"

"So, does anyone on this team no anything about Haiku?", Sadie asked, not speaking to Harold at all but to the others on her team.

"What's that?", Geoff and Owen both asked. Of course, Sadie was dissapointed to hear those words come out their mouths, and she herself couldn't even explain Haiku either.

"Oh, just a type of poem", Sadie replied, the only thing she herself knew about Haikus.

"Ohh", both boys replied. Sadie then became angry, desperate to find out who wrote the Haiku in-order to get Heather to help get Eva off. Just as they talked, Harold stepped onto the Moose.

"May the Force be with you, fair moose.", Harold said to the Moose, doing a Jedi bow. The moose became angry at this, and as Chef (shaking with fear), let him out, the moose instantly started with a dart out of it's fence, and very shortly after getting behind Chris, it bucked Harold right into the Dirty Socks, with him screaming like a woman as he did so.

"And Harolds...out?", Chris asked.

"Yes, Yes he is.", Veronica replied, "So, looks like the Bass are in quite the smelly situation, like, totally rank! Alright, so LeShawna, it's now your turn!", once Veronica said those words, LeShawna cracked her fingers to show she was ready for her tangle with the Moose. The Episode then showed a bird happily tweeting on a branch, next to Conker, when conker decided to slap the bird off the tree out of annoyance. The Camera then panned down, to show LeShawna now on the Moose's back, with Chef ready to open the gate once more.

"I hope you got a Moose Burger recipe handy!", LeShawna said as she was now ready for her battle with the moose, then she patted the head of the moose, "Heheh, easy boy. You don't wanna make me mad now.", once she did that, the Moose's eyes went red, and smoke came out of it's nose followed by fire. Chef became very concerned by this,

"Sweet Mother of-", before the Chef could finish, the angry moose broke out of it's Pen (running over Chef) and in a rage rushed through-out the island. Despite the Moose running so fast, LeShawna was actually able to hold on, but as she did so Sadie continued to talk about the Haiku, now going to over to Cody (LeShawna was shown to be doing her challenge in the distance behind them).

"So, Cody, do you anything about Haikus?", Sadie asked, hoping Cody would know.

"Of course I do!", Cody happily exclaimed, "Heather's Asian, so she could be Japanese, she hasn't told me which yet, so I learned ALOT about Japanese culture! heheh, it's actually pretty cool!"

"WONDERFUL!", Sadie exclaimed, "Have you written any lately?"

"Nah", Cody revealed much to Sadie's dissappointment, I did write some earlier to Heather though, but now I've decided to take a more natural approach to getting with her. It'll work eventually, just you see!"

"Ohhh...well...okay then.", Sadie then walked off from Cody, highly dissappointed and fustrated with being unable to find the writer of the Haiku. Of course, behind them, LeShawna's many taunts to the Moose could be heard from behind them, along with pleas to be taken off of the thing as well. The Moose even ripped straight through bushes, too. The Episode then went to show the Bear, behind some bushes, with a bip placed on his neck and his stolen marshmallows all ready for the eating as well. He smiled and licked his lips, ready to dine, but within seconds the moose (and LeShawna) came in and trampled over all of his marshmallows, much to his own dissappointment. The camera then came to Chris, who was driving a fourwheeler (with Veronica in the back seating area with him) driving up to announce the winners of the challenge,

"So, we have a winner!", Chris announced on the Megaphone, "and a Tie! Whoever wins the EXTREME SEADOO WATER-SKI CHALLENGE wins invincibility!", upon this announcement, the two ski-ers became ready (both in swimsuits), though Cody was not in his usual one.

"So Heather, I'm ready to win, for you.", Cody replied, which Heather (his team too), looked at him. Heather was stunned, as he was actually in a bright Red Speedo rather than trunks. "Ya like the more skin, babe, it was made in Japan.", he then winked at her. Heather herself didn't even want to reply to it, she just looked back speechless.

"We are going to lose", Heather said to herself, "Unless", she then held up keys and declared loudly, "I get to drive the wave jumper!"

"Just win the dang shower so I can my hair did.", LeShawna replied as she was on the ground and checking up on her feet after her moose ride.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Owen - "This is it! We're tied for the win, and I have to win that Shower for us or Eva and Sadie will kill me! Personally, I don't see why they want a shower so badly!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

When the episode came back, it returned to Sadie pondering about who was the writer of the Haiku, though she did so silently rather than mention it to herself. She pondered and pondered as she walked around, and looked at the other guys. When she looked at Owen (Farting then burping), she shook her head, then Duncan (carving a skull into a tree with his knife), she shook her head again, and then Harold (picking his noise) she once more shook her head, and then put her hands on her hips in fustration.

The episode then went to Heather and Owen, with Heather on her seadoo, and ready to win the challenge for the Gophers.

"You are so out of your league, fat ass", Heather said in a smirking way of insulting Owen, who didn't really seem phased by it at all. Chris (and Veronica) then rode up to explain the rules of the finale challenge.

"Heres the road rules", Chris began, "Oh wait, there are no rules! Which means, this is gonna be awesome!", him and Veronica then both smiled and laughed at the thought of how epic this would be.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Veronica - "Hm, I have to admit, I didn't think doing this would be so fun, but the fact that I get to be Co-Host rather than one of the campers, and I get to see Cody get Humilated on National Television, I am definitely going to enjoy my stay here, oh yes!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

The episode then went to Chris and Veronica once more, with the final challenge about to finally begin.

"Ready, set... ride it like it's sweeps week...! Go!", Chris announced, and Heather (evilly smiling), started up the Seadoo and went at full spped. Surprisingly, Owen fell down onto his stomach with the mud, which did cause massive amounts of it to be sent like waves from where he was riding from. As Owen was dragged behind the Seadoo, Heather looked back at him, and then smirked when she looked to the front. However, at the first ramp, Owen managed to grab the first flag that he had to get, before once more being dragged in the mud, "Flag 1, for Bass!", Chris announced via the loudspeaker. The Bass (except Sadie) cheered upon this announcement. Heather was very shocked at this, and not happy at all.

"No!", she shouted angrily, as Owen happily held up the first flag of the challenge. Heather then, now more deterimined than before, sped up the Seadoo and drove with an even more sadistic intent. Despite her attempts, Owen was able to capture every flag that he was supposed to, much to the happiness of his team.

"Five Flags heading home!", Chris announced via the loudspeaker,

"That's Impposible!", Heather angrily shouted, looking back to Owen.

"Heather has to cross the finish line or be disqualified!", Chris announced, revealed to now (with Veronica) be riding along the mud area, "But when she does, Owen will take five flags to victory for the Killer Bass!", Heather in response to this gasped, seeing now that she was nearing the finish line with every passing second. She angrily glared at the smiling Owen behind her, and came up with her last resort plan right then.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "I knew I couldn't let that fat Buffalo win. So I decided to cut him loose"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

When the confessional ended, it went back to Heather riding on the Seadoo, smirking as she looked back to Owen behind her. She turned around completely, and took out her own Knife,

"Game Over, Fattie!"

"Huh?", Owen gasped, just now seeing Heather holding up the knife. As Heather then went to cut the ropes of the ski over, her shirt was caught by a tree branch and ripped off, revealing her breasts (of course to the viewers at home it would be censored), much to both her and Owen's shock. "AAAAAHH!", Heather screamed once she saw that her boobs were showing, and Owen screamed in a similar manner, right before he slammed right into a rock, followed by Heather flying into the air after the Seadoo hit a rock. Heather landed right on the bear, making both him and his marshmallows fall to the ground. The bear growled in fustration at this happening. Chris then road over to the wreckage, with Veronica, and both were smirking.

"I don't know what Heather did to make Owen lose his concentration, but it's a total wipe out for the bass team!", Chris announced. Owen, meanwhile, was still in the mud by his rock, with googly eyes and a smile. "Boobies", he laughed, smiling at finally seeing that part of a woman. The Bass were all dissapointed, except Sadie. Eva gave a headshake, Geoff gave a thumbs down, and Harold facepalmed.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Sadie - "I was unable to find out who wrote the Haiku, I mean, REALLY! NOBODY WANTS TO OWN UP TO WRITING A STINKIN' POEM? REALLY? UGH!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

After the confessional, it was finally shown that Cody (actually on Skis), was ready for his part in the challenge with Geoff riding the Seadoo this time around. Cody was smiling, and sure that he was going to win this for his team.

"Ready, Set, ride it like it's sweeps-week, Go!", Chris repeated, and both Cody and Geoff were off. At first ramp, Cody picked up the first flag, and even did a twirl, and then hit the mud properly, "Flag 1 for Gophers!", Chris announced much to the Gopher's own cheering, at the next turn, Geoff tried stomping his foot cause bumps, but Cody managed to capture flags two through four regardless, "Flags 2, 3, 4", Chris announced, and Cody was very happy (along with his team) while Geoff was becoming annoyed (as was Veronica too actually), "Cody has pretty much all the flags, and is racing right to the finish line! Geoff must cross it, or risk disqualification!"

"What?!", Geoff replied, quite angry at the fact his team was losing once more. Geoff then screamed as he released his hands from the seadoo, only to have it hit a rock and launch him into a tree as Cody managed to cross the finish line happily.

"The Gophers win the challenge!", Chris announced happily, and all of the Gophers managed to cheer. The gophers looked at their shower, and then cheered at their victory.

"Yay! We won the shower!", Lindsay happily exclaimed, even hugging Cody, "Thanks, Gordy!"

"Ah, it's no biggie. It was a peace of cake!", Cody said happily in response, smiling at his victory.

"I could've used that shower", Harold said, stinking heavily and drooping his head down.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Harold - "Well, I landed on a big pile of socks, at least I didn't waste the victory away like Owen did."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following the confessional, the episode returned to show Chris, finishing up the aftermath of the challenge.

"The Bass team went belly up, and will now decide which fishy to flush, while the Gophers totally scored some much needed showers!", the camera then showed the Gophers (save Trent) stepping out of the shower, with Cody blindfolded (likely the Girls' request for him). Meanwhile, Sadie was sitting down by a bench, still fustrated with the mystery of the note.

"Okay, seriously, WHO COULD IT BE?", she screamed out angrily, but nobody at all answered or payed attention to her, except LeShawna and Lindsay who then walked over.

"Who could what be?", LeShawna asked, now curious. Sadie handed LeShawna the Haiku, and LeShawna read it. Chris then popped up, as Lindsay walked away,

"Another note from your secret Admirer, LeShawna?", Chris then left the scene.

"You're the Crush girl?", Sadie replied, shocked.

"You know someone else here with a booty as luscious as an apple?", LeShawna replied, showing off her large behind, she then walked off, leaving Sadie confused as to who wrote the note in the first place as that was not answered. The episode then went straight to the campfire pit with the bass once more gathered to see who would leave next.

"As you know, if you do not receive a marshmallow you will be forced to walk the Dock of Shame, and you can never, ever return to camp!", he then took two marshmallows from his plate, " Eva and Sadie, you girls are safe", he then tossed the two girls their marshmallows," Geoff, you're safe too!", and then he tossed Geoff his, leaving Harold (far off in a tree) and Owen as the bottom two."Harold and Owen. Owen, you have been a quite happy person here on the island, and Harold, today you got stinked up! But in the end, this is what it comes down to, the person safe is...Harold.", Chris then tossed Harold the final marshmallow.

"Aww...see ya later guys!", Owen said, and then walked down the Dock of Shame.

"Smell ya later, big guy!", Geoff said, frowning and waving goodbye along with Sadie. As both Bass and Gophers (except Heather) came to see him leave, Owen gave a farewell speech right before the boat of losers,

"Well guys, it was really fun while it lasted! I hope you all have good fun without me! I mean, I got to see boobies before I left!", Owen said with a smile. Everyone gasped.

"You saw boobies?", Lindsay asked, surprised herself.

"Wait!", Cody exclaimed as Owen was now leaving on the Boat of Losers, "Heather was riding with...WHO'S BOOBS DID YOU SEE?", Cody yelled out in question.

Just then, Heather stepped out of the shower, which Cody looked at, and then looked back at the Boat of Losers in slight jealousy, and then groaned as the Episode faded out to the credits.


	14. Brunch of Disgustingness

"Last time, on Total Drama Island!", the voice of Veronica said instead of Chris to start the recap, "A note from a unknown person gets Sadie to reveal her Alliance History to Heather, and Sadie to try and fail to find out who wrote the note. Eva pushed Trent down to the ground from a plane. LeShawna showed everyone how to hang on for dear life on the moose ride! Owen showed himself to be an ace flag catcher, until he caught sight of Heather's unmentionables that is, causing him to crash and burn into Elimination! Of course, Cody wasn't too happy at the revelation that Heather's boobies were not seen by him.", the camera then went to the docks and revealed Chris to be tied up on the floor, "Now, let us see what's instore for our Campers from me today! On Total, Drama, Island!"  
Like the other Episodes, following the introduction sequence came the actual episode, which began by showing a flock of geese flying by before going down to the Mess Hall. Chris was strangely absent, and Veronica and Chef were standing by the door. As the remaining Ten Campers walked in, the first three being Sadie, Harold, and Trent. Trent showed surprise when he saw no breakfast on the kitchen tables.

"What?! No Breakfast?", he cleary showed surprise and unhappiness in his voice.

"Don't worry, Singer boy!", Veronica suddenly began, "There will be TONS of Food later on!", as Trent then walked to the tables, Chef laughed, with Veronica soon joining him. Heather, Lindsay, Cody, and LeShawna then walked in. LeShawna quickly noticed the laughter.

"What you two so giggly about?", LeShawna curiously asked. Veronica and Chef looked at her, then at eachother again and laughed. LeShawna walked to the tables with the others and was followed by Geoff and Eva walking in. Once those two were at the tables, Veronica finally began,

"Congratulations, to the remaining ten Comeptitors here on Total Drama Island! You have all made it to the half-way mark of the Contest, and as such you all are on the Jury for the final episode!"

"Boo-yah!", Harold exclaimed at hearing this.

"The two teams will finally be merged next week, but first we must have the Girls all move into the Gopher Cabin and all of the Boys and Cody into the Bass Cabin!", Cody showed a bit of offense at Veronica seperating him from being a Boy, "Because this challenge, is the Battle of the Sexes!", Eva grinned wickedly at hearing this, and some of the Guys looked at her with slight worry on their victory, "Once all of you are settled within your Cabins, I will announce the challenge, and then, you'll have a uh, bite to eat.", Veronica and Chef then once more broke into laughter. Some of the campers seemed nervous about the laughter going on, "Now, for some more Good news!", the campers then all returned attention to Veronica, "This Week, has no Elimination!", the campers except Eva and Sadie then cheered at this announcement, "It's our first reward episode, and it's a magnificent one! Now, time to relocate to your new cabins! go go go!", the campers then got up from the tables, all of them walking out of the Mess Hall. Veronica and Chef were shown laughing one more time before the camera went back to focus on the remaining campers. Outside, the campers were walking towards the cabins, with Sadie showing clear signs of anger, when Heather walked up to her.

"You know Sadie, I never realized this before but you do look totally amazing in that outfit!", Heather (in faux kindness) said to her.

"You really think so?", Sadie asked, "Thanks, Heather!"

"Oh, it's nothing really, but you HAVE to tell me where got it from! Oh, and who wrote that note?"

"Me and Katie made it...together...and I didn't find out who wrote the note but LeShawna's the girl.", Sadie replied, showing sadness returning from remembering Katie and her Elimination. Suddenly, LeShawna showed up, seeing Heather and Sadie's talk.

"Girl, ya better watch yourself with this one! She known for bein' trouble!", following LeShawna's warning, her and Heather both angrily glared at eachother, and Sadie nervously walked into her former cabin to get her things. In that cabin, Eva had already packed all of her things, and with her classic nearly always angry face she stepped out, slamming the door open. Sadie angrily glared at her, but then smiled.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Sadie - "So, finally the teams are over with! Hopefully Heather will know how to get rid of Eva once and for all, because I can NOT let her stay on after what she did to Katie and Bridgette!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Sadie , after her confessional, continued her glare for a while. Until of course Veronica came in, noticing how long she was taking.

"Hello, sorry to interrupt you're anger, large one, but we have a big day ahead of us, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would hurry up!", Sadie was a bit offended by Veronica's insult, but did follow the orders to leave the bass cabin. Sadie and Eva then both walked towards the Gopher cabin, with of course Sadie angrily glaring at Eva the entire way there. Upon opening the door, Conflict was instantly shown.

"NOBODY'S LEAVIN UNTIL I FOUND OUT WHO ATE MY POODIN' POPS!", LeShawna yelled out loudly, arguing with Heather.

"I ate them.", Heather revealed, "So What?"

"Woah, hold the breaks a minute!", LeShawna angrily replied, "You're so whatin' me? That's my food, no one touches my food!"

"Whatever!", Heather rolled her eyes, "Deal with it, it serves you right for leaving your junk everywhere!Especially that!", she then pointed to LeShawna's large bra which was hanging from a bed, "That, is bugging me!"

"Yeah,it'd bug me to if I didn't have anything in the front or in the back to Shake!"

"Yeah? Well you've got so much junk in your trunk that your jeans should come with a trash compactor!"

"Ooooh! You wanna piece o' this?", LeShawna was no completely enraged.

"HEY! SHUT UP!", Eva yelled out angrily, which quickly made the argument stop, as all of the Girls (except Sadie) were afraid of her.

"Eva!", Heather greeted, "It's so...good...to See you! Do come in! And you too Sadie!", Heather then gestured for both Sadie and Eva to walk in which they did do, "We're like a big family in here!"

"Welcome to the Club!", Lindsay also greeted, "It'll be so much fun! As long as you do everything Heather says!", Heather then put her foot down on Lindsay's, painful to Lindsay it was, "Ow!", Heather then put her arms around Sadie's to show her around.

"Haha, yeah we love joking around in the Girl's Cabin!", Heather, falsely, said to Sadie, Of course neither Eva nor LeShawna believed this act at all.

"I made sure your bunk was next to mine-", Heather opened with, but Lindsay came in and interrupted her.

"Hey! That's my bunk!", Lindsay said in interruption of Heather, which made Heather once more angry, and once more hit her in the leg. Heather continued sweet talking with Sadie afterwards.

"So yeah, we can like, totally get to know eachother here in the Girl's cabin!", Heather once more falsely claimed.

"Oh that is like, SO Good! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehh!", Sadie squeeled, which did hurt Heather's ears.

"Heather is so lying out of her Ass.", Eva replied, to LeShawna.

"Girl, I could write you a book!". LeShawna replied in agreement with Eva.

"This is great!", Lindsay happily commented, "I bet we're getting along way better than the guys!"

The Cameras then went over the Cabin the boys were staying in, with Harold locked outside and banging to be let in, but inside the cabin thinks were basically party was dancing on a nearby bed, while Duncan and Trent handled the music while Cody and Geoff were drinking a drink, and once they clinked their glasses together, Cody burped, followed by Geoff drinking his and after a few seconds, his burp came in. It was so loud that it shook the entire cabin, knocking down the door and sending Harold flying into the distance, along with sending the hair flying off of two Squirrels that were on a tree branch. Back in the cabin, all of the guys were stunned by Geoff's massive burp.

"Nice one", Trent commented, "That guy deserves to be captain!",

"Speech, Speech!", some of the guys cheered, and Duncan pulled out a stump for Geoff to stand on, which he did.

"Ahem. I owe it all to my big bro back home, for showin' me how to pull back and let a rip!", he then once more burped though not as powerful this time, "Those chicks are goin' down!", all of the guys (except Harold because he wasn't present), cheered, including Conker. The episode then went back to the girls, revealing Heather to be showing Sadie her make-up box.

"What's mine is yours!", Heather opened up, "Nail Polish, Scrunchies, Earrings, just help yourself!", Lindsay then quickly walked over, amazed by this.

"Wow!", Lindsay didn't get much time though, as the make-up box was closed on her before she could see much of Heather's stuff.

"Thanks Heather, that is so Kind of you!", Sadie exclaimed, with Heather continuing to show fake kindness.

"Oh, it's nothing. My Mother always told me, a lady could always use a little boost in the looks department, and you could use one right now!", she then took what looked like a pencil and began working on Sadie's eyelashes.

"And my Momma told me ain't nothin' free in this world!", LeShawna suddenly added in, with Eva agreeing with her, "Watch what you from this girl, Sadie!", Heather then angrily walked over to LeShawna, for the fight had resumed.

"Mind your own Buisness!"

"We're a team, and we gotta live in the same cabin so this is ALL of our buisness!"

"Here we go again.", Eva said as she rolled her eyes, though this time she let the fight happen.

"Oh come on guys, can't we all just work together as a team as LeShawna said? I mean, the guys would beat us!", Sadie suddenly added in, but the fight didn't stop, and Heather then angrily turned to Sadie.

"You wanna play that way? Fine!", Heather then walked over to get a roll of tape, "Be on their side!", she then took the tape and seperated two parts of the floor with a line of tape, "This my Side and That's your Side!", she explained, pointing to the two sides she just created.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "Okay, I probably could've played that better! But LeShawna, seriously creases me!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following the Confessional, Heather was shown continuing to lay down the tape, with both LeShawna and Eva watching,

"That's right, you keep puttin down that tape!", LeShawna said as Heather was seperating the sides of the room, "And if you cross it, i'll smack you down!", Eva then pounded her fists together too, showing she was also ready to hurt Heather if the tape was crossed. Looking angrily at them, Heather then turned to Sadie,

"You can choose their side if you want, but just so you know, once you do, you're like not allowed on our side! Right Lindsay?", Sadie then turned to Lindsay, who nodded in agreement with Heather.

"Hmph!", Lindsay then, snobbily almost, walked over to Heather and glared at Sadie with her.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Sadie - "I thought Heather was helping me take out Eva! But it was either her and Lindsay or LeShawna and Eva. Though I hate Eva so much, I know to get her off I need to study her. So, I made the decision that I never thought I'd make with Katie and Bridgette gone."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

The episode then went back to the fight between the girls,

"Come on! Can't we be like, friends?", Sadie pleaded, not wanting to pick.

"Take your pick!", Heather replied, and all of the girls glared at Sadie. For once, Sadie decided, and though she wanted Eva gone, she put her foot towards LeShawna's side, and LeShawna smiled, "You just dug your own Grave." Heather and Lindsay (and LeShawna and Eva) then walked in opposing directions, leaving Sadie in the middle.

"Come on guys, we're the girls! We should be able to like, come together and be friends!", once Sadie said that though, he luggage was thrown to her from Heather's side (Heather and Lindsay both were off-screen leaving the specific thrower unknown), Sadie just sadly sighed in response.

The camera then went to the Mess hall, with all of the campers gathered before Veronica and Chef both.

"It's time.", Veronica began, "For Today's challenge!"

"Uh, where's breakfast at?", LeShawna asked, which prompted Veronica and Chef once more to laugh with eachother, which quickly annoyed Heather.

"Stop doing that!"

"Let's just inform them.", Veronica said to Chef and then turned to the remaining campers, "Today's challenge is...The Brunch of Disgustingness! You'll be recieving a Nine-course Meal, each member of each team must finish each dish! You will not know if the next dish will be more disgusting than the last", as she spoke Chef tapped his fingers together sinisterly, "Not as Disgusting, or maybe even just as Disgusting. Just, that it will most likely be, Disgusting."

"Tell them what they get if they win, Veronica!", Chef announced, sounding cheerful.

"The winning team spends two days at a local five-star resort where they'll be pampered, eat great gormet food, given anti-biotics against while participating in the Brunch of Disgustingness! The Losing team will go hungry tonight, and spend the next two days here on Total Drama Island, with Chef.", Chef then went into an extremely Sadistic smile and waved at the campers. The Campers, except Eva, all gasped at that being revealed.

"We are going, to win this challenge!", Heather announced, determined now to win no matter what it took.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Eva - "What happened to the actual challenges? They were going good the last two episodes, give me something Harder than some stupid Eating Challenge!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following this confessional, all of the campers were seated (Team/Sex Seperated), and ready to eat the meal to win the challenge and the Resort Reward.

"Ahem.", LeShawna began, getting the Attention of the Males, "Take a whif boys", she then sniffed, "Cuz all I smell is victory for me and my girls!"

"If I knew this was gonna come up, I would've never let Owen leave!", Geoff exclaimed, which Harold nodded in agreement with.

"Well, we can do without Owen", he then stood to face LeShawna, "Because I will do whatever it takes to win this challenge!"

"Let's begin the challenge!", Veronica announced, "First, som orderves!", Chef then lifted the plates, revealing what looked like meatballs,

"Meatballs, that's it?", Harold asked as he looked down at his plate.

"Technically, you are correct.", Veronica explained, "but these balls, are not the ones you would think", she then gestured to Chef to finish the explanation,

"It's Beef Testicle", he then finished with a fancy word for the meal, and most of the guys were now shocked at this.

"Testicles?", Harold replied in surprise. Even the girls looked at the Dish with disgust, except Eva of course. Geoff picked up one, but sighed and hesitated to eat it.

"I don't know if I can do this to my bovine brother."

Trent then attempted to put it in his mouth to eat, but only a little bit, and Cody swallowed before he tried, with Harold not even seeming to try at all. Cody even cried while he did it, and Geoff actually shed a tear that fell into the meatballs.

"Okay...seriously?", Veronica replied, a bit angry that the boys were not even trying to eat the Dish of Testicles.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "Judging from the way the guys were reacting to the...uhh..Dish..I knew we could win the round!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following that confessional, the cameras went ot Heather, who (with a determined face on), put one of the balls into her mouth and bit down on it, crunching it. Many of the Guys gasped in horror at this happening, following after Heather came LeShawna, then Eva (who devoured all of the Balls on the plate with ease), and then it went to Lindsay who was using a fork and chewing.

"Oh", she mumubled as she swallowed, "Okay, Gross me right out the Door!But, I could totally use a pedicure at that resort, my corns are growing corns.", the guys then once more looked at their dish, but still none of them really ate it. Heather then taunted them, holding one in her hands.

"What's the matter?", she then tossed it into her mouth and chewed and swallowed, "You big boys can't eat a little meatball?"

"Come on!", Geoff expressed to his team, "We can't let the Girls win! Our Manhood is at stake!", following this Cody and Trent were finally able to swallow the meatballs into their systems though were chewing very slowly due to disgust. However, Heather soon noticed that Sadie was unable to eat the meat at all, and walked over.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you eating?"

"It's just...Balls!"

"Are you trying to sabotage us just so you can get one of us off?", Heather replied, which of course made Sadie very nervous.

"No! I'm Not!"

"THEN EAT IT!", Eva yelled out, pounding her fist angrily on the table. She then looked directly at Sadie with anger and fire in her eyes, and finally Sadie was able to eat the dish just from this, much to the dismay of the Guys team.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Geoff - "Well, I knew that was gonna happen. I mean, come on. Eva's on the other team, maybe we really should have voted her off instead of Katie."

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Sadie - "Okay, since this Challenge has no Elimination after it, Eva is suddenly SO much more Scarier than she was before! Like, really is. She's still going down though!"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

Following this, the Cameras went back to the Guys team, with Trent and Cody both spitting out their meatballs.

"I can't do it!", Trent yelled out.

"Well,", Veronica began, "It seems as though the Men have lost this round,the first Challenge goes to the female campers!", now the score 1-0 with the girls in the lead, the girls then all cheered happily (except Eva who was just proudly smirking), while the guys were clearly unhappy with this.

"Great, we lost.", Duncan replied, "You guys better eat the next dish or you're all gonna be dead, well...most of you.", Duncan and Trent then lightly smiled at eachother.

"Well, it's not my fault they have Eva and Heather both on their team!", Geoff exclaimed, "Look, let's just hope that the next meal isn't a Dude's body part, okay?"

"Yeah, better be.", Trent replied, but then he looked at Duncan who was laughing, Trent didn't vocally respond. Suddenly, Veronica blew a whistle to gain the attention of all the campers.

"Alright Campers, it is now time for Round 2 of the Disgustingness!"

"READY!", Eva yelled out, more than ready to win for her team. Most of the Guys showed worry at this, knowing Eva's history of being able to lead her teams to victory, as well as Heather's.

"The score now stands at One for the Girls, and the Zero for the Boys!", Veronica announced, doing finger notions to show the numbers, "and now, the next course in the Brunch of Disgustingness! Do any of you happen to enjoy Pizza?"

Everyone nodded their heads, except maybe Eva, and the Boys were especially happy now.

"I could eat Pizza anyday!", Harold exclaimed, "With anything on it, unless I'm allergic to it."

"Anything?", Veronica replied, a bit sinisterly, then turned to Chef, "How about Live Grasshopper pizza with tangy Jellyfish sauce and Live Anchovies?"

"Ewww! I hate Anchovies!", Lindsay exclaimed in disgust. Harold suddenly was no longer interested in the Pizza much at all, and just then Chef passed around the dish. The only one not disgusted at this point was Eva herself.

"Egh", LeShawna slightly touched her meal, "Mmm-hmm, That is Straight Up Nasty! I ain't Eatin' that!", she then pushed her plate away.

"Oh yes you are!", Heather suddenly said out of nowhere and angrily, "I am not missing out on an indoor heated pool just because you can't keep down a few"-, she then looked at her finger, which had a live grasshopper on it, it made it's nose and jumped off, which freaked Heather out completely and caused her to scream in disgust and possibly terror, "Grasshoppers...okay, I can't do this!", Eva grabbed Heather's arm as she then tried to get up from her seat.

"You are going to EAT, got it? I don't give a damn about the spa, but I am NOT gonna lose this challenge to a team of MEN, got it? Now, EAT!", Eva said in complete Anger. Heather took her arm back, and sat back down angrily.

"Fine!", she then looked at her meal and then at Chef, "Can I get a little parmazon on this?", Chef shook his head, and then Heather looked back at the plate, and then in disgust she managed to somehow take a bite, chew, and even swallow. "Delicious", she replied (possibly to help her team eat), "You're up Next!", she looked to Sadie and LeShawna.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Sadie - "Live Fish? He wants us to Eat LIVE Fish...er She...Where is Chris anyway?"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Now it was all up to Sadie, as her team gathered around her, with her holding the Pizza in her hands.

"Go Sadie, Go Sadie, Go Sadie!", LeShawna cheered, and this was enough to get Sadie to put the Pizza into her mouth, and manage to swallow after slowly chewing, "Right on Girl!"

With the guys, Harold had just finished his slice, and most of the guys had not done so yet, Harold looked at his team, and was amazed at how most didn't eat the Dish yet.

"Ew! There is no way I am eating that!", Lindsay whined in disgust at her dish, "It's not even Food!"

"Lindsay!", Sadie exclaimed, "It's okay! Just like, close your eyes and think of like, some thing you actually like to Eat!"

"How would that work?", Lindsay replied.

"Well, one time me and Katie did it when our Food fell on the Floor, and it worked just fine!", Sadie explained, which of course was highly different from this situation but no questions were brought up about that.

"It did?"

"Yeah! It like, Totally did!"

"Well...I'll try.". Lindsay then closed her eyes and thought of a food she enjoyed eating he most, as Sadie had advised. Surpsingly, Lindsay was able to stomach the food properly, which LeShawna was happy about,

"Yeah, Girl! That's what I'm talkin' about, team work! Slide me some Fingers!", LeShawna and Sadie then 'slid' eachother fingers. The Cameras then went to the Guy's table, with Trent getting a very disgusted look on his face from the dish.

"Uhh, I have a weak stomach...be right back!", Trent then ran from the Mess Hall covering his mouth, and into a tree and on a rabbit.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Trent - "When I was a kid my parents used to hold me down and force feed me brocoli. They only did it because Brocoli", Trent shakes a bit in digust, "Good for ya!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following the Confessional, the cameras went back to the Guys' Table, with Trent determined to not lose this round for the team.

"I can do this!", Trent said to his team, "Duncan, I need you to hold me down while Cody, you stuff the slice in my mouth! And no matter how much I scream, or beg, you have got to feed me that slice!"

"Sure, I'm in.", Cody shrugged. The scene then went to Duncan, smirking, holding Trent with his arms while Cody held up a slice of the Pizza in his hands. Trent was of course squirming.

"No, stop!", Trent begged, "Wait it was a Joke! I was kidding! Ha Ha Ha Ha, I'm warning you my Dad's a lawyer!", just then, Cody shoved the slice into Trent's mouth, and Trent finally ate it and swallowed it, and then turned his head to face Duncan, "Mamma?", Duncan was confused, but did still cradle Trent as if he were a baby.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Trent - "It wasn't that bad.", "I was playing it up for the cameras, ya know, to boost ratings. I don't really mind beef testicles or live grasshopper pizza with jellyfi-", just then Trent once more puked inside the confessional. His puke actually went to show outside of the confessional.

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following Trent's confessional, the rest of the guys (Duncan and Geoff shown) managed to eat the pizza. LeShawna, nervously, took a bite, but one of the Grasshoppers hopped into her hair which stopped her.

"Okay you know what I can't be doin' this!", she claimed, "Little Grasshopper mindin' his own buisness, what I wanna go and bite his little head off for?", clearly she was distraut and disgusted by this.

"With that, the winners of the second Round, are the Boys!", Veronica announced which got the Boys into their cheering and the score tied at 1-1. The team looked a bit dissapointedly at LeShawna.

"What?"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Chef - "I was excited about the Next Dish! I made it from scratch.", he then hapened to be scratching himself as he finished.

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following Chef's confessional, the Episode went back to the Mess Hall where Veronica kicked off the next round,

"Alright, so who is ready for the third course?", Veronica asked, ready for it all, Chef lifted up the plate covers right then and there, "Spaghetti! Well, actually it's Earthworms covered in Snail slime sauce and Hairballs!", Geoff was the one boy most disgusted with this.

"No!", he freaked out, "I can't take it anymore!", he then ran out of the Mess Hall screaming.

"I'll get him back.", Duncan said, going up to get Geoff, and within moments Geoff was tackled outside of the Mess Hall and being held down by Duncan.

"Okay, Okay, I'm Good. I'm good.", Geoff said as he slowly calmed down from his sudden shock. They then went back to mess hall, and prepared to (try) in eating the dish. The Guys covered their eyes with blindfolds and plugged their noses to try to eat the food.

"I love Spaghetti, Spaghetti loves me!", Geoff told himself to help himself attempt in the eating, "Spaghetti is Good...Okay!"

Lindsay once more tried to do the trick Sadie taught her, but once she put the food into her mouth, she gagged, but did stop herself, and then became confused.

"Where am I?", in reponse Chef shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"DONE!", Geoff announced, him and the Guys raised their plates in victory, and Geoff then belched out a single worm.

"One Point to the Guys!", Veronica announced, "The Score is now 2 against 1!"

"Come on you guys!", Sadie said to assure the dissappointed girls, "We need to become focused here or the Boys will win!"

"Yeah, just like I've been saying all along! We've gotta act like a team!", Heather said in fake cheerfulness.

"What-ever.", LeShawna replied, bored with Heather completely by this time.

"Alright! Time for Course Number Four!", Veronica announced, and Chef came in to reveal the next Dish,"No Nine course meal would be complete without Soup! Today's special is, french bunyon soup with hangnail crackers!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "Where do they get this crap from? Chef's bathroom floor?"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

No doubt that when it came to the soup, everyone was disgusted. None of the Guys could even try to stomach it, but the Girls just looked at it with disgust. Sadie, however, came up with an idea. To help her team, she got a funnel ready and Lindsay was the first (shown at least) to use it, Using the funnel, Sadie poured it into Lindsay's mouth, and it went straight passed the Taste Buds into the stomach.

"I didn't even tase it!", Lindsay said with a smile on her face.

"The Girls win again!", Veronica announced, tying the score again at 2-2 as the Girls cheered and the Boys remained quiet.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "I'm surprised with how well Sadie can actually play this game! I mean, she made up her own Alliance to get rid of Eva, and she is actually being pretty useful to us in this challenge...she definitely has to leave once the teams are dissolved."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following Sadie's words the Episode went back to Veronica once more,

"Five more courses left!", Veronica announced, "so...Bone Appetite!"

Suddenly, a Montage began, the first dish shown in it was a ball of bum made by and chewed by Chef and showen given to Eva, the second was a shake made from Skunk's spray and Lindsay tried to drink it but was completely disgusted, third was a flip-flop with silicon Smiley Face, which was very hard for Cody to bite through. The Fourth was stew made from bannana peels, soda cans, and dead fish which disgusted many of the Guys (shown) and Girls alike. After that, the montage ended and the miserable campers were now back on the screen.

"Well, it's still tied up!", Veronica revealed, "We are now down to the last course of the Challenge!", Chef then revealed that on the plates were seemingly normal hot-dogs, "It's Delicious Dolphin Wieners! Hot Dogs! Made, from Dolphins!"

"Bridgette loved Dolphins!", Sadie cried out with a gasp, "I'd be betraying her by eating this!"

"What are you waiting for?", Heather replied, preparing ketchup, "It's already dead! If you don't eat it, we don't win!"

"I can't!", Sadie exclaimed, "Bridgette was my BFFFL after Katie, and she was a surfer! She wouldn't eat this at all, and neither am I!"

"EAT IT!", Heather angrily yelled at Sadie.

"NO!", Sadie yelled back, "I'm not doing it. You can't make me!"

"I'm with you, Sadie!", Cody suddenly spoke up, "I am not eating a Dolphin, I mean, I love those guys at Sea World!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Chef - "I slave over a hot stove cookin' Dolphin. No Appreciation!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

After the confessional, it was shown than neither Sadie nor Cody had even wanted to eat the Dolphin, and Veronica had enough of the wait.

"Okay, Enough!", she called out, "We shall solve this by having an eat-off!".The episode then went to LeShawna and Harold, with many glasses right infront of them, Veronica went on to explain, "Whoever can drink the most shots of fresh and delicious blended Cockroach will be the winner!", the cameras then showed Chef using a blender on countless Cockroaches, "This unlikely satisfying blend of eighty different cockroaches is not at all needed for your balanced life-style!", Chef then poured in the glasses, "Ready, Set...Go!"

The final challenge now began, the first two shots were drunk equally by Harold and LeShawna both, and both were disgusted. The second two were the same, and as was the third. Soon enough, as everyone watched, it came down to the final four pairs of shots. The first of the two pairs was drunken equally,but LeShawna was too slow and Harold was able to drink the final three and hold his arms up in victory while LeShawna held her head down in disgust and tiredness. Harold then fell to the floor.

"Harold Wins!", Veronica announced, and this gave the guys the winning point, and made the Girls angry.

"LeShawna, you are completely useless!", Heather said angrily, pointing to LeShawna. LeShawna groaned, miserable from all of the challenge. Suddenly, she felt like she was going to puke.

"Ohhh, Somethin's comin' up!", she said, right before releasing tons of puke down onto the table, and then another load in the other direction, and then a third. In the puke that covered the floor, was a cockroach. This disgusted the other campers, and made Cody and DJ both puke. Chef and Veronica both held in their puke, but soon Duncan and Geoff were shown puking right at the camera. It can easily be assumed that everyone else did puke at some point too.

Following the Puke-fest, the Guys were shown during Sunset, walking down the Docks towards a nice looking Yacht to their reward for winning the Challenge of the Week.

"The Males are the winners today", Veronica explained, "and the Girls go their seperate ways", LeShawna, Eva, and Sadie were then shown walking into the Girl's cabin, with LeShawna smirking. When Heather and Lindsay came in, they soon discovered the Door was locked and preventing them from entry, "Two Definitive cleaks of being cemented...for now. What Shocking surprising are in-store for the Campers Next Week as they head for the Merge? Find out next time, on Total, Drama, Island!"

"HEY!", suddenly the cameras went to Chris, who came running out of the boathouse with trouble jumping due to being tied up, "That's my line!"

The Episode then faded out on an Angry Chris, who just missed the entire episode.


	15. No Pain, No Game

Chris finally was shown at the start, though this time Veronica was along side him, "Last Time, on Total Drama Island!", was opened up by Chris, but Veronica was heard talking next,  
"The Teams of the Bass and the Gophers were disbanded into Men against Women, for a challenge that I made up completely that REALLY Tested the strength of their Taste Buds! With Bovine Testicles, Live Bug and Fish Pizza, and Liquid Roah Juice all being served, not only was this by far the most massive vomit-fest this Celebrity has ever seen, but Harold actually managed to somehow win the challenge for the Boys in the end. This gave the Guys, and Cody, a Weekend Retreat on-board the S.S Lap of Luxury,", suddenly Chris broke in, interrupting Veronica completely,

"The Girls, however, set down territorial tape forcing Sadie to choose sides. Now that Heather's drawn the line, will LeShawna cross the line? Can Sadie main the line before Eva shreds the line? And can Lindsay recognize any Line, that's not a tan line?", the camera then showed him and Veronica on the dock with Veronica being angry, "The Answers to all these Cliffhangers-and More! Stay tuned to the most exciting episode yet! On-", suddenly Chris was angrily pushed into the lake by Veronica who finished the recap segment,

"Total, Drama, Island!"

Once more, the intro followed Veronica and Chris' recap, and the Episode began right after those few seconds. This Episode began with the Girls stuck on the Island. Eva was lifting weights on the Dock while Sadie was angrily glaring at her and then clipping her nails, while LeShawna glared unhappily (and ate Chips) at Heather and Lindsay (All three were on beach chairs with LeShawna a bit more seperated from the other two). Heather and Lindsay briefly looked up from the magazines they were reading to glare back at LeShawna, who returned their glare and continued eating her chips, Heather and Lindsay then glared colder and then put their magazines up higher, followed by LeShawna continuing but then looking the other way. Eva and Sadie also seemed to glare at eachother, though Eva was likely glaring at Heather. Soon, Heather's attention was taken by a bug which was flying near her. It landed on her nose, but when tried to swat it with her hand Lindsay used her magazine and swatted it instead, with the bug still flying away. Heather angrily groaned in response and looked at Lindsay as she held her nose.

"Oops", Lindsay replied after what she had done, Heather still angrily stood from her seat.

"Lindsay, you are a total-", before she could finish however, a giant horn came in and went over her insult, she was surprised and covered her mouth, and then turned and looked in the direction of the horn along with the other girls left at this point, to see that the horn was coming from the yact that held the boys on it. As they returned, all of the guys were dancing to music with the girls just looking on, and once it reached the docks, the boys all slid down the railings on the ramp leading down.

"What a Weekend!", Duncan commented on his time off.

"Wooooh-wee!", Cody also added in, the girls just glared at them (Eva and Sadie shown at least), "I don't think it's even possibly to buy that kind of Fun!"

"I think Cody took quite a shine to those lovely Ladies that served us hand and foot!", Duncan replied, speaking to Geoff.

"Well, I loved those spa treatments! My Elbows totally needed those!", Trent replied, showing off his now smooth elbows.

"Oh yeah, like mine totally did too, bro!", Cody replied, "That and those Anti-Biotics.", Sadie and Eva then became even further angry. Sadie even stomped her foot down. Heather was also shown to be quite jealous as well, with Lindsay looking more worried (LeShawna seemed a bit dissappointed she wasn't the one with smooth elbows, though, rather than worried).

[CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "Psh, those shoulda been MY Alligator Elbows gettin' the hand and foot treatment!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following the confessional, all of the girls were shown together at the docks with Cody walking near them.

"Hey, would any of you ladies care for a Chocolate covered cherry blossom?", Cody asked, nicely and held up a box with half of the choclates eaten from it. Eva was about to likely beat Cody to the ground, but LeShawna took off one of her sandals and threw it at the candies, knocking them into the lake. "Okay...sorry I asked!", Cody replied very nervously.

"Looks like the Girls are a little Jealous!", Geoff remarked.

"Yeah.", Duncan added in, "Who can blame 'em? They can barely stand eachother. Meanwhile Us Guys are tighter than family!", all of the guys smiled in response, "Guys Rule!", and then they all cheered in agrement with all of the girls (especially Eva) angrily glaring at them. Suddenly, the cheers were all interrupted by the loudspeaker of the island,

"Listen up Campers", Chris' voice opened with, "As of right now, all teams are officially desolved", suddenly the sounds of a brief struggle over the microphone or whatever device was used to control the loudspeaker was heard, followed by Veronica's voice being used by the loudspeaker,

"From here on in, it's Every Camper for His or Herself!". Following this, the cheers of the guys didn't continue.

"Well uh, it's about time we flew solo.", Duncan said after hearing that announcement. All of the guys then looked away from eachother, while Cody (sheepishly) walked back to be near Heather.

"Oh-ho! I am Feelin' that!", LeShawna said as her response to the announcement, looking right at Heather and Lindsay (mainly Heather), "Bring it on, Chris and Russian Bitch!", following another fight for whatever device controlled the Loudspeaker's voice, Chris was heard,

"Then get ready for this!", he sounded happy, but then another fight over the device came in as another boat arrived for the island (the other one likely leaving. All of the campers looked to see what it was, and gasped once they did.

"What the hell?!", LeShawna said as she looked over.

"You've GOT to be Kidding me!", Heather said, with both Cody and Lindsay hiding behind her.

"Aw man, what is SHE doin' here?", Trent said, with all of the guys (save Cody who went by Heather), also showing fear. The cameras then revealed the boat coming in with a flame effect for the background, showing Courtney riding on the boat (with Arms crossed and a highly angry look on her face), Veronica's voice explained this.

"Back by popular audience demand, and my own idea for a twist, it's Courtney, back from Elimination!", all of the campers shown some amount of worry (except Eva), as Courtney returned to the island.

"That's right, I'm Back!", she said as she then, angrily, walked down the docks, "Not only am I back, but I also know EXACTLY what happened to get me off, HEATHER!". Heather was then shown to look around, a bit worried, along with Cody who hid behind her in fear too. It then went to Eva and Sadie, with Eva turning to the loudspeaker (another fight for the Device could be heard).

"Hold On!", Eva said a bit angrily, "You said nobody was allowed back!"

"I-Ugh-Did?", Chris said as he was having his fight with Veronica.

"YEAH!", Eva angrily replied, followed by showings of Flashbacks from the numerous times Chris had said that nobody could ever come back to the island. Following this, Eva was shown to be angrily glaring at the loudspeaker.

"Ohhh Yeah, well-", suddenly the fighting once more led to Veronica gaining control over the loudspeaker.

"Well, I decided it was getting too boring on this show, so I decided to return two campers that I knew would make the boringness end!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT, YOU'RE NOT THE PRODUCERS!", Eva yelled back just as another fight for the device began. LeShawna then went up to Eva in response, though.

"Girl, you're reasonin' with a Loudspeaker, that just does not look good.", LeShawna explained to Eva.

"Wait a minute", Cody explained, "You just said Two Campers, who's the other one?"

"You should be asking that?", Courtney asked to Cody, "YOU and you're little GIRLFRIEND are the reason I was kicked off!"

"What exactly are you talking about, Courtney? I'm NOT his Girlfriend!", Heather replied, showing a quite large amount of defeensiveness.

"He went against all the rules of these shows and took someone's vote out of the ballot to get ME off! You're lucky Veronica got me back on or else I would have DEFINITELY sued for wrongful termination! Then YOU went and had that SCEME to Backstab me right off!", Courtney explained. Cody cowared behind Heather, shaking in fear, as Heather was quite surprised, she even smiled at hearing what Cody had done before looking back to Courtney with an angrily glare.

"You were an Audience favourite?", Heather asked the angry C.I.T girl, "I thought you were a Counserlor in Training.", she finished in a mocking tone. The Loudspeaker continued on with Chris' voice,

"She wasn't really.", Chris explained, "The Producers just agreed with Veronica's idea.", once more another fight over the device occurred and Veronica regained control, "As I said, heres the second camper! Strange Goth Girl Gwen!"

"Oh No!", Heather, Cody, and Lindsay all said in response to Gwen (also backstabbed off by them) returning to the game. LeShawna seemed happy to hear this, however.

"I knew would say that, Heather.", Gwen said as she walked right up to be beside Courtney, "Who was also involved in MY Elimination.", she and Courtney both then glared directly at Heather, angrily.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "Okay, Weird Goth Girl and C.I.T Princess are BOTH back? This is like, so totally unfair! I mean, now it will be even harder to decide which order to get these losers off in!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following the confessional, it once more went back to Gwen and Courtney, who both were still angrily glaring at Heather (and Cody and Lindsay who were both showing worry behind her), and Heather who was glaring back at them.

"Okay, look, if you two seriously want to hold grudges against me, fine, but I really don't care."

"Oh, you will care when you're the one going home tonight, Heather!", Courtney declared, with Gwen angrily nodding in agreement with her, "you too, Cody!", Gwen didn't nod with this declaration, but Cody did show his fear grow more.

"Psh, please. You couldn't get me off, so don't even try.", Heather remarked.

"Just wait an see! You're going down!", Courtney replied, then angrily stormed off away from Heather. Gwen walked with her, and then caught sight of Trent and Duncan. Trent actually smiled at her, which made her slightly smile back.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Courtney - "Heather is TOTALLY going down tonight! How do I know? Because when I say someone goes down, they go down!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Gwen - "I can't believe what Heather did to me, but yes, I still like Trent! I did watch the show after I left, and I do know him and Duncan haven't officially hooked up yet, so luckily, I still have a chance! I mean, he seems to still be friendly towards me so that's a, start, right?"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

The confessionals ended and showed Courtney and Gwen walking up to the boys, and then followed by Chris' voice regaining control to speak over the loudspeaker,

"Alrighty campers-", the fight then had Veronica regain control,

"Procede to the-", Chris regained control, and said the next line,

"Amputheater where-", Veronica regained control after this,

"the day's challenge-", Chris got back control afterwards,

"will be explained-", both then said the next line in unison, "OUT!"

"This Challenge better actually be Challenging!", Eva said loudly and a bit angrily, "I'll be pissed if it isn't."

"Heheh, we'll win this, right Heather? Nothing to be worried about, right?", Cody said as he clinged onto Heather's leg.

"Cody, get off my leg!", Heather replied, shaking him off onto the ground, "And Yes, I'll win, and as long as you two both vote for whoever I tell you too, we all should be safe, got it?", both Cody and Lindsay shook their heads, "Good!"

Following this, the Yacht the boys rode in on left, along with the one Courtney and Gwen returned on, and all of the campers walked off. The Episode then went on to the Girls Cabin with showing Heather and Lindsay on one side with LeShawna, Eva, Sadie, and Gwen on the other. LeShawna was making her bed while the other girls all looked at eachother. Soon enough, Courtney walked in.

"Okay, like what is with the tape?", she asked, a bit angrily.

"Pick your side, Courtney.", Heather said, much to Courtney's confusion.

"Me and Heather got a bit Territorial.", LeShawna explained, "So who's side you on?"

"You two are REALLY going that far? You know, if you guys kept me on, you would have NEVER gone that far in this.", Courtney began to lecture the girls, "I mean, I am the only one who was a C.I.T before where Heather was just a Cheerleader and President of her school! I ALWAYS follow the Election rules, I go by the book! I'm the one who should've stayed that episode! You girls should all be ashamed of yourselves!", most the girls seemed completely bored with this lecture, especially LeShawna, Heather, and Eva.

"You would've just been kicked off in a later episode. None of us really liked you that much.", Lindsay explained in response to Courtney. Gwen and LeShawna shook their heads in response. Courtney gasped upon hearing this.

"Are you kidding me? EVERYONE likes me! Besides, I'M the one who would've led this team to victory, unlike Heather!", she then got in the center of the cabin, pointing to Heather, "I was elected most likely to succeed in school! You other probably didn't close to that!", suddenly LeShawna got up to confront Courtney about her complaining,

"Okay, you know what.", LeShawna began, "You can get all up in Heather's face about what she did, don't forget we're ALL here to win, and not be lectured 'bout what happened before!"

"You got that right, sister thunder thighs!", Courtney angrily replied, much to LeShawna's anger.

"Oh Oh Oh, TELL ME, the C.I.T girl with the rule book shoved up her ass did NOT just say that!", as LeShawna and Courtney were about to cotinue with a fight, Gwen jumped down from the bed inbetween the two.

"Woah! Time out!", she said once inbetween the two to stop the fight.

"Can't we just talk this out over a low-cal snack?", Lindsay suggested while she remained on her bed. In response, there was just scilence. Scilence that Courtney ended up breaking,

"Whatever, I'll still be the one winning!", Courtney then walked off, with LeShawna angrily glaring at her as she did so. Sadie then walked over to her and Gwen.

"Okay, Courtney is like, a Bitch.", Sadie replied, with agreeing nods from LeShawna, Gwen, and Eva.

"She'll never make it to the finals.", Eva added in, "You can count on that."

"Oh she might.", LeShawna replied, "But not without a few injuries first! Nobody disses Shawnie's thighs!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "Okay, that girl is gettin' on my LAST Nerve."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following the confessional, all of the campers were shown sitting in bleachers made from boxes, cabinets, and desks with chairs of varying builds for their seats (Top Row: Trent, Geoff, Duncan, Harold and Gwen. Middle Row: LeShawna, Heather, Lindsay, and Cody. Bottom Row: Courtney, Sadie and Eva). Chris introduced the challenge,

"Welcome to your next Challenge!", he announced,"The time honoured game of torture, Say Uncle!", at the last words he was shown to the camera, his clothes and hair a bit beat up and scratch marks around his face, "You are all about to be put through a test of endurance," most campers as he continued looked worried except LeShawna, Courtney, and Eva, "so insane that some of them sent our interns to the emergency room! If you back down from the challenge or do not last the required ten seconds, you will be eliminated, from the challenge that is, the winner will not only get invincibility from being Voted off, but also win this luxurious trailer! Your's to take home at the end of the summer!"

"HEY!", Veronica suddenly came in, showing her jacket a bit below her shoulders leaving her shirt to be like Heather's but no parts from the neck, and also with her makeup slightly smeared, hair messed up, and hat slanted over one of her eyes, "That is MY Trailer! I did NOT ask for it to be a Prize!"

"Well, it's OURS now!", Chris said as he pushed an angry Veronica away, "Sharing IS Caring!"

"What KINDS of Torture?", LeShawna asked, interrupting attention from Chris and Veronica's conflict to her. Chris, as Veronica angrily got up from the ground, explained.

"Why don't you ask my lovely assistant?", Chris then gestured to Chef, who had arms crossed with one hand holding a Butcher knife and his covered by a phsycho killers mask. Once more, everyone but Eva was concerned after this. Veronica continued the end of the explanation,

"Let the Torture, Begin!", she then walked up to a wodden Wheel with various symbols (the tortures) on it (pictures taped on), "Duncan, you are up first! Let's spin the Wheel of Misfortune to select your Torture!", as Veronica then spun the wheel, Duncan's eyes widened in concern over his own safety. It spun around numerous times, until landing on the picture of turtles. "Turtle puckshots!", Chris then explained to Duncan (out of his seat), what this exactly was.

"Our Interns spent weeks collecting the grumpiest, angriest, crustiest, hungriest old snapping turtles on the island! While you stand in the goalie net completely unprotected, Chef will fire off Turtle slapshots!", Chef was then shown with Hockey club in hand, and at his feet were very angry snapping turtles, that were snapping constantly. Chris was then shown pushing Duncan infront of a Goalie net for hockey, whispering to him he said, "If I were you dide, I'd protect my coconuts, this could get ugly!", in response Duncan put his hands lower to protect his personal parts from the turtles. The Cameras then went to Veronica, who had a sadisitc smile on her face (along with Chris, and both of them still showed the signs of their battle),

"All you have to do is stay in for ten seconds, and you can move on to the second challenge!", following this the sound of the round starting was given, and a worried Duncan turned to Chef and the turtles.

The first hit as given, and a turtle flew right at Duncan, who gasped and Ducked, this making the turtle hit the net instead. The next one hit his shoulder however, and made him scream out in pain. The remaining turtles were hit to him as well, but of course it is not shown where they hit Duncan at (them being shot at him was shown, not them hitting him). Trent and Courtney were the most concerned while watching this. The last one however, did manage to bite him on the crotch area, while others were on his arms, head, shoulders, etc. In pain, Duncan fell to the floor.

"Well, Duncan has made it to the next round!", Chris announced, "Isn't this fun?", he added with a Sadistic tone of cheerfulness. Duncan groaned and said,

"Yeah, it's a riot.", he added in sarcastically.

"That was harsh!", Trent replied, worried for Duncan's safety. Gwen looked up, and looked sad at hearing this, then sighed. Heather noticed this and once more gained an evil smirk on her face, now planning her next scheme, Trent then suddenly began talking to Gwen, "Hey, Gwen."

"Hey, Trent.", Gwen said coldly, showing anger.

"Are you still mad about the whole, burying you alive thing?", Trent asked, a bit worried. Gwen became a bit worried, and nervously replied,

"Uh, Yeah."

"Look, I'm sorry that even happened! You and Duncan are like the last people I'd eve leave buried in the sand like that if I had a choice!", Gwen angrily cringed at hearing Duncan's name but soon her face went back to looking as angry as it did before going into a smile.

"You mean that? That's so sweet.", though her happiness did seem a bit fake, her and Trent still shared smiles at eachother. Heather retained her smirk however, showing yet another plan brewing. The episode (not showing Duncan's second challenge) then went back to Chris (still looking like he was beat up), holding a card in his hands.

"Next up", he announced, "Lindsay! Your Torture is...", Veronica (also still with signs of her fight visible) spun the wheel, and both awaited it to land on the torture, it landed on a flaming marshmallow, "Marshmallow Waxing!", Veronica explained this one as Chef was shown dumping marshmallows into a boiling pot.

"We are going to wax every inch of your body! If you can take the pain for a whole ten seconds, you can go to the next level!"

"Oh I so need this!", Lindsay exclaimed as she was laying down on a grey table leaned over, "I've been dealing with nasty razor stubble for weeks!", she then looked over to Chef, "Try not to wax off my tan, 'k?", following this, the boiling hot Marshmallow wax thrown onto her face. Sounds of her screaming were muffled underneath the wax. All of the campers, except Eva, showed their own winces of pain and shock as this was happening. Seconds later, Chef pulled the wax off, and it was shown to have small hairs on it, likely from Lindsay's lips. "Ow!", she squeeled after it was off of her face.

"Owch! That had to hurt!", Trent commented, then turned to Duncan, "I don't think I would've made it through that one."

"Hate to say it, but I don't think I would've either, Trent.", Duncan said in response. Gwen angrily looked at their conversation, groaning and clenching her fists. Heather continued her wicked smirk, having plans forming more and more. The Camera then went over to Lindsay and Chris (and Veronica) standing, Lindsay rubbing her lips happily.

"Oh my Gosh, I can't believe how smooth this is! Thanks Chip and Veruca!"

"it's Chris-", Chris explained.

"and Veronica.", Veronica explained in response. The Cameras then went to show when Chris and Veronica (both still have yet to fix themselves up) were standing before the remaining ten and recently returned two campers.

"Well done Lindsay!", Chris announced, "Since you didn't even complain once, you get to choose who goes next!"

"No thanks!", Lindsay replied happily, but then Eva pulled her by the hair towards her and whispered into her ear, which Lindsay replied by saying what Eva wanted her to say, "Oh wait, I changed my mind! I choose.", Lindsay then looked to Eva, who once more whispered into her ear, "Courtney.", Courtney then became shocked, "With lake leeches", Courtney then showed anger while the other campers actually laughed and snickered, "because is an annoying overly whiny bitch.", another whisper session was then had and Lindsay finished off with, "Grrrr.", Courtney, angrily glaring at both Eva and Lindsay, and offended that the others were laughing at this, and then worriedly looked at Chris, and then angrily.

"Okay, you can NOT let that happen!", she said, standing up from her seat, "That is TOTALLY against the Rules, Eva TOLD her what to say!", Eva herself showed some worry, looking at Chris since she had been pointed out by Courtney. Of course, Chris and Veronica looked at this, but then looked at Courtney with sadistic smiles.

"Lindsay still technically said it, so sorry, but your Declaration is pointless.", Chris revealed, which made Veronica snicker, "Lake Leeches for you, Courtney!", as Courtney growled in response, Chef brought in the wooden barrel of lake leeches.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Courtney - "Just for that, Eva is going down WITH Heather and Cody!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

The confessional then went back to the challenge, with Courtney, angrily, stepping into the Barrel much to everyone-else's amusement (especially Heather and LeShawna's).

[CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "Now, I have to admit. I want Heather off and all, but Courtney is makin' everyone trip with her little rule lectures. Besides, better her than me!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following LeShawna's confessional, Courtney was shown to be in quite some pain, wincing and squirming around.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, oh sweet mother of-Ow!", she continuously whined as more and more seconds were going by.

"Wow, I really don't think I can take that!", Trent commented.

"Oh, I can take it.", Duncan replied.

"Well yeah, you're tougher than am!", Trent exclaimed in response, which Duncan smirked at.

"Aww, you're so sweet with the compliments.", Duncan said back with a smirk. Gwen once more continued to angrily growl in response to this, which only continued to make Heather smirk herself. "If one of us wins, we need to spend some alone time in that trailer, know what I'm sayin?", Duncan once more winked and smirked at Trent. Who just became stunned and blushed. Soon enough, Veronica made the next announcement of the episode.

"Courtney has won her torture!", she said happily, and Courtney stepped out of the barrel covered in leeches, and also miserable.

"Wow!", Chris exclaimed, "Not many of you have failed!", Courtney then angrily went to her old seat as she pulled the Leeches off of her, "Regardless, Cody is next!", Veronica then sadistically spun the wheel with an evil glare on her face. The wheel once more spun and spun around, and landed on what looked like shorts. The episode then showed Cody in wooden shorts, that he was holding up with his hands because they were too big for him.

"Wooden shorts? That's all you got? Really?!", Cody gloated, followed by Chef holding up a small branch with a woodpecker on it. The Woodpecker pecked off part of the branch, and in response Cody gasped in horror. For the next Torture, it was shown that Gwen had a nose hair plucked out of her by Chef (she didn't fail), and after that Geoff was shown to be being constricted by large boa constrictor (he ended up failing this and being sent to sit/stand with stocks instead of on a chair). The next torture had Heather standing with a shirt made completely of bees, and finally the montage ended and showed Chris spinning the wheel.

"Our next challenge will be.", Chris explained, "Spending ten seconds alone in a wooden crate, with Sasquatchanakwa! Tough one! Heather, you haven't complained as much in a while so you can choose the next victim!", Heather was still shown to be wearing the bee shirt, about to angrily say something when she became shocked at this, and wickedly smiled. Courtney and Gwen both became highly worried, and everyone but them and Eva then chanted in a low voice,

"Eva! Eva! Eva! Eva! Eva!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "Eva's hardcore, I was thinkin' that she could actually pull this off!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Gwen - "If she picked Eva and she made it out alive, Eva was gonna be so ticked off!", Gwen said this with a smile on her face of course.

[CONFESSIONALS END]

Heather was then shown to be looking at Gwen, Courtney, and Eva each, taking time to decide who to pick, and smirking all the way. Eventually, however, she came to her choice.

"Eva.", Heather replied sinisterly. Eva was not too happy at all about this,

"Heres a Toe Tag, Regina.", she said holding up exactly what she mentioned, "You'll need it for later.", the scene then went to Chris, Veronica, and Chef (who was leaning like it was a water cooler chat while Eva stood infront of a crate with a Sasquatchanakwa inside, which growled angrily and shook the crate Eva (quite casually) walked in, with the door closing behind her. Seconds later, as the timer started, the wooden crate practically went to the air, with the screams of the creature going inside and purple hair flying out of it, and the crate repeatedly rattling and shaking. Of course, most of the campers were pretty surprised and a bit stunned by this. Even Chris, Chef, and Veronica were. This went on for all of the ten seconds, which is when it stopped. Once the door opened after those ten seconds, Eva emerged with boots and a hat that looked like they were made from the creature's own fur. Eva wickedly glared and smirked at Heather in triumph.

"Eva stuck it out, so Heather's out of the game!" ,Chris announced as Heather was put in stocks, "Reckless choice by Heather still let's give her props for sticking it to someone like Eva.", Heather was shown to be quite angry about her loss in the challenge, "Now, let's see who showed less courage than Eva!", he said this part to the camera/the Audience.

Following this, a few clips were shown of a few more dares. The first was Trent, being dared to cross a bridge of rocks with Skunks on the floor below,

"Ewww, love the Skunk Jump!", Chris commented, When a Skunk sprayed in Trent's face shortly after, the boy fell to the ground and failed however, from disgust. Following this, Gwen's dare was shown. She was forced to listen to new age music,

"And the New Age Music torture!", Veronica added in, just as Gwen threw the headphones to the ground, shaking and twitching from her torture. The next was Lindsay, who was shocked as she was looking up to see Chef with a chainsaw ready to cut off her hair,

"And a little visit to the Wawanakwa Hair Salon!", Chris commented, just as Chef started up the chainsaw. Within seconds, Lindsay hand run from Chef's hands and failed the challenge.

"And do not forget the old ice cream brain freeze!", Veronica said as Cody was shown devouring bit by bit of ice cream, very happily, until 6 seconds in when he stopped from his brain hurting, screaming in pain. The cameras then went into an Electric Eel tank, and showed Chef's hand picking out two of the eels. They tried to electrocute him, but his gloves didn't allow it, and he walked over to Courtney, lying on a lab-like bed nervously.

"Clear!", Chris announced. Chef then put the two Eeels onto Courtney's body, making her scream out in pain and agony, Chef seemed happy at doing this, and shocked her once more before the time went out, "Courtney has survived it, and so, who's your next victim?", Courtney, with burn marks on her and her hair completely frizzled up, then looked at the other contestants.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Courtney - "Heather was out, and so were SO many other contestants. I decided not to waste my Ammo on Eva or LeShawna who would likely win anyway, and that left Duncan as my only useful choice to make. I don't hate Gays at all, I have some in my family, but the competition is now my Top Priority. Just saying that cuz I know how the public reacts to stuff like this."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following her confessional, Courtney had fully made up her choice, though spoiled it in the confessional of course.

"Duncan with the Poison Ivy Spa Treatment!", she announced. Duncan gulped and stood up, as Courtney sat back down with a face already glittering with Triumph. As Duncan went up to the spa treatment, he was visibly scared.

[CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "Gotta admit, Courtney knows how to play this game."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following this, it went back to Duncan on the table, awaiting his spa treatment.

"Okay Duncan, as Courtney ordered up, you need to last with Poison Ivy over your face for Ten Seconds!", Veronica said as Chef (with gloves) held up the poisonous ivy with a sadistic look in his eyes, "Think you can handle it or are you going to Chicken out?"

"Uhhhh...", Duncan began, clearly scared of this one completely.

"Come on Duncan!", Chris exclaimed, "You're the tough one, unless you're not!"

"Hey, don't diss me like that, dude!", Duncan angrily snapped, "I CAN Hurt you!"

"You do realize that we're the ones that can put Ivy on your face, right? Just imagine the redness, the itching, the blisters and the irritation-", as Veronica told him of what Poison Ivy does to you, Duncan had ran off and gone into the stocks, much to Courtney's own wicked glare.

"Alright, LeShawna you're up!", Chris announced, "After Twenty rounds of torture, we are down to three steely competitors, and the sudden death round!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "I did NOT make it this far to quit now! That is trailer is bank! And it's gone my name written all over it! Whatever he's got to throw at me, I'm gonna do!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following LeShawna's confessional, Chris was shown spinning the wheel once more.

"LeShawna, it's up to you!", as he then spun the wheel, as it began stopping he finished, "You're Final Challenge is...the Grizzly Bear Log Roll!"

"The Grizzly Bear Say What?", she replied in surprise. The scene then went to outside near the docks, where a Grizzly Bear was standing on a log in the lake, with Chris, Veronica, Chef, LeShawna and the other campers all on the docks (Only LeShawna and Chef shown in this scene) as well.

"Molotov the Bear", Veronica explained, "Is one of the finest bears in all of Russia, and performs in our National Circus and is currently the European Log Rolling Champion for More then 12 Years!", she then explained the challenge as Molotov rolled on his log, "To win, you must manage to last ten seconds on the log while avoiding certain maiming Piranha infested waters below.", once the Bear stopped, several angry piranhas jumped from the water. LeShawna was a bit scared, but soon that turned into determination. Both Molotov and LeShawna looked at eachother, Molotov with a smirk, LeShawna with a determined to win glare. As the close-ups went on, and LeShawna's bear grew more angry-looking, Molotov frowned into his own competitive and determined look.

"LeShawna.", Chris popped in to say, "You could back out now!", LeShawna then looked at Chris, then at Molotov who came back with a smirk again. LeShawna then looked at Courtney who was next to Eva, and also smirking sinisterly at her. The other campers were also shown, each of them in stocks, followed by the (Veronica's) trailer. This was was enough to bring back LeShawna's determination.

"No way! I've seen scarier lookin' faces at the mall!", LeShawna said insulting to Molotov, "I'm goin' in!", in the next scene, LeShawna was struggling on the log, while Molotov had no problem at all standing on it, then they both looked at Chris on the docks.

"Aaand, Go!", Chris announced, and the timer started. Immediately, both LeShawna and Molotov moved their legs to roll the log. Molotov smirking as LeShawna was clearly having trouble.

"Woooah-wooah-oooh-waoooah!", LeShawna went as she repeatedly struggled more and more, but still managed to keep with Molotov's movements. Molotov, with his smirk, kept rolling, and LeShawna looked on with worry, looking at the bear clearly near victory. However, moments later LeShawna's voice went from worry to not at all caring anymore, and then into determination which gave her the ability to start truly turning into an equal to Molotov. Molotov was surprised by her sudden success at log rolling, and also confused. As he looked on in confusion, he left himself not expecting it when LeShawna stomped on the log, stopping her end completely and sending him falling onto his groin, much to the bear's pain. The log then rolled underwater, where the Piranhas ate off all of his fur before he came back up, with one left on his ear. Molotov just looked at the camera stunned before it went back to LeShawna. "Ha! And that's how I roll!"

"LeShawna wins! So Eva and Courtney are both OUT!", Chris announced suddenly, both Eva and Courtney should some form of anger in this, though Courtney of course was the only one to speak out on it.

"What? But that is totally not fai-", Courtney began to speak, but Chris put a hand over her face.

"I don't care!", Chris exclaimed happily, pushing Courtney away, "LeShawna wins the challenge, Invincibility, and the Grand Prize of Veronica's former trailer!", Veronica showed growing anger when this was announced, growling and gritting her teeth. Chef showed off the glittering Trailer in a brief seconds of a scene.

"Wooooh! Yes baby!", LeShawna happily said from her log, then suddenly appeared on the docks, gloating to a very angry Courtney, "You Lose, I win! You Lose, I Win!", she then went right over to Chef, tossing him aside, "That's right, baby, yeah!", she then hugged her trailer happily as the scene went back to show Chris with the other campers.

"While LeShawna checks out her trailer full of food, and we check out her blood pressure. The rest of you can go to the confessional booth and vote off a camper. Other than LeShawna, of course."

The scene then went right to the Campfire Ceremony that night, with all of the remaining campers gathered on the stumps with both Chris and Veronica (now finally both are fixed up from their fight), but niether held up marshmallows.

"Okay, so first up we ran out of marshmallows.", Chris explained, but nobody at all replied at all.

"We've also reviewed the confessional cams.", Veronica explained, "and we both have to say, "there is a large amount of hate occurring within this group! Which, is wonderful!", she then chucked sadistically a bit, before Chris continued.

"While we normally protect your privacy, in the spirit of airing your dirty laundry, I'm gonna go live with your confessionals!", some of the campers showed worry in this, while others didn't. (The ones that didn't were Eva, Courtney, Heather, and LeShawna). A Television then came out of nowhere for some reason (from the sky), and showed the confessionals of who voted who.

[CONFESSIONAL 1]

Heather - "Since LeShawna is immune, I've decided to vote off Sadie, I'm not about to let her team up with Gwen and Courtney to beat me. Besides, she's really stupid if she doesn't know I got Katie off and not Eva."

[CONFESSIONAL 2]

Duncan - "I vote Courtney because man, she is just a Bitch! I mean, we got Heather and Eva, that's enough."

[CONFESSIONAL 3]

Gwen - "Eva's a freak! So, see yah!"

[CONFESSIONAL 4]

Sadie - "EVA EVA EVA EVA EVA EVA EVA EVA EVAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! That BITCH got Katie AND Bridgette off, I just know it!"

[CONFESSIONAL 5]

Cody - "Sadie. Cuz I will ALWAYS vote with Heather! ALWAYS!"

[CONFESSIONAL 6]

Geoff - "It's gotta be Courtney! Unless I can figure out who snagged my lucky hat."

[CONFESSIONAL 7]

Lindsay - "I just can't over how smooth this is! Anyway, I vote off Sadie because Heather told me too, and she's almost as scary as Ava, LaQuisha, and Gwen!"

[CONFESSIONAL 8]

Eva - Her face was way up close to the camera, mainly her eye. "Unless they wanna leave in Body Bags, they better NOT say my name! I vote for Heather."

[CONFESSIONALS END]

After the confessionals, Sadie was looking at Heather in pure rage, and Courtney looked on in shock at even just getting voted off by someone. The sound of the TV going up was heard.

"Lots of dirt revealed there!", Chris said with a smile, "but, in the end it was still three votes Sadie. So, Au Revior!", Sadie was not at all happy about her Elimination.

"WHAT?!", she screamed out, "HEATHER GOT RID OF KATIE, AND BARELY ANYONE VOTED HER OFF? I WAS TRUSTING THE PERSON I SHOULD HAVE BEEN TRYING TO GET OFF!"

"Ha, trust me Sadie, you're not the only one.", Heather replied, not at all caring.

"HEATHER, GO F[BLEEP] YOURSELF! BITCH!", Sadie then ran away from the campfire pit, crying. Heather just evilly smirked as she saw this. Some of the other campers however, save Eva, showed some remorse for Sadie's sake. As she, angrily and sadly, walked to the boat of losers, she looked up and saw both Katie and Bridgette on it for her. Katie squeeling.

"Eeeeh, yay!", Katie replied, while Bridgette waved happiy.

"Oooh, yay!", Sadie replied, her sadness going straight to happiness, and she ran to the boat of losers. Her and Katie once more got into an "Eeeeeeh!" fest, before joining in on a group hug with Bridgette. The boat of losers then left the island with all three girls on it. As this happened, the cameras went to the cave of the Island, which was deep in the forest. Inside, the Sasquatchanakwa, with much of it's hair gone but not all, put on a hat that looked much like Geoff's on, and looked into a mirror, smiling and then looking over at Molotov, who was trying on what looked like Sadie (and Katie's) outfit, looking at it on him, and then doing an

"Eeeeh!", just like them. The Episode faded out on that.


	16. Search and Do Not Destroy

"Last time, on Total Drama Island!", Chris announced as he was on the dock of the Camp, with Veronica not present for once, "The Teams were dissolved, leaving each and every camper to look out for number one! And Just to add a little more Drama to the mix, Courtney and Gwen returned for more Fun! The Campers were made to suffer all manner of abuse in the No Pain, No Game Challenge! Courtney took a quite painful dip into a barrel of Leeches, and in a death-display of log rolling a grizzly got piranha haircut! Winning LeShawna, invincibility! Now that the campers are forced to fend for themselves, who will be selfless? Who will be selfish? And who, will eat Shellfish? Stay tuned for the most thrilling episode yet! On Total, Drama-", suddenly Veronica ran up and pushed Chris off of the docks and into the waters below, and she said the final line;  
"Island!"

Following the recap, came the intro sequence, and after that finally came the episode itself. After a brief shot of the Island, it goes to a chipmunk (in underwear and without fur) stepping out of it's tree with a coffee mug, and then yawning. The camera then follows a red bird up until hits the door of LeShawna's (formerly Veronica's) Trailer won in the previous episode. LeShawna herself then opens the door, yawns, and as she steps out she scratchers herself. The camera then goes to the lake, where it pans to the docks which have Trent's clothes lying on them. Soon enough, he comes up onto the wooden docks in his swimming trunks, and then looks towards the land,

"Hey beautiful, like what you see?", he shouts out, revealing Duncan and Gwen both to be near a tree.

"What do you think, Gorgeous?", Duncan shouted back, flirtatiously, and walked out of view. Gwen herself frowned angrily at this, and her sketchpad in her hands too. As she drew, a camera peered in revealing her to be drawing Trent in his swimsuit, but soon she saw and pushed the camera away from her.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Gwen - "I absolutely positively DON'T have a crush on Trent! I'm so over it! I mean come on, sure for a week or two I was like in to him", she then became angry a bit, "but he is like into Duncan and stuff and I just want to-", she then looked to the camera,nervously.

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following the confessional, it then goes to Chris, lighting a cannon and dressed in full pirate attire. He (and Veronica) cover their ears as the camera goes off, and launches it's ammunition. It fires in the direction of LeShawna, who was calmly lounging on a chair with a drink. LeShawna opens her eyes to see the cannonball launch directly into her trailer, blowing it up, and also making a toilet from it land beside her. The next scene had Chris alongside a angry and shocked Veronica, with a megaphone in his mouth.

"Arrrr, maties!", Chris said over the megaphone, "Meet me at ampitheater in five minutes and I'll tell you about today's challenge!"

"MY TRAILER!", Veronica cried out in anger and agony, but the scene then quickly went to the Ampitheater instead, with all of the remaining campers (Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Courtney, Gwen, Geoff, Harold, Duncan, Trent, Eva, and LeShawna) finishing up their arrivals. LeShawna was last, coming in with smoking luggage from her/Veronica's blown up trailer. On the stage, Veronica, Chris, and Chef each wore Pirate attire, and Veronica showed minor anger at Chris, for the trailer incident, though didn't speak and instead let Chris speak.

"Alright you scallywags! Have we got an adventure instore for ye!", the parrot on his shoulder then wilted, but he fixed it.

"What's under the sheet?", Geoff asked, happily.

"All in Good time, laddy! Who here has a hankerin', for a good ole fashion treasure hunt?", in response Gwen rolled her eyes and groaned, "Now, this treasure hunt's got a twist, maties! What you're lookin' for isn't hidden, and it isn't treasure!"

"If theres no treasure, then what's with the eyepatch and the plastic parror?", Duncan asked, clearly bored completely.

"Arrrrrrrgh!", he then tossed the parrot aside, "Shiver me timbers! Good question, me boy! You're lookin' for keys to a treasure chest!", as Chef lifted the sheets to reveal treasure chests, Veronica was even further angered.

"Those are MY Chests!", she pointed out, but once more Chris pushed her away before she could exclaim anything more out of anger.

"Inside each of these chests, is a treasure that will pamper you land lubbers! And, one of these chests, will even give you invincibility! Ha-Argh! Now come 'round and pull a clue out of this bucket! Or you'll have to walk the plank!", Chris announced. Chef brought up a bucket, and Veronica got up to next to Chris with a clearly enraged face. In the next scene, the campers shown to each all get their clues from the bucket that chef handed out, "This clues will tell ye where your key be stoe'd. Cody looked down at his, and saw what was clearly a bear.

"B-b-b-bear?", he said in complete fright. Veronica then came in, for once smiling.

"I was hoping you'd get that one, cousin.", she revealed, at which Cody glared angrily at, then she went to Heather , "Chef's fridge. You know he brushes it daily for finger prints, right?", Heather of course became worried at this, then it went to Geoff, who looked at his clue which was a tank with a key in it, "That there is the septic tank!", Veronica explained, "the one for the washrooms!", the next scene was Chris finishing the explanation at last.

"All you Scallywags go find your Keys, and bring them back by Six P.M, Eastern Standard time! To open up the chest and get your loot! Farethywell young Scallywags! Now get to it!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - She sighs and then says, "I don't know who came up with these lame-o challenges, and memo to Chris, those pirate tights don't exacty flatter your legs, savey?!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Veronica - "So he decided to not only steal my trailer and THEN Blow it up, but now he stole Chests from my old room back home? Chris is beginning to get upon my last nerve! How DARE He take MY Things!"

[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "Okay...ummm...I got the bear...which mauled me...and nearly got me kicked off the Show. I mean, better me than Heather cuz I would NEVER let her get attacked by ANYTHING, but...", he gulps.

[CONFESSIONALS END]

Following the confessionals was Duncan's challenge, his key was on a pole in the middle of a ring of the sharks. Chris, out of pirate voice, spoke over this scene.

"Duncan's first chalenge! To grab his key, he, from the man eating shark infested lake!", Duncan then thought of a plan, and when he returned with swmtrunks, or just his shorts, he also came back with fish. He tossed the fish into the distance, and then jumped in as Trent and Gwen both walked up on the docks. Trent was of course the one concerned, but eventually Duncan came back up with his key, winning his challenge, and both he and Trent smiled at eachother.

"That was too easy.", Duncan said in reference to his challenge, Trent smiled and then the scene went to Heather, who was entering the Kitchen of the Mess Hall.

"Heather must retrieve her key from inside Chef's Bank Vault of a fridge without getting caught!", Chris once more voiced over outside of Pirate voice. Heather then walked int othe kitchen, and to the fridge, but once she nervously opened it and looked in, she saw Chef was inside of the fridge, with a knife. She closed the door and walked away from the fridge with a surprised look to her face. The scene then went to Trent, who was nervously walking up to a skunk's den, with a skunk popping out once, then when it or another one came out twice it seemed to look at him. He of course gasped at this, as Duncan went up to him.

"You okay, babe?", Duncan asked, a bit worried for Trent.

"My keys in that skunk hole.", Trent explained to Duncan, "How am I gonna get it out?"

"Well, I've already got me key, and I guess I could help you get yours.", Duncan said as he happily held up his key,

"Dude, they got SKUNKS in there!", Trent exclaimed.

"You really don't know how to pour water into a Skunk Hole?"

"Oh...yeah I can see how that works.", Trent replied. The two boys then romantically looked into eachother's eyes, smiling. Of course, the scene then went straight to the Mess Hall, with Lindsay on the roof lowering Heather down with rope. As Heather lowered into the room, Chef was sleeping, and standing, by the table of the Kitchen. Heather then dropped onto the floor, and silently made her way to the fridge. She opened it and soon enough, her key was there before her eyes. Once she got it, she went creeping back to the rope with a smirk on her face, and and tugged on it once. Lindsay nodded quickly, and began hoisting Heather back up to the top. Though this was stopped when a bug flew by and freaked Lindsay out. Heather made a slight scream, and nearly fell and dropped her key. She held on, though, and saw her key falling to the ground. She gasped as this happened, and bent down, holding onto the rope still, to attempt in catching it. Luckily, she caught it right before it fell. It was right then that Chef woke up, for a brief time though.

"How come all the other kids get ponies?!", he also put his knife down on the table. Shortly after, he fell back asleep, and Heather was then successfuly hoisted up from the Mess Hall. The scene then went back to Trent and Duncan, who were both carrying a bucket of water to the skunk hole, they dumped the water into the hole and ran away as the water flushed out the skunks. Then, the two came back to the hole, and Trent was able to kneel down and get his key from the hole with ease.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Trent - "That was AWESOME of Duncan to do that for me! I mean, really! I would NEVER have thought of doing that if he didn't suggest it to me!...That doesn't sound too submissive, does it?"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "I can't really say what it is, but I really am getting into Trent, ya know what I'm sayin'? I came here expecting like, to end up with Heather or Courtney, but those two are just bitches! Gotta admit, Trent's way better to me. I mean, we go together better, like, totally."

[CONFESSIONALS END]

The scene then went to Trent looking romantically at a smiling Duncan, and then suddenly, Trent finally ran up and kissed Duncan right on the lips. As this went down, the scene suddenly stopped, and Chris talked over it,

"Awwwwww! What a cute little Gay moment! Did I see tounge?", he was suddenly shown drawing a punk circle around their mouths, "What's good Reality Television without the Gays?"

The scene then returned to normal, and showed that Heather, Cody, and Lindsay were watching from behind the bushes. Cody actually gave the two boys a thumbs up, probably Duncan, but then turned to Heather with a smile of his own flirtatiousness. Heather however, revealed she was not happy with quickly made Lindsay and Cody become slightly worried.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - She is clearly angry, "That's just too much! Everyone knows that Boyfriend-Boyfriend or Boyfriend-Girlfriend, or Girlfriend-Girlfriend is just another way to say Alliance! And my Alliance is gonna be the only Alliance on this Island!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Lindsay - Peeing and reading a magazine, not noticing she is infront of a camera

[CONFESSIONALS END]

The scene then went to Eva, who was looking at her clue and then at a ring of fire. She looked bored at the ring of fire, not showing any fear, and jumped through it and grabbed her key with eyes.

"Eva's Macho-Mama body and tough strength seems to be helping him with his challenge.", Chris spoke over, and then Harold was shown climbing a tree, with Conker and two chipmunks on one of the branches, "but good ole' Harold seems to be a little bit out of his league.", just then, Conker and the Chipmunks right onto Harold's head, and tossed him, screaming in terror, into the top of the tree as sounds of ruthless beatings were scene then went to Geoff, standing in the washrooms right infront of a smelly toilet, and with scuba gear on his face. "Meanwhile, back in the communal washrooms, things are starting to pile up!", Chris commented, as Geoff began to step into the toilet. The scene then shifted to Lindsay, standing and looking with confusion at a Bees nest, where her key was. Courtney then walked over, and looked at Lindsay's perdiciment, and laughed. Suddenly, the Bees fell from the branch and went straight for Courtney, who ran away screaming in terror, all the way to the docks where she jumped into the water to escape. Lindsay happily got her key, and then looked to where Courtney went.

"Good luck, Chloe!", Lindsay shouted as she then went on with her own buisness. The scene then went to the bear that mauled Cody, as it walked into it's cave and yawned. It then fell asleep, and Cody then came up to it right there, the cave that is, and then made it to the sleeping bear. He carefully made his hand go down to the necklace that was his key, but then the Bear's arm goes over it. Cody tries to reach under the arm, but as he does so, the bear wraps it's own arm around him.

"Ohhhh...Crap.", Cody whispered, in fear. The scene was Courtney's challenge, with her key in the middle of a Rattlensake's coil. As the Snake rattled and hissed at her, Courtney just looked on in surprise at this.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Courtney - "Rattlesnake? Ugh, I would question how it is legal for them to do this to us, but first I have to do the challenge! I mean, if I back down now, not only will I lose, but I will lose to Heather AND LeShawna!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Courtney (with bee stings) was then shown nervously going over to the snake, with a worried smile on her face.

"Uhhh, Nice snake. Nice Rattlesnake...look, if you could kindly gave me the-", suddenly the snake bit her on the head, and she shortly aftewards fell to the ground from being parlyized. Soon afterwards, Heather and Lindsay walked by.

"Okay, like, where is Cody? We are having an alliance meeting like, right now!", Heather exclaimed angrily. Courtney opened one eye, but tried her best not to not get caught evesdropping.

"I don't know, didn't he get the Bear?", Lindsay replied to Heather's angry question.

"Ugh, we'll just have to do it without him then, let's go!", Heather and Lindsay then left the area, and in the next scene they were shown at the docks, Heather then explained the plan. "Okay, we HAVE to Break Up Trent and Duncan! Here's the plan.", she then, with a smirk, informed Lindsay, "Lindsay, I need you to write a letter to Trent."

As this was going on, LeShawna was shown on a breaking bridge, with her key in a Whine Glass, in a small pond inhabited by very angry Alligators. She jumped from side to side, scared to make her move, and of falling down. It then went to the Boy's cabin, where Lindsay smiled and held up the love letter she had written in Trent's name. She, with a smile, went in and placed it on Duncan's bed, but was startled when his voice was in the distance.

"I'll be back in a sec!", was what she heard, and in a rush Lindsay hid underneath the bed she left the note on as Duncan walked into the cabin. Duncan went to his bed, noticed the letter, and opened it, and also read it, as a roach went onto Lindsay's face and another onto her shoulder, "Meet by the dock of shame at 5 o' clock for a little surprise, love Trent.", Duncan smiled at this, and also had a quite clearly perverted smirk on his face too. As he then walked out, Lindsay (covered in Roaches), soon came out of the cabin and bursted through the door screaming in terror. Duncan just shrugged at this, however, and continued happily walking away. The scene briefly showed a Seagull far from the Island getting eaten by an Alligator before going back to show Geoff's filthy trek through the dirty septic waters.

"Oh for the love of all that's good someone tell me where that key is!", he pleaded while inside the septic tank, and while Heather and Lindsay stood outside. Heather explained the final part of the plan to Lindsay.

"Okay, so, after you leave Trent to me, watch for Duncan and then give me the signal!",

"You can count on me!", Lindsay said happily. Heather was then shown waiting on the docks, for Trent and Lindsay to arrive.

"Where is she?", Heather angrily said while tapping her feet, "I knew I couldn't count on her!", before the scene went to Trent and Lindsay, however, it first showed Cody and the bear cave. Cody managed to touch the bear's necklace, but once he snapped it off, the bear awoke and roared. Screaming, Cody ran for safety, as the Bear angrily chased him out of the cave. The scene then went to Lindsay and Trent, with Lindsay leading Trent towards the Dock of shame.

"I just don't know what's up with Heather!", Lindsay said to Trent, and Heather saw this at last, and went into a (fake) crying session, "Maybe you should go talk to her.", Trent then went over to Heather, showing some concern, and fell for the trap.

"Heather ,what's wrong?", Trent asked with actual feelings of concern for Heather, who was fake crying.

"N-nothing."

"No tell me!", Trent was unaware of Heather's smirk, as she was faking.

"Well I don't wanna sound like a suck or anything, but", she then turned to Trent, still faking, "Duncan's just been so mean to me, and I just don't get why! A-a-and I...don't think I can go on!", she then turned back to the pole on the dock, crying on it. Lindsay was watching from a tree, happily, watching for Duncan to be coming near. Trent then put a hand on Heather's shoulder, still buying into the ruse.

"Duncan's just kind of hard to get to know, he really does have a soft side underneath,", Trent explained to Heather, not that she really cared, "Don't take it personally.", Heather then continued fake crying, even hugging Trent herself.

"I'm just so surprised to hear you supporting him you know, after all the horrible things that he says about you I-oops!"

"What?", Heather then evilly smirked, and Trent seperated the hug, "What do you mean?"

"Ah, I feel terrible you this, I-I promised I wouldn't say a word. but, you should know that Duncan confided with me, Cody, and Lindsay that he really can't stand you, and thinks that you're a total cliche', Your music sucks, and he's only stringing you along to get farther in the game", Trent was devastated as he heard this.

"But...I thought, me and Duncan, had a real connection.", Heather used one of her hands to (faking) comfort Trent. Lindsay then spotted Duncan walking near, and Cody was also coming in from another direction, just now losing the bear by hiding behind a tree and tricking it. Lindsay tried to make bird sounds, but Heather did not hear this. The scene then went back to Heather manipulating Trent.

"Duncan's just playing you for your vote. She's played us all, and you're just so nice that I can't watch you fall for it anymore!"

"Wow.", Trent replied, hurt by this, "and all this time I thought he liked me. He really said my music sucks?", Heather with hands over her eyes nodded. Lindsay continued making Bird noises, and finally Heather heard them and grabbed Trent by the face.

"Maybe Duncan thinks your music sucks, but I, think you're really talented.", just then, the moment came. Heather met her lips with Trent in a kiss. Trent was stunned, but closed his eyes as if he enjoyed it. Just as this happened, both Cody and Duncan walked up to where they could see it, but were not together. Duncan gasped in shock, and actually began to cry at seeing this. Cody also gasped, but this time in anger more than sadness as he soon growled. Duncan dropped the note to the ground, and once it fell completely, he angrily stomped on it and walked away in crying anger. Heather and Trent soon after wards finished their kiss, seperated by Trent, and then Trent, holding his forehead in anger and fustration, walked away. Heather crossed her arms and smirked, and Cody was approached by the Bear tapping him on the shoulder, though his complete Rage made him punch the Bear completely unconscious and storm off angrily himself.

On the beach, Trent walked up holding his head down, and then dropped to the sand, banging his fists on the ground repeatedly. Duncan went the docks angrily, and when he knelt down he actually punched a hole straight through the dock with his fists in his rage.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "DOUCHE!"

[CONFESSIONAL 2]

Trent - "USER!"

[CONFESSIONAL 3]

Duncan - "I thought we had-"

[CONFESSIONAL 4]

Trent - "Something real! Man, was I ever wrong!"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

Following this, it goes to Duncan, more angrier than Ever ,carving furiously into the wood on the cabins when LeShawna who is horribly beat up and scratched up comes up, and is curious at seeing Duncan so enraged as if he were Eva.

"What's up, boy?", LeShawna asked, Duncan turned around.

"Woah, what beat you up!", Duncan exclaimed, his tears still showing. LeShawna smiled in response though, gloating.

"Ha, you should see the Crocodiles! What about you, What's up?"

"Well, you see-", Duncan explained the Kiss to LeShawna (it was skipped in editing), and the next scene was LeShawna running in anger through the lands of the Island.

"Heather is SO off this Island!", she said in pure Determination. The first person she then talked to was Geoff, by speaking into the septic tank, yelling into the Toilet really, "We need you in the alliance so we can vote off Heather, she's been playing around with Duncan's boy Trent!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Geoff - "I can't believe Trent cheated on Duncan! And with Heather? Now that sucks, man!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

LeShawna was then shown at the tree Harold was at, yelling up at, and explaining this.

"We need you in the Alliance so we can vote off Heather!", she said as Harold was still getting beat up by the tree's animal life, "She's playing around with Duncan's Boy Trent!", Harold (heavily bruised and scratched up) was then thrown from the tree, with Conker running away from the scene hastily. LeShawna then went over to Courtney, and whispered into her ear. Courtney (still with a snake around her) was shown herself to be angry at hearing this happened, and glared angrily at the thought of this. Next, it was Gwen's challenge, getting her key from a rabbit. She smiled at the rabbit's presence, but once she went to get her key, it roared like a monster and got her to jump, screaming, into a tree. Suddenly, LeShawna popped out of the leaves above, and whispered into Gwen's wear about what was going down, with Gwen all ears, and responding to this just as Courtney did. Just then, came Veronica's voice over the loudspeaker.

"Alright, Campers! Meet me and Chris at the campfire pit in ten! and Bring your keys!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "I've done my bit! I told everyone who listened about those two-timers! Either way, one of 'em is History!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following this, Geoff was sitting on his stump covered in a foul smell. The others were there too, but highly grossed out. Courtney soon reached the area too, with Duncan pointing it out.

"Yo, Courtney, you got a snake on your head."

"You think I don't know that?", Courtney angrily replied, "He won't come off!", the snake then bit her in the head, much to her pain, "OW! STOP THAT!", she then fell to the ground once more, the snake still around her. The view then went over Chris (and Veronica), with Chris continuing his speech in pirate fashion.

"Arrrrgh!", he said, standing with one foot on one of the Chests, "It be time to claim your treasure! The ones fortunate enough to bare a precious key, come forth with it!"

The first camper to open his chest was Duncan, and once he did so he found, much to his fustration, just chips and Soda.

"Is this the best you can do?", he fustratedly asked. Chris and Veronica both smirked sadistically and nodded their heads. The next to try was Cody, who's chest was not open, much to his dismay.

"It won't open!"

"Oh, well, you see, some keys don't open ANY chests, geeky cousin.", Veronica explained, much to Cody's angrily glare at her showing once more. The next one shown was Heather, standing next to Courtney who held up a a toaster and Eva who was kicking her chest away for not getting anything at all. Heather held up a very nice looking basket with a ribbon on it, and amongst many things she noticed a card with a marshmallow on it.

"Ohhh, look!", she happily announced, "an Invincibility pass! Lucky Me!", most of the others (Courtney, Gwen, Duncan,etc.) were not at all pleased. Only LeShawna and Gwen were shown, though. Trent held up two jugs, and happily showed it to LeShawna (who won a lamp) and Lindsay (an accordian), but LeShawna just angrily looked away from him, and Lindsay showed worry. Geoff then got a bottle of cologne from his chest,

"What the-"

"Geoff will be able to cover up that foul stench with a can of new cleaver body spray! Clever, it cuts through the stink!", Chris explained to the camera.

"I just snorkled in a septic tank for cologone?!", Geoff seemed a bit angry, but then, "Nice!"

Following this, all of the campers were shown with their treasures (LeShawna had a lamp, Eva had nothing, Harold and Gwen didn't even get their keys, Cody had nothing, Lindsay had an accordian, Courtney had a Toaster and was still wrapped up by the snake, Heather had her basket, Trent had two jugs,Geoff had cologne, and Duncan was eating his chips.)

"I hope everyone got the treasure they were looking for, and more!", Chris announced out of his pirate voice, Veronica looked angry once she observed the Treasures, though, "But now, it's time to do your duty and send one of you off the Island, for good! So cast your votes!", and then the pirate voice was used again, "and I'll see ye buckaneers back at the campfire after sundown! Arrrgh-ha-Arrrrgh!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Veronica - "ALL of those rewards were MY things! MINE! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE! That is like, SO unfair! He can NOT be doing this to me! Well fine, no more nice girl! Time, to go hard!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "Looks like Trent is goin' down!"

[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "TRENT! NOBODY kisses Heather but ME! GOT IT?! NOBODY!", he is visibly crying as he says these words, and is clearly completely enraged for once.

[FOURTH CONFESSIONAL]

Geoff - "You messed up, big time, bro!"

[FIFTH CONFESSIONAL]

Courtney - "Heather IS immune today."

[SIXTH CONFESSIONAL]

Trent - "I really feel that I've made such awesome friends here, and it's so hard for me to vote anyone off."

[SEVENTH CONFESSIONAL]

Lindsay - still peeing and reading her magaine. After a few seconds she finally looks up at the camera though, gasps, and hides her face with the magazine.

[EIGHTH CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "I'm really getting into this game! I can play these losers like a violin!"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

After this, came the campfire ceremony. For once, Veronica was not present for this one at all, and it was just the soon to be Ten (again) campers and Chris instead. He once more stood infront of all the campers, ready to reveal who had been voted off.

"And now the moment we've all been waiting for!", he opened with, "the moment of truth! Marshmallow time!", he then held up the plate of marshallows with a smile, "You know the routine, whoever doesn't get a marshmallow, it's curtains for you!", with this all of the campers (except Duncan, Heather, Trent, and Eva) were nervous during the pause in Chris' speaking, Chris slowly made tension grow as he slowly picked up a marshmallow, and then, "Courtney, Geoff, Gwen, LeShawna, Eva, Lindsay, Cody, Harold, Duncan, Marshmallows for the lot of ya!", he called out one by one, throwing each of the safe ones a Marshmallow. This of course, devastated Trent as his elimination just came out of nowhere, Chris looked at him after looking at the Marshmallowless plate, "Sorry dude, you're out!", Trent just gasped, and LeShawna then went over to him.

"That's right, take your Two-Timin' ways back to where you came from!", Trent then stood up, still in shock.

"What? But I thought I was getting along so well with everybody!"

"I guess you were wrong.", Heather said sinisterly, which brought attention from Duncan.

"You don't even care!", Duncan exclaimed

"Hey! Just playing the game.", Heather replied with a sinister but cheerful tone of voice, this made everyone glare (Courtney shown) at her once more except Lindsay, and Cody who sighed of a heavy relief at this revelation.

"Why should you care?", Trent asked as he approached Duncan, "You think I'm a cliche'!"

"Where did you get that from?"

"Her!", Trent then pointed at Heather, who was still glared at by Courtney, and waved goodbye by doing the notion with her fingers. Duncan's glare grew deep, but then he turned back to Trent with a more sad look to his face.

"You know, even after that Kiss, I still didn't vote you off.", the Deliquent revealed.

"Then how'd I get the boot?"

"My bad.", LeShawna revealed, raising a hand, "I jumped the gun on that one, told everyone that it was you or Heather."

"But tonight, I'm invincible.", Heather sinister walked up with Cody right behind her, "So that leaves poor old Trent here.", of course LeShawna, Duncan, and Trent were not happy about this at all.

"Looks like we got played. Sorry, dude.", LeShawna said to Trent, and Duncan was of course angry.

"Man, this SUCKS!"

"Hey, calm down babe. Whatever happened, happened. At least we both know that we're still okay...we're still okay...right?", Trent said to try and keep Duncan's anger from growing too much.

"...yes.", Duncan replied with a smile.

"Promise me you won't give up the competition, fight to the end for me, okay?", Trent asked, romantically to his boyfriend.

"Oh trust me, I already plan on that!", Duncan replied, now determined more than ever to win the competition, "Promise me you'll cheer."

"I plan on it.", the two then leaned in for their second kiss of the episode and their relationship, but just as their lips finally began to touch, Chris came in to ruin the moment.

"Trent! You have an appointment at the Dock of Shame, and a ticket for the Boat of Losers, let's go!", in the next scene Trent (with his luggage) was shown riding away on the boat of losers. Duncan ran up, and tossed him a wooden skull he had made, to which Trent smiled at, and did a finger point and thumbs up at Duncan, and Gwen also did this too, and both showed sadness in Trent's Elimination as they and all of the other gathered up campers waved him goodbye, even Cody and Lindsay. Of course, Heather didn't.

"Love to stick around, but it's been a long day and I'm gonna hit the showers.", Heather then walked off. Of course, LeShawna was not letting her off the hook that easily for this at all, "Great work Everybody!"

In the following scene, Heather was happily humming to herself while in the shower, while LeShawna was outside, messing the with the pipe connected to the septic tank. Once duct taped, she turned the valve on and the sewage water replaced the clean water Heather was once showering with,

"What the-EW!", Heather yelled out, "Is this sewage? STOP IT-STOP I-Ah! NooooooooooOOOOOOO!", LeShawna happily laughed and walked away smiling, "STOP IT, STOP IT, AH,NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The episode then faded out on that, of course, and went to the credits.


	17. Hide and Be Sneaky

"Previously on Total Drama Island!", Chris opened up for the recap, "Campers searched treasure and yours truly put on a impressive performance as a pirate. but THIS, was no oridinary Treasure Hunt. Some Campers put their lives on the line to snag their booty! Except Geoff, who put his stomach on the line doing something that would make most people hurl. But in the end, the campers who went the limit were rewarded with treasures that, in hindsight, probably weren't worth much effort at all. Except for Heather, who for the first time of likely tons more, won invincibility. This meant she avoided getting voted off entirely. Meanwhile, Trent and Duncan's love train went right off the rails thanks to Heather's scheming. And so, it was Trent, who walked the plank. Who will be the next unlucky camper to walk the Dock of Shame?", the cameras then showed Chris to the camera, "Who will loose their cool? Who will loose their Lunch? Find out, on the most shocking episode yet! On Total, Drama, Island!"  
Following in suite with the previous episodes, the intro came right aftee the recap. The Episode itself opened up with Heather (no, sewage is not on her) and Lindsay sitting by the cabins, likely the girls cabin, with Lindsay drinking out of a purple bottle and Heather (clearly annoyed), holding up a torn and ruined shirt.

"I am so glad they included grapetastic pop in your reward last night, Heather! It's totally my favourite! It's the only thing I've really been craving for on the Island!", Lindsay happily exclaimed, refferring to her drink.

"I can not Be-Lieve, that LeShawna shredded my clothes!", Heather angrily said referring to the shirt she was holding, "she is SO gonna pay for this!"

"Well, you did steal Duncan's boyfriend, that's pretty Major.", Lindsay replied, refferring to the events of the previous episode.

"Shut up.", Heather quickly remarked, and then she swiped the pop from Lindsay's hands, drank a bit herself, but then spit it out of her mouth in disgust, "How can you drink this sugar water?!", she then tossed the bottle right to the ground as all Lindsay could do was gasp in horror.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Lindsay - "Heather is my best friend on the Island, I mean sure she steals my food and borrows my clothes and calls me names, but that's what BFF's are for! Best Female Friends!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "Who cares about friends? In this world, there are shepards and there are sheep, and Lindsay is a major sheep, Baaaaaaa!"

[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]

Lindsay - "I think she really respects me and my Strategical Ideas!"

[FOURTH CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "I've got flip-flops with more brains than her, but hey. She's useful right now so I'll keep her close, but when I don't need her anymore...I'll Dump her!

[CONFESSIONALS]

Following this, Cody walked up to Heather and Lindsay, sitting right next to Heather, and with Conker on his Shoulder eating a nut.

"So Heather, you didn't REALLY mean to Kiss Trent, right?" ,Cody asked, showing great worry. Heather rolled her eyes at his question, as should be expected.

"Cody, for the last time, No. You have asked me that-"

"Fifty.", Cody answered.

"Times, and you're getting annoying with it, so Stop It!"

"Okay, Heather. Sorry for annoying you...by the way, you look hot today."

"I know I do, Cody."

The episode then went over to Gwen and LeShawna, who both were on a bed inside the cabin, with Gwen clearly depressed over Trent's Elimination.

"Girl, you've gotta put Trent outa your Head!", LeShawna said to Gwen, the best intentions in mind for her friend on the Island.

"I know.", Gwen said in her depression, "I just not ony hate he won't love me, but now he's gone...I miss him so much already!", she revealed.

"Well Baby Girl", LeShawna began, "Huh, nothin' heals a broken heart, like Revenge!", both LeShawna and Gwen then gained Scheming looks on their faces. Following this, all of the remaining Ten Campers (Courtney, Lindsay, Harold, Gwen, Geoff, Eva, Cody, Heather, Duncan, and LeShawna) were all gathered by the Docks with Chris and Veronica standing infront of them. Obviously, the challenge was about to be explained.

"Today's Challenge is a good ol' fashion game of Hide and Seek.", Chris explained, "You all get ten minutes to Hide before Chef Hatchet comes looking for you!"

"With his Military Background, and a advanced degree in man-hunting, he is uniquely qualified to make this game excruitiatingly hard!", Veronica added in, as Chef pumped up a water gun.

"Water Gun? That's the best you got?", Duncan sarcastically asked, as a red light then went onto his forehead, which distracted him.

"The Lifeguard Chair is homebase.", Chris explained, "When he finds you, Chef will try to spray you. If you make it to homebase and escape his blast, you win Invincibility. But if he catches you, he douces you!", Duncan then looked at the gun, with Chef sadistically smiling all the way.

"Ooooh, so we're gonna get splashed by a bit of water now I'm terrified!", Duncan replied sarcastically. Chef was not pleased at all.

"Why don't you demonstrate, Chef?", Chris suggested. Chef then pumped up the Water Gun, but ended up firing it at Chris instead, sending a massive (really massive) blast of water right at him and sending him far away into the distance. Of course, Veronica was amused by this, and Chef was surprised. "Not on me, Dude!", Chris yelled out from the distance he was in.

"What are the Rules to win?", Courtney asked, "Because I am READY!", Courtney and Heather both then glared at eachother, with Lindsay and Cody both becoming worried.

"You have three options.", Veronica explained as Chris (soaked) walked back over, "один; Don't get discovered in your hiding place. два ; run to homebase before Chef manages to blast you. три", the cameras showed Chef smiling with the gun in his hands as Veronica finished, "Once you have been captured, help Chef find other campers!"

"Do any of those", Chris explained, "And you win Invincibility. All Clear?"

"Ahhh", Lindsay began, but she was never answered back.

"You have teen minutes to hide!", Veronica exclaimed, "Go!"

Suddenly all of the Campers ran from the docks with great haste. Lindsay was left, though, and upon noticing this she ran herself screaming. Soon enough, Chris was shown walking near the cabin areas, and then shown inside one of them with Lindsay on one of the top bunks, very poorly hidden underneath the covers.

"Uhhh, Lindsay!", he said aloud, "Couldn't you do any better than hiding under your covers?"

"Fooled you! This isn't even my bunk!", Lindsay replied from underneath her covers.

"Ohhhh Chef Hatchet!", Chris called out. Seconds later, Chef came bursting into the door, with water gun in hand. Lindsay screamed of pure terror and jumped out of the cabin, likely from a open window, and screamed around the camp as Chef watched. The next scene showned LeShawna in her swimwear, getting down into the lake from a ladder by the docks. Using a Lilipad snorkling device, she hid herself underneath the lake's water. The scene then went to the washrooms, with Chris walking in following a door being closed. Of course, it was the screaming Lindsay, who now hid in one of the stalls of the room, her head clearly showing from the top. Chris soon came in and knocked on the stall door.

"Knock Knock!"

"Who's there?"

"The entire viewing world."

"The entire viewing world who?"

"You're gonna have to do alot better than that, if you wanna avoid capture!", Lindsay then ran out of the stall, screaming once more. "My Guess, she's a goner."

[CONFESSIONAL]

Veronica - "Okay, so I have FINALLY come up with the perfect revenge on Chris!", she then holds up a pot that held a Venus flytrap in it, "He calls this thing larry, I've decided to steal it from the Staff area, and hide it somewhere on the Island. I mean, what is the worst that can happen? It's not like my Dad's Nuclear Waste Comapny's going to get involved or anything!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

The scene then suddenly shifted to Harold, who was nervously walking towards the cave. Once at a certain amount of being close, Duncan's arms pulled Harold inside the cave, where all of the guys (Duncan, Cody, and Geoff) were sitting down in.

"Ssshhh!", Duncan gestured to Harold.

"Sweet Hiding Place guys.", Harold whispered, "Chef won't think to look in here!"

"Listen up boys, we're in trouble okay.", Duncan began, "There are Six Chicks on the Island and only Four Dudes!"

"I know!" Cody (Conker on his Shoulder) exclaimed, "Nice Odds, Huh?", Dunncan then slapped him though.

"No Geekface, Bad odds! If I noticed it, chances are that sooner or later THEY'RE gonna notice it too, and when they do, they're gonna pick us off one by one! We've gotta do something about it!"

"Heather wouldn't do that to me.", Cody replied in self assurance, the other guys just blankly looked at him and rolled their eyes, "What?"

"Duncan, Dude, I highly doubt those chicks are really gonna do that, especially Heather and LeShawna.", Geoff added in partial agreement with Cody. "Remember this morning?"

[FLASHBACK]

The Flashback has Cody (Jumping up and down) and Geoff both waiting to use the Bathroom, while the sounds of a shower can be heard inside. Inside, Gwen and Courtney are taking showers while LeShawna and Heather do their makeup by the mirrors. Of course, Heather then turns the knob of a faucet, which gives Courtney and Gwen less enjoyable showers.

"Ahhh!", both screamed out in unison,

"Who turned the Hot Water on? Like, Really?", Courtney exclaimed from her shower.

"Sorry.", Heather replied in faux-apologeticness. Then, going back to her lipstick she lost her attention to LeShawa who was right next to her. LeShawna herself used one hand to smack Heather in the face, and send her to the floor. The two then glared at eachother, and soon enough the sounds of a fight could be heard outside of the cabin. Cody and Geoff looked up and seemed to be enjoying this, until the sounds of numerous bathroom objects could be heard, which is when the two then both left the area.

[FLASHBACK ENDS]

The scene then went back to the Guys speaking of what they were going to do to avoid Elimination from the Girls.

"Sorry Guys, but Heather is my Girl!", Cody exclaimed, "I would NEVER join an Alliance without her or her permission!"

"Let me tell ya the truth about women,", Duncan began, "They're all Sisters, and when push comes to shove, they're gonna stick together! Haven't you ever seen a chick flick before?"

"Yea.", Cody revealed, and Conker nodded his head.

"Look Man, now's the time while they don't see it coming. While WE have the Element of Surprise!"

"An all Guy's Alliance? No Women in? To get off the Girls? Which Includes Heather, Courtney, and Eva? Count me in!", Harold suddenly exclaimed happily.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Harold - "At first, I was skeptical of Duncan's idea, but I did switch the votes and got Bridgette off, so I was cool with it."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"Good!", Duncan was shown happy with the confessional over, "Guys Unite and Save our Butts from Elimination! Agreed?"

"Agreed!", Harold and Geoff both easily agreed, Cody however ,was nervous and didn't join in.

"Uhh, are you in Dude?", Duncan asked to Cody, who still didn't yet confirm whether he was in or not. Cody, nervously, put his hand in to show he was in on the Alliance plan.

"This is gonna be AWESOME!", Harold shouted out.

"Alright, now clear out!", Duncan suddenly ordered.

"What?", Cody replied, confused.

"I was here first, dude, this is my hiding spot."

The scene then went to Chef, who was searching hard through-out the woods, with Eva secretly following him within the bushes. Whenever Chef did a movement of aiming, Eva copied, and she hid where-ever she could when he turned around. The next scene was Conker, running without Cody, when a falling Acorn knocked him out. This acorn came from a tree that Geoff was standing on to Hide, and a bird even came and landed on his hat. Meanwhile, Gwen used a piece of fake Grass to hide herself as if she were part of the ground herself. She even punched a Squirrel (Not Conker) that came near her. The scene then went once more to Eva, who was paying very close attention to Chef, while remaining Hidden in the Darker parts of the trees and vegetation. When Chef turned around, she once more went into even deeper hiding. The scene then went to Harold, who smiled, and jumped right up the Mess Hall roof with Ninja-like jumping skills. Just happened just as Cody came into the area, looking around for Conker.

"Conker?", he wispered, "Conker where are you?", he then walked into the Mess Hall, still looking for his pet from so many episodes back. Soon enough, with Harold walking on the roof, Heather is shown running into the Mess Hall too, and Lindsay (hiding behind and like she is a tree) sees this too, and happily runs in after Heather. Meanwhile, it went down to Courtney, who was near the Campfire pit and puzzled as to where she would hide, walking around.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Courtney - "I knew what I had to do, think of a place Chef wouldn't think to look for first. I didn't take the lake, it would be too obvious, so I went with the second best option!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Courtney is then shown running straight for the Dodgeball court from the third episode for her hiding spot. The scene then goes back to the Mess Hall, with Lindsay nervously opening the door. Heather is then shown, hiding under a table in Chef's kitchen, when both Cody and Lindsay pop up behind her.

"Hey, Heather!", they both happily exclaimed, causing Heather to bump her head on the table.

"What a coincidence!", Lindsay exclaimed, "We're just like all destined to Hide Together!", Heather then got up from her hiding spot, annoyed with both Cody and Lindsay once more.

"What, What are you two doing here?", Heather was clearly angry, which worried Cody but Lindsay remained oblivious, "Can't you find your own hiding place?!"

"I'm looking for Conker, and then saw you, beautiful.", Cody sheepishly replied, Lindsay herself replied before Heather could;

"I was just looking for a Hiding Spot.", Lindsay herself as a bit confused.

"Well", Heather said and then went back into anger, "This Challenge is called Hide and Seek, not Hide in Groups, and Seek!", Lindsay was upset and confused when Heather said this, not understanding the truth behind their Friendship.

"But.", was all she said.

The scene then went back to Courtney, who was sitting right behind the Bleachers of the Dodgeball court, still showing signs of nervousness. Of course, once a Bear came into the court, it sat right ontop of where Courtney was at, and began to (slowly) crack the bleachers from it's weight and the Bleachers' age combining. The scene then went back to Heather, who was angrily speaking to Lindsay and Cody.

"Go Dig Yourselves a Hole, Disguise yourselves as canoes I don't care!", she exclaimed, "Just do it, somewhere, else!", suddenly the lights came on, and all three of the Alliance looked to see Chef, right there, by the door. Smiling, Chef laughed at catching the three.

"This is my Kitchen!", the Chef said loudly in exclamation, "Also known as, Forbidden territory!", as Cody, Heather, and Lindsay were in surprise, Heather got a plan.

"Take her!", she said as she pushed Lindsay right into Chef, and Cody then followed her as she ran out of the mess hall. Chef tried to then catch Lindsay, but the blonde girl screamed and ran out of the mess hall too. Of course, Chef kicked open the door and looked for them, seeing the three running right for the Dock of Shame and the Lifequard chair. He briefly gave chase, but they proved too fast for him. Once they reached the dock, they all screamed, which were each heard by LeShawna underneath the waters. However, they failed when Chef used the water gun to spray them, knocking them all down into a pile on the Docks, and Chef standing in them in triumph. The next scene had Heather, Cody, and Lindsay sitting outside of the Mess Hall (Cody now had Conker on his lap), while Chef searched inside. Harold was still undiscovered on the roof, and Eva was most likely inside with Chef. Chef looked everywhere in the Mess Hall, even inside the fireplace that it had, and even underneath the tables, when Eva (hiding on the top), decided she had enough, and dropped down behind Chef.

"Screw this!", she yelled as she fell, and once she hit the ground, Eva quickly glared at Chef in a battle like motion, and Chef looked at his gun and then dropped it, also ready for a fight. Eva was surprised, but kept her battle like glare. The two then had their stand-off. Both clenched their fists for the battle, Eva even cracked her neck for it. Soon enough, the two ran for eachother and then got into a punch fight, repeatedly punching at one-another until Chef then pushed Eva away, revealing her to be covering her mouth (Chef smirked), but then moving her arm and hand away revealing herself to not be hurt (his smirk left his face). Eva then got back into a battle stance, and Chef was surprised by this. Chef ran right to Eva and once more got into a Punch fight with the strong butch teen girl, and eventually made a big punch that Eva dodged, by ducking, and then giving Chef an Uppercut right in the jaw. The Upper cut sent him into the air and hurling back down, followed by Eva ramming straight through the door (breaking it off), "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!", she cried out, running towards the dock with all her strength and Determination. Chef hurriedly came out too, though, with gun in hand., "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!", Eva yelled, running to the dock.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwww!", Chef also yelled out like a battle cry, chasing Eva with his gun. Heather, Cody, and Lindsay followed after him, also running. The scene then switched to a slow-mo of Eva with great determination running straight for the Lifequard chair, with Chef gaining on her. Eva then went into a slide, but Chef then fired his gun. Eva screamed in anger filled defeat as she slid over the puddle Chef created, and into the waters of the lake below. Eva then angrily croosed her arms as she had to settle with not winning the challenge, when she looked over however, she saw LeShawna. LeShawna pointed upwards and bubbles came from her (slightly) opened mouth, likely meaning she wanted to know if Chef was up there or not and that Eva would be willing to keep LeShawna's hiding place a secret. Eva (surprisingly) nodded her head, and LeShawna gave her a thumbs up.

The scene then went back to the dodgeball court, with the Bear continuing to break the bleachers that Courtney was hiding underneath. Courtney of course, was nervous as she looked up to see Chef (with Cody, Lindsay, Heather, and Eva too) walking outside of the court. She laughed at seeing the losers.

"Ha! Heather, Cody, and Eva all lost!", she mocked, "Wait til they see ME on that Lifequard Chair, all I have to do is win invincibility by staying hidden, and I win this game!",

"Rawwwwwwwwgh!", she was startled by the Bear's yawn, Courtney that is.

"What was that?", she asked, scared now. Suddenly, the Bleachers finally gave in, and the Bear came crashing down on her. Courtney screamed in pain and terror, and the entire set of Bleachers (in-fact it was the Gopher's side). Several Boards flew, one knocked out the other bleaches, three knocked down the goalie tower, and several went to each of the top corners, causing the entire glass wall of the court to fall to the ground. Chef and the losers no doubt noticed this, and their eyes just looked on widened with surprise at the sight. As the bear got up and walked away, Courtney got up in pain, and Chef was right there infront of her with her far too close to him to make a run for it, and in too much pain.

"Courtney. ya played hard, but ya lost in the end.", Chef commented, refferring to Courtney's hiding attempt. Courtney groaned in defeat.

"I'm guessing I lost, huh?", Courtney replied, Chef nodded his head and then she groaned. Heather looked on with a smirk on her face, happy to see Courtney's defeat, "Don't even start, Heather."

The scene then went to Harold, who was still on the roof. He was doing his best to keep balance, but suddenly a bird came in, chirping.

"Hey, Back off.", Harold warned the bird, but then another one came, "I said, back off!", he then started doing ninja like motions at the birds, trying to get them away. Soon, the birds became bigger such as a Loon and a Duck arrived, all of them looking at him, "Why won't you go away? Like", then he noticed the birds all flying away, scared. "That's more like it-", suddenly Harold saw he was underneath a large shadow, and nervously looked in the other direction to see one of the massive Canadian Geese from Boney Island, roaring angrily at him, and he gasped in fear, "Oh Crap!", he cried out, as it swooped right at him, "GOSH!", he shouted out once he dodged it. The Goose flew into the skies above, and Harold fell right off the Mess Hall to the ground below. Of course, Heather soon arrived on the scene to see Harold on the ground.

"Dweeb, you are SO busted!", she said to Harold upon catching sight of him.

"Hey, I've got an Idea!", Lindsay said as she and Cody (with Conker in hand), walked up to Heather, "Maybe if we share the credit, Chef will give ALL of us Invincibility!"

"Hey, I've got an idea!", Heather exclaimed, "Find your Own!", she snapped back at Lindsay. Lindsay and Cody both seemed to show fear, even Conker did, and Heather then walked off (with Cody & Conker following her), Lindsay remained confused, though.

The scene then goes to show Chef walking through the woods with Eva and Courtney behind him. He is about to come up right to where Gwen is, still hidden like she were Grass. Chef soon arrived, and stepped on one of Gwen's leg parts. Gwen stood up in pain, of course.

"OW!", she cried out, and of course with a tap on the shoulder, she knew of Chef's presence. Following this, Heather (with Cody & Conker at her side) arrived on the scene.

"I just found Harold by the lodge", she explained as Harold was miserably behind her, (with Lindsay too), "So I guess I have invincibility now!", she of course said this with a smirk and began walking away, "My Job here is done!", as Conker then jumped onto her torso, she then saw Gwen, "Gwen, Looking Fetch as always!", Gwen of course angrily glared at the snobby Heather (and Conker). The next scene then had Chef with all of the losers (except Heather) so far, and he was right at the bottom of the tree that Geoff was ontop of. He kicked it, and it rattled it to the point that Geoff had a series of very painful falls, that even the other losers winced in pain for. Soon, he reached the bottom, and wincing in pain he looked up at Chef.

"You're done, son.", Chef said to the now defeated and found Chef. Following this, Chef was shown putting a tongue in his mouth and putting the finger into the air, trying to look for Duncan. He even sniffed, and then went down to the ground. He licked the grass, and as he looked up he saw on the ground was a single piece of Green Hair, the shade used for Duncan's faux-hawk to be exact. He picked up the hair, and smirked at his find.

It then went to Cody and Gwen, near the cave.

"I wonder where Duncan is hiding.", Gwen said, a bit sarcastically, but partially legit.

"Yeah, that Duncan sure knows how to hide!", Cody exclaimed in response, Gwen then turned to him, with a question to ask.

"You know. why is such a nice person like you going for someone like Heather?", she asked, which quickly got Cody's attention.

"Uhh, because I like her?"

"Why?!"

"Because, I just like mean girls. Except Veronica, her I can do without, but Heather's hot, and I also just like a challenge when it comes to a girl. Nice Girls are too easy, but with Heather I know if she loves me I won't have anything to fear!"

"So you like her so you can just be protected in life?"

"NO!", Cody exclaimed defensively, "I LOVE her because she isn't really all that bad, most mean girls come from girls who used to be outcasts, and I bet if someone showed them love, they'd show a very nice caring person underneath! That, and I just like her personality. I can't really describe it."

"Oh...well, I just thought most people like you liked Goths or something.", Gwen explained, actually shown to be a bit depressed since no guy seemed to like her at all here, at least of the guys that were left.

"Hey, don't sweat it!", Cody replied, patting Gwen on the back, "I'm sure you'll get a guy! I mean, you're hot too! Trust me, if I didn't dig Heather so much, I'd be with you myself. In-fact, after this over, how about I go find someone for ya, deal?"

"You'd do that?", Gwen replied with a smile.

"Sure! Heather may hate you, but hey, I'll do it after the competition!"

"Thanks, for a Geek you really are a cool guy.", Gwen replied with a smile, and her and Cody shook hands right as Chef and the other losers of the challenge came out of the cave. Chef was carrying Duncan out by his shirt.

"Alright Alright Already you got me, sheesh!", Duncan exclaimed as she squirmed in Chef's grasp.

"I guess that's everyone then!", Geoff added in upon Duncan's capture.

"Uhhh, LeShawna's not here yet.", Cody corrected Geoff quickly. Chef then was surprised, realizing he had yet to find LeShawna in the challenge.

"LeShawna? But I searched everywhere!", Chef then thought of the only possible answer, "The Water!", Chef then ran across the woods once more, with all of the losers (again except Heather & Conker), towards the location of the Dock of Shame. Chef even pumped up his Gun, and made it to the Dock, but once he reached it, he had to stop himself, as he saw that LeShawna was sitting and smiling on the chair of victory.

"What took you so long, sugar?", she taunted as she sat on the chair of victory. As all of the campers, except Heather and Conker who were not present, ran over and cheered for LeShawna and her victory, Chef actually smiled and nodded, impressed by LeShawna's tactic.

"Alrighty Campers", Chris began, "Game's Over, time to big the loser and send them home.", as the cheers went on it is notable that LeShawna and Eva did double high-five eachother amongst everyone else's cheers, "Oh, and whoever sees Larry, do return him, Love that Guy, thanks!"

Following this, the Girls cabin was shown with all of the Girls inside of it, sitting around a bed.

"Okay, so I found out from Cody that the Guys are teaming up against us.", Heather revealed, "and as much as I hate to say this, we have to actually vote as a group if we want any chance of winning."

"Duncan!", Courtney exclaimed, "He is like, a total neanderthal, probably formed that Alliance, and as such is far too big of a threat to be let to stay much longer!"

"Sounds good to me!", LeShawna exclaimed, "but SOMEONE did kiss his Boyfriend.", LeShawna and Gwen then both glared at Heather, "but I still don't really trust that little criminal."

"Speaking of Trust, I don't trust that Geoff!", Heather confided, "He has like, barely reacted to Bridgette being Eliminated, and not to mention that Harold, I know someone did something back then and it wasn't me! I say Geoff, Lindsay?"

"Geoff, yeah!", Lindsay nodded in agreement, doing her nail polish.

"Oh please, what could HAROLD possible do to ANY competition?", Courtney mocked, "Swap the Votes?"

"Don't doubt the Impossible,", Eva suddenly added in, "I hate to agree with Heather, but there is always that chance she's right."

"Okay, so have we all agreed on who to vote off."

"Girl, I ain't votin' off Geoff, that boy is way to dang nice to do anythin' to his girlfriend!", LeShawna replied, in resposne to Heather wanting Geoff off.

"Hey Gwen, I have a wonderful Idea, why vote together again? Be like, BFF's?", Heather suggested. LeShawna and Gwen both then glared at her though, along with Courtney and Eva.

"You mean like last time?", Gwen replied, "When you got me off? You'll probably just Dump me after the vote or completely betray me again!"

"It's true, she will.", Lindsay replied, Heather then hit her with her eblow, sending her (Lindsay) to the ground and spilling Lindsay's nail polish. Upon seeing the spilled nail polish, Lindsay gasped in horror as it spilled through-out the rug.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Lindsay - "Okay, that was a limited Edition, I'll NEVER be able to get that Nail Polish back! I'm starting to think, that maybe Heather isn't such a nice person after all."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"You with us?", Heather asked Gwen once more, but she shook her head angrily, now knowing better than to trust Heather, LeShawna, Courtney, and Eva also shook their heads as well. "Fine, then let the chips fall where they may!", she finished as she stormed off. LeShawna remained an angry glare as Heather slammed the door revealing she had walked out.

"Fine!", LeShawna said with her glare on.

The scene then went to the Guys, who were meeting at the Dock instead of in their cabin, they were also huddled together.

"So it's agreed.", Duncan said, "We vote Courtney off."

"Wait...why not Eva again?", Harold asked, confused.

"Because Heather has invincibility", Duncan said this with anger, "and Courtney's so much of a Rules Person she will start winning challenges soon, so it's better to take our chance now rather than try to do it when it's too late and Courtney's in the final three! Anyone agree!"

"Yes!", Cody replied, happily, relieved to be getting rid of Courtney who wants him gone herself.

"Yes!", Geoff replied, "She's a Bitch anyway."

"Boo-yah!", Harold said as his reply. Once more, the guys put their hands together to show they were in on it.

"That settles it.", Duncan said with a smile, "Courtney's getting the boot again!"

The next scene, was the Campfire ceremony. For once, the Ceremony was shown on airing to start when Courtney, Geoff, and Duncan were the bottom three, and everyone else was safe.

"There are only two marshmallows left on this plate,", Chris said to point out the obvious and already known, "You each racked up a lot of votes!", this angered Courtney of course, "One of you is going home to tonight, and this time it's for good! The next marshmallow goes to...Geoff!", Geoff was then finally given his Marshmallow.

"Alright! Yeah!", Geoff cheered, and joined the other Safe campers, this left Duncan and Courtney as the bottom two of the episode.

"The FINAL Marshmallow of the Night goes to...", suddenly the suspense really went up, as Courtney became worried and Duncan was not, but Chris still went with the pause anyway to build this tension, "...Duncan!", and then tossed the not surprised Duncan his marshmallow. Duncan ate it upon recieving it.

"WHAT?!", Courtney angrily yelled, getting up from her seat, "YOU GUYS VOTED ME OVER DUNCAN? REALY! HEATHER OUTRANKS ME?!"

"Well, Courtney, don't be surprised. You were gonna meet your end anyway.", Heather replied, happily smirking at this big reveal, "I didn't vote for you, but I kinda did see this coming.", as Courtney growled,

"THIS IS NOT FAIR!", she shouted out, "THERE SHOULD BE A RECOUNT!"

"Sorry sister, but we did all vote fairly.", Duncan revealed with a smirk, "You got voted out COMPLETELY Fairly this time, doll."

"UGH! FINE!", Courtney shouted once more, "But I'm not done HERE! I can PROMISE you that!", she then finally waked towards the dock of shame, completely enraged from her now second Elimination, and angrily sat onto the boat of losers. Watching Courtney finally leaving the Island on the boat, Heather smirked sinisterly, happy to see one of her main enemies leave for the second time.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Lindsay - "Like, Oh my Gosh! I just like, totally remembered something! Wheres Tyler at?"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

The Episode faded out with Lindsay's confessional's final static.


	18. That's off the Chain!

"Last time, on Total Drama Island!", Veronica said to kick-off the episode, "I hid some things of Chris' across the Island, and the Failures of Life were put to a challenge of Hide and Seek from Chef IT, or join his Gorilla Tactics capture other had failures of Hiding Spots while others won invincibility! Meanwhile with some subtle nudging the Men and Cody managed to form an Alliance which in the end managed to defeat the Counselor in Training Courtney for the second time around! Will the Boys be able to Keep the Alliance going? Will the Girls be able to form one of their own? Will be Chris be stuck hosting shows like this for the rest of Eternity? Find the answers, on this episode of Total, Drama, Island!"  
Following Veronica's Recap, came the intro sequence and then came the episode itself at last. The Episode itself began with a came of frisby, showing Gwen's hand catching a Frisby, and then showing him tossing it back at Duncan who caught it with a jump catch. It was shown that LeShawna, Harold and Geoff were playing as well. The scene then shifted to a fly being swatted at by Lindsay, who attempted many times to swat it with a swatter, but was unable to her. Near her was Heather, and both were on the docks with Heather lying down. Of course, soon enough their came the moment that Lindsay accidentally hit Heather with her swatter.

"Can I see that for a sec?", Heather asked as she was now woken up, and Cody now walked onto the scene, Lindsay happily gave Heather the swatter only to be hit in the face more lightly but repeatedly with it, "Now make yourself useful and clip my toenails!", Heather put a foot up to Lindsay's face, revealing rather nasty and unclipped toes. Of course, Lindsay was disgusted. It then went back to the game of Frisby, when an angry yell was heard, which distracted Harold and got the frisby to hit him in the back of the head.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!", it was the sound of Veronica's voice, coming from the Confessional stall.

"That sounds like that Russian Chick!", LeShawna exclaimed, of course noting that it was Veronica's voice.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Veronica - she is on the phone, "YOU ARE TELLING ME, THAT WE CAN'T USE NUCLEAR WASTE FOR A CHALLENGE? BUT I WANT T USE IT! I WANT TO, AND I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT, CAPEESH! GOD, YOU ARE SUCH A HORRIBLE FATHER YOU NEVER GET ME ANYTHING I WANT! I WON'T EVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN UNTIL YOU GIVE IT TO ME!...NO, I DON'T WANT IT IN THREE YEARS I WANT IT NOW!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Veronica then angrily slams open the Confessional door, only to fix herself up and put on a fake smile before walking away. Cody was wickedly smirking at Veronica showing her true self in the confessional, while the other campers showed either contempt or surprise.

"Is it me, or is that girl totally a phony?", LeShawna replied, in response of course to Veronica's anger.

"Ya think?", Gwen replied, "All celebrity girls famous from Sex Tapes are like that."

"Oh please, Goth Girl.", Heather said from the Docks, "You are quite quick on making assumptions like that, you know."

"Oh please, it's true.", Gwen remarked, Heather smirked while she rolled her eyes.

"Only because you think it is.", Heather retorted, "I mean, she had a reason to be that angry, she didn't get what she wanted! I mean, it's like Guys' Alliance, Veronica needs her resources like her Father and Lawyers if she wants to keep her Job, like how Duncan needs all the Guys' votes to stay in the game."

"Hey!", Lindsay began, "Maybe we should consider making a Girls' Alliance Again!", Heather then smacked her on the head with the Swatter, "Or Not."

The scene then went to Veronica, angrily walking through the woods of the Island, clearly enraged with not getting her way. As she walks, she soon gets an idea, and smirks at the thought of it.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Veronica - "Okay, so, since my Father can't get me to have his Company Dump all over this Hell Hole and torture the Campers even more, I've gone to my other idea of messing with the Game. I have only a slight amount of time to do it, though, as it is very risky...and Illegal to the Game Rules!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

The scene then goes to show Duncan gesturing the Guys onto a slight meeting, just as Veronica then approaches both Heather and Lindsay.

"Heather!", Veronica greeted, "Lindsay, you two are looking really Good today if I don't say so myself!"

"I still can't believe you're on the show!", Lindsay happily exclaimed, "I love your Music, and I even got my Hair like totally inspired from yours!"

"I see that.", Veronica replied, "Anyway, I was just thinking, since you girls are running out of Alliance Members compared to enemies, maybe I could help you two pull some, ya know...strings?", Heather then became interested,

"Wait, you mean cheat in the game, like form an Alliance with you or something?", she replied, Veronica nodded her head sinisterly, "Uhh, I think that would be highly against the rules, and I still have both Cody and Lindsay on my side. Cody can easily get the Guys to not vote me off, so I have nothing to worry about."

"Oh come now, Heather!", Veronica replied, "I know you're a fan of me too, thing about, I'm your Idol here! Without my existence, you might still be...you know.", Heather gasped.

"You...know?", she sounded as if she was in complete terror at hearing this, and even more so when Veronica nodded, "Okay, fine. How is this gonna work?"

"Well, basically I won't be helping you during Challenges, but I will pull strings to get you not Eliminated. I can also inform you of the Day's Challenges, so that you can easily be prepared for them, and then we can maybe even get Chris off of the show and replace him with me!. Are you in?"

"Fine.", Heather replied.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "Okay, Veronica IS my Idol, and I will admit, knowing the Challenges before-hand is a bit low of me. But hey, I've sunken lower before. Besides, I would totally love to see Chris go."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

The scene then went to Duncan, Harold, Cody, and Geoff who were seperated from the others, and of course in a small meeting of the Alliance.

"Okay, so we got Courtney off.", Duncan began, "Our first strategic move is done, now who should we target next?"

"I'd say Eva.", Cody suggested, "I mean, she's extremely powerful, nearly like a dude, and very very scary! I mean, she has made the cabin doors get repaired like eight-teen times just on the first week! Even more after that! Either her, or LeShawna."

"NO!", Harold exclaimed, "Not LeShawna!", of course the other guys were shown to be confused and surprised by this sudden outburst. "I mean,...How about Heather?"

"NO!", Cody exclaimed, "Not Heather, anyone but her! She could REALLY be an Asset to us! I know she kissed Trent and all, and dude you have every reason to be mad Duncan, but she could still be useful to us."

"You're only saying that because your with her too!", Harold pointed out,

"Okay, everybody calm down!", Duncan said, which got the group to settle down once more, "Look, as much as I am mad at Heather, Eva would be a better person to get off at this point. Everyone who wants to vote Eva off the Island say I."

"I!", Cody, Harold, and Geoff each said in agreement. Suddenly, just then came the Loudspeaker, with Chris' voice controlling it this time.

"Morning, Campers!", Chris' voice began, "You're next challenge awaits you at the Arts and Crafts center!", the scene then went to Chris walking up to a small building, with the remaining Nine Campers (Lindsay, Harold, Gwen, Geoff, Eva, Cody, Heather, Duncan, and LeShawna), Chris then explained the building, "Welcome to the Arts and Crafts center".

"More like the Arts and Crap center.", Duncan remarked in response to the Building.

"Yeaah.", Chris replied, "It used to be an outhouse but now it's where chef parks his roadhog.", Chris then kicked down the door to reveal Chef's Motorcycle which was quite well made and had flame decalls. Of course the remaining Guys enjoyed seeing it. "Which brings us to your next challenge, building your own wheels!"

"Sweet!", Cody replied, happily ready to begin the challenge.

"You'll find all the parts you need in our bike depot.", he then gestured to a pile of Bicycle parts that were not near the quality of Chef's bike.

"Bicycle parts to make Motorbikes? How does that work?", Harold asked, of course, Chris didn't seem to care and just completely ignored it, "I mean, why don't we try building Hovercars or something?", most of the guys rolled their eyes at this.

"Once You've Collected the Basis, you can trick them out anyway you want using props from the Arts and Crafts center.", Chris explained, then got back onto his fourwheeler, "The Best Design wins! And, since I'm a nice guy, I'm even throwin' in a bike manual!", he then tossed to the campers a bike manual which Heather caught. It was very moldy and filthy.

"EW!", Heather complained, "It's furry!", she then tossed it away, with Eva catching.

"Stop complaining, baby.", Eva replied, insulting Heather. She showed no fear or disgust to this. "This challenge is going to be so completely Easy anyway, I won't need this.", she then tossed the book away herself. Heather glared, but then turned to Lindsay (and Cody).

"We get first dibs!", she quickly said.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "Finally a Challenge I can get behind. I used to build bikes back home with my brothers all the time...okay so I used to steal them from the Dweebs down the street and crash them into the school wall but point is, this is something I know."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

The scene then went to show Duncan and Cody at the Bike Depot, picking out the parts for their bikes of course.

"This is gonna be like, SO awesome!", Cody announced, "My Bike is totally going to be like, the most awesome one of them all! Awesome! I'm gonna make the Bike of my Dreams!", Lindsay then walked over, hearing Cody say this.

"Oh my Gosh, me too!", she happily said, "Every year at Christmas, I asked for a Sunset Sally bike, but never got one."

"Awwww", Cody replied, feeling sorry for Lindsay, "Man, that is messed up."

"Aw man, that totally is, man!", Geoff replied in agreement with Cody, and both looked like they were actually about to cry. Duncan however then came in to interrupt this.

"Guys, this isn't a Christmas Wish contest.", he reminded them, "If we wanna vote the Chicks off then our bikes have to kick butt! Cappesh?"

"Right!", Harold came in to say, "We gotta make the BEST bikes of them all!"

"Yay, Guy's Alliance!", Cody cheered, raising a fist up in the air, "Wooh!", the scene then went to Heather, standing right by the Arts and Craft center.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "The Guys think they're so stell, building their own alliances. It's kinda cute really. But Cody is gonna side with me no matter what, and why work on your own bike when you could get someone to do it for you?"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following this, LeShawna was shown patting Lindsay on the shoulder when Heather came up and took Lindsay by the arm.

"Could I just borrow her for a sec?", Heather then took Lindsay to a more secret conversation, of whispers, "See that Motor thingy with all the fancy exhausts?", she then handed Lindsay a wrench, "Dismantle it, and make it fast before Chef gets back."

"But, what about my bike? I want to win too.", Lindsay replied.

"Of course you do.", Heather said back, "But look at it this way, how else can I save your butt unless I win! We're BFF's remember? Would I steer you wrong?"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Lindsay - "Okay, maybe I'm navy, but Heather's been trustworthy to me before...that I know of."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Lindsay was then shown happily hoding up the wrench, ready to help Heather out in the plan of winning. Heather then took Lindsay by the shoulder, put her into the Arts and Crafts Center, and closed the door as LeShawna, Gwen, and Eva walked up to it. Heather of course stopped them right there.

"Oh, Uh-Uh. We're going in first, you'll just have to wait your turn!", of course Eva and LeShawna should the most anger in this, "Or, you can save yourself the effort and not even bother.", just then a seaqull that sat on the roof took what is called a dump onto Heather's head. This of course sent Heather screaming and running from where she once stood. LeShawna, Eva, and Gwen all smiled at this occurance, LeShawna even nodding her head.

"Gotta love Karma,", Gwen commented as she saw this.

The scene then went to the boys. Geoff was sketching Bridgette on a canvas for a design, Duncan was hammering on a wheel, Cody was confused on how to put the bike together as he was tampering with the body part, and Harold was looking at what looked like a Pod-Racer from Star Wars and thinking of how to make his bike look like that.

The Episode then went to LeShawna, holding up a peddle in her hands, and was confused as to one problem.

"Where does this go?", she asked as she held it in her hands.

"That's the peddle.", Gwen explained as she carried a crate of supplies, "Haven't you ever ridden a bike before?"

"Of course I've ridden a bike before!", LeShawna answered, "I've just never built one from scratch. That's all. There's too many pieces."

"Well you better start reading the Manual because the Guys have an Alliance Going.", Gwen replied, "And it looks like Heather and Lindsay are still sharing a brain. Which means it's us against them."

"Alright Alright, how hard can it be?", LeShawna replied.

"Not Hard at all.", Eva proudly replied, and then it was revealed she had completed her bike before anyone else. LeShawna was pretty surprised.

"How'd you do that so Fast?"

"Oh, it was easy. It's really not that hard to build these things at all, I would barely call it a challenge.", Eva replied, "So, you wanna take it for a test drive?"

"Alright, you're on!", LeShawna replied to Eva, ready for Eva's Challenge.

[CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "That Girl might be Crazy and All, but I wasn't 'about to pass up an Oppurtunity to win this race! Her Bike, looked fine!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following that, LeShawna was shown getting on the driver side of Eva's bike with Eva in the riding end.

"You're larger size will certainly add to the speed.", Eva explained. LeShawna didn't know whether or not to be offended.

"Uhhh, I'm just gonna take that as a Compliment."

"Whatever.", Eva then began peddling, with all of her strength. Of course, this meant the Bike practically zoomed away with speeds that easily passed up the cameras, LeShawna screaming could be heard. The two even rode straight down a cliff.

The scene then went to Heather (cleaned up now), waiting outside the Arts and Crafts center while Lindsay dismantled Chef's Hot Rod. Soon, Lindsay came out holding a doll in her hand.

"Hey, Look!", she exclaimed, showing Heather the doll, "It's an Ugly Doll with Pretty Hair just like you! I'm gonna use for my bike!", Heather was of course not happy.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Lindsay - "I think sometimes I say the wrong thing. Once I told my old math teacher his new hair piece looked like my Dog's butt. But he totally took it the wrong way! My Dog has the cutest, curliest little butt! It was a Compliment!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following this, Heather was (fakely) laughing,

"HaHaHa, cute.", she lightly laughed, "Just don't forget to build my bike first so I can protect you from the vote.", Heather coldly reminded.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Lindsay - "This other time I got trapped in a three-way calling attack and I told one friend that the other one was cheating on her boyfriend or something, anyway, she totally got dumped that day! It was so random!...I wonder if it had something to do with the call."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

The scene then went to Cody, who was just finishing his bike, and painting with colours that were similar to Heather's clothing. The main body was her shade of red, and the rims were green like her shorts. He sighed with happiness at seeing it.

"Heather...", he said as he sighed, "Oh, Heather."

"Hey.", Harold began, "Do you guys remember your first Bike Ride?", he was then shown to be with the other members of the Guys' Alliance and parts for Bikes of course.

"Ohhh yeah.", Duncan began, "I wiped out so bad I popped my collar bone, you could see it sticking right out of my Shoulder, that was wicked."

"I flew so far over my handle bars that I skid for a mile. Heh haha, skin was hangin' off me in chunks.", Geoff added in. Cody then added in his own story,

"That's nothing!", he exclaimed, "I actually fell off mine so hard, that I was put in the Emergency room for weeks, I feel face-first into concrete. It took so long for my face to be fixed up, and I lost my tooth too!", the three boys that told stories then smiled and sighed.

"Good Times.", they each said in unison. Harold however, had actually become worried from this, scared if anything bad was going to happen to him. Chris' voice then came up, to announce what was to go down next.

"Campers!", he said, "Time to Judge your Bikes! Put your Peddle to the Metal, and Meet me at the crafts center!", the scene then went to Chris' judgements, "Well Campers, we gave ya the parts so let's see what you came up with!", he then walked to Heather's bike which was rather well designed for speed, "and excellent Areodynamics, Heather.", he commented.

"It only weights two ounces!", Heather proudly replied.

"Like her brain.", Gwen replied back, standing by her own bike which had make-shift wings on it and looked quite gothic, Chris then walked over to her as Heather showed offense in the comment.

"Spooky, yet practical.", Chris commented, "Well done!", Chris then went over to Duncan's Bike, which had a skull in the front and looked quite similar to a Motor-bike as well."Wicked mad max mobile, du-ha-ude!", Chris said as his judgement. He then went to Lindsay's bike, which had horse directions on it.

"Go Ahead, Ring the Bell!", Lindsay said to Chris, and he did comply with her wish of him ringing the bell, as he did it made normal bike bell sounds, "The Real bike has sound-effects like this!", she then proceded to Niegh as if she were a horse, happily doing so. Then, came Cody's bike. It was similar to Heathers, but less designed for speed and painted in her colours.

"I based it off of Heather!", Cody replied nervously and sweetly. Heather facepalmed.

"Aww, that's really sweet, and...obssesive.", Chris said as his judgement. Then, came Geoff's. It had his picture of Bridgette up front and did highly resemble a real bike. "Now this, is a Hot Rod!", Chris smiled, "Ni-Ice!"

"I call her..", Geoff then started to Cry, "Bridgette."

[CONFESSIONAL]

Geoff - clearly sad from the loss of Bridgette, "Bridgette! Bridgette I'm sorry, I should've found out who got you off! I totally miss you, I love you Bridgette!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Then came Harold's bike, it was literally a ground version of Anakin's pod racer from Star Wars though nerfed down a bit in size.

"I call it, the Skyrunner!", Harold happily announced.

"Well Harold, it's Geeky!", Chris replied with a smile, "Hey, where's Eva and LeShawna?", suddenly it is revealed that the two are riding down a large Hill, LeShawna screaming of fear while Eva out of excitement. The scene then goes to Chris again, finally the challenge was about to begin, "Ah well, their loss. Cuz this is where it gets Good! We're gonna race these babies! Hard!"

"Ha! Awesome!", Heather happily exclaimed while smiling, "Because my bike is built for speed! Right Lindsay?"

"Totally!", Lindsay added in

"Yeah, Unfortunately you won't be riding it Heather.", Chris revealed with a smile, "You'll be switching bikes! Yeah, Cruel twist huh? Alrighty then! See ya at the Beach!", of course, Heather was not pleased with this at all. Once at the beach, Chris and Chef along with all of the campers left except LeShawna and Eva were then gathered at the Beach, for some reason Veronica was not present. "Okay, so heres how this works. Everyone picks a name out of the helmet to see who's bike your riding. If YOUR Bike makes it across the finish line, then you get to ride it in the final round for invincibility."

Of course, Heather was still not happy at all with this outcome, and of course crumpled the paper in anger. Lindsay and Cody then both walked up to her, smiling.

"Hey Lookie, I got your bike!", Lindsay revealed, and Heather was of course happy. She then went aside, with Lindsay (not Cody) to discuss the rest of the plan.

"Excellent! If you cross the finish line on MY Bike, then I get to ride for invincibility. So if it looks like you're losing, just press the red button.", then a red button was revealed to be in the center of the handle bars on Heather's bike. The scene then went to Chef, holding a red flag as Chris was about to start the challenge.

"Now before we start, has anyone seen LeShawna or Eva?", Chris asked, still curious as to where the two were. They were riding now over a river on the Island, LeShawna still screaming. Back on the beach, all of the remaining and competiting in the challenge campers were prepared. Heather had Gwen's Bike, Lindsay had Heather's bike, Duncan had Lindsay's Bike, Geoff had Cody's Bike, Cody had Duncan's bike, Harold had Geoff's Bike and Gwen had Harold's bike. "Alright Racers, On your Marks!...Get Set...Paramedics on Stand-By...aaand, DRAG!"

The Race Began

All of the racers began, except Cody.

"Uhhhh, where's the peddles?", Cody asked, confused on how to start Duncan's bike. For the others though, the race was on. Heather and Gwen were nearly head to head with eachother on their bikes, with the two angrily glaring at eachother, and Gwen literally hovering in the air with her bike for no explained reason. Duncan on Lindsay's bike though, was actually ahead of them.

"Okay, this is messed up...but Yeee-haw this is one boomin' ride!", he commented on Lindsay's bike as Lindsay caught up to him.

"I know right?", Lindsay said happily in response to Duncan.

I then went to Harold, on Geoff's ride. Of course, he was happily smiling as the wind brushed to him and behind him, and he was going quite fast. Geoff then spoke, using Cody's bike.

"Awesome ride, huh? I used top of the line bolts!", Geoff said to Harold.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Geoff - "Okay, so I forgot the bolts."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Suddenly, Geoff's Bike fell apart as Harold rode it, due to not having any bolts. It fell apart and sent Harold to the ground. One wheel flew right into Geoff's mouth, but Cody's bike actually went on without him as if someone was riding it. Of course, this was really Conker and a Chipmunk doing this, peddling like they were logrolling. The main part of the bike of course, was in Harold's groin area, much to his pain. Soon enough, Heather and Gwen came in, and were too busy glaring at eachother angrily to notice the rubble pile, and both soon crashed into Geoff and Harold, both bikes shattered due to this. The scene then shifted back to Cody, who was still puzzled as to how to operate Duncan's machine. He then got an idea, and pulled on the Skull, revealing it to be a mechanism to start the Engiene. Cody then smiled as the Bike finally started, now he was leaving the Starting line at last.

"Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh hhhhhhh!", he cried out, the bike so fast that waves of Sand were flying, and he even managed to bury Chef in sand. As Cody raced across the Island, Lindsay, Duncan, and Conker & The Chipmunk crossed the finish line.

"Ye-e-e-eess!", Chris called out, arriving on the scene with his fourwheeler, "We have four awesome wipeouts by Heather, Gwen, Harold, and Geoff! Four invincibility Race Winners! Cody's Heather Machine, Heather's Speed Machine! Lindsay's Sunset Sally, and Duncan's Lethal Weapon!", suddenly Cody came once more rushing towards the winners,

"HOW DO I STOP THIS THING?!", Cody yelled out, racing faster than ever.

"SLAM THE HOOD ORNAMENT!", Duncan yelled back.

"Got It!", Cody replied, and he did as Duncan instructed. The bike came to a halting stop and sent Cody flying from it. Right into Chef, which managed to knock both of them to the ground.

"Awesome Finish, Cody!", Chris remarked, "It's time to head on over to the TDI Motorcross!", Lindsay then walked over to the finish line as Heather also did so.

"Is the part when you save my butt from being voted off?", Lindsay whispered to Heather, smiling.

"Not Yet.", Heather quickly replied, "We have to make sure we win this part of the Challenge too.", she further explained, "So get your A-Game on!"

The scene then went back to Eva and LeShawna (still screaming), with them riding through a thorn bush with a chipmunk now on LeShawna's screaming head. Soon enough the chipmunk lost it's fur, and then it itself was blown off.

Back at the challenge, Conker & The Other Chipmunk, Gwen, Harold, and Geoff watched from ontop a minor height as Heather, Lindsay, Cody, and Duncan were on their own bikes and preparing for the final race.

"Nice Wheels, Lindsay!", Cody said in a friendly tone to Lindsay.

"I know right? And PS, I love yours.", Lindsay replied in an almost flirty manner. Cody lightly blushed.

"Heheh, thanks Lindsay! I worked on it myself!", Duncan rolled his eyes at this, and then shot Cody an almost angry glare, which made Cody change his focus nervously to the main challenge at hand. Chris then arrived on his fourwheeler, with Veronica this time, and was ready to announce the start of the final challenge.

"Campers! Welcome to the, MotoMotoMoto CrossCrossCross ChallengeChallengeChallenge!", that was done like it was on a College Extreme Sports show., "Using your OWN bikes, you'll race the course avoiding hidden pitfalls. Cue the Death-traps!", he yelled out to likely interns, "Theres dodging the landmines, manuevering through the Oil Slick, and finally, jumping the Piranhas!", a steak was lowered into a pool of hungry piranhas, it was all gone within seconds, "Oh! And one more thing, first one to cross wins invincibilty! Last one to Cross, gets Eliminated from the Island. No Bonfire, Do not Pass Go, Do not Collect a Marshmallow."

"Okay, so here's our strategy.", Heather said into Lindsay's ear, "We have to stick together so that one of us wins the race. So, you go first, and clear a path through the mines",

"Uh-Huh.", Lindsay was highly unsure,

"Then, go through the Oil Slick, so I can see how to get through it."

"Okay..."

"If you make through those two parts, then the third part is easy. Just Keep the Piranhas busy while I sneak through."

"Wait, then you'll win, not me!"

"Exactly!"

"I was thinking it would be really fun if I won a Challenge for myself for once!"

"Yeah, that's a great idea in theory, but then who would come up with all the strategies to get us through to the next week?"

"Uhhhhhhhh...Right.", unsure still, Lindsay still din't question Heather, "Okay!", she even nodded her head.

"Don't worry.", Heather replied, "If the Piranhas don't eat you then you'll definitely be second. Which means either Cody or Duncan get Eliminated and we make it through another Bonfire ceremony!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Lindsay - "Heather is really smart! I'm lucky to have her as a friend!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "I have no way of knowing if she'll come in second. The only thing that's really important is that I come in first! Invincibility is Everything!"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

"I can almost taste the Marshmallows, can't you Lindsay?", Heather asked to Lindsay, who liked her lips happily.

"Mmmmm, Yes!"

"Racers!", Chris announced, "Take your position!", Veronica then schemingly looked at Heather and Lindsay, and then at Chris."Aaaaaaaaaaaand, GO!"

The Final Race began.

Cody didn't get far as almost immediately on the big up and down slope of the Landmines, the first mine blasted him away, once more flying into Chef, though Chef dodged this time, only to be hit with a wheel from Cody's bike. Duncan, Lindsay, and Heather however made it through the Landmines. Especially Duncan who was in the lead. The bikes jumped with every explosion, even Lindsay wo was flown into the air. Duncan however was soon gone, as once the Oil Slick was reached, his bike became stuck and he fell into the ground with it. Lindsay and Heather passed through though, with Lindsay using a broom on the back of her bike to Wipe away the Oil so her and Heather both could pass through. There then came the Piranhas, which concerned Lindsay. Stopping her bike, she managed to slide across the Pool, but was stopped at the very end completely. This Left Heather in, and she was determined to win. Smirking, Heather pressed the red button and started her Bike's own Engiene, making her Bike not only go faster but also jump over the Pool of fish and Lindsay, much to Lindsay's happiness. Heather then became the first person to cross the finish line.

"and we Have our Winner!", Chris announced, with Veronica and Chef near him, "Heather!", Heather was standing with her bike, smriking at her Victory. Cody was the only person who clapped for her, of course. The others high above were not happy.

"Yay!", Lindsay said, running up to Heather happily after bringing her bike to the Finish line, "You Won!", Lindsay even (friendishly) hugged Heather, "We did it! We're Safe!"

"That is not exactly true.", Veronica replied, with Heather smirking at hearing this, "Heather is safe because her bike crossed first, but since Cody and Duncan didn't even manage to cross the line in the first place, which means, Lindsay, you're the last person to cross the line...which also means...Dock of Shame Time, Doll!"

"Okay, I'm so confused!", Lindsay replied, no longer hugging Heather. Heather actually smirked on at this, practically happy at this twist of events.

"It means I can't save unless I give you my invincibility, but I can't do that! Too Risky!", Heather explained and then began to walk away, "You Understand.", Lindsay however, grabbed Heather's rist, still puzzled.

"But I won", she said to her 'BFF', "I even Built your Bike,", of course Heather took her arm back.

"Haha, I don't know what she's talking about!", Heather said to the Staff and then went back to Lindsay as the others went over to watch this from the Cliff, even Cody and Duncan (covered in oil), "You should just leave with your dignity in-tact. It'll make you seem so much cuter in this instant replays.", Gwen was shown gasping, and they all looked concerned for Lindsay, even Cody was not happy seeing this though stayed quiet.

"But we were going to the Final Four together!", Lindsay replied, "Err...Three.", she remembered the Alliance was now only Her, Heather ,and Cody.

"Guess we're not!", Heather uncaringly replied.

"Aren't you even Sad? We're BFF's!"

"Yeah, for the Contest! I mean it's not like we're gonna be best friends for life or anything!", Lindsay gasped at this remark.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Lindsay - Gasps in shock, "I can't believe she said that!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"I can't believe you just said that!", Lindsay exclaimed, "But we pinky swore!", Heather rolled her eyes, "You mean, I've been helping you all this time and you didn't even like me?!"

"Uh, Truth?", Lindsay nodded, "Not Really, No.", Lindsay once more gasped as Gwen, Harold, and Geoff angrily looked down at Heather, Cody just gave a look of worry on his face instead, "What? We're not hear to make friends! We're here to become Celebrities, Remember?"

"That's Cold, Brah.", Duncan commented to Heather in response to this.

"Oh, like your such a team player.", Heather replied to Duncan, "All you do is go around scaring the crap out of everyone!"

"At least I'm straight with people!", Duncan exclaimed in response, showing some anger towards Heather.

"Whatever.", Heather remarkd, "I have Invincibility,no-one can touch me!", she then began to walk away again. Gwen, Harold, and Geoff continued their angry glares.

"This Week.", Gwen coldly said in response to Heather's comment on being Invincible.

"You really are Mean!", Lindsay exclaimed, hurt by this, and then into anger, "And all that Bad Stuff people say about you is TRUE! Like all your a Two Faced Backstabbing Bossy Lying Little-", then as she gave middle finger,"[BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEE- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEP]", Cody just became shocked, Chris smiled while Chef and Veronica looked on in surprise, Gwen also smiled while Harold was also surprised, as was Heather, "I always told them they were wrong, I stood up for you because I thought we were BFFs! But they're RIGHT! You really are a Two-Faced Backstabbing Lying Little-[BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!]", this time Duncan was shown to be surprised, as was a Loon and Chris continuing to smile, "And Guess what! I don't want to be BFF's anymore, I'd rather spend the day staring at Harold's Underwear than shopping with you! And PS, your Shoes are Tacky!", Heather gasped.

"Yeah, you tell her!", Gwen said as Harold and Geoff laughed, along with the Loon also laughing at this. Cody and Conker however, looked on worried, and (Conker on Cody's shoulder) Cody walked over to Heather.

"Oh, go Jump in the Piranha pool!", Heather said to those on the hill, then walked off with Cody (and Conker) behind her and following her. Suddenly, Gwen heard LeShawna's screams as her and Eva neared the area where this all went down.

"Woaaaahhh, get me offfa this thing!", LeShawna cried out, her and Eva suddenly coming up. LeShawna let out one final scream as her and Eva then ended up flying from a ramp into the lake of the Island.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Lindsay - "I don't know what came over me, Oh wait! Yes I do! Heather is a TOTAL [BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEP!]"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Now, it was at the Dock of Shame and at Sunset. All of the now remaining campers gathered as Lindsay and her luggage came up, many of them were not happy at Lindsay leaving.

"Thanks for all your support, Greta"!, Lindsay said to Gwen, "I love you LaQuisha!", she said to LeShawna, and the two (Lindsay and LeShawna) hugged.

"Take care, girlfriend.", LeShawna said to Lindsay, "If it makes you feel better, we would've kept you on!", the hug then seperated.

"Really? Thanks!", Lindsay replied happily, "Kick Heather's butt for me!"

"My Pleasure!", LeShawna replied with a smile. Lindsay then walked over to Harold ,Duncan, and Geoff.

"By Guys! See you at the Finale!", Lindsay said happily to the three boys, they smiled when she did so. She then went over to Cody, who was actually visibly sad to see Lindsay leaving despite liking Heather who had just betrayed her, "Awwww,I think I'm gonna miss you the Most!", Lindsay then gave Cody a Hug, much to him smiling.

"Thanks, Lindsay, you were a great friend here!", Cody replied, smiling from the hug. Lindsay then went over to Heather, still of course snobbily glaring.

"Good Luck Heather.", Lindsay said to her (former) friend, "I hope you get Everything your Karma owes you!", she then finished her goodbyes, "Okay, I'm ready!", Lindsay then walked onto the Boat of Losers, and left Total Drama Island. Everyone except Eva and Heather waved her Goodbye, and the Episode Faded out at the boat going farther and farther away.


	19. Hook, Line, and Screamer!

"Last time, on Total Drama Island!", once more it was Veronica doing the recap with no sign of Chris, "Campers had to build their own Bikes in a Motorcross challenge to Race for invincibility! There were winners, and also quite big failures as well. There were also highly enjoyable stunts made by both Cody and Duncan, who both quite hilariously wiped out! In the end, it was Heather who crossed the Finish Line first, and double crossed Lindsay by destroying her bike, and ending their Alliance. Proving that Heather has really followed my Advice on the world! I'm impressed! Do anything to win! Haha, anyway, Lindsay ultimately lossed the Race and the Challenge which meant that she was set to leave on the Boat of Losers with her luxury luggage.", it then went back to show Veronica on the dock, "Who will win next? Who will lose next? Will I manage to be present for Next Season? All these questions and more will be revealed, on Total, Drama, Island!"  
Following Veronica's second recap, came the introduction sequence. This episode opened with a black and white, for the most part, movie. After a while, feet came into view, and it switched to the remaining campers (Harold, Eva, Geoff, Gwen, Cody, Heather, LeShawna, and Duncan) watching it via projector screen. Cody was scared and latched right on an annoyed Heather, while Duncan and Gwen were the most interested in the movie, LeShawna ate popcorn, and Harold was bored with the movie.

"Ugh, these movies are so predictable.", Heather commented, with Cody shaking and latched onto her body, "Cody...get off me."

"Not until the movies over!", Cody replied, "I'm scared, Heather!", Heather simply rolled her eyes in response, visibly she was annoyed with this.

"Oh god, bro! He's goin' for the car!", Geoff pointed out, showing tension.

"YO! Fool Couple! Stop makin' out and Start the Car!", LeShawna yelled out, throwing popcorn at the screen.

"3...2...1.", Harold went, and on cue the chainsaw sounds came out, and a girl screaming was heard, "Now the car won't start and they're gonna be finished."

"I can't watch, Heather hold me!", Cody said aloud. Heather rolled her eyes, and did put one hand on Cody's back to hopefully end this.

"Here comes the Bloodfest!", Gwen shouted out, and of course the chainsaw was once more heard and the sound of screams were too, followed by the end of the movie. Shortly afterwards, the movie ended.

"Okay, get off me Cody!", Heather then pulled Cody off of her and onto the ground.

"Ooof!", Cody went once he hit the ground, and then he sat up, "Sorry, Heather, I just...get scared by Scary Movies...alot."

"Oh yeah?", Duncan replied, "What part scares ya most? The Part where everyone meets a Grizzly Death? Or the Physcho Killer WITH A HOOK?!", Duncan then brought his hook, of course.

"Aaaaaaahhh!", Cody screamed in horror, and jumped right onto the top of Heather's head. Everyone except Heather seemed to laugh at this.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "Meh, I don't mind what Duncan did. I mean, what else should I have expected from him, ya know?"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"Aw, come on Cody.", Gwen said, putting the Film back in the box it came from, "For a Slasher Flick it's actually pretty tame."

"Yeah, there was hardly any hacking, unlike Bloodbath 2: Summer Camp Reign of Terror!", Duncan added in, even acting out a voice for the Movie title.

"No way! That's my favourite Movie!", Gwen exclaimed, which Duncan smiled out, "I love when the Killer Jams that Guys hand into the lawn mower!", Harold himself then showed signs of being scared himself.

"Ha! Or when he pushes that chick off the dock, and then she lands on a propellor blade that slices her in half!", they then spoke in unison,

"Or when he shoves that Dudes head inside the Wood Chipper!", Harold and Cody both gasped, and Cody actually peed his pants and Harold jumped into LeShawna's arm. Of course Heather pushed Cody quickly off of her upon feeling his peeing. Gwen and Duncan both actually high-fived at seeing this.

"Awwww!", Heather sarcastically began, "Looks like Gwen and Duncan have more in common than bad fashion sense!", she then went on, "It's just mindless Guts and Gore."

"Horror Movies aren't Mindless", Gwen, offended, replied.

"Yeah", Duncan added, "They're Loaded with Physchilogical Trauma. Look at Harold.", Harold was then shown to be up in LeShawna's arms, scared completely, with LeShawna annoyed herself, which led to Harold being pushed to the ground like Cody was with Heather.

"Whatever!", Heather replied, "Does Anyone have any Idea what our Challenge will be this week?"

"Yeah!", Geoff replied, "Where's the Chrismiester and the Russian Chick?"

The sound of the boat of losers was then heard, and Chef was shown on camera, packing up luggage that looked like it belonged to him, Chris, and Veronica onto the boat. He did so hurriedly, and soon Duncan walked up to him.

"Yo Chef, wheres the fire?", Duncan asked, but Chef gasped of fear and jumped onto the boat. Chris' hand was then shown driving the boat, and he with Chef and Veronica left the Island via the boat of losers with scared faces on them. This left all the remaining Eight campers on the Docks, to themselves.

"He forgot this backpack.", Cody said as he held up a backpack, which had a paper fall out of it. Harold was the one who picked this up, it was a newspaper.

"Escaped Physcho Killer on the Loose.", he read aloud, "be on the lookout for a man wearing a hockey mask with a hooked hand and carrying a chainsaw.", everyone except Heather and Eva were scared by this.

"Oh Come ON!", Heather said, rolling her eyes, "They don't expect us to FALL for this, Scary Movie followed by hastey exit followed by strategically placed lame prop?"

"Well, there is always a Chance it could be real.", Cody replied, scared, "Don't worry though, I'll make sure you're safe, Heather!", Heather rolled her eyes again in response.

"Pu-lease!", Heather replied snobbily, "It's just a Stunt made to freak us all out!", Cody then reached inside the backpack.

"Well...he left his Hair Gel.", Cody then held out Chris' very own Hair Gel, which made everyone except Eva and Heather gasp in fright.

"Woah! This is for Real!", Gwen said in fear, holding her head.

"Okay, so Veronica and Chris left us for dead on this island while a Killer is on the loose?", Harold said to the Campers, "SWEET. I can test out my Mad Skillz for sure now!", Eva and LeShawna shook their heads and rolled their eyes at this response.

"Ya got it wrong man.", Duncan replied, "We're alone with the Phsycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a HOOK is on the Loose!", he then once more brought out the Hook and scared both Harold and Cody once more. Cody jumped into Heather's arms and Harold into LeShawna's, both screamed.

"Dude, Not Funny! GOSH!", Harold replied after calming down more.

"Niether is y'all's Chicken Little routine here.", LeShawna replied, dropping Harold to the ground, "Get a Grip, Bro!"

"I can't help it, it just comes out of random.", Harold replied, "Gosh!"

"Well, whatever.", Eva began, "I can take the Phsycho Killer, anyday. Anytime, Anyplace, Anything, I can take him on.", Eva was clearly ready for the Challenge of facing a Killer. The scene then went to a TV room in a secret Tent, with Chris watching the campers himself from a chair, with Veronica smirking and talking on a Chell Phone behind him. He then turned to face the camera, smiling.

"Eva's sure ready for this, and looks like Heather's skeptical!", Chris replied with a sadistic smirk in his voice itself, "Tonight, let us find out who can survive a real life scary movie! With special guest appearance by", he then did a horror movie like voice, "The Escaped Phsycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook!", he then held up his own Hooked hand with a sadistic smile on. The scene then went back to Gwen and the other campers, with Gwen speaking.

"Okay look. It doesn't matter if this is real or just a Challenge, we need a game plan!", she brought up.

"Gwen's Right!", Cody exclaimed, but Heather angrily glared at him, and he smiled sheepishly back, "Not siding with her, just admitting she has a point!", he told Heather, which did get her off his case.

"You Frightwigs might need a Gameplan, but I need a facial!", Heather said, wanting to get herself a facial now of course, she then walked down the dock, with Cody tailing behind her.

"Are you Crazy?", Gwen replied, "First rule of Slasher Films, Never go off alone!"

"I might actually listen to you if I were in a movie.", Heather replied, "We're being punked! You're so gullible, and besides, Cody follows me everywhere without me having to tell him to.", Heather pointed out, and Cody waved at the other campers, "Anyway", she then went to shouting to the cameras, "Chris, if you and Veronica are listening, next time rent one that takes place at a Summer Camp, it's the LEAST you could do!", the scene went back to Chris, though.

"I tried, but they were all Rented.", Chris said, turning to the audience then back at his computers. It then went back to Heather (with Cody behind her) telling the other Six Campers off, pretty much.

"If you losers want to actually play boogie man, then go ahead!", she said quite angrily, "but I have got a date with Expoliation, which Cody can help me with,", she then walked off with Cody behind her.

"Hm, to be honest, I kinda Hope the Killer gets her.", LeShawna replied, crossing her arms, "It'd serve her right."

"Agreed.", Harold replied to LeShawna.

"I say we go back to camp and talk strategy!", Gwen suggested, "Who's in?", Duncan shrugged, and then him and Gwen began walking towards the main campgrounds. They were followed by Eva, Harold, LeShawna, and Geoff shortly afterwards.

The Scene then went to Heather and Cody, who both were in the Washrooms. Heather was preparing her shower, while Cody was looking in the mirror at himself.

"So, Heather...we're alone now.", Cody said, which annoyed Heather once more.

"We are not making out Cody, just get my Facial ready.", Heather responded sharply.

"I got it Heather.", Cody replied, holding up the Facial cream.

"Good, now put it on my face.", Heather bossily replied, which Cody complied to do so happily. As he put it on, he couldn't help but talk to his crush more.

"Heather, I think I know why you shoot me down all the time. It's because of someone else, isn't it?", Cody was visibly sad, "Do you like Trent?", Heather's eyes widened and she was clearly surprised.

"I just kissed Trent because of a Scheme, Cody. I do NOT like him.", Heather replied, snapping, "Just put on my Facial, already!"

"I am, I am!", Cody assured Heather, "I was just wondering...it's just...I really like you...alot."

"Oh wow, I never would've guessed.", Heather quite meanly replied, "You've already told me that."

"I know, but...I mean it. You really are an amazing person.", Cody confessed to Heather, which actually made Heather smile a bit.

"You really think I'm amazing?"

"Totally.", Cody replied, smiling. Heather smiled too, but then shook her head and realized what she was doing.

"Just put on my Facial.", she said sharply, to which Cody happily obliged to finish.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "See, what I'd tell ya? I'm gettin' there, I saw that smile she had! Sure the competition is like, nearly over at this point with only Eight of us left, but I promise that I WILL get her to go out with me by the end of this! All it takes is Persistance!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

The scene then went to the campgrounds, but first showed mysterious breathing in the bushes, as something was watching the other six campers. Gwen had set up a canvas of all the campers left, and was explaining the situation to them while pacing back and forth

"Okay, Rule Number 1.", Gwen explained, "Do Not go off your own.", "Rule Number 2, If you do go off on your own, NEVER go in the Woods. Rule Number 3, if you do go in the woods never ever ever make out in the woods! Or, you will DIE in the Woods!", "Of course, Heather and Cody have probably already broken these."

"Yep, pretty much.", Duncan replied with a smirk.

The scene then went back to Heather and Cody, who were still together in the washrooms. Heather was now in towels, one over her body and the other over her head.

"Okay, Cody, shave my legs.", Heather suddenly said, Cody was a bit disgusted, as Heather lifted her leg to reveal stubble all over it, "Um, Today!"

"Right on it, my Love!", Cody replied, and he took an Electric Razor, and began to slowly and carefully shave one of Heather's two legs.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "Okay, it was a LITTLE disgusting with the Legs thing, but hey, I love her. Shaving her legs is an Honour!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

The scene then went to the campgrounds, with Eva growing completely bored from this completely.

"OKAY, THAT'S IT.", she yelled out, "I'm gonna go find that damn killer.", she then got up and prepared to straight into the woods.

"What?! That's Crazy! You can't do that!", Gwen said back to Eva, worried.

"I don't Care.", Eva replied coldly, and then she went into the Woods alone.

"Girl, don't even bother. It won't work on her.", LeShawna said to Gwen, keeping Gwen from going after Eva any further. Gwen put her head down in a sigh. Soon Enough, the scene cut to Eva, in the woods. Completely alone.

"Alright, Physcho Killer. COME AT ME. I'm READY for YOU!", she proclaimed loudly, but no killer came for her, "YOU HEARD ME? YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER, KILLER!", suddenly, the sound of a Chainsaw was heard behind her, and she smiled wickedly. She then turned to see the killer herself, and of course went in for a punch, but instead she was herself knocked away with the Hook Hand onto a tree. Once this happened, she was approached by the man with a Chainsaw, and gasped in sudden fright.

Of course the Episode then went to Chris and Veronica in the tent once more, with Veronica still on the cell phone.

"Okay, so, just make it here on time, okay? Good.", she said as she then hung up her phone, "So, any updates on the Challenge, Chris?"

"Well, Cody and Heather in the bathroom together and Eva just became our first Victim.", Chris replied with a smile on his face.

"Excellent.", Veronica replied, just as Eva was brought in by the killer, Chef in a killer suit, a hook hand, Chainsaw on Hockey stick, and a Hockey mask. Chef lifted up the Hockey Mask to reveal the truth to Eva, now brought into the tent.

"So you guys ARE fooling us?", Eva asked, almost angry.

"Well, we're fooling THEM now, Eva. You get to watch the rest get scared out of their pants now.", Chris explained with a smile.

"Cool. I'm in."

The Episode then went to Chris and Chef, with Chef ready to go back out and scare the rest of the remaining Campers. Chris gave him some water for the journey,

"Great Work, Chef!", Chris congratulated Chef, "but, Next time, try and work the can angle a bit more.", Chef then put on the hockey mask, and went back out. The next shot had him activate his Chainsaw to the full moon, and then went to the Canvas and sketches Gwen had drawn back at camp of everyone still left in the competition.

"Okay, so now I've drawn a chart of all the players, we can-", she then saw that Harold and Geoff were no longer at the campgrounds, "Where are Harold and Geoff?"

"Dweebface had to take a leak so he took Party Boy with him.", Duncan replied with a smirk. The scene then went to Chef, breathing in a creepy fashion and looking right at the washroom building. Harold and Geoff were right outside the doors, unaware Heather and Cody were still there of course.

"Okay", Harold began, "I'm gonna go in and take a leak, and no matter what, DON'T leave, got it?"

"Dude, no worries!", Geoff replied, "I mean, it's not like you're behind Bridge gettin' kicked off or anything, right?"

"Uhhh, No!", Harold replied, scared now that Geoff asked that question, because he really was indeed behind her Elimination,

"Then, I got your back!", Geoff replied, and Harold stepped into the Washrooms. It then went to Chris, who was in the tent, lounging on his chair.

"Cue the Ice Cream Truck!", Chris said with a smile, and right on cue an Ice Cream Truck was heard by Geoff.

"Ice Cream? No Way!", Geoff said happily, then running to the direction the music was coming from, leaving Harold behind completely. Inside the Washrooms, Harold was turned around away from Heather and Cody, but when the sound of Cody turning on the Razor was heard, he gasped and turned around, to see Heather in her towels and a green face, with Cody shaving her other leg.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Harold screamed, in terror. This made Cody stop the razor, as he and Heather both noticed Harold in the room, obviously.

"Harold, it's me!", Heather said, going up to Harold to explain it to him, "HEATHER!", Harold briefly stopped screaming, but then screamed like a woman and ran for the door. He smacked into it, and fell to the ground,

"GOSH!", he shouted out, but then stood opened the door, and ran screaming like a woman while running away. Harold ran through the woods, up and down a hill, through another part of the woods, off a cliff, through the lake, up the docks, and into the Safe Tent all while screaming like a Woman. It was Eva punching him straight to the ground that got him to stop.

"Dude, you're safe!", Chris said to Harold once he was in the tent.

"Wait, I am?", Harold said with relief, "Man, was that Whack! I mean, did you see her FACE?", Chef then handed him Water with the Hook hand, Harold took it, then noticed the killer, and gasped in horror just as Chef revealed it was him. "Oh...so Heather was right?"

"Yep, Chef was GONNA be the one scaring you, but looks like Heather did instead.", Chris revealed to Harold.

"Dude, I'm sorry, but I don't how Cody stood that, that was SERIOUS Ugly going on that face, like, GOSH!"

"True.", Chris replied, "But ya still bailed before Chef even got a crack at ya, speaking of which, You're up Phsycho Man!", Chef then put back on the Hockey Mask and walked out of the tent, ready for his next victim. The scene then went to Gwen, who came running into the washrooms worried.

"Are you okay? I heard screaming!", Gwen was actually concerned for Heather, though it could have been more for Cody.

"I'm fine!", Heather replied, Cody nodded in agreement, "You might wanna check on Harold, he ran out of here like he saw a Ghost. Can I have my Shower in Peace Please?", she then went over to attempt in starting a shower, which Cody was smiling at.

"Oooh, I wouldn't do that if I-", Heather's angry glare stopped Gwen from continuing."Fine, suit yourselves. By the way, that's a great look on you.", Gwen walked out of the washrooms leaving Heather to her shower with Cody in the room. The scene then went to Heather starting her Shower, but as soon as she opened up the towel, knocking was heard on the door.

"Cody, can't you hear the shower?", Heather replied, annoyed, testing the water. Another set of knocks was heard, "Very Funny, Cody you are NOT coming in with me! Now, Beat it!", suddenly the sounds of a chainsaw was heard which did slightly scare her, "Duncan, it's you isn't it? I'm serous, Get Lost!", she then stepped out of the shower angrily, only to see Cody scared by one of the other shower stalls and Chef in the Killer costume infront of her. Of course, she screamed in terror, and soon her and Cody both were in the safe Tent, with Chris.

"Maybe if you payed attention to the Scary Movies, you'd know that A. You never go off alone or alone with a Love Intrest, and certainly Never Shower, alone.", the scene then went back to Gwen and Duncan, at the campgrounds. Eva's picture had been X'd out, and LeShawna was not even present.

"Where's LeShawna?", Gwen asked, wanting to know where her friend was.

"She went to get some Chow.", Duncan replied.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Gwen - "Doesn't ANYONE listen to me?"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

The scene then went to LeShawna, sneaking into the Main Lodge/The Mess Hall. She made it in, but the door slammed behind her, making her gasp and turn around. She then sniffed brownies though, and smiled as she turned around. In Chef's kitchen, she snuck inside and found the Brownies on a counter.

"Now That's what I'm talkin about!", she said, happy to see the warm brownies. She happily ate one, and then took the plate into her hands.

"LeShawna.", a voice whispered in echo, followed by , "The Brownies.", it whispered again in echo. The lights then went off, creeping LeShawna out a bit. As she then ran out, she confronted the killer, Chef, with the chainsaw on.

"Yeah? I spent Sixteen years in the projects! Bring it!", she taunted, but when the Killer went to attack her she ran. The scene then cut to her being in the safe tent with the plate of Brownies. "Wooooh-hoo-hoo-hoo! I did not see that comin'!", she was of course speaking of the truth behind the killer of the Challenge, "No way!"

"and challenging the Killer?" ,Chris said as he ate brownies, "What were you thinking?", he then finished his brownie, "But you scored major points for scoopin' up these delicious munchies!", of course the other campers agreed with Chris on that.

"Chris, can I just leave for five minutes, this mask is chafing!", Heather asked, as her green facial mask was drying and cracking off of her face. Much to the disgust of even Cody.

"Oh GOSH, please let her leave!", Harold exclaimed, scared by the mask of course.

"Sorry, we gotta wait til everyone's slashed.", Chris explained, "And it looks like Geoff is up next!", he was of course saying that because Chef was literally walking right behind Geoff who was fully unaware of Chef's presence. The Ice cream truck music was still heard, Chef tapped Geoff on the shoulder, which made Geoff turn to ask a question.

"Hey, dude, do you see an Ice Cream Truck?", the party boy asked, then turned around after shrugging since Chef only took killer breaths and looked back at Geoff. Geoff than realized the creepyness factor there, and next time he turned, he screamed in terror. Chef carried him into the safe tent from his ankles, and dropped him on the floor.

"By Far, the worst Blunder yet!", Chris replied aloud, looking down at Geoff.

"Not to mention that he totally ditched me when I went to take a Pee!", Harold said angrily as he looked down at Geoff himself.

"Where's Geoff?", Gwen's voice asked over the computer. Everyone turned to look.

"Probably bit it with Harold.", Duncan's voice replied. The two were talking together at the campfire pit, of course.

"Well, it's no surprise.", Gwen replied, "The Party Guy is a prime victim in Horror Movies, and so is the Dweeb Nerd Kid."

[CONFESSIONAL]

Harold - "Now she tells me. GOSH."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Gwen then X'd out both Geoff and Harold on the chart, which now left only her and Duncan left.

"You know what REALLY ticks me off?", Gwen asked, "That I was trying to help them!", Duncan meanwhile had lit two sticks on fire.

"Live and Learn, sweetheart.", Duncan said with a smirk, "

"You really are a Pyro aren't you?"

"So? I like burning stuff."

"Is that what you went to Juvy for?"

"Ha. Like I'd tell you why I went to Juvy.", Duncan then lit Gwen's chart on fire with one of his sticks.

"Holy Crap!", Gwen said in shock,"I'll get water!", the Goth Girl then ran away from the scene, alone. Leaving Duncan smirking and holding up his sticks.

"And then there was one.", Duncan said with his smirk, but then his attention was stolen.

"Duncan.", a voice whispered, with an echo, "Juvy", another echo. Duncan smirked at this, of course.

"You and me, Physhco.", Duncan said, and he headed to the docks to fight the 'Killer' himself. He left his sticks on the ground. Gwen then returned with a bucket of water, screaming a bit, she splashed the water onto the flaming chart. She then saw that Duncan was gone.

"Duncan? Duncan! UGH!", she was now officially annoyed with all of this, "Okay, you know what? I'm getting a Sandwhich!", she then angrily went to get herself a Sandwhich, alone. At the dock, Chef was waiting as Duncan had just arrived. The others were all gathered ,even Veronica, to watch this unfold. All but Eva gasped as Duncan was about to face off with the killer.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "When you got an all-out prize fight, you wait until the fight is over. One Guy's left standing and that's how you know who won."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"Oh this is gonna be fun!", Duncan was ready to fight the Phsycho Killer, which was of course really Chef. "Come and Get it Goalie boy!", Chef then turned around with the Chainsaw now on. He walked towards Duncan, who tossed a wooden chair that easily got destroyed, then a canoe which was also easily chainsawed down and didn't hurt Chef/The Killer. Then came a lifejacket which was also chainsawed, followed by surfboard which also met it's end, and then a fish right in the face of the mask. Chef looked at Duncan oddly, confused as to why a fish was used. The Fish itself flopped on the dock. "What? I ran out of stuff to throw!".

Meanwhile, in the Mess Hall, Gwen ate her sandwhich when a more Whiter killer arrived, Chainsaw and Hook all. Gwen saw this, but wasn't impressed.

"I wasn't born yesterday, dude. Please, we watch a scary movie with an escaped Physcho with a chainsaw and a hook and here you are running around!", of course the no answer was somewhat creepy to her,

Back in the safe tent, Duncan arrived, with Hockey mask in hand.

"Someone lose this?", he said with a smirk, showing the mask to the others. As he and Chef walked in, the others cheered for Duncan.

"Way to go, Dude!", Cody cheered, it was one of the more significant cheers. Then, Cody noticed that Gwen was facing the real Killer, "Hey, look! Gwen's fighting with the Physcho Alone!"

"Wait a Sec!", Duncan replied also now noticing this, "If Chef's in here, then who's in the lodge with Gwen!", of course everyone except Veronica was shocked at this outcome.

"It's the REAL physcho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook!", Harold suddenly exclaimed, in fear. Suddenly, everyone except Veronica ran out to warn Gwen, running for the main lodge. Of course, Veronica just walked out, laughing like a Wicked Witch.

"This could be really really good for ratings, but really really bad for Lawsuits!", Chris said to Chef as they all ran for the Main Lodge in great haste. In the lodge, Gwen still spoke with the killer.

"Okay, I know actors without speaking parts don't get payed much, but dude, you gotta use some mouthwash!", Gwen said, the killer checked his breath, and even he cringed, "Hey! You want a sandwhich before you impale me with your big hook you got there?", the Killer shook his head no and Gwen shrugged and chewed it, "Look, you can drop the cherade, I know your an actor with a Hook prop, and frankly you're not that scary.", the angry killer than took off his hook to reveal a real missing hand, "Ew! Gross! How did they get it to look so real and scabby like that?", the killer then yelled out and prepared to finish off Gwen when the others except Veronica arrived in the room.

"Gwen! He's the real escaped Physcho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook!", they all said in unison.

"What?!", Gwen gasped. The killer made the final lunge, but screaming, Gwen kicked him repeatedly in the face and knocked off the Chainsaw and the mask, and hurt the killer.

"Owwww!", the killer replied, hurt and not at all sounding scary, "Oh that was totally uncalled for! Man I am so out of here!", he then walked out of the mess hall, "I was treated way better in prison!", as Harold fainted, Gwen and Duncan high-fived eachother.

The scene then went straight to the bonfire ceremony, with Chris standing infront of the final eight without any marshmallows.

"Heheh, well it's obvious to everyone that Gwen wins invincibility!", Chris announced, "and sadly, it's also obvious that Harold walk the dock of shame for being the only one who left without any killer even being there! Harold, time to go.", Harold, head down, sighed and got his luggage to leave. Once at the Boat of Losers, though, he turned to face the others.

"I have some things to say.", Harold said, "Geoff, I did get rid of Bridgette, and LeShawna, I meant EVERYTHING I wrote in that poem?"

"What?!", Geoff replied, angry now.

"Poem?", LeShawna asked, "That was you?"

"Yes!", Harold replied, and then LeShawna and Harold both ran for eachother on the docks. LeShawna hugged Harold tightly, and then looked romantically at him.

"Baby, you some kinda freaky!", LeShawna said to Harold.

"Give Daddy some sugar.", Harold replied, being nearly crushed. As LeShawna was about to kiss Harold, though, Harold was taken onto the Boat of Losers, and taken off of Total Drama Island at 8th place, "Bye LeShawna, I shall never forget you!", Harold yelled out, and LeShawna waved bye to him of course. Everyone was too stunned, even Veronica, to rely comment on any of this. The Episode faded out on that.


	20. Wawanakwa Gone Wild!

"Last time, on Total Drama Island!", Chris opened up with for the recap, "The Campers were made to survive a real life horror movie after watching one! One by one Chef got every camper, until of course Duncan came around and fought back! Cody almost got through Heather's tough mean-ness, but again almost did. Things REALLY went nuts though when Veronica called the REAL Physcho Killer to the show. Now I have to leave to make sure the Killer has paperwork for the show! I mean, Really, what is UP with that Girl? Anyway, now only Seven Campers remain! Who Will Win? Who will Lose?", it was then revealed that he was actually on a bus heading for a prison, "Find out during this exciting Episode of, Total, Drama, Island!"  
Just like all of the previous episodes, following this recap came the Introduction sequence, which opened up with the Final Seven (Gwen, Geoff, Eva, Cody, Heather, Duncan, and LeShawna) walking around the campgrounds. Soon enough, Cody began speaking with Heather.

"So, uhhh, Heather, wanna go out sometime?", Cody asked, hoping Heather would finally say yes. Of course, she said otherwise.

"No."

"C'mon! I got Saturday free, how about then?"

"I said, No."

"Sunday?"

"No."

"Monday?"

"Look.", Heather explained, "I WON'T go out with you, EVER, got it?!"

"C'mon, you know you dig me!"

"NO I DO NOT!", suddenly a rope took Heather straight up into the air and left her langing by her leg from a tree from a rope. It was a trape, "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!", soon the other Six joined Cody in looking up at Heather. Most of them were smiling of course.

"Looks like Heather's been trapped.", Gwen pointed out, smiling at the sight of Heather's peril.

"Oh Shut it Weird Goth Girl, it's just an honest mistake over who the Animal is and who the Human Is!", Heather replied, which did insult Gwen a bit.

"I wonder why Heather was trapped?", Cody asked, just as a wooden crate came down, trapping the other six campers as well.

"CHRIS!", Heather angrily called out, but it was not Chris who came out to reveal himself, or herself. Instead, it was Veronica,

"More like, Veronica." , Veronica opened with today, "Chris is not here because he has do legal buisness with that Killer, anyway, so..I'll be doing today's hosting, for the rest of the Episode!", everyone groaned at this and nobody smiled, "Anyway,onto the Challenge, over Chow we will talk about it!", she then took out a knife which made some campers a little unsure, and then walked away.

"HEY! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!", Heather yelled out as Veronica walked away, Veronica then tossed her knife and it freed Heather but also sent her down onto the cage which then opened and let the others out.

The scene then went to the Main Lodge, where the campers were given their food, of paste made by Chef. Yes, Paste. None of the campers really ate the food at all, and for Gwen it actually stuck to the spoon preventing her from even being able to possibly eat.

"Paste?", she said in response and reference to the food being served.

"Campers, there are only Seven of you left on Total Drama Island.", Veronica reminded them, "Soon, we will be in the Final 6 after Tonight, so Go Hard!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "What are my chances of winning? Well I'd say they're pretty darn good cuz whoever doesn't vote for me is a deadman. Are you listening to me all you have been kicked off? You don't vote for me, and I'll find you!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Geoff - "I, am so STOKED! The Final Seven! Am I'm going all the Way, Dudes! Woo-hoo! I think I got a good shot at winning! Heck, I won student council president two times and running and didn't even give a speech! I can do this man, Woo!"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

"Today's Challenge involves making like the Game Wardens and Rangers of your Country here. You'll each have eight hours to trap a certain animal, and bring it back to the Camp, Unharmed. Rangers and Game Wardens often relocate Animals for the Good of both the Animal and the People.", it then went to LeShawna and Geoff fighting over their Paste, with Gwen in the background of it.

"For my Good, I might just have to barbeque my Animal!", she said a bit angrily, "I'm starving to Death!", LeShawna and Geoff both then fell to the ground from their tug of war abruptly ending.

"Interesting you said that, Gwen." ,Veronica replied, "The Reward for being the first to return to camp is a meal of ALL of your favourite foods."

"I am SO winning!", Heather replied.

"I'd gladly help you, if you want me too!", Cody quickly added in, as a response to Heather of course.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "Me? The Final Seven? Heh, I never once thought I'd make it this far! To be honest I kinda did think I was gonna leave when I got mauled by a bear. I mean, Veronica's the TV Star in the family, and my Mom...but Me? I wonder if I can actually win this thing..."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

The Episode then went to the Dock near the Boathouse, with all of the Final Seven gathered with Veronica holding a hat infront of them.

"Alright, come up and pick your animal from the Hat!", Veronica announced, Cody was the first to pick.

"Chipmunk.", he read from his paper.

"Frog.", LeShawna read from hers.

"Raccoon.", Duncan read from his.

"Duck.", Gwen read from hers.

"Beaver!", Geoff read from his.

"Deer.", Eva read from hers, "This'll be easy."

"Bear?!", Heather read from hers, startled by her Assignment, "Are you kidding me?"

"Sorry Heather.", Veronica faux-apologetically replied, "It's the only animal left."

"These Degenerates get cute little froggy and Wee baby Ducky, and I'm supposed to trap a Bear with my Bare Hands?!"

"You all get Sixty seconds in the Boat-house to get any supplies you may need.", Veronica furtherly explained to Heather.

"Unless theres an Animal Trainer and a Zebra Carcass in there, I don't think it'll be Addequite, this is ridiculous!", she then began walking away from the Dock, when Veronica continued;

"I don't think I mentioned the Penalty for failure yet.", Veronica said to Heather, who showed she did not really care at all.

"I don't care, I'll take it!"

"Loser cleans the communal washrooms.", Veronica finally revealed. Heather stopped in her tracks, and the others (even Eva) gasped at this, "Which have yet to be cleaned since Owen was last here, and he ate quite a Bean filled Taco. Anyway, now you all get that one single Minute that I mentioned earlier to get your stuff for the Challenge, then set out!", the campers then each went into the Boathouse, where some stuff got thrown out. LeShawna looked through a box, Geoff examined a Shark jaw, and Heather and Gwen started to fight over a fish net like sack. Duncan saw an ore paddle, but then exchanged it for a Sledgehammer. Heather and Gwen's fight then brought them both over to him, and his Sledgehammer brought their attention to him.

"Uh, you're gonna trap a raccoon with a Sledgehammer?", Gwen asked, questioning Duncan of course.

"You might want to Rethink that.", Heather added in. Duncan then replaced his Sledgehammer with a Chainsaw instead.

"Aha, thanks for the tip.", Duncan replied. Heather then pulled on the net, but Gwen pulled back, thus their struggle continued. This time, they fell to the ground, even starting to punch eachother as well.

"I got Paper towels!", Cody said, running up to Geoff who was searching through a box., "Yeah!", the two then high-fived and Geoff held up a burlap sack. "A Burlap Sack? You should patton that, Man!"

"Ten Seconds left to gather your things!", Veronica suddenly exclaimed, coming into the Boathouse. Eva then took up several boxes and ran out of the boathouse.

"OUTTA MY WAY!", she called out, making Veronica get out of her way as she yelled.

"Is that Legal?", Duncan questioned, "Can she just-", suddenly Heather and Gwen pushed him away, as their fight then led them both to the floor themselves, and Gwen to seeing Duck feed infront of her.

"Duck Feed...yeah! That'll work!", she then let go of the sack her and Heather were fighting over, which led to Heather falling into a Bucket and even getting stuck in it.

"I think there's still fish in here.", Heather said upon realizing she was stuck inside the bucket. Gwen walked by with the Duck Feed in-hand.

"The Net's all yours!", Gwen said happily, "And PS, it'll never hold a bear."

[CONFESSIONAL]

Gwen - "I dunno, I guess I have a chance. I mean, put it this way. If I didn't think I could win, do you really think I would've agreed to come back to this Hell Hole? Putting up with the Revolting Food, Giant Bugs, and Cameras being Everywhere is One thing, but Heather? Only 100 Thousand dollars could make me live with her."

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - Is filing her nails, "I assume I'm the favourite to win.", she then stops, "I mean, look who's left! You Got Weird Goth Girl, a Criminal, A Geek who's Obsessed with me, A Party Dude, A Rage-a-holic, and LeShawna! And the only thing going for her is that she hasn't made any enemies. Woop-doo! We're not here to make friends! We're here to win!", she then manages to break her File after some struggle, "And that's exactly what I plan on doing!"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

The campers then exited the Boathouse with their supplies of choice, as Eva was searching through her crates her own.

"Useless, Useless, and Useless!", she said as she tossed a Barbed object, a Sandwhich, and a Hook to her back. Heather was shown dodging the hook. "Tranquilizer Gun. That, could be useful.", she now held a gun in her hands. Though, not a Bullet gun.

"Is everyone now Ready?", Veronica asked, to the final seven.

"Yes!", everyone except Heather announced in unison.

"No!", Heather announced.

"GO ON!", Veronica replied, and of course Everyone then ran off, except Heather who continued searching in the Box Eva had, and Cody who stayed behind with Heather.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "Heather, Heather IS my Competition, yeah, but she is the Love of my Life! She's my Dream Girl, and I feel I might be her dream guy. Just, she hides it. Anyway, I had to help her. Not only am I in an Alliance with her, but I love her!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"Want some paper towels, my love?", Cody asked, offering Heather the towels he got from the Boathouse earlier.

"Great, the Bear can use it to wipe his mouth and body when he's finished mauling me! Thanks!", Heather replied, getting out what looked like a sharp object.

"I did find SOMETHING I think might help you.", Cody replied, and held up the deer antlers from the Ninth Episode.

"Cody, I'm not going to do Roleplay with you.", Heather replied. Cody blushed a bit, at the thought.

"Just offering my Help, we're in an Alliance, aren't we?"

"Well, I don't need your Help, worry about yourself!", Heather replied, and then walked off, Cody was a bit saddened by her reply, visibly showing it with his facial expression.

The scene then went to a Duck, who was near Duck Feed put on the ground by Gwen. It began eating it when Gwen arrived with a Fish-net to capture it (she was in the bushes),

"Come here Ducky Ducky!", Gwen said from the bushes, "Let's get this over with!", she then put down more feed right by the bushes. The Duck quickly went at the Feed, took a bite, but then;

"Quack Quack!" it went, and it zoomed off into the distance as if it was the Roadrunner from the Looney Toons.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Gwen - "Uhh, last time I checked, Ducks Waddled!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

The scene then went to a puddle filled area, with LeShawna (bucket in hand) coming up to see a Frog standing in one of the said Puddles.

"This is gonna be Waaaay too Easy!", LeShawna said, in regards to the frog.

[CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "I think I got as good a shot at winning as anyone else, and I'm not gonna let anything stand in my way, y'all! I just gotta keep winnin' invincibility so that Cow Heather can't vote me off! Manipulative pain in my Ass been tryin' get rid of me for weeks!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

LeShawna then walked up to the frog, which croaked and jumped away, causing her to walk over it once more, to have it do the same. This was repeated once more, then on the next time she literally fell into one of the puddles, emerging with the bucket over her head.

"Yeah, Froggy Gonna Pay.", she said as she was now emerged with the Bucket on her head. The frog croaked in response as the scene then shifted to Heather dragging a Tashcan over to the cave of the Island.

"Uhh, ahem, look, I'm no Bear Whisperer, but I got some garbage here, so just come an get it!", she said to the cave hoping a bear would come, "Hello?! I don't have all-", suddenly the Bear roar was heard which scared her enough to run away from the cave. The scene then went to a Raccoon, whowas looking for food and unaware that Duncan was behind him/her.

"Hey, Buddy!", Duncan said trying to get the animal's attention, "Hey Little Pal!", the Raccoon then noticed him, "C'mon let's go for a walk.", the Raccoon made it's classic noises and then an army of Raccoons was behind Duncan doing the same noises, some even piled ontop of others (or appeared to), "Oh, so that's how it's gonna be. I didn't want it to come to this but-", he then activated the Chainsaw. The Raccoons discussed this with eachother before they agreed to pile up more and more, forming a Giant being made of Raccoons, two of the Raccons' eyes even went orange to finish it, and the being looked like a Raccoon as well and roared. "That's more than meets the eye."

Then, Eva was shown. She was in the Bushes as Chef returned a Garbage can to the Mess Hall, and was of course prepared to bag her deer. She then stood, and shot,

"DIE, BAMBI!", she yelled as she shot three shots, but they landed right on Chef instead of at a Deer. Chef fell to the ground, tranquilized for being mistaken for a Deer. Eva noticed this, and silently made a break for it away from the area.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Eva - "I WILL win. Why? Because I SHOULD and WILL. However Doesn't Vote for me to win, will DIE. Got it? So all of you better say my name to win, or you will be leaving in Bodybags!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

The scene then went straight to the Duck, which was of course still running very unlike any other duck. Gwen soon caught up to it though, running as fast as she could. Soon enough, Heather was also there, running past Gwen.

"Heather, wait up!", Gwen called out but Heather didn't listen or didn't hear her.

"Quack Quack!", the Duck went once Heather was off-screen again, and then it blasted off even faster away from Gwen.

"I hate this Frikin' Show!", Gwen yelled out once the Duck did this. The scene then went to Duncan, who was running in terror from the being made of Raccoons.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!", Duncan screamed, as the Raccoon being chasing him actually fired one of it's kind right at him, but he dodged it, and he screamed again. It then fired three more shots, with two of them being dodged, but then when he looked at the third one, it retracted it's claws as it neared him. It managed to actually nearly get to Duncan, but not before both ended up flying off a cliff, with Duncan landing on several trees on the way down. When he got up, he soon learned the raccoon was ontop of his head. The scene then went to Cody, who was climbing on a tree, on a branch that a chipmunk was on.

"Hey there, little buddy!", Cody greeted to the chipmunk, "So uhh...you wanna come with me?", the chipmunk went right up onto Cody's head, actually happy. "Awww, heheh, you're a cute little fellah!", of course, Conker soon arrived through the leaves of the trees, and saw this. Not knowing the of the challenge, he became immdediately jealous, and angry. He pulled out a slingshot, and shot a rock at the Chipmunk that sent it down to the ground before leaving into the tree to climb down. Cody just gasped and looked as the Chipmunk fell. "...okay...huh?"

The scene then cut to a small pond or watering hole on the Island, where a Horse was taking it's drink at. Soon though, a shot from Eva's gun to it's rear sent it straight to the ground.

"DAMNIT!", Eva angrily shouted upon seeing the horse fall to the ground. Meanwhile, Heather was at the campgrounds, with still no bear present of course.

"A Bear..A Bear!", she exclaimed, angry still at her assignment Animal being a Bear, "I mean how on Earth am I supposed to catch a Bear?!"

"Open the cage! Open the Cage!", Gwen exclaimed, and Heather actually did open the cage, which in turn revealed Gwen leading the duck with the feed, and then throwing in the cage so the Duck went in with it, and Heather closed it. Gwen was happy at her victory. "Yes! I win the Dinner! Yes! Bring me, Duck Soup. Peaking Duck, Duck a l'orange, Chocolate Moose! No, Chocolate Duck! I Win!"

"Open the Cage!", Cody yelled out, running with the Chipmunk in his hand. Heather opened the cage for him, and Cody was able to put the Chipmunk (still knocked out) into the cage. "He got a little...knocked out and beat up for some reason...I don't know why.", Conker was on Cody's shoulder, and was happily resting with not even a worry or care.

"Open the Cage!", Duncan yelled out, running in with the Raccoon still on his head. Heather opened the cage, and Duncan arrived, with the Raccoon trying to gouge out his eyes. He pulled off and then threw it into the cage.

"Quack!", the Duck went, to the Raccoon, the Raccoon did it's way of speaking in response. Duncan then closed the cage.

"Ha! What do ya think of that?!", Duncan said in triumph, believing he won.

"Gwen won already.", Heather replied, much to Duncan's own dissappointment, and Gwen's laughter.

"Hey Russian Girl!", Gwen called out, "Bring on the Chow!"

"Don't Forget!", Veronica's voice said over the Loudspeaker, "The Last Camper to relocate their animal cleans the washroom!"

"So, Heather...still haven't gotten the Bear?", Cody asked.

"No, do you SEE a Bear anywhere?"

"I can help you!", Cody once more held out the Deer Antlers.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "He's Geeky, Likes Me, and completely scrawny. Normally, wouldn't be seen anywhere with him. But, he and I are what's left of my Alliance, so bring on Cody!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

The scene then went to Geoff, who was right by a Beaver dam, he went underwater and came up right to a family of Beavers, about to eat a meal. There was an awkward scilence of them looking at him, and him smiling, until one Beaver decided to just slap him in the face with a tail.

"Beavers!", Geoff replied, "Don't make me angry, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry!", they then all prepared to slap him. Of course, they did (which made sounds of pain heard from outside). Following that, came a plane, which was hit in the wing by Eva's gun and shot straight to ground, which even watched in awe.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Eva - "What? I'M WINNING THIS EVEN IF IT KILLS ME, GOT IT?!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

It all then came back to LeShawna and the Frog, with LeShawna using a piece of cheese on a stick in an attempt to lure the Frog into it's capture.

"Come on Froggy, it's Gooda!", LeShawna said to the frog, but all it did was stay silent and frown, "Oh No! You are not trickin' me Froggy! I'm not comin' over there, You want this cheese? You are comin' over here!", the frog then croaked, and LeShawna (angrily) walked over a bit, so the Frog looked at her and croaked again, LeShawna smiled and took a few more steps, and the Frog croaked once more, "Okay, one more step, but that's it!", she then took a few more steps, but then fell into the puddle once more, and became even more annoyed. "Froggy be playin' with the Wrong Sista!"

The Scene then went to Veronica, who was in Chris' tent, signing what looked like Contracts and other paper works but with a evil smirk on her face.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Veronica - "What was I doing? Oh, I was just signing Contracts in Chris' name so that He'll have to be on other shows, and one even signing that he Quits Total Drama! Haha, soon Chris will be gone, and I'LL run this show. If I knew it was going to be THIS easy, I would have done this when I first came on!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

The Episode then went straight to Cody holding the Deer Antlers and tear to Heather,

"Here.", Cody said to his crush, who was not happy.

"No, No see the thing that's supposed to happen is that we are in an Alliance together and you help me catch the Bear, what doesn't happen is I wear a reindeer costume!"

"Um, well, how fast do you run?", Cody asked, smirking a bit actually.

"Also, you don't ask me agazillion stupid questions.", Heather replied,

"If you put these on, the Bear will think you're a deer and you can lead him to the campground!"

"How fast can YOU run Cody. Infact, why don't YOU put on the Deer Costume?"

"What if I...get mauled again?!", Cody replied, shaking in fear from remembering the Ninth Episode. Heather actually showed some form of Concern for him from seeing this (which she likely wouldn't show for anyone else).

"Fine, I'll do it.", Heather replied, Cody was happy.

"Good, and don't worry my love, I'll watch you by following!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "Just set one thing straight, I do NOT like Cody. I was NOT agreeing to it from Sympathy, at ALL. I was only agreeing to it because...just...I don't like him!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Gwen was then shown at a table, ready to eat her meal, and she was happy about it too.

"Well Gwen, looks like you'll be happy tonight.", Veronica commented. Now done with her paperwork and lounging by the cage. Suddenly,

"Open the Cage!", Geoff yelled out, and Veronica opened the cage as Geoff came in with the Beaver dam ontop of his head, and then watched as he shook it to release the Beavers out into the cage.

"Impressive, Geoff.", Veronica commented after seeing how Geoff returned his animals, "No Rabies, and the Animals are in the Cage!", suddenly, LeShawna came up to the Cage.

"Ugh.", she groaned, and Veronica opened the cage allowing LeShawna to dump the frog from the bucket into the cage, "I'm Going to take, a Shower.", she said, as she was covered in mud. She then began to walk off from the cage.

"Congratulations, Campers!", Veronica said afterwards, as they walked off. Chef then arrived, wheeling in Gwen's food as Gwen happily sat at the table.

"Huh, Guess they're just jealous.", Gwen said, noting LeShawna and Geoff's unhappy faces. As Gwen smiled at having food, the scene returned to Eva, who was walking through the woods.

"I got this, I got this, I got this! I'm going to get that Damned Bambi if it freakin' Kills me!", she said to herself, fustrated from lack of getting anything at all. Soon Enough, she saw the Antlers running through the bushes, and smirked. "Got IT!", she then shot right at it, and the Antlers fell to the ground with a thud, "YES! GOT IT! FINALLY!", as she ran to the Antler's fall point, a roaring Bear passed by right infront of her, followed by Cody going up to her shortly after.

"Hey Eva, you seen Heather?", the Geek boy asked.

"Heather?"

"Yeah? You know, Beautiful, about this tall, gorgeous black hair, wearing dear antlers?", Cody replied, "You seen her?", suddenly, Heather with a Tranq dart in her rump, appeared from the Bushes, and after wabbling a bit she fell to the ground, tranquilized. Eva and Cody both just looked down at her.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Eva - "GOD DAMNIT!", "Well...at least I shot Heather."

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "Heather has a cute butt!"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

The scene then went to Gwen and Veronica at the table of Dinner, and Gwen of course ready to finally eat.

"So Gwen, what do you plan on eating first?", Veronica asked to the Goth girl,

"I don't even know where to start!", Gwen replied, and then prepared to eat the Turkey, when a roar from above caught their attention. Both Gwen and Veronica looked up to see the Giant Canadian Goose from Boney Island high above them, and then it dived down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHH!", both Gwen and Veronica screamed in unison and jumped away as the massive bird landed right on the table. It flapped and roared like a Monster, and then lifted itself and the table into the sky, taking off likely back to Boney Island.

"Oh Come on!", Gwen replied, angry at what the massive Goose had just done. The Animals in the cage just watched, and the Frog croaked.

"Well...that was unexpected.", Veronica commented, while the Goose was shown returning the Table with the Food on it intact right into the eye of Boney Island's skull mountain. It carefully placed it in the center of a nest, and then prepared to eat it with it's young. The scene then went to the campfire ceremony, where Veronica with the plate of marshmallows stood before the sitting Geoff, LeShawna, Duncan, Gwen, Eva, Cody, and the Parylzed Heather who was lying on a wooden wheeler.

"Heather...you sure you don't need to go to the infirmary? To get the Dart removed?", Cody asked, worried about Heather's issue.

"Not Until Rage-a-holic goes down.", Heather replied, sounding like she was under parlasis, but recovering. She still wasn't fully normal though. Eva just glared at her angrily in response.

"All Seven of you have made your choices and casted your votes.", Veronica began, "Soon Enough, only Six people will be left here on Total Drama Island. Shall I call your name, you shall come up and get your marshmallow. If you do not get a Marshmallow, you will report to the Dock of Shame, get on the Boat of Losers, and Leave! To Never return for the rest of the season until the Finale!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Gwen - "One thing I'll be happy to never see again, Chef's Food."

LeShawna - "Definitely the food."

Duncan - "The Food."

LeShawna - "That is the rankest."

Heather - "Stankiest."

Cody - "Horriblest!"

Duncan - "Nastiest!"

Gwen - "Grossest!"

LeShawna - "Oldest!"

Gwen - "Moldiest!"

Heather - "Blandest!"

Cody - "Awfulest!"

Duncan - "Baddest!"

Heather - "Most disgusting slop I have ever had to eat! Oh, and the bathrooms?"

LeShawna - "Did you see those Stalls?!"

Gwen - "I don't think they've been cleaned in-"

Heather - "Thirty-Five Years!"

Cody - "I think I saw new species of roach in there!"

LeShawna - "Wow-Wee they Stink!"

Duncan - "Oh and I mean Stink!"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

"The first Marshmallow of this night goes to...", Veronica called out, "Geoff!", she then tossed a happy Geoff his marshmallow, "Cody.", she said with disdain, and had to toss Cody his marshmallow, "LeShawna!", she then tossed LeShawna the marshmallow, "Duncan!", Duncan then got his, "Heather!", she then threw Heather hers. This left Gwen and Eva as the bottom two. "One Marshmallow, two players. Eva, Gwen. One of you has spent your last night on Total Drama Island."

"Just give it to Gwen already.", Heather said, annoyed and still affected by the Dart.

"Meh.", Veronica shrugged and then tossed Gwen the marshmallow.

"WHAT?!", Eva angrily shouted, completely in a rage, "You Know what?! FINE. WHO NEEDS THIS STUPID TV SHOW ANYWAY?!", she then angrily kicked down the Campfire barrel, which actually made the lights of it go off, and then kicked down the campfire poles that helped with the lights. She then kicked Veronica in the shin as she stormed off.

"OW!", Veronica squeeled, falling to the ground.

"Goodbye, Girl!", LeShawna said to Eva, waving goodbye.

"Yeah, Goodbye General!", Duncan taunted, which Eva to throw a sharp stick right at him, that he dodged. As Eva angrily rode away on the Boat of Losers, that now left Gwen, Heather, Geoff, Cody, LeShawna, and Duncan as the final Six of Total Drama Island. Veronica went over, a bit in pain, to Heather.

"You realize Heather, that being the loser, you must clean the washrooms.", she held up a Bucket and Mop with a sadistic look on her face.

"Cody,I need your services.", Heather then said, looking over to Cody.

In the next scene Cody was miserably cleaning the washrooms, while Heather was normal once more and filing her nails with Conker at her feet outside.

"Man this shower is just NASTY!", Cody said from outside.

"LeShawna took like, three froggy mud renses today, don't forget to scrub the ground with Gwen's Tootbrush!", Heather exclaimed, not at all sounding affected anymore by the dart's effects.

"Why didn't LeShawa just-", Cody then looked outside and saw Heather filing her nails, but then she went back to looking affected again, "Were you just normal again."

"It's coming back slowly.", Heather replied in her affected voice, "Just like the memory of you letting me get shot, something you are not ever, ever allowed to forget!"

"Got it, darling. Heheh.", Cody replied sheepishly, before going back into the washrooms to finish his cleaning. The Episode faded out on this.


	21. Trial by Tri-armed Triathalon

"Last time, on Total Drama Island!", Veronica once more said to open up the episode, "The Seven remaining teens were sent out on the Hunt! The were actually quite good at it, for the most part that is. Anywho, Heather and Cody's still going alliance managed to help a little. Though the others pitched in by failing, and also getting the Fellow-Russian Unibrow Girl off of the Island.", then Veronica on the docks was shown, "This week the Final Six will get Far too close for comfort. Will Heather's Alliance finally Dissolve after this Challenge? Will Heather manage to stay on TDI at all? And will I get that Hair Appointment I desperately need after all this? All these questions and more during this episode of, Total, Drama Island!"  
Following Veronica's Recap came the introduction sequence of the series, though this time Chris was replaced with Veronica. The Episode opened up after this, though, with the campers asleep in their cabin. Cody was peacefully sleeping (thumb in his mouth and Jerry in his arms) in his bunk, along with Duncan and Geoff in the room as well. Of course, this is until they heard a yell outside and helicopter noises.

"Keep it down out there!", yelled out the angry LeShawna, as her, Heather, and Gwen stood in their sleepwear, fustrated at the Helicopter waking them up.

"What's going on out here?", Gwen asked, questioning the Helicopter noises. The boys then also walked out of their cabin.

"A Helicopter is flying over us.", Cody explained. Nobody answered, they just looked at him with uncaring expressions. Inside the Helicopter was Veronica, piloting it.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island!", Veronica said to the audience, "Over the past whatever weeks we have watched eighteen losers push themselves to the limit, and then get their Butts kicked by their fellow campers! Sucks to be you, Ezekiel, Katie, Noah, Courtney, Izzy, Tyler, Gwen, DJ, Beth, Justin, Bridgette, Owen, Sadie, Trent, Courtney again, Lindsay, Harold, and Eva!", Veronica had then landed, and walked within the main campgrounds, still talking to thecamera (the audience), "Only Six failures remain, and after all these weeks of insects, disgusting food, and even worse bathrooms,", she then stopped infront of the final six (Heather, Cody, Duncan, Gwen, Geoff, and LeShawna), "Our Six Finalists are SO close to losing it all! We, well okay, the producers wanted me to come up with a way for them to destress, but I decided to handcuff them together and see how long or hard it would be to push them over the edge! Needless to say, my risky idea was accepted!"

"Did Duncan's parol Officer send a care package?", Heather suddenly asked (all Six remaining campers were now in regular clothes).

"No, all in the name of today's challenge!", Veronica happily replied, "The Tri-armed Triathalon!"

"You mean three arms?", Cody asked, puzzled about the challenge.

"Yes my loser cousin.", Veronica replied, "Three Challenges, Three teams of two, Three arms per team!"

"Have you met these people?!", Heather asked, annoyed, "I am not being chained to any of them!"

"Winning Team Members both get invincibility from Tonight's ceremony.", Veronica replied with.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Gwen - "Six, long weeks. I don't know how much more of this I can take. The person who's creasing me the most, Geoff. The guy is in a Permanately good mood. No-one is always in a good mood! And if he says dude, or cool, or eats with his mouth open one more time I think I'm gonna seriously damage him."

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Geoff - "The Camp is great and all, and I'm seriously stoked to be here!", he is frowning and shown to not be as happy as normal and sighs, "Yeah, I miss my buds back home.", then suddenly he becomes happy again, "YO! If you're watching, this is a shout-out to all my bros back east, man! It's not that I don't like everyone who's left, they're just kind of downers. Cody's Good People, and LeShawna's cool. But Gwen and Duncan are like so serious and Heather is freakin' me out with all her strategy talk! I thought gettin' to the final six would be like a big party but, it's kinda heavy man.

[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "This place is total torture man. At least in Juvy we had a half-hour of television a day and they kept the lunatics locked up seperately. I mean this outhouse, this is the only place I can go for peace and quiet."

[FOURTH CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "Yo, this is a shout-out to all my sistahs back home! Wassup y'all? Girl, you would not believe the crazies they got up in here! But, I came to win and I'm hangin' on baby, only five more campers to go!"

[FIFTH CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "The Final Six! I can't believe I made it to the Final Six! Heheh, Final Seven is one thing but now I'm almost in the home stretch! But I probably wouldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for Heather. I mean, I would do anything for her. In-fact, I bet she wouldn't be here either without me, so I think with that fact we could work together! I think she's finally starting to open her eyes too!"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

In the main lodge, the teams were revealed. LeShawna & Duncan, Heather & Cody, and Gwen & Geoff. Of course, most of them except Geoff and Cody appeared to be actually unhappy with these team choices.

"Now, for the first of three challenges!", Veronica announced, "Competitive Meal time!"

"So it's another Eating Challenge?", Cody asked in response.

"Please for the love of GOD tell me there is actual food this time!", Heather asked. Veronica never asnwered her question.

"For this challenge, each team shall choose a Feeder, and also an Eater!", Veronica explained, "Eaters much put their hands behind their backs to make it even more difficult for the feeders! One last thing", she then held up a key with a skull design to it, "This is the Wimp Key! A Skeleton key that will open any handcuffs! You'll be offered the Wimp Key at each challenge to unshackle yourselves from your team-mate!", Heather then showed a bit of happiness, "But,If you choose to accept it, you'll both be eliminated!", Heather was no longer happy. Cody just looked with a blank expression.

"Uh, Hello!", Gwen exclaimed, "How do we win this thing?"

"Chef is getting the platters for each team", Veronica replied, "Title goes to the team who finishes those foods first."

"I'll do the chowing down.", Duncan quickly said to LeShawna,

"I don't think so, scrawny chicken leg boy!", LeShawna replied angrily.

"We'll Arm wrestle for it then."

"You on, Fool!"

"We don't need to fight or anything, eh?", Geoff said to Gwen, "We're a team babe!"

"You be the Eater then.", Gwen replied.

"Cool."

"No, wait, I'll be the eater.", Gwen was visibly fustrated.

"Cool."

"Wait!"

With LeShawna and Duncan angrily Arm Wrestling, Chef gave each team of two their plates of food. Not as disgusting as the Brunch of Disgustingess, but still pretty disgusting food.

"...Uh...ummm...",Cody himself was visibly disturbed by the food.

"I don't think Chicken is Green in Nature.", Heather commented, refferring to the food of course.

"I think I just saw something moving!", Cody suddenly pointed out. The cameras then focused on LeShawna and Duncan, who were still arm wrestling. Eventually, Duncan used a second hand and managed to beat LeShawna, however.

"Gotcha!", Duncan said with a smirking face,

"You, can be the eater.", Gwen said after examining the food.

"Cool.", Geoff replied, annoying Gwen a bit. Duncan (with a smirk) put his hands behind his back, much to LeShawna's annoyance. Geoff and Cody did the same thing as well. During the challenge, LeShawna was force feeding Duncan yellow stuff, rather quickly and a bit violently, into his mouth.

"C-can we go a little slower?", Duncan said, a bit hard due to the food in his mouth. LeShawna did not comply.

"One, Two, Three open!", Gwen said, a full spoon in a hand.

"Ah! You gotta try this keesh!", Geoff replied, actually finding the food good in taste.

"O-pen!", Gwen said, annoyed, and forced the spoon and food into Geoff's mouth. With Heather and Cody, Heather was dumping food after food into Cody's mouth, with him struggling more and more.

"G-o-f-as-ter!", Cody managed to barely say through the rush Heather was in.

"They won't count it if we drop it, Cody!", Heather quickly said back. The scene then went back to LeShawna and Duncan, both covered in food and LeShawna still forcing stuff into Duncan's mouth.

"I-I-", Duncan was having trouble speaking, "slow down!", LeShawna did not oblige.

"Ah!", Geoff happily began as Gwen was about to feed him, "Cheesecake's delish!",

"I am not here to try the food, this is a contest!", Gwen was clearly getting angrier and angrier at Geoff by the second.

With LeShawna and Duncan, LeShawna was still shoving more and more food into Duncan's mouth than what he could chew. Gwen and Geoff did the same thing, and Heather was just dumping tossing Food after Food into Cody's mouth, which did make him struggle quite a bit.

"I'm done with this spoon feeding.", Heather suddenly said,"I know you're not Owen, but...", she then took plate itself and slammed it into Cody's face, it is implied he ate most of it. The episode then skipped a bit, to the time a few moments later,

"The Winners are, Heather and Cody!", Veronica announced. Cody is noteable for having a somewhat bloated stomach.

"Alright Cody, way to go!", Heather exclaimed, "You are one champion eater, what a team!", she then hugged Cody in a congratulatory hug, which made him smile and blush a bit.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "See? I TOLD ya she'd start likin' me sooner or later! Now, if only I could get her to kiss me!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "So, to all of the campers who have already left the island, I just wanna say that first of all that I prefer to call you...winner-challenged! Secondly, I know that some of you may have thought that the strategy I used on the Island was a little harsh, but I was only playing the game the best way I knew how! It was never personal, I admire each and every one of you! And I hope you'll consider that when you think of who really deserves to win! Thanks!"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

"What a team!", Heather smiled and said, still hugging a very happy Cody, when she suddenly got bug eyes, "Okay...what is poking me?"

"Uhhhhhh...", was Cody's only response, and Heather then stopped hugging him as Cody was left in complete blushing.

"By the way...we're still not a couple.", Heather replied.

"I know.", Cody also replied, putting his head down in unhappiness, "You sure you can't at least kiss me?"

"No."

"Just once?"

"No."

"Cheek?"

"No."

"Forehead?"

"NO!"

"Fine.", Cody was visibly upset by this, but the episode still went to the next Challenge regardless. Veronicah held up and waved the Wimp Key.

"Last Chance for the Wimp Key before Part Two!", Veronica taunted, and Duncan and LeShawna instantly got into a fighting position.

"Dare you!", Duncan said to LeShawna.

"Heather...you don't want to seperate do you? I'll do anything you want. I'd get Eliminated for you!", Cody replied, to which Heather just looked on.

"Cody, we're winning this, okay. To be honest, you're not as bad as it could be. I mean, you're not that revolting Owen or anything."

"You mean that?"

"Yes, but don't get too carried away with that.", Cody once more sighed when Heather said that.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "Okay, she shot me down again. She IS complimenting me more lately, though, so it looks like my strategy is working...I hope!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"What's the Challenge Veronica?", Geoff asked Veronica once the confessional was done.

"On the beach, there are three canoes!", Veronica began as three red canoes were shown, "One for Each of you. Your Challenge is to paddle your canoe, while handcuffed, all the way to Boney Island!", she then explained the rest, "Once there, you will open a package that is waiting for you! GO!", once she said that, all Six remaining campers ran for their canoes. As LeShawna neared the front end of the first one, Duncan pulled and stopped her.

"Na-uh, I'M riding in front sweetheart, no arguments!"

"Don't you pull that tough guy stuff with me sweetheart, why don't you just little LeShawna sit in the front so I can steer?"

"Pfft, Little? Are you kidding me, you're-", he couldn't finish though.

"Oh No No No No, you do NOT wanna finish that sentence!", LeShawna said in anger. The next seconds showed Cody pushing the Canoe for once, but then it was revealed Heather was using a Chocolate bar to tempt him into using temporary strength.

"Come on, Cody, if you want the candy you have to push it!", Heather said, trying to get Cody to help them win.

"This one time, we had this massive pool party, and my buddy jay and I decided to take our buddy's lawn and replant in the school foyai!", Geoff said to Gwen while pushing the canoe,

"I don't care!", Gwen replied.

"No No No, but it was like SO awesome!", Geoff was completely oblivious that he was annoying Gwen. While they were paddling in the water, it actually continued, "We put a cup and flag on it and actually putted a few rouds before getting caught! The Principal gave us the longest Detention in school History!"

"Will you please, SHUT UP?!", Gwen suddenly yelled out, having lost it completely.

"Woah, harshness!", Geoff responded to Gwen's sudden outburst, pretty stunned by it himself.

"Oh, I know, I'm the Harsh Weird Scary Goth Girl who's being all mean and snappish as Usual!", Gwen angrily replied, showing great anger in her voice.

"Chill, I didn't say that!"

The scene then went to Duncan and LeShawna:

"Come on, Paddle!", Duncan angrily exclaimed, "I'm doin' all the work here and I know my half of the canoe isn't the heavier half!"

"Oh, you're about to get my paddle up somewhere you don't want it to be!", LeShawna snapped back.

"Well I'm about to get up in you're face, and if I do you're not gonna like it!", Duncan snapped back himself.

"Oh Yeah? I don't think you will, I think you talk a big game but underneath you're nothing but a big creampuff!"

"Says who?"

"I've got eyes, you've got it bad for Trent, and don't you even try to deny it!"

"Oh that's all you got? Big Deal, he's hot."

"He told me about the night thing you do.", LeShawna suddenly revealed.

"Aw man.", Duncan sighed, a bit unhappy on this. Of course, you might wonder what LeShawna is refferring to, luckily the episode did explain.

[FLASHBACK]

Duncan is shown in the boys cabin while they are asleep, it's back when Trent was still present, and Duncan is shown tucking Geoff in, putting Harold's arm on the bed, putting Jerry in Cody's arms and also putting Cody's thumb back in his (Cody's) mouth, and then going over to Trent and tucking him in and giving him a goodnight Kiss before going back to bed before. The Flashback ends with Trent opening one eye with a smile, revealing he was awake.

[FASHBACK OF EXPLANATION ENDS]

"You just couldn't let those boys sleep so uncomfortably in that already terrible cabin.", LeShawna teased the Deliquent boy, who sighed.

"Okay, Fine, I just...well, my dog petety ran away from me when I was six, and I just, haven't been the same ever since...I mean, it's other stuff too but...yeah."

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew underneath that crusty shell there was a big heart!"

"Yeah, ah, well, don't go spreading it around, okay?"

"You gonna paddle this thing in?", Duncan then began paddling, "Secrets safe with me."

Finally, Boney Island was shown, with Heather and Cody paddling near it.

"Heather, I just wanna ask you...do you like me at all?", Cody asked.

"Cody, I'm not going out with you.", Heather once more replied.

"But, I just wanna ask...like...am I a friend to you?"

"Cody, does it really matter THAT much to you?"

"Heather, you're the only person here I REALLY want to impress, I really would do anything for you!"

"Look, we can talk about this later, But right now we have a CHALLENGE to win, got it? So shut up and start winning!"

"Got it, Heather!"

"You can start by paddling to the shore NOW!", Hearther then commanded, and Cody gladly complied with Heather's command, and once on shore it was Heather who looked into the backback to find, much to both her and Cody's gasp, a piece of Beth's tiki doll from the Eighth, Ninth, and Tenth Episodes. Soon, Veronica's helicopter was heard.

"Welcome to the second part of the second challenge!", she announced via megaphone, "Back in Episode Eight, total Nerd Girl Beth stole the Boney Island Tiki Doll!", suddenly Gwen and Geoff were shown arriving on the shore, with the wind of the chopper blowing in their (and Heather and Cody's) faces.

"She said she returned that!", Gwen yelled out."

"She Lied.", Veronica revealed, "She broke it up and flushed it down the septic tank!"

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!", all of the four on the beach said in unison.

"I know, the pieces of that tiki doll need to be returned, to the Cave of Treachorous Terror! And you may want to do it double quick, because the longer you have the doll, the worse your luck!", then LeShawna and Duncan arrived, "Oh yeah, and one of your team has to carry the other on his or her back!", some of them gasped, "Enjoy your stay!"

"I can try to carry you.", Cody said to Heather, who was quick with responding.

"I think we'll move faster if I'm the one carrying you."

"A Guy's got his limits", Duncan said towards LeShawna (who was heavily angered), "and Mine's about 300-", LeShawna then tackled him to the ground, a fight had just started.

"Wow, heh, those two are like Milk and Grapejuice eh?", Geoff said in reference to LeShawna and Duncan's conflict, "Totally curdling eachoth-"

"Geoff", Gwen suddenly spoke, "This is a challenge, if you-", Geoff then signaled for Gwen to get on his back, which did make her less annoyed, and Gwen did get onto Geoff's back, "That's more like it.", soon they had run across Boney Island and up to a shore like area,

"Oh wow.", Geoff said, "Let's scope all the beauty in here!"

"Wait, hold on", Gwen began, "Are we lost? There is no beach on this map!"

"Nah, I remembered it from our last trip. Isn't mother nature coolio?", Geoff then took a picture of the Boney Island Scenery.

"What?!", when Gwen turned around, a picture with flash taken of her face, much to stunning her.

"That'll be totally perfecto for your Wawanakwa Scrapbook!"

"Scrapbook?!", Gwen took the camera from Geoff and tossed it away, "Why will not take this seriously?!", the camera then fell into the waters.

"What's goin' on with you? Are you okay?"

"Look, you don't have to pretend to be friends with me, okay? I'm fine, so just leave me alone."

"I wasn't pretending, I-I really like you...as a friend."

"Right", Gwen rolled her eyes, "and if we went to the same High School you'd probably invite me to all your Wild little parties or something."

"I totally would! But, I didn't think you'd wanna go."

"Why Not? I'm not cool, or popular enough?"

"No, it just seemed like, oh I dunno, it's not your thing ya know? You'd probably think parties are pretty stupid anyway."

"Well I wouldn't know, I've never been to one."

"Oh Snap! You've never been to a party?!", Geoff was actually pretty surprised.

"No, okay? Sometimes I wish I had been, that for one day I could one of happy, chippy vapid girls who get along with everyone and do cheerleading, and karaoke, and eat tons of sugars, and ponytails! I just don't think it's in my DNA."

"Partying isn't in your DNA", Geoff explained, "It's a state of mind!"

"Like being High?"

"When we get off this Island you are coming to an AWESOME Party Shai Moi!"

"Sweet!"

"Yeah Baby, you're getting the lingo down already! Woo!"

"Ah, I'm not sure I'm ready for the Woo-hoos yet.", she then took Geoff onto her back, "woo?"

"Aheheh, we'll work on it."

The scene then went to Heather and Cody, with Heather piggybacking Cody through the forest and running. They managed to be the first to reach the cave.

"We made it Heather, we made it!", Cody happily exclaimed, and Heather stopped at the cave.

"See, told you we'd make it faster. Now let's return this damn tiki doll whatever it is.", Heather commanded, but then came a roar from the cave, "What was that?!"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you!", Cody then jumped infront of Heather, making karate like motions. Then, the roar came again, and it was the Giant Canadian Goose. Both Heather and Cody (Cody in Heather's arms now) ran away, with the Bird Following them from the sky, as LeShawna and Duncan then arrived.

"We're in!", Duncan said as he was riding on the back of LeShawna, "Just a few more steps!", of course, right then, Wooly Beavers appeared right infront of LeShawna and Duncan, "Haha, you can take 'em LeShawna!"

"You Crazy Back there!", LeShawna replied, running away from the Wooly Beavers, "Ain't nobody that tough!", the Wooly Beavers did of course follow the two as Gwen and Geoff (slowly) arrived at the cave themselves.

"This is a disaster!", Gwen exclaimed, "There's no way they haven't already beaten us!"

"No wait!", Geoff said, grabbing a branch to stop Gwen, "I don't think any of them have made it here yet, we can still win this!", Geoff then tossed him and Gwen's tiki piece right into the cave, it made it in deep into it. Gwen gasped happily.

"That, was amazing! Woo-hoo!"

"Now that's what I call a Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo!"

"Ah! Woo-hoo! Woo-Hoo!", Geoff laughed at Gwen's woo-hoos, not in an insulting way though.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Gwen - "Okay, don't think I'm a mindless party animal just cuz I let loose with Geoff! That guy just brings out the party in people!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"That's one point for the Gwen and Geoff duo!", Veronica announced, now they were back at Camp Wawanakwa, and of course the campers were standing by covered tables.

"Yes! That's my partner! High-Five!", Gwen said happily, and she and Geoff then high-fived eachother.

"It has been quite the Day!", Veronica said afterwards, "Food Fights, Carnivorous Animal Attacks, but now it's time for someone to win this thing for good! Points are so far present for all except LeShawna and Duncan, who could still pull a stopper! The finale challenge", she then pulled the covers of Heather and Cody's table, which made Cody scream for some reason. The table had wooden heads of all the eliminated contestants (even Gwen since she was eliminated at one time), on it.

"Relax, it's just Eva.", Heather said to Cody, "Ew! Eva, two Courtneys, and two Gwens! That is upsetting!", of course Gwen scowled at Heather for this, since she was reffering to the wooden Eva and the fake Gwen head along with the real Gwen being present.

"The Totem Pole of Shame and Humiliation! Your task is to assemble the heads in the order in which your comrades were voted out or Eliminated! Unless of course you wish for the wimp key! Time for heads, to stack!", she then blew a whistle and the scene went back to Heather and Cody, Heather picked up Justin's head, and was clearly disgusted with it.

"Justin may be hot, but you're hotter!", Cody said to Heather with a smile. Heather actually smiled back, "I mean, his hair is so much better looking than yours, and you have better clothes too!", Heather then put Justin's head down, and picked up both Lindsay and Beth's heads.

"Oh Look who I found! Lindsay and Beth!", she then smacked the two heads together, "Too bad neither of them made it to the final Six, what a shocker.", Heather was clearly sarcastic, "These pieces of wood have about as much brain power as those two traitors combined."

"Not like you, you're smart!", Cody suddenly said, Heather looked at him with a slight smile.

"Okay, I think Katie was voted off Second!", Gwen said at her table, confused.

"No! It was Sadie!", Geoff replied in exclamation,

"Wasn't it Katie? I can never remember!"

"Katie was the one who wanted Eva off...or was that Sadie?"

"GAAAAAH!", Gwen screamed out, fustrated over Katie and Sadie's likness to eachother. Veronica then walked over, towards LeShawna and Duncan's table.

"Let us see what the most arguing team's up too!", she said as she got to LeShawna and Duncan's table, "What's this?", she then took Trent's head into her hands, which was noticed by Duncan.

"No, Don't!", Duncan pleaded, but all he did was look on. On the back of the Trent head was a carved Heart with 'D+T' carved into it. Veronica chuckled at seeing this.

"It's funny, bitch.". Duncan said in response to this scene.

"Ya know, most boys kiss the boys or girls they like, but this one carves his boy's head!", Veronica laughed much to Duncan's anger, "Looks like the Tough Boy is not so tough-ah!", suddenly the head of Sadie flew into Veronica's head and knocked her to the ground. This was thrown by LeShawna.

"Who said we gotta be tough all the time, huh?", LeShawna added in response, Duncan showed agreement in what she had just done. Back with Heather and Cody, Heather had just picked up Gwen's head, and was about to badmouth her.

"Ugh, Wierd Goth Girl, can you believe they let her back on the show after I worked so hard to get her off?", Heather said to insult Gwen. Gwen was either not hearing this or just paying attention to the Challenge.

"Uhh, heheh, no I can't.", Cody nervously agreed with Heather. Nervous because he did happen to see Gwen as a friend, but he didn't want to upset Heather who didn't.

"I mean, just look at her! Being all Gothic and Wierd, like, really? She has serious issues. Her personality, has like, serious flaws!"

"Not like yours.", Cody suddenly said, which shocked Heather.

"What did you just say?"

"I just said you have a great Personality, nobody ever told you that?"

"No...why did you say that?"

"Because it's true.", Cody then gazed into Heather's eyes romantically. Heather actually smiled back, but then shook her head and realized what was going on.

"Just, let's just win this thing, Cody.", she said, and then their focus went back on the challenge. Cody was blushing a bit, but he really did mean what he had said.

"Trent next, right?", Geoff asked Gwen, holding Trent's head, when;

"We have, a winner!", Veronica's voice announced from Duncan and LeShawna's table which a total pole finished (Bottom to Top:Ezekiel, Katie, Noah, Courtney, Izzy, Tyler, Gwen, DJ, Beth, Justin, Bridgette, Owen, Sadie, Trent, Courtney again, Lindsay, Harold, and Eva), and she was holding up their hands and still a bit knocked out from the Sadie head, "LeDunca, and Shawanan, take it! That means anybody could be Voted off of the show tonight!", Veronica then fell to the ground.

"Well, we had fun, didn't we?", Gwen said to Geoff, who nodded in agreement.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "Okay, so, I know you saw me smile at Cody and act all lovey dovey, but I do NOT like him. He just said something really kind to me and I liked it because it was a compliment! I will NEVER, EVER like him! Got it? He is just an Alliance member, nothing more! I mean, sure I might consider being seen in public with him now, but NOT as a Boyfriend!...ugh what is coming over me?!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Finally it was time for the campfire ceremony. Veronica once more stood infront of the Final Six (Cody, Heather, LeShawna, Duncan, Gwen, and Geoff) with Marshmallows.

"You all have made your choices and casted your votes. The member of the Final Six who does not receive a Marshmallow must instantly go to the Dock of Shame, get onto the Boat of Losers, and leave the contest. Unable to come back, EV-ER. The fist marshmallow goes to, LeShawna!", Veronica then tossed LeShawna the marshmallow which she did catch, "Second, Duncan!", Duncan then got his marshmallow, "Now Four left but only three humans, the next one goes too, Cody", Cody was thrown his, "Heather!", Heather was then thrown hers. Leaving Gwen and Geoff as the bottom two, both smiles then turned to frowns, "That sure does remove smiles, doesn't it? Two new friends both facing an unavoidable break-up from eachother. The Impending doom of one of them, sure does bring out tension, does it not?"

[CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "I ain't gon' front, I knew if it came down to a popularity contest, I was gonna lose big time. I had to vote off Heather."

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "As much as I want another person off, I knew it'd be better vote you off instead."

[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "I'd have to be an idiot to vote off anyone else at this point. No offense, it's just strategy."

[FOURTH CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "I went Heather again on the vote. I kinda wanted to do the Ballot swap thingy, but to be honest I don't like cheating. I only did it back there because I didn't want to see Heather go. I love her, man!"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

"I have only one final marshmallow.", Veronica began, "And either Gwen or Geoff is about to go home."

"It's cool.", Gwen said, standing up, "I had a good second time."

"Gwen, sit back down for you are ruining the moment!", Veronica yelled out, "NOW!", she then pointed to Gwen's stump. Gwen, annoyed, sat back down. "The Last Marshmallow of the Ceremony goes to...Gwen.", Veronica then tossed Gwen her marshmallow, "Geoff, it is time for you to leave."

"What?!", Gwen said as she got her Marshmallow, "Are you guys all Crazy?", she stood and tossed away her Marshmallow, "Geoff is the nicest Guy in the world!"

"Yeah, Bingo sister!", Duncan exclaimed back at Gwen.

"See? Heather can defeat nice after all!", Cody said happily, and then smiling at his crush.

"The Power of Nice is Huge!", Heather added in, "And we're not worried about you in that department, Gwen."

"No sweat, Gwen.", Geoff said, patting Gwen on the shoulder, "Cao Dudes!", he then began his walk down to the Boat of Losers.

"Wait! I have something for you!", Gwen suddenly ran to Geoff, holding his camera. She ran up to him on the dock, and he did turn to face her.

"My lends!", he was quite happy to see his camera once more.

"I went back to Boney Island", Gwen explained, "I'm sorry, there might just be a little Lake Wawanakwa in it."

"Makes it a better souvenir, right?", Geoff replied,

"Right..Bye Geoff! And thanks.", Gwen then began to walk away, but Geoff stopped her.

"Wait up! Say cheese!", he then, with one arm around Gwen, was ready to take a goodbye photo with the Goth girl. Both smiled, and then finally the picture was taken. The picture had some Water marks and a fish on it for some reason, but did show Gwen and Geoff properly. The episode didn't there though, for NaTasha (last seen on the Eighth Episode) had been watching from the home on Boney Island, and was curious about this whole thing.

[REALITY TV CONFESSIONAL]

NaTasha - "Okay y'all, I'm not one to jump to conclusions, but I know for a fact that Veronica is NOT supposed to be on Total Drama Island! I don't know how in the hell she got on that damn show, but I know what she wants to do is just No Good! That spoiled phony ass Bitch is NEVER up to any good, and I'm gonna find out what's up with her on TDI!"

[REALITY TV CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

The Episode faded out to the credits right after NaTasha's confessional.


	22. After the Dock of Shame

"In Today's Special Episode of Total Drama Island", Veronica opened with the for the recap, "You've been watching Gwen, Heather, Duncan, LeShawna, and Cody make their way to the Final Five!", LeShawna was then shown emerging from the Mess Hall and puking over it as Heather ran screaming out of the Washrooms being chased by a Bear, "It's been a Long Seven Weeks, or however long it has been I am not quite sure, and as such we, well okay I, decided to give the Finalists a day off!", it was then shown that Gwen was now being chased by the bear with Heather, "To contemplate how far they've gotten!", Veronica walked over to Duncan fishing in the lake, when he seemed to snag a big one, "And enjoy all that the campgrounds have to offer!", suddenly Duncan pulled up bathing shorts, and Cody emerged from the surface of the water. The shorts were Cody's, which was quite awkward for both boys, "but what happens to the campers after they walk the Dock of Shame, get onto the Boat of Losers, and Leave the show? Where are these Failures living? How are they spending their time? And who they think deserves to win the One-Hundred Thousand? The Previously Eliminated will finally lay it out onto the Table, and you might not want to miss this, on this Episode of, Total, Drama, Island!", Veronica then left on her own Jet Ski. Following Veronica's recap, the Episode opened up. The Episode opened up right at a very nice and well-kept resort, with Veronica pulling up via Jet Ski up to it, "This is Playas Des Losers! The All Inclusive Luxury Resort where the previously Eliminated go to lick their wounds and accept their fate as Reality Television Has-Beens. When we are down to the Final Two, their fates will be in the hands of these Seventeen Failures!",  
During this speech, Trent and DJ were shown relaxing while Eva was curling weights and Justin was taking a dive into the pool, and it stopped on Sadie, Katie, and Noah sitting by a bar that was also inside a pool. Sadie sighed, stopping from drinking.

"He is so cute!", Sadie said, sighing over Justin, and suddenly she fell right into the waters, getting Noah wet.

"Get my Shirt wet why don't you.", Noah replied cynically. Sadie giggled.

"Sorry Noah!", Sadie then said, after giggling, "Wooo! You guys should come in it's so nice!", Sadie was unaware of what was nearing her from the rear. Until, it was too late, "OW! Something Bit me!"

"Was it a shark?", Katie gasped, lifting her feet from the water.

"Sharks don't swim in Chlorinated Water, brainiac.", Noah explained.

"Noah's right.", Sadie replied, "Besides, I think I saw the Sharks getting seaweed Mudraps.", the scene then showed Beth and the two sharks of the island, all in robes and on beach chairs, with Mud on their faces and cucumbers over their eyes. They seemed to each be smiling in bliss. Beth sighed, and then it went back to Sadie, Katie, and Noah with Sadie now having her legs lifted with Katie on the seat of the Bear she fell from.

"if it wasn't a shark, what was it?", Katie asked. Suddenly, Izzy came from the water, and chuckled a bit.

"Hehe, sorry about that.", she said to the three, "I just had the urge to bite something, have you ever felt that? Like you just have to sink your teeth into something? Maybe that's how sharks feel, huh?". One of the Sharks was then shown lifting one Cucumber to shrug at the camera, and then put it back on and continue relaxing, "Okay Bye!", Izzy then went back underwater.

"As you can see", Veronica's voice over began, "Our Former Campers are quite comfortable here at our Luxury Resort!", it was then shown that Ezekiel was watching Geoff and Bridgette kiss in the hot-tub, "Looks like Geoff and Bridgette are happy to be reunited! The two then stopped to look at the camera, to speak.

"Du-u-de! This resort is off the Charts!", Geoff said happily, and he and his girlfriend started kissing once more.

"Can you believe this place is right around the corner from that crappy campground?", Trent said to the camera, relaxing on a beach chair beside DJ.

"Now this is what I'm talkin' about!", DJ added in, relaxing on his chair, "I could hang here for a while!", the scene then went to a barbeque grill, which Owen walked up too. It was open, and of course Owen was happy to be near the food.

"Hahahahaha, nice little wieners aren't they? Hahahaha!", he said to the food as if it were really going to talk back, "Oh!", he then remembered the camera, "Yeah, well, man this place is Wicked Sweet, dude! I mean, look at it! Good Food, no evil people, and it's a Resort! Hahaha, what resort couldn't be good!", Owen then prepared to lift the grill up right there, but luckily;

"Hey, Owen!", Trent called out, "Save some for the rest of us, dude!"

"Hahaha, sorry!", Owen replied, but the grill down, but then taking two Hot dogs from it for himself. The scene then went to Lindsay and Tyler, who were sitting by the pool with Lindsay over Tyler, both happy.

"I love being Loser!", Lindsay said happily, "This is so much more my Style! If I'd known how fat this place was I would've gotten my butt kicked off in the first episode! Plus, now Tyler and I can hang out!", she then cuddled up to Tyler, and they even to kiss once more, but then Lindsay became confused, "Which one's Tyler?", the next thing was Ezekiel, who was in the Hot-tub with a Golden 'Z' necklace around his neck.

"Yo Yo Yo, Dawg, check it out!", he said trying to act Gangsta, "Being Famous has totally changed my life! I'm just kickin' it, yo, got me some fly bling too, ya like?", of course nobody at all replied though Izzy was heard coughing.

"Look, someone's Bikini Bottom!", the crazy exclaimed.

"I think that's yours Izzy.", Katie replied. Izzy then hurriedly checked under the water, and found that Katie was right.

"Oh Crap, it is!", she exclaimed, and then went back under the water to fix this problem. Meanwhile, Courtney was angrily sitting on a beach chair and flipping through a book or magazine of some sort. She was clearly still upset about her two previous Eliminations, and then tossed her Book aside.

"I don't care how nice this place is, I'm not supposed to be here!", she said angrily, "After I was kicked off the second time, I used my lawyers to find out how many votes there were, and there should have been a tie-breaker! So not only did Cody get rid of me unfairly once, but then Chris went and did it again! I should be in the Final Five right now! When I see either Cody OR Chris, I will ring their necks!", she then stood, "You hear me Chris and Cody, when you come over here, You're going to get it!"

Then, the scene went to Harold, who was right by the buffet table.

"Yeah, what I did to Bridgette on the show was pretty heinous, and I probably didn't do as much as I could have done.", Harold admitted, "But Geoff forgave me now since he and Bridgette are reunited, and Bridgette had no hard feelings after how worse Heather was. All I can say is, at least I didn't Courtney off.", Courtney was then shown angrily ripping off a Light pole from the ground, and then throwing it right at a poster of Chris on a wall. The poster actually burnt up in flames, "If I did that, I'd probably starve to death!", he then took some food from the Buffet table to eat, and the scene went back to Trent who was now lounging near Ezekiel on the chairs.

"Yeah, some people just take stuff too Seriously.", Trent said while he was eating food of his own, "I mean, we got several of 'em here."

"True that, Homie G!", Ezekiel said in agreement, Trent didn't really get the Gangsta talk.

"Ummm, Homie G?"

"Yeah, I mean like, I remember I met some Skanky on the Island but I saw she was all about the bling bling, dawg know what I'm sayin'?"

"Uhhh...kinda?"

"That's what I'm talkin' about yo, Fo Shizzle!"

The scene then went to Lindsay, who was alone sitting by the pool by this time,

"I learned alot during my experience on the Island with Heather", Lindsay began, "If you're going to have a Best Friend who makes all of your descisions for you, you should make sure their not a total Bitch!"

"Yeah I was pretty shocked to be the Third Camper voted off", Noah cynically began over at the Bar, "Apparently I wasn't Bossy, Manipulative, or Dangerous enough to make it through. You can't say I wasn't a team player though.", some scenes from Episode Four were then shown, which showed false team sportsmanship,

"OH MY GOSH!", Sadie loudly said, her and Katie happily holding hands (friendly), "We have so much to tell you since we've been here!"

"Can I say Hi to my Peeps back home? What's up Toronto?"

"We're having so much fun here! This resort ROCKS!"

"Yeah, Total Drama Island was Really Hard. We actually survived being away from eachother for like weeks!"

"That was so Sad, but we totally recovered!"

"Totally!"

"And even though that was like so majorly hard, nothing was as hard as coping with the fact I trusted Heather who got us seperated!"

"Awww, Sadie!", Katie replied, and then the scene of Katie leaving was played in Flashback form. After this Courtney was shown still angrily walking around the resort, and then facing the camera.

"I'm in the Middle of Filing a Lawsuit for Wrongful Termination of Competition!", Courtney explained, "These people are Witnesses! I was unfairly kicked off!"

"I didn't see a thing man.", Trent replied.

"Ya got me.", DJ added.

"Must have missed that Episode.", Noah added in.

"What's she talking about?", Katie asked to Sadie.

"Didn't see it", Eva walked by, still lifting her weights and coiling, "Don't Care."

"AW!", Courtney was shocked, "You ALL know what happened!"

"Hey, Give it a break already eh, I got kicked off in the very first-", suddenly Courtney smacked Ezekiel to the ground. Lindsay then walked over to Courtney too, though.

"You just would've gotten kicked off in another episode, no one liked you that much.", she explained, which caused Courtney to quickly gasp.

"That is so not true! Everyone likes me, I used to be a C.I.T!", just then a coconut dropped onto Courtney's head, "Ow, a Coconut? Really? A Coconut?! We're in Moskoka People! If you're going to drop Props on my head, at least make them Geographically Correct!", suddenly a pile of Snow and Eskimo were dropped right onto Courtney, burying her.

"Are you Tyler?", Lindsay asked to the Eskimo as he/she slid away. Eva was then shown, taking several steaks into a plate with the intention of eating them, of course.

"How would I characterize my experience? Easy. It sucked!", flashbackks of Eva's time on the Island were then shown to dramatic music. Clips from every episode from 3 to 20 were shown, though none had really any vocals, "My Anger management issues imrpoved a bit.

"Are you Tyler?", Lindsay came in an asked, only to have Eva slap a Steak in her face.

"Did I get anything out of this experience?", Noah said to the camera, "No, it was completely and totally uneventful."

"He kissed a Guy!", Izzy came up to say.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Diiiiiiid!"

"Did, Not!"

"Did Did Did Did, Did Did Did Did Did Did Did Did Did Did Did!"

"Ahem!", Trent said, sitting next to the two on the bar (Izzy was in the water yes), "I can totally break this tie, He totally did.", the scene of Noah kissing Cody on the ear and screaming was then shown. Noah was shocked at this, of course.

"I have, no comment!"

"Oh my Gosh, Oh my Gosh!", Lindsay said, running up to the group in the pool and at the bar, "I got a letter from my sister that says theres a picture of me in Star Stalker magazine! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhh!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh!", Katie and Sadie squeeled in Unison with Lindsay.

"Eeeeehhh!", Noah sarcastically squeeled, "Congratulations you just peaked! It's all downhill from here, honey."

"Maybe if I get an eating disorder, or my boobs done, I'll get on the cover!", Lindsay was clearly happily excited about this.

"So Trent!", Veronica's voice said to Trent who was by the bar, "If you could say something to one of the Five Remaining Campers, what would it be?", Trent was clearly nervous about answering that.

"Uh, I guess I'd tell Duncan that I was rooting for him. And, I miss him.", the scene of Trent's goodbye to Duncan was then shown along with several scenes of when their relationship was just forming, "He's special...and I think I'm in love with him."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww!", Katie and Sadie went, finding Trent's love of Duncan adorable.

"I just hope he's still not ticked about the Heather thing.", Trent finished with.

"I would be", Izzy swiftly added, "If he were me and you were still you, you would be seriously maimed!"

"Uhhh, that's a little harsh!"

"You kissed one of his biggest enemies, and a girl right infront of him!"

"It wasn't my fault, I was tricked!"

"Yeah Right that's what they all say! My Lips did what they wanted, my lips have a mind of their own, blah blah blah blah fishcakes blah blah blah I'm a Liar! Blah Blah Blah, haha!", then there was a small scilence.

"Okay...", Trent replied, a bit creeped out.

"Now if you don't excuse me, I'm going to use the bathroom!", Izzy exclaimed, but she stayed exactly where she was. There was then scilence, with only Sadie becoming disgusted while the others were confused. Once Izzy sighed of relief, though, everyone lifted their feet out of the water in disgust.

"IZZY!", they (Katie, Sadie, Trent ,and Noah) shouted in unison.

"That is so, Gross!", Lindsay said as her comment on the event.

"What?", Izzy replied herself, "It's Chlorinated! Sheesh!", Izzy then went under the water.

"And there you have it!", Veronica said, on the front docks of the resort, "Stay Tuned for the answer to the question all of you want to know! What do the Failures think of the Final Five? Who shall they vote to win? These answers and more will be coming up!", The Episode then went into a commercial break, but then came back to the resort once more afterwards, and Veronica was walking by the buffet table, holding Champagne in her hands, "So, you have seen how the losers are spending their time! Now it's time to find out what they think of the Final Five!"

"Heather can Kiss my Butt!", Eva angrily began, taking the focus of the camera quickly, "It's all her fault I'm stuck in this place! She's a scum-sucking Backstabbing Witch and I'm going to enjoy watching her go DOWN!"

"Interesting.", Veronica replied, "Tell us all how you really feel."

"I just did.", Eva, annoyed, replied herself. Then it went to Izzy, throwing Coconuts down on the Barbeque.

"Just throwing a few Shrimps on the Barby! Hey Noah, that means you!", Izzy said as she did so, Noah didn't reply, who just looked at her with an annoyed face, "Haha just kidding okay, well I think Heather is a total physcho."

"Heather is cerainly a formidible competitior.", Courtney and she stood near one side of the resort, "I don't agree with her tactics. I mean, reading Gwen's Diary infront of the whole world, so un-called for! That, and her ways of getting me off through Cody! I can't wait to get her and her little lover boy back for that!", the scene then went over to Harold, who was lounging on his own chair next to Owen at the resort.

"Heather was definitely the scariest girl on the Island along with Eva.", Harold admitted to the camera, "but I could handle her!", the scene then went to Owen, who was highly enjoying the Buffet table.

"Yeah, that Heather! She was definitely mean and scary! I don't know if I could've stood that long with her around! Cody though, that dude was cool! Don't see why he likes Heather though.", the scene then went to Trent and Lindsay, who were lounging on Chairs with Lindsay trying to get her tan going when Veronica walked up to them.

"So, Trent, Lindsay, give us all your take on Heather!"

"I hope I never meet anyone like her ever again!", Trent quickly said to the camera.

"She is really mean.", Lindsay said, "like, really mean!", the clip of Heather arriving then played, followed by her tantrum after being locked in the fridge, followed by her anger moments in the fourth episode, and then one of her episode ten confessionals. The scene then went on to Ezekiel, Katie, and Sadie sitting by one of the pools.

"She was pretty bossy, eh.", Ezekiel said about Heather.

"Oh she was so totally bossy!", Katie quickly said, with Sadie agreeing. Clips of Heather asking Beth and Lindsay to get her shower warmed up, Beth to get her chips, and Cody to do numerous things played.

"Telling her off, was the best moment of my life!", Beth said, sitting ontop a chair at the resort.

"If none of us even like her, except Cody, how did Heather get into the Finals?", Sadie asked.

"CUZ SHE'S A CANIVING BACKSTABBING LITTLE WITCH, THAT'S WHY!", Eva's angry voice could be heard from off-screen. The scene then went to Courtney, who was sitting by a pool.

"So, who would I pick to win?", Courtney said to the camera, "Well, Duncan is completely ruled out, and Heather and Cody DEFINITELY not, LeShawna and Gwen, and I'll stick with Gwen.", Courtney revealed, "I mean, she was the only person who I really could partially stand on the Island, and she is a good competitor. Not very strategic, but she still has won two challenges and made it to the Finals. That, and the way Heather used her crush on Trent was TOTALLY horrible!"

"Duncan? Man that is one tough dude!", DJ commented, "I saw him wrestle a Grizzly Bear to the Ground!", the scene then went to Harold, sitting up in a tree.

"Duncan? I hate that Guy! He made me pee my pants! He drew on my face with a marker! He gave me kitchen grease instead of apple juice! He scared me repeatedly with that hook he has! He's beyond annoying, Idiot!", he then fell off the tree, much to his pain.

"Duncan's not as tough as he seems.", Bridgette said, relaxing with Geoff in the hot-tub as Ezekiel slowly came closer and closer, "Trent told me he has a sweet side to him.", then both Geoff and Bridgette noticed Ezekiel, and the homeschooled boy quickly moved away from them.

"Well I think he's pretty cruel.", Lindsay said, after finishing a drink, "Anyone that treats deer or trees badly, is not a friend to Deer or to Trees!"

"Cody, he was so nice!", Katie said at the bar with Sadie.

"He was really good in the dodgeball game.", Sadie added in.

"Oh, I know!", Katie replied, and then the clip of Cody's good dodgeball skills were shown.

"Yeah, Cody's not so bad.", Trent added in with a smile.

"Personally, I would pick Gwen to win.", Noah suddenly added in.

"Okay, but come on!", Courtney exclaimed, "She's smart but not exactly a team player! I was a team player! It should be me!"

"You're here, you lost, get over it!", Noah replied, reading his book. Courtney then threw her glass she was holding right at Noah and knocked him into the pool.

"She let her self get buried alive for her team!", Trent reminded them of, which was back in Episode 7.

"She was kind of Harsh sometimes!", Lindsay brought up as she rubbed tanning lotion on her legs, which showed the clip of Gwen explaining the washrooms to Lindsay was shown, "Oh but she played the best prank on Heather!", Lindsay laughed and then the clip of Gwen getting Harold's red ant farm all over Heather was shown.

"Well I think Gwen's really cool.", Bridgette said, still in the hot-tub with Geoff.

"Yeah!", Sadie added in, "She was pretty nice to me when she returned and the teams merged, along with LeShawna! I don't know which to vote for, though!" suddenly, at the hot-tub, Ezekiel's hat came by Bridgette once more, but Bridgette hit it and it went away.

"Okay Let's talk about LaFawnduh!", Lindsay said, relaxing on her chair.

"LESHAWNA!". most of the other ex-campers corrected her.

"At first I thought she was real loud.", Harold began, "but then I realized she's my soul mate!"

"She was tough, plays hard, and tells it like it is. I like how she carries herself.", Eva admitted,in regards to LeShawna, "And she got Heather covered in sewage once."

"I think she is so fetch!", Sadie said back at the bar.

"She has the best style!", Katie said, "We've been friends since the beginning!"

"You weren't even on the same team!", Noah replied, floating on the top of the water by the girls.

"Huh Regardless!", Katie replied to Noah.

"She locked Heather in the Fridge.", Noah brought up, which made some of the others (silently) begin to laugh as the clip of her locking Heather in the Fridge back in episode 10 was shown, "Anyone who can come up with something like that, gets my vote."

After that, Trent playing quitar was used to transition from the day to the night, with all of the eliminated gathered by the pool, with Trent playing guitar, and it being night time. It was completely peaceful and tranquil at the resort.

"So", DJ began, "Who do you guys wanna pick to win if you could vote right now?"

"Can I pick Sadie?", Katie asked happily, sitting on a blow-up chair in the pool as Sadie floated over to her.

"Awww, you'd pick me and not you?", Sadie replied,

"Duh, you can't vote for yourself that's tacky!"

"Kay, I'll vote for you to win, and you vote for me to win!"

"Ahem", Courtney began, "Girls, you have to be IN the Final Five to get a vote, remember?"

"Oh yeah!", Sadie remembered, "I don't know then."

"I think Gwen should win!", Owen revealed.

"Really?", Lindsay replied, "But I thought she didn't really like you that much at all and called you disgusting and revolting and stuff like that?"

"Hahaha, that was Heather.", Owen replied.

"Oh...sorry, I forgot!", Lindsay replied, with a slight laugh

"I can't really decide between LeShawna and Gwen.", Bridgette said, "They're both really cool."

"LeShawna, definitely!", Harold said, with love in his eyes.

"I would vote Gwen!", Courtney exclaimed, "But still, I should be in the Final Five!"

"I think Cody should win!", Beth suddenly said.

"He's Heather's personal and blind servant.", Noah replied with, and clips of all of Cody's attempts to impress Heather began playing, "If he wins, he'll probably just give the money to Heather!"

"Well, I agree with Beth, man! Cody's pretty cool for a geeky guy, man! He rocks at Dodgeball, and maybe he can turn Heather nice someday after all!", Geoff added in. It's unlikely anyone believed that last part he said, though.

"I think anyone's givin' Duncan enough credit!", DJ suddenly added in, "He plays hard on all those challenges, and without him the Gophers might have lossed a few of those wins, too!"

"Okay, that's true!", Geoff agreed with, "He really does have pretty sick strategies up in his head, even if he is a Gay dude."

"I think Gwen should win!", Lindsay exclaimed, right when Veronica appeared from a puff of smoke at the scene.

"Alright, Failures!", the Russian girl announced, "It is time, for the most unexpected twist of all time! Tonight, you will be voting off the next camper of Total Drama Island! Why? Because I thought of it all by myself! haha!"

"No Way!", Lindsay responded.

"Oh yes", Veronica replied, smiling, "Here's how this shall work! There are NO marshmallows, I am going to ask you one by one who you want to see join you here, at this wonderful resort filled with complete fun, luxury, and relaxation! Katie and Sadie, since you share a brain, I'll ask you both! Who would you like to vote for?"

"Oh, I miss Gwen the most cuz I barely got to see her!", Sadie suddenly exclaimed, a bell dinged.

"Oh that'd be so much fun to have her here! Definitely Gwen!", Katie said in agreement with Sadie. The bell dinged again, and everyone gasped.

"Why are you voting her off?!", Courtney exclaimed, "If you LIKE Gwen", the bell dinged, "Leave her in!"

"That is Three votes Gwen!", Veronica announced.

"What?! No!", Courtney angrily replied.

"Guys, I think it's if we say Gwen's", the bell dinged, "Crap.", it was Harold who said that.

"Just stop saying Gwen!", Noah also said, but the bell dinged of course and he became pretty shocked.

"Okay, next voter, Lindsay!", Veronica announced, looking over at Lindsay.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna vote for Gwen!", Lindsay said, but the bell dinged and the others gasped.

"Lindsay!", DJ replied, a bit annoyed with this.

"No, No you can't vote for me! You have to vote for someone who's in the final five like Gwen!", the bell dinged once more.

"Okay c'mon guys, NO ONE SAY GWEN!", Izzy shouted, only to cover her mouth in shock as the Bell dinged once more.

"That is Eight Votes Gwen!", Veronica announced. Suddenly, a Parrot came into the mix.

"Squawk! Gwen!", it squawked, and the Bell dinged once more.

"No!", all of the losers gasped.

"Nine votes Gwen!", Veronica announced

"Veronica.", Trent walked up to the unofficial host, "That was a parrot. It doesn't even know who Gwen is!", the bell then dinged again.

"Squawk! Polly want a Gwen!", the Parrot said once more.

"ELEVEN!", Veronica announced. And then the scene went to a completely shocked and surprised Gwen being dragged by Chef to the boat of losers and then pushed in. It then showed her and Veronica on the docks of what was likely the resort as Veronica walked up to her, Gwen remained silent and remained in shock, "And with that, we're down to four! Tune in next week to see the epic and dramatic near-climax of Total, Drama, Island!"

"Squawk! Gwen!", the episode faded out on that.


	23. Camp Castaways

"Last Time, on Total Drama Island!", Veronica said on the Docks to open with, "In a Special Episode, the formerly eliminated were visited as they spend their time at a resort for and of Rejects, Playa Des Losers! Geoff and Bridgette are still going strong, Katie and Sadie still share a brain, and Courtney is sitll enraged at Chris and Cody for her previous Eliminations! In a Shocking twist, I decided to let the Losers vote off one of the Final Five Campers, and in an even more shocking twist of fate, it was Gwen who was brought down the dock shame, and taken to the world losers and other failures of life!", the view then went to her standing on the docks, "Who shall be leaving this week in the most Dramatic Campfire ceremony yet? Find out, on Total, Drama, Island!", Following the intro, Veronica was shown with an umbrella while a big rain storm was pouring down around her, "Welcome back to Total Drama Island! This Week, I've prepared a Bizzare Episode full of surprises! For Example, look at the Weather! Rain is NOT an easy thing to control without Russian Scientists, I can tell you that. But, I knew the four remaining campers were having it far too easy. So, I went to my Parents! And now, Rain!", Veronica was then shocked by Lighting, much to her pain.  
Finally, the scene went to the campers. Duncan was on his cabin, Duncan was carving into wood with his knife. Heather and LeShawna also were bored on the steps of their cabin, as well. Heather was polishing and painting her toe nails.

"Listen up all you Lazy Campers!", Chef said like a Drill Instructor from the Loudspeaker, "Since it is rainin' today, you all will now do NO more Fun activities that you like do, cuz now you all will be doing activies you DON'T like to do! This means, the Craft tent will be used, cuz the forecast as I repeat, is Rain today, tomorrow, the day after, the day after, oh, and the day after! Me and Veronica will see y'all in the craft tent, tomorrow. Hatchet 0:700 hours, OUT!", LeShawna was clearly frowning of anger and fustration from this.

"Frowning like a big suck won't bring Gwen back, you know.", Heather said to taunt LeShawna, who just glared back at her angrily, "It will just give you premature wrinkles.", LeShawna then smirked, and slightly slammed her foot on the boar of the seat, which rattled Heather a bit and nearly spilled her nail polish.

"Being the Bitch you are won't make you life any easier, ya know.", LeShawna taunted back to Heather, "In-fact, what I'm wonderin' is why you don't just vote yourself off cuz I'm tired of dealin' with you!"

"So Nice to see you two getting along!", Duncan sarcastically commented, carving a wooden spear, "Gives me the Warm Fuzzies."

"In your dreams, Perv!", Heather replied, a big angrily.

"Man, this sucks!", Duncan said after that, "I don't think anyone could make this Weather seem better...come to mention it, wheres Cody at?"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "WOW! I made, I made it into the Final Four! Just like Heather promised, I'm in the Final Four with her! Haha, speaking of the other Final Four members, I think they are all real great people! Duncan's pretty cool, Heather's the love of my life, and LeShawna tells it like it is! They are all GREAT Competitors, and to be honest, I kinda feel I'm probably gonna leave next, cuz I just have that feeling, ya know? Though, I hope for once I can beat Veronica at something. I mean, she always beats me at everything. Hopefully, she goes before I go. I mean, she actually got rid of Chris! I doubt Chris wanted to go, and I'm surprised she hasn't Eliminated me herself. And Lucky, too."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

The scene then went back to Heather, LeShawna, and Duncan. Soon enough, they all decided they were bored of this and went inside their cabins. Conker himself was even shown running into the flooding forests, and a chair was floating along a newly created river along with the Arts and Crafts center, a Family of Raccoons on a Log, and a submarine. The scene then showed Day-time, and Chef ringing a bell as Veronica went over via Chris' fourwheeler.

"Chef, do you know where the Campers are?", Veronica asked to the Island's Chef.

"I peeled a Whole Bag of Rotten Spuds.", Chef revealed

"I can-not find them either.", Veronica replied, "In-fact, I can't even find their cabins!", it was then shown that the campground's cabins had been taken by flooding to what was a large body of water, and the campers (Heather and LeShawna shown) were on their bunks sleeping while also being drifting in the water. Behind the two was a Cabin, also floating. Duncan then came out of his Cabin and yawned, but soon found himself falling into the water. This was followed by Heather waking up to see the truth as well.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!", the Girl screamed, and then fell into the water, this screaming angrily woke up LeShawna.

"What the Hell?!", LeShawna angrily said, but then she too was knocked down into the water. This left Duncan, Heather, and LeShawna into the water, "Where in the Hell did this Water come from?! Did Veronica do this?"

"How should I know? Why don't you ask the leeches!", Heather said, raising her arm to reveal Leeches, then realizing what she just said, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh h!", she shook her arm to remove the leeches.

"Ya know, this is so ridiculous, it's almost funny.", Duncan added with a smirk, as a Shark Fin passed by behind him. Soon, it circled around the three, with all of them being shocked, and then they all screamed and jumped into the air, running in the air for a bit, and managing to reach the cabin each of them scared and watching as the Shark ate up the Bunk Bed and then a Chair.

"I think we need something Big and Chewey to shove in it's Mouth!", Heather exclaimed, "LeShawna, get in!"

"Girl, you LUCKY I don't believe in Straight Up Murder."

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "Ya know, you may think I'm all Geeky and Nerdy, but I really do try in sports. Just, not that Good at 'em, ya know? Like, I tried out for Football but never made the team and never could gain enough muscle, I tried out for Track and Cross Country but everyone else was just better than me, but I DID make the Swim Team! haha! I went for Cheerleading, but, well, there were issues."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Cody then began to step out of the Confessional, only to discover it was floating in the water. He was quickly surprised by it, and went back in after gasping.

"Oh Sweet Mary, I'm trapped!", he exclaimed from inside the confessional, "Without Heather, or Conker! This is terrible!"

The scene then went to the beach of an Unknown Island, with Duncan, LeShawna, and Heather (and their cabin) present on the shore.

"Okay, now I don't about y'all, but this is like, Totally Freaky Wierd! I mean, Deserted Island? I didn't come here to be left on some Island with no other People on it!"

"Oh Pu-lease!", Heather replied, "Anyone can see that this is a Production Set for Chris or Veronica, and these are all of their cheesy fake props!", she then went over and kicked a rock, which gave her much pain in her feet.

"Woah, Drama Queens", Duncan began, "We've obviously just drifted Downstream. The Producers will send a search party."

[CONFESSIONAL]

Veronica - "Just incase you are wondering, the sets used for my movies are NOT Fake, they are ALWAYS of the HIGHEST Quality. So it must be Chris' set. As for the Search Party, I WOULD do it, but that wouldn't be fun now would it?"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"So I guess that means Craft day is cancelled", Veronica said, her and Chef back at the Main campgrounds,"No Matter. Anywho, I'm starved, shall we eat."

"You actually wanna eat this Slop?!", Chef replied, thinking she meant the spuds he chopped up.

"Hell No!", Veronica replied, "I mean the breakfast buffet I had the servants prepare back at our camp!"

"Cool, hehehehehe.", Chef laughed with a smile, and then lightly pushed Veronica. Veronica pushed back, and then Chef pushed again but this time Pushed her to the ground.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "Well Well Well, stuck on an Island with a Big Girl and a Hot Girl. Too Bad I'm Gay and they're both completely annoying."

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "Well, on the Bright Side I only have Three more Campers to beat. Dark Side? I'm stuck on an Island to die, with Heather!"

[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "Mental Note. Never sign up for a Reality Show Ever Again."

[CONFESSIONALS END]

"Let's just Chill until the Rescue team arrives", Duncan said while resting onto a rock,

"Yeah? What if the Rescue team don't come?", LeShawna brought up, "What if the Producers don't give a Shit? I say, we build a raft and get the hell outta dodge."

"Good call, let's just get more lost.", Duncan replied.

"We have, ta build, a Raft!"

"We need to stay put!"

"Build a Raft!"

"Stay Put!"

"Duh!", Heather suddenly spoke, "We're not lost! This is just Chris or Veronica's lame attempt at challenging our ship-wrecked survival skills. I'M ON TO YOU VERONICA!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Veronica - "Oh Heather, haha, you don't scare me at all! Haha, I AM you."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"I'm going for a walk.", Heather then said, putting on her sunglasses last seen in Episode 1 and then walking off.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "Things were getting really tense. You have to remember that we were soaked, covered in bug bites, and starving! But I kept my wits about me as always. It's a Good thing at least one of us can remain calm and collected in the face of adversity."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Soon Heather was soon arriving at a Mysterious in-tree cabin through the bushes, and was smirking.

"Not Bad.", she commented, "Beats sleeping on the Beach."

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - Is in a fetal position and scared, "Okay, Okay, gotta stay calm. Gotta Stay calm. I mean, I'm a good swimmer...but then again theres the, Sharks, so...yeah...ummm...", suddenly the stall rattled, "Huh? What was that? Did I hit, land?!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Cody steps out the confessional and sees that he had indeed touched land, which he was very happy to see.

"Land! I hit Land! Oh Thank you, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, THANK YOU!", he then cheered and ran into the forestry of the Island, "I made it out unharmed! Unharmed! Yeah! Not even a scratch! Heheh!", suddenly though, he ran into something that he saw was a massive T-Rex skull and bones. He shook and screamed, even wetting his pants once more as he fell onto the ground.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Veronica - "The Tyranosaurus Bones, My Idea! Hahaha, his face? His pants! HA! Even better than when he was mauled by that Bear!", she then laughed like a Wicked Witch once more, like she did in Episode 19.

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

The scene then went to Heather, standing on the Balcony of her in-tree cabin.

"Nice View.", she commented, looking from it, "Hey, you two, if you're done yelling at eachother I found us a place to rest!", she then opened a door, which only led to a human skeleton jumping up into her face, freaking her out and sending her to the ground. She, scared, backed up quickly and ended up at the Skeleton (and Cody), "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!", she screamed in terror at the Skeleton, and jumped back.

"Heather!", Cody happily exclaimed, walking from the skeleton, "I found you! Thank God i'm not alone!", suddenly Gwen and LeShawna (also surprised) arrived at the scene. They were mainly freaked at the T-Rex bones, of course.

"Still think we're just down-stream from Camp?!", Heather said, referring to what Duncan said earlier.

"Okay I've been wrong before.", Duncan replied.

"So, uhhh, what do we do now?", Cody asked, before the scene went to the beach once more. This time around, NaTasha from Boney Island and Episodes 8 and 21 appeared, in scuba gear. She took off the mask part and shook up her hair to dry it a bit. She then walked around the Island.

"Okay, Judgin' by the Episode I've been watchin', the campers should be here.", NaTasha said in eximination, "Now, all I have ta do is find some evidence and see just what the hell Veronica did to Chris and Why!", she then noticed a palm-tree with coconuts on it, "Are those Palm Trees?"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Chef Hatchet - The camera is a bit close in on him, "Will someone please tell me why there Palm Trees and Coconuts up here? We're in Northern Ontario!", the confessional then revealed Veronica to also be in the confessional.

Veronica - Also in confessional with Chef, "They were left over props from Yet Another Epically Awesome Movie...What?! You Guys are on a Budget!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

The scene then went to reveal NaTasha having had searched almost hundreds of coconuts, by cracking them in half and searching in them.

"Damn, I can't believe she didn't put Jack into them coconuts!", she exclaimed, "I was sure she'd try somethin' like that! Nine minutes of searchin through random coconuts, and I ain't found squat on that Spoiled Little Daddy's Girl!", she then turned and noticed the Confessional stall, "Okay, THAT place might offer some insight!", she then walked into the Confessional as the scene swapped back to the Human skeleton. Heather, Duncan, LeShawna, and Cody were near it, and Heather was examining it.

"Wait a Sec!", she said, poking it, "This is just like when they sent us to Boney Island! Don't you see it's so obviously another survival challenge! YOU CAN'T SCARE ME, VERONICA!"

"She's so smart, isn't she?", Cody said to LeShawna and Duncan.

"Whatever you think, dude.", Duncan replied.

"Yeah, what he said.", LeShawna added, "What IS Obvious", she turned to Heather, "Is that we be stranded on some deserted ass Island and will die for sure if we don't build a raft!"

"If we're stranded then the producers will obviously rescue us!", Duncan replied,

"What if they have no Idea where to Go?!", LeShawna brought up, "They ain't exactly the smartest people in the world, ya know!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Veronica - Is once more in the confessional with Chef, "I'm going to let that one pass.", Chef was smirking, then was surprised, and with a blank face nodded with Veronica.

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "I was so better off without those Lunatics holding me back! Good luck lost in the wild without shelter!"

[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "Okay, so maybe splitting up was a bad idea, I know I should make more of an effort to have an Alliance with someone at this point in the game but they're all Insane! I mean which one would you trust?"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

"Fine!", Duncan said, on the balcony of the Shelter with LeShawna, Heather, and Cody, "Then let's make a new rule! Every camper for themselves!"

"Fine!", Heather and LeShawna said in unison, Cody just seemed scared or worried instead. Heather and Cody then walked into the Shelter, while Duncan jumped down near a bag of spears, he had carved them, and a bow. He picked it up and put the bag over his back as LeShawna came down to the ground too. They then went their seperate ways.

The scene then showed the confessional, with NaTasha at the door, tinkering with the Camera taped on the door. She managed to actually open a hatch to it, that revealed an ability to watch the tapes previously recorded in it. She went through the menu of the videos, and saw icons for confessionals that were aired, and some that were never aired.

"Okay, so judging by the Dates", NaTasha said as she looked through the clips, "Veronica came in about here!", she said, finding a Veronica confessional from around the time of Episode 13. "All I gots to do is keep on watchin' til I find what I'm lookin' for!", she then turned it on to Veronica's first confessional, but only to get an arrow to smack towards her. She noticed though, and jumped, but this resulted in the Camera flying away far into the distance for some reason and her to end up the ground, "Damn Head Hunters!"

"Aww man!", Duncan said, far away in the Bushes and the shooter of the arrow, "I don't have a clue where that thing went! Note to self, next time make more than one Arrow.", suddenly he heard a noise from the bushes and smirked, thinking it was a source of food, and jumped into the arrow in a pounce with his knife out, "Woo-Hoo YEAH!", he screamed out, and pounced up on an unseen object. He stabbed it repeatedly with his knife, "Die, Die ,Die, haha!", however all he got was his knife to have Bannanas on it. "One Fruit Salad comin' up!", he said, smiling as he had Bannanas and Pineapples together in a pile."Aaand", he then turned to an Egg laying in a nest on the ground, "Uber Omlet on the side! Yeah, Rockin'!", he then walked over and took the Egg into his hands, and walked off with it. Of course, a Shadow of a roaring Giant Goose was shown following him. Soon Enough, Duncan walked over to LeShawna who had a raft built. Duncan was carrying in his hands several fruit and the Egg. "Hey, where did you get that Chocolate?!", Duncan was speaking of Heather who, up in the shelter, had a Chocolate bar in her hands.

"Oh Nowhere, just Owen's secret stash of Junk Food he kept before he was gone.", Heather revealed.

"That Genius!", Duncan replied, "I always thought his matress looked lumpy! Better share that with us man, we're starving!"

"Oh No!", Heather herself replied, "I believe the term was, Every Camper for themselves. And since we're alone on the Island-", suddenly a loud and scary growl was heard, "Or not."

"The Hell was That?!", NaTasha asked, searching through the forest for the camera, "And where the Hell is that Camera?!", suddenly another roar-like sound was heard, which sent several coconuts falling down onto NaTasha. Soon, it was revealed to be Chef who was blowing a conch chell over at a table near the staff table was filled with actual and good looking food.

"You're Brunch, is served.", he said, as Veronica was happily about to begin eating.

"Ah, Brunch.", Veronica commented, "Such a Civilized and High-Class meal, do you not agree? You have already finished Breakfast, but not yet eaten Lunch. OOOOH, Hoolandais! My Favourite!", she scopped up a pink jelly like substance onto her finger and licked it, "You certainly have outdone yourself, Chef!", Chef then blew the conch shell once more in response. Of course the Campers were nervous from this, even Heather who ate her Chocolate bar, but still remained Skeptical.

"It's just Veronica freakin' us out!", she said from the shelter. Suddenly, LeShawna's stomach growled.

"Whatever it is, I am off this Island cuz I need some Food, y'all!", she then prepared to push her Raft into the waters.

"You don't even know where you're going!", Heather pointed out from the Shelter.

"Who the Hell cares?!", LeShawna replied, now in the water with her raft, "At least it ain't with YOU!", Duncan then walked by LeShawna and her raft, holding his Egg.

"I'll give you my Egg in Exchange for a Ride.", Duncan said to LeShawna.

[CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "Ridin, with Duncan? Trust me, I didn't wanna do it at all. But, I was starvin' like hell!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Once more, LeShawna's stomach growled, and she held it, and made her descison mentioned in her previous confessional shown.

"Deal!", she said to Duncan, Heather gasped, and Cody then peered out of the Window as well.

"What?!", Heather went, and then she was shown running up to Duncan and LeShawna as the two were beginning to leave the Island, "Hey, Hey! You can't just form an Alliance and Leave me!"

"Bye, Queenie!", LeShawna taunted, getting a paddle ready and paddling, "Good Luck with the Game!", she even had a bit of a smirk on her face as she did so, "Tell Cody I'm sorry for this, though. He's cool."

"Don't Go, Don't Go! If you come back I'll let you have Owen's Nonimo Bars!", Heather actually began sounding as if she were really scared.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "Okay, I have never been more terrified in my whole Life! The Left me there, alone with Cody on that Island, to Die! I had to draw on reserves of Inner Strength, I never knew I had! If you're watching Lindsay I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings you are an awesome friend a-and Beth, ditto for you! Miss you Guys! BFF's forever!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

The scene then went to NaTasha once more, who had her clothes torn up from the Branches and Plants, and her hair also a bit messed up as well, she finally found the camera, and happily picked it up, it was right near the T-Rex bones.

"Alrighty, got the Camera! Now, to find out where to find some food!", the scene then went to Chef and Veronica once more, with Chef banging on Drums and Veronica playing Limbo.

"Ah, Fun in the Gorgeous Outdoors!", Veronica happily said, "Shame the Interns are missing, we should send them a video of this, Good times!"

The scene then went to Duncan and LeShawna, who were paddling, LeShawna paddling, into the waters.

"You Paddle like a Girl!", Duncan commented.

"If you don't like the Accomadations, the Doors all over this raft!", LeShawna replied.

"Just Give me the Ore!", Duncan said, grabbing the Ore, which LeShawna held onto.

"I don't think So!", LeShawna said back, and soon the two struggled over the ore, "It's MY Raft, it ain't yours!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong", Duncan began, "But I think you just rowed us in a big circle because theres the shore again.", Duncan then looked, and it was shown that they could see the area where NaTasha had searched through all of the Coconuts. Soon, they decided to just get back on the shore together from the raft.

"Okay, who the hell opened up them Coconuts?", LeShawna said, a bit nervous, clearly. Duncan however, used this as a chance to smirk and then take the Egg.

"Which will cost you one Omlet!", he said as he began running off with the Egg. As the Roar of the Mother Goose came in. LeShawna herself went in and tried to grab the Egg, only to have their fight briefly stopped by the Mother Goose and her Roar. Soon, the two looked up right at the Mother Goose.

"Okay, you can have it, Dude!", LeShawna gave the Egg to Duncan.

"No No, Please I insist!" ,Duncan quickly replied. The Goose then dove down at the two, and Duncan began running with the Egg, but soon was picked up into the air by the back of his shirt by goose, "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhahhhhhhhhhhh!", he screamed as the massive bird lifted him into the sky. LeShawna ran to the raft, which had some rope left on it, and then trying to lasso Duncan's Leg, though this only ended up dragging LeShawna, screaming, up with Duncan and the Goose. Meanwhile, Heather was sitting on the doors of the Shelter with Cody near-by eating the rest of the Candy (he was visible from the window) NaTasha, with the camera in-hand, had Duncan's arrow in hand and was also approaching the Shelter. As NaTasha walked along, her spear got Heather's attention and frightened her.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! HELP!", Heather screamed out, believing NaTasha to be a Savage. Meanwhile, Duncan and LeShawna were still flying with the giant Prehistoric Goose, and both were screaming. Meanwhile, Heather was throwing numerous Bottles and other Objects at NaTasha, not knowing who it was while Cody just kept on eating the long-eliminated Owen's stash of junk food.

"Get away from me, HELP!", Heather called out, throwing stuff like Marshmallows and other objects down repeatedly. Eventually though, NaTasha got tired of this and, grabbing a Candy bar Heather threw down, she chunked right back at Heather, "AH!", she screamed as she dodged once more, and it was then that Cody noticed this going on.

"What is it, my love? I shall protect you!", Cody suddenly proclaimed, just now jumping in to help.

"Girl, there ain't No Reason to be throwin' shit at me!", NaTasha yelled back.

"It talk-Wait", Heather replied, "Are you that Skinny Version of LeShawna?", Heather then jumped down along with Cody to the ground, "You just completely freaked me out!"

"Girl, I got a Name!", NaTasha replied, "And it be NaTasha! So, I'm assuming your name is Heather, right?"

"Yes, it is.", Heather, a bit angrily replied. Suddenly, the three heard the screams of Duncan and LeShawna as they flew with the massive Goose. Soon, they both fell from their captor, screaming, and into trees. Within seconds they dropped down infront of Heather, NaTasha, and Cody.

"The Sistah from the other show?", LeShawna asked, noticing NaTasha with Heather and Cody.

"Hey, Gurl! I was just comin' on to try and find out what Veronica was up to!", NaTasha explained, "What y'all been up to, it's sure been a while, anyway!"

"Oh, the Usual, stranded on an Island with-", suddenly a Large Snake fell down from the tree, and there was a scilence of NaTasha and the teenagers, as they all became frightened of said Snake, "SNAAAAAAKE!", suddenly they all ran straight up to the shelter, NaTasha included, and looked down shaking in fear at the snake. The Snake hissed at them as they stood far away from it in safety. The scene then went to Veronica and Chef, both sitting down with tea or coffee in their hands to drink.

"So, Chef, how do you think the Campers are doing on their Deserted Island?", Veronica asked to Chef, a bit sarcastic really.

"Anything coulda happen to 'em by now!", Chef replied, "Mauled by Bears, Fell off a Cliff, Starved to Death."

"Hmmm", Veronica replied, "Maybe we should check the Monitors to see what's on the Footage."

"Veronica girl", Chef began, "You are one dedicated Host!", Chef then carried Veronica in his arms like she were a baby or something , "You're an Inspiration!"

"Thank you, Chef.", Veronica said happily, "It's why Chris isn't here!"

The next scene was Duncan, Heather, LeShawna, NaTasha, and Cody sitting inside the cabin that was in the tree, and Cody trying to have fun with it.

"Okay", he began, "I spy with my little eye, something with caramel in it!"

"Malomars?", Duncan replied, bored completely at this point.

"Heheh, Right again Dude!", Cody exclaimed. The world may never know how or why he bothered trying to make fun out of this situation, "Okay, so who's turn is it next?"

"THAT'S IT!", Heather suddenly stood up angrily and stomped her foot down, "I am done with this game! I can't go on with you guys anymore because you're all CRAZY!"

"You say that like you're not.", Duncan replied, rolling his eyes.

"I am the only one left on this show with a Shred of Sanity!", Heather sharply said back.

"Ha!", Duncan scoffed, "And this coming from the Girl who changes friends more often than I change socks!"

"Which is SO not often enough, by the way!", Heather snapped back again, "At least I've got my game on!"

"Game? What Kinda Game you got? We ALL trapped here on this Island in the middle of God KNows here, ALL of us! We might even DIE here, so what GAME could you possibly be in or on cuz I don't see no competition!", LeShawna suddenly exclaimed to Heather following the Mean Girl's game comment.

"Wait...Die?", Cody replied, worried about that part, "but I haven't had a Relationship yet! I haven't journeyed across the world or fufilled my career dream yet!"

"Chillax Y'all!", NaTasha suddenly said, getting the group to calm down, "Now I haven't seen all of Total Drama and I'm not a contestant, but I am the oldest one outta all y'all here and personally, y'all startin' ta Drive ME nuts! Now, I had to spend 15 episodes on Boney Island with Veronica,and trust me that girl is JUST like Heather over there, except she hides it more! With that, let me give y'all a little method I have for dealing with Crazyness!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "That's when it hit me. This is how I'm gonna die. I was gon' Kill Heather, then die stranded on an Island. Yep. I could just see it all right there!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"Run for our Lives and leave Heather behind?", Duncan replied, to which Cody and Heather both became offended by.

"No No No!", NaTasha replied, "I read somewhere that confessin' Sins helps, so I say we just do that."

"Uh, I don't think so.", Heather replied.

"Come on y'all, if we ARE gonna die, don'tcha want yo' mind cleared of anythin that makes ya feel guilty. By the way, for the love o' the lord don't bring up bein' Gay as a Sin. I don't wanna hit nobody for bein' a bigot."

The scene where all of them confessing was however skipped, for unknown reasons,

"So THAT'S why yo ass went to Juvy!", LeShawna said, obviously to Duncan.

"Yeah.", Duncan admitted, "Well, at least it's not as bad as what Heather did!"

"I admit it was a little, unorthodox.", Heather replied, "But it doesn't come close to what LeShawna did! I mean, like, totally!"

"Heheh...this is awkward.", Cody suddenly said, as the room got quiet.

"Well, now do y'all feel better?", NaTasha then added in. Then, a spider began slipping down via web. Of course, LeShawna saw this, and Spiders happened to be her worst fear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!", LeShawna screamed and ran out to the Balcony, where she, after calming down, saw smoke coming from a distance away. "Okay y'all, I don't think we're that deserted no more!", Duncan and NaTasha then ran outside with her.

"The Rescue Team?", Duncan asked.

"Or a Trick.", Heather said as her and Cody walked over, "Courtesy of Veronica!"

"I gots a plan to find out, y'all!", NaTasha added in, and then with a time skip she and the other four were all dressed in tribal face paint and had spears in their hands. NaTasha had aquired a coconut and the Camera was visible at her waste, they each looked at eachother, and then Cody turned to NaTasha.

"You sure this'll work?", he asked.

"Yeah! We just pretend that we're head hunters and scare the hell outta those jerks messin' with us!", NaTasha explained.

"Theres only one problem!", Duncan explained, "A 50 foot python with an Attitude!", he of course gestured to the large snake still below them, and hissing at them.

"Ain't Nothin'!", NaTasha then tossed the Coconut down on the Snake's head, and managed to knock it out.

"You couldn't just get a Coconut Hours ago?", LeShawna asked in response,

"Didn't think to. Anyway, let's go before it wakes up y'all!", NaTasha then jumped down, and was followed by Heather, Duncan, Cody, and LeShawna. They ran straight throu the woods, and towards the smoke.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGG GGHHH!", they each in unison said as a battle cry, and soon enough all Five of them appeared at Chef and Veronica's camp. LeShawna had a plunger, Duncan had his bow and Arrow, and Heather and NaTasha also had plungers with Cody too. They each easily scared Veronica and Chef both. Chef actually jumped into Veronica's arms in fright, but Veronica wasn't scared for some reason. The two hosts were right infront of a trailer.

"Hello Campers!", Veronica said as Chef got off of her a bit ashamed, "It is about time you showed up, and you brought NaTasha with you! For some reason I am not surprised."

"Oh Girl, have I got some DIRT, on YOU!", NaTasha replied, angrily glaring at Veronica, "You ain't even supposed to be here!"

"Yes I am, I have contracts to prove it!"

"No you ain't!"

"Yes, I do!", Veronica and NaTasha then quickly got into a glaring with eachother, then Veronica turned to Chef, "Activate it.", Chef nodded in agreement, and then a lever appeared from the ground.

"What in the hell is that lever fo-", NaTasha was then lifted off into the skies and back onto Boney Island, screaming,"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHH!" as she flew back.

"So anyway, yeah, welcome to the Production Cew's secret Location!", Veronica revealed to the Final Four with NaTasha now gone. They gasped as they saw the Tent, a Buffet table, and the shower from Episode 13. "Or it WAS a secret until now!"

"But, what about the T-Rex Skull?", Heather questioned.

"A-and the Prehistoric Goose!", Duncan questioned in more fright.

"Hahaha", Veronica laughed, "The Bones are just leftovers from a beach movie, the Goose, I can't exactly answer that."

"You mean while we were shipwrecked", Heather angrily began, "You were here basking in the lap of luxury a mere hundred feet away?", suddenly it started to rain once more.

"Yes, Heather, that would be correct.", Veronica said holding up the Trailer door as Chef walked in smiling, "Sorry, I'd invite you in but theres only room for Six in here. See you all at the campfire tonight!", she then closed the dor and stepped in, leaving Cody, Heather, LeShawna, and Duncan in the rain. The next scene was the campfire ceremony, with Veronica standing once more infront of the remaining four campers.

"Well, it has been an Amazing Day, Campers!", Veronica said to the campers, "But now, it is time for one of you, to go!", she then held up a plate with three marshmallows on it, "In-fact, I actually CHOSE who left this time! Haha!"

"What?!", Cody replied.

"Okay, that is just WHACK, yo!", LeShawna angrily said in agreement with Cody.

"I know, but there is Nothing you losers can do about it, because I'M calling the shots now! Haha!", Veronica then went on to cackle like a Wicked Witch once more, "Heather, LeShawna, and Duncan you all are safe!", she then tossed marshmallows to everyone except Cody, nobody (even Heather) was happy at all and all of them angrily glared at Veronica for this.

"Okay, that is just, messed up Veronica!", Cody exclaimed.

"I'm with the Geek on this, Sister, you can't just CHOOSE to Eliminate somebody!", Duncan said.

"Well, there were no votes. Besides, I'm tired of seeing him get this far. Really, it was all building up to this anyway.", Veronica said to justify her choosing Cody off, "Cody, get to the Dock of Shame and get on the Boat of Losers now!"

"NOT SO FAST, VERONICA!", suddenly everyone turned to see both Chris and NaTasha running from the Boat of Losers to the Campfire grounds, NaTasha smiling triumphantly and Chris clearly showing anger towards Veronica. It was both who said this in Unison.

"Chris!", Cody, Heather, Duncan, and LeShawna said in unison.

"For once I am GLAD to see you, dawg!", LeShawna said as a comment to seeing Chris finally back.

"Hello Campers!", Chris said to the campers, and then turned to Veronica, "You! You have comitted almost EVERY Crime a Host could do on Reality TV! You have formed an Alliance with a contestant, you have come up with challenges against the producers will, and you have even swapped the votes to get someone off and just now chose who you would Eliminate! For the most part, it's WICKED TV. BUT, what you did WRONG, was getting ME off the show! THAT, was going too far!", Chris was clearly angry at that part, and Veronica just looked at him with an uncaring face.

"Oh Please!", she scoffed, "What you gonna do? Send me back to Reality TV? You know, I gave you guys the IDEA for this show! I DESERVE and WANT to Host it! Besides, I have CONTRACTS!"

"Oh, I looked into that.", Chris explained, "And those Contracts, don't even Exist! The Producers just went along with it, but turns out, thanks to NaTasha's wicked Detective skills, that there never WERE Contracts! Which means, you're not even meant to be here at ALL!"

"But, I HELPED MAKE IT!"

"But you're not part of the crew, and as for Reality TV? Well, the Producers have looked over all your stunts and your un-aired by your choice confessionals, and since they break every rule of a host in this game, you're not gonna go back to EITHER Show! In-fact, you aren't even a legal citizen of Canada! As such, we are legally obligated to send you straight back to Russia, specifically Siberia!"

"WHAT?!"

"YES!", both NaTasha and Cody happily cheered.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU CAN'T! I WON'T GO, I WON'T! NOBODY CAN MAKE ME!", suddenly several interns surrounded her, ready with rope, a bag, and their fists."...NEVER!", she then ran off, only to be beat up off-screen and placed in the Boat of Losers, tied up, and in a sack her head however, was sticking out, "THIS IS NOT THE END OF ME! I WILL BE BACK ON TOTAL DRAMA! I WILL BE BACK ON TOTAL DRAMA!FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR RRRRR!", she screamed out as she was taken farther and farther away from Total Drama Island.

"Alrighty then!", Chris happily said, "Now, I'm back on Total Drama Island! Cody, you get to stay in the game!"

"Yeah!", Cody happily cheered, "Thanks, Man!"

"Yeah Yeah, anyway, as Veronica is FINALLY Gone, now finally things can get straight back to Normal, next week on Total, Drama, Island!", he said this to the camera of course.

"By the way, what we confessed back there, stays back there.", Heather said to Duncan, Cody, and LeShawna.

"Damn Straight.", LeShawna agreed.

"No Problem.", Duncan agreed, and Cody nodded in agreement.

Following this, came the credits. Though this time, a scene played after the credits,

[CONFESSIONAL]

The numbers S1E13 were on the bottom right corner, showing this was an unaired confessional from the type of the 13th Episode.

Veronica - "Oh, and Another thing! These are like, TOTAL Failures! I mean, REALLY! I will TOTALLY Love robbing Chris of his job, and then making the final challenge be against me, with something that I would DEFINITELY win! Then, I take the money for myself, so I can be even RICHER than before! They'll NEVER know what hit them! HA! I mean, what they gonna do? Deport Me back to Russia?"

[CONFESSIONAL AND EPISODE END]


	24. Are we there Yeti?

"Last time on Total Drama Island", the voice Chef opened up for this episode, "Those Good For Nothin campers, got swept up by a rainstorm that left them stranded on a deserted Island. Meanwhile the Scrawny One drifted ashore in his outhouse, which was then raided by the Sassy one from the other show. Our Sassy Chick built a raft for her and the Deliquent which left mouthy girl to fend for herself and the scrawny kid. Somehow they all ended up together in a treehouse confessin' they sins. That's when they came up with a cracker-jack plan to find out who was makin' fire, but all they found was the secret location of our production crew camp", then Chef was shown in the kitchen, "Yeah it's me doin' the recap, YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?", he held up a knife to the camera,"Since Chris is off hostin' some Foo-Foo Reward Show I'm fillin' in as Host. And Guess What, I ain't happy about it Either!", he then put a coconut on the table, "So sit back, shut up, and watch Tonight's Episode of Total", he hit the coconut with the knife, "Drama", he hit it again, "Island!", this time his hit made it crack in half.  
Following that, came the intro. It was at last the normal intro, featuring Chris and not featuring Veronica. The Episode opened up with the Final Four (Duncan, Cody, Heather, and LeShawna) asleep, but in their beds outside. A Bird went near LeShawna's bunk and fed off of drool on the pillow, and Conker slept near Cody until Cody sneezed which got the squirrel to jump away. A Fly was flying near Duncan but was being waved away repeatedly, until being eaten by a frog which then jumped away. Heather was snoring, but then an acorn went into her mouth which she coughed out followed by Conker coming and taking the acorn away. This was enough for Heather to wake up.

"What? Who's that?!", Heather was startled, feeling Conker get away, and then they all noticed they were outside, "Where are we?!"

"How did we get here?", Duncan asked, also confused as to why they and their beds were outside.

"Someone moved our beds!", Cody exclaimed.

"Ugh, are you kiddin' me Chris!?", LeShawna angrily shouted, believing this was Chris' doing when a Helicopter sound was heard, and Chef's voice,

"Everybody just Shut Up!", Chef yelled out, coming on while riding on the ladder hanging from said Helicopter, "How you got here is not your concern!", he then hit ground, and the helicopter was signaled to leave.

"Where's Chris?", Cody asked.

"None of ya Gosh Darn business what happened to Chris!", Chef spoke back, "I'm in Charge now! And I'm gonna make you wish you were never born!", he then walked over to the Final Four. "Your Mission, is to find your way out of the forest! Or Die Tryin'!"

"You can't be serious!", Heather, worried not angry, "We WILL Die!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "So they put us in the woods all alone again, and with Heather! You know what, bring it on!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"Heres how it works!", Chef explained, "Team 1, Deliquent and Scrawny!", he then threw Duncan and Cody a duffle bag, which Duncan caught once Cody fell over catching it."Team 2, Sassy and Grim.", he then tossed LeShawna and Heather their duffle bag which LeShawna caught, "Everything you need is in these bags to get you North to base camp. The first team to tag the totem pole at camp wins, and here's a tip!", he then smiled, "Better set up camp before sundown, because once Nightfall hits you won't even see your tremblin' hands infront of your terrified face! Unless, you got Night vision goggles.", he then held up the night vision goggles but didn't give any to the campers, "But ya don't.", he then laughed a rather wicked laugh. Duncan then ran over, grabbing Chef's cook apron as if he were pleading.

"Oh please, please don't leave us here I'm begging ya we won't survive!", Duncan pleaded, it sounded almost real. Chef then pushed him away though.

"Grab a hold of ya guts, soldier!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "Duncan's alot of things but he's definitely not a chicken. He's up to something, I can tell! And I'm going to find out what it is!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"This is nuts man, totally nuts! What if a Bear Mauls us all to Death?!", Cody was clearly panicking, scared of being attacked by a bear again like in Episode Nine.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that" , Chef replied (making Cody smile), "You WISH you saw a grizzly, once you meet up with ol' Sasquatchenakwa! He's one mean mamma jamma!", the Helicopter then returned, most likely to take Chef back to camp, "Good Luck, Troops! Try not to Die!", Chef was then taken back in the air on the ladder of the helicopter as the remaining four just looked on. Cranes then came in and took the bunk beds away from the four as well. Heather was of course angered about this.

"This is Illegal!", Heather yelled to the sky, "You can't do this!", LeShawna then managed to look into their bag and find a compass, which was happy to her.

"Hey Peaches, file it with the network lawyers!", Duncan said to Heather, and he took Cody with him into the woods.

"Where do they think they're going? They can't survive out there it's suicide its-"

"Girl, you know nobody cares right?", LeShawna interrupted Heather's tyrade, "Cuz what IS suicide, is you keepin' on talkin."

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "Okay, nothing would give more pleasure, than ditching her Massive Ghetto butt in the middle of nowhere, but this is the wild. I need someone to shove infront of me if a Bear comes by!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "I gotta say, I wasn't THAT jazzed to be paired with Cody, but he does have a Squirrel with him. I guess that's helpful. I wish Owen were still here, cuz then it'd be easier to avoid a bear."

[CONFESSIONALS END]

The scene then went to Cody and Duncan, who were running through the woods at a pretty equal rate of speed.

"Where are we going?", Cody asked to his partner. They then stopped somewhere in the woods, of course.

"I just wanted to get away from the girls. Syke them out a bit ya know.", Duncan replied, "Okay, let's see what we got.", Duncan then shook the bag he and Cody had gotten, and out of it came a Map, a sleeping bag, bug spray, and binoculars.

"Well, that is all there. I mean, No food so I guess he just wants the basics...heheh.", Cody replied a bit nervously, "Yeah...heheh."., suddenly a loud roar was heard by the two, a very very loud one.

"What was that?", Duncan said in response to the roar. Cody became a bit more scared then.

"Oh my God...was that a Bear?!", Cody was clearly frightened.

"We'll be out of the woods in no time!", Duncan replied to Cody, "Thanks to these babies!", he then held Night Vision goggles in his hand.

"You stole Chef's Goggles?", Cody looked at them in Duncan's hands, "Nice!"

"What can I say I'm a hardened Criminal.", Duncan replied, "With these babies we can see as clear as Day!"

"Sweet! We're totally gonna win this now!", Cody said happily, "I can't wait!"

"Hell Yeah we're gonna win this!", Duncan said in response, "Speaking of the Challenge, let's go win this. Grab the Map while I figure out where we are.", Duncan then gave Cody the bag to check out the map in it.

"Got it!", Cody said in response, "But, how we gonna find our way without a compass and only a map?"

"Okay, the sun rose from the east which means that's north", Duncan was of course using the knowledge of the sun's rising and setting, "So, camp is that a-way!"

"You sure? Cuz I think the sun rose from over there, so the camp would be the other way.", Cody said back, not realizing he was holding the map backwards.

"Well I think your wrong", Duncan replied, "We're going this way, let's move."

"Uhhhh, okay.", Cody replied, and complied with the orders of Duncan. Meanwhile LeShawna was checking out the compass.

"Camp is North, so all we have to do is follow the river. We got this in the Bag!", she cheered happily.

"Yeah, as long as we're not munched by Sasquatchamacallit.", Heather replied, of course angered and complaining.

"Would you just shut the hell up. It's obviously just some guy in a suit or somethin' tryin' to scare us!", LeShawna replied annoyed with Heather's constant complaining. The two girls then began their journey through the woods.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "I don't believe in Sasquatches...I don't And they wouldn't like, drop us in the middle of the forest if there really was one! What if we died?...would they?"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

A Growl, unheard by the girls, was made while something watched them, and as they pressed on through the bushes, bugs surrounded Heather and she struggled to keep them at bay while following LeShawna.

"Ugh, I'd kill for some bug spray! These Mosquitos think I'm an All you can eat Buffet!", she angrily complained while the bugs swarmed around her repeatedly. Suddenly she stopped and held her throat, "Ah! I think one just bit the inside of my throat!", she then coughed, "It itches!", LeShawna just looked on, annoyed, and rolled her eyes.

[CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "I have just about had enough, of that girl. Gotta hand it to Chef though, this quite literally IS a Challenge compared to that other stuff. Still gots to win though!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "Can you Hear me Chris? I hope you enjoyed your little day off while we put up with your physcotic Sidekick, who by the way, wasn't even doing anything! he just ditched us in the woods!"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

The next scene was Chef, in his bathing suit lying on the docks, reading a magazine, reading a book happily, and reading in some other language liking french. The scene then went to Duncan and Cody, both climbing up a cliff.

"You know what Chef said about the Sasquatchenakwa?", Cody asked to Duncan, "That really kinda freaked me out."

"Sasquatches aren't real, Cody.", Duncan said, rolling his eyes, and then he almost lost his grib and struggled to keep from falling off the mountain.

"Duncan! I gotcha, Buddy!", Cody then went over and helped Duncan back up, much to Duncan's relief, "Ya could've died their, dude!"

"Ha, thanks...I could've helped myself though.", Duncan replied, and then went on with the climbing once more.

"Yeah, heheh. I know Anyway, about the Bigfoot. Apparently, he's supposed to be like 8 feet tall, 400 pounds, and stinks so bad that he could probably kill people with stink alone!", Cody then said, which of course made Duncan roll his eyes in annoyance.

"C'mon", Duncan almost laughed, "Don't you think if he existed that somebody would've caught him by now."

"Yeah, but they are American Apes, and Apes aren't exactly the easiet creatures to find in Africa.", Cody explained to the Punk boy he was partnered with. Suddenly Duncan saw something at the river below them, and used his binoculars to see this.

"Hey, Hey it's girls!", Duncan said ,surprised, and of course he was right as he was seeing from his items that the girls were walking through the woods, "TYPICAL CHICKS WITH ZERO SENSE OF DIRECTION!", Duncan taunted from the cliff, "HEY, HERE'S A POINTER, TRY CHECKING A MAP!", of course, LeShawna did here this.

"We would if we had one!", LeShawna yelled back to Duncan, "But this compass we got, says that way's North, ya know, the direction the camp's in?", LeShawna smirked as she said that part. Of course, Duncan was not happy to hear that he and Cody weren't going North, he quickly took the map, and was angry when checked it and saw they were not going the right direction.

"Enjoy the view up there, Suckers!", Heather yelled back at the two boys. Duncan was of course irritated at this outcome being revealed.

"Great! Now we're behind!", he said angrily, "Now we'll just have to jump and dive into the river!", Cody of course looked down at the river, and so did Conker, who was revealed to be in Cody's pockets the entire time.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "Now, I'm not afraid of heights! Trust me, so totally not! But...doesn't mean I'm not nervous about jumping off cliffs into water!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"Uhhhh, dude...I don't think I can do this.", Cody nervously said, looking down at the river.

"Then No worries", Duncan said to Cody, "I'll do it FOR YA!", Duncan then pushed Cody off of the cliff.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhh!", both screamed, as Duncan jumped after he pushed Cody. Following this, it went back to camp. Chef was in one of the cabins, searching for the camper's things, and found Heather's Nail Polish, LeShawna's Puddin' Pockets, and Duncan's Knife (him finding Cody's objects was not shown on-screen) before the scene went to Heather and LeShawna, settling right by the river. LeShawna took two bars of candy from the bag, and handed one to her and the other Heather as both sat on rocks.

"Okay, look.", Heather began, "We both know we don't like eachother, and we both probably wish that we could push eachother off a cliff right now!"

"Ya got that right.", LeShawna replied.

"But I think we can also agree that we have to when this challenge!", Heather then brought up, "We can't afford to let the guys win invincibility! And who knows what kind of Evil bonding they're up to right now.", the scene then cut to Duncan and Cody sitting on a raft together. Cody then suddenly let out a fart.

"Nice one.", Duncan commented, then he farted himself.

"Haha, wow what a stink!", Cody replied with a slight laugh. Soon the two boys, waving, passed by the girls, who both gasped at the sight.

"They're getting away!", both Heather and LeShawna said in unison at seeing Duncan and Cody going passed them on their raft. LeShawna hurriedly grabbed the bag while her and Heather both ran after the boys.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "Using the River, was Brilliant! Well played, boys, well played!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following this, came a series of plans. First, was putting a chocolate bar on the ground, which Cody and Duncan came across. Loving Candy, Cody went down to get the bar, only to find himself trapped, hanging from a tree by rope. Duncan put down the bag and jumped up to untie Cody, but this left Heather able to go through the bag and soon enough find their Bug spray and run off. Duncan then untied Cody, who fell to the ground, and then Duncan himself ran off, soon to be followed by Cody. The next one was Cody and Duncan making roar noises from bushes behind Heather and LeShawna, who screamed and ran away scared into a log, dropping the duffle bag before going in. The boys then pushed a boulder to cover the log, and Duncan then dug inside the bags, finding the girls' candy bars (Cody was very happy at this sight), the girls then came out, confused as the boys had ran off. The third one was LeShawna wrapping Heather in Toilet paper, much like a mummy. Heather in true mummy fashion then went over to Cody and Duncan, and Cody (eating the bars) was scared by the sight and ran up the tree, leaving the sleeping bag unguarded and allowed LeShawna to take it for her and Heather, the two then made off with it. The Fourth was with Duncan, putting down sticks for a classic trap along with Cody, and then the two ran off. Heather and LeShawna soon walked over, and when they fell in, the duffle bag went into the air. Duncan caught it and searched through it, eventually finding the compass, giving it to Cody, and then tossing it in the hole to the girls before him and Cody ran off. The scene then went to night, with Heather and LeShawna, both annoyed, walking through the woods.

"I can't believe they stole all of our supplies!", Heather spoke, bitter about what Duncan and Cody had taken from them.

"That's why I don't trust that little criminal!", LeShawna said in agrement, and then sniffed, "Okay, you really need to take a shower, girl!"

"Like you should talk", Heather replied, "I can smell your armpits from here!", soon LeShawna saw something, and pointed. Her and Heather both then looked, it was a massive footprint, clearly in the ground and possibly recent. They both smirked, and nodded to eachother.

"Look, Heather!", LeShawna said with a fake gasp, "A Bigfoot footprint! I'm like, so totally completely scared yo!", suddenly rustles were heard from the bushes.

"Pu-lease!", Heather began, "You're embarassing yourselves!", she was talking to the bushes of course. LeShawna then sushed her, with a smirk, and Heather nodded. LeShawna then went for it, jumping right into the bushes with a battle scream. There were some struggles, but soon enough LeShawna came up, on the head and shoulders of a purple beast, the Sasquatchenakwa.

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Heather screamed, scared and pointing to the Sasquatch monster LeShawna was on, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!", she then ran away. LeShawna then looked herself, and was frightened.

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", she screamed, seeing what she was on now.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!", the beast screamed, and then it ran off in the direction Heather went. The scene then went once more to the boys, who were of course also walking through the now dark woods. Duncan was looking at the compass, and Cody looked in the bag, and put on the Night-vision goggles, he looked around. First he saw a squirrel (not conker),

"Hello Squirrel!", Cody said to the squirrel, which happily waved back, and then he went to a Raccoon, "and Hi there, Mr. Raccoon!", the Raccoon happily got a fish from the river, and then he saw LeShawna screaming and coming closer and closer via the Sasquatch beast, "Good day, Sasquatchenakwa!", the then looked away, but gasped and looked back at the two, "RUN!", he then then ran away, a surprised Duncan looked back, and upon seeing the beast,

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!", Duncan screamed, running away after Cody.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Heather screamed, running away, technically following Duncan.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!", LeShawna and the Sasquatchenakwa screamed, running after all of the others. Soon enough, all of them found their way into the cave of the Island, where only their eyes were shown to be visible.

"Duncan?", Cody whispered once in the cave.

"Heather?", Duncan whispered.

"Duncan?", Heather whispered.

"Heather?", LeShawna whispered.

"LeShawna?", Heather whispered.

"LeShawna!?", Cody whispered.

"Cody!", LeShawna whispered.

"Now that we've taken roll call", Heather then said, "What are we going to do? Did you see the size of that thing?", then red eyes also showed up.

"I could've taken him.", Duncan said, sure of himself of course.

"That why you were screamin' like a little bitch?", LeShawna replied to Duncan's comment.

"Right. Well I was just faking him out.", Duncan replied, "Anyway, I think we're safe here for a while."

"Uh, that depends on what you mean by safe.", Cody replied, as tons of smaller red eyes and bat noises appeared and were heard in the cave by the four and the Sasquatch.

"I never thought I'd say this", Heather began, "But please tell me that tongue in my ear is Cody."

"Heheh, not this time.", Heather was shocked when Cody said that, "Right now...it's the...BATS!", he yelled out. As the bats flew out,

"AHHHHHHH!", the Sasquatch screamed, running out one end of the cave.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Duncan, LeShawna, Heather, and Cody yelled out running out of another end. Soon, the four were resting by a tree, panting from their running away from the bats.

"Do Sasquatches get meaner at Night?", Heather asked, scared of the monster from earlier.

"I don't know, but I don't really wanna find out.", Duncan replied, also panting. Suddenly, they then heard the growls of it, scaring them further. The scene then went to the stage, where Chef was playing a harp and singing happily to it as well. Though soon enoug, a bug flew into his mouth. He didn't cough it out though, instead he spat it out after some odd noises with his mouth to fix it up for the spitting. The scene then went back to the final four, all of them together in the middle of the Dark night-time woods.

"Since you guys still have supplies and a map", Heather said to Cody and Duncan, "I guess you beat us."

"Speak yoself girl!", LeShawna gasped,

"It's obvious they kicked our butts!", Heather replied,

"Fine!", LeShawna angrily replied, "Whatever, they done beat us!"

"Uh look, if you guys wanna bunk with us it's cool", Duncan said with a smirk on his face, "Why don't you uh, set up camp while we look for firewood!", Duncan and Cody both then ran off, Duncan gave the two girls their bags.

"Okay girl, that made me wanna kill somebody.", LeShawna said to Heather, "I ain't no Princess Peach!"

"Sssh! Who Cares?", Heather whispered, "Let them think they're big strong boys for now!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "It's so easy to fool guys! They're like little kids, they never see it coming!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "I gotta admit, that Heather knows how to play this game. Good thing I was in a team with her this time. Still can't stand her ass though."

[CONFESSIONALS END]

"So Dude, you didn't forget the map right? No way can we trust those chicks.", Duncan said to Cody, both of them walking through the woods.

"Got it right here!", Cody lifted his shirt to reveal the map underneath, sticking out of his pants, "Heheh, my Pants are good at fitting stuff in them!", soon enough the scene went to the four. All of them gathered by a campfire, resting. From left to right was Cody, Heather, LeShawna, and Duncan.

"So, uh, guys, what do you wanna do?", Cody asked, hoping to end the boredom.

"Anythin' but another campfire story!", LeShawna replied, looking at Duncan (who was smirking at the thought and memory), "Yo, anyone got a sleeping bag?", Duncan then tossed LeShawna the sleeping bag, and then fell asleep himsef as LeShawna closed her eyes in the sleeping bag. This left a smirking Cody and Heather alone as the only two awake.

"I can't sleep", Heather said in fake sadness, "I'm too, scared! Can I just", she then hugged Cody, as if to Cuddle up to him.

"Definitely!", Cody happily exclaimed, overjoyed by what Heather was finally doing with him, even putting a hand down on her back.

"I feel so safe in your arms.", Heather said, smiling. Cody got even more happy, "You won't fall asleep right?"

"You can count on me to protect you!", Cody exclaimed, but did indeed falling asleep of course, and now it was daybreak.

"DUDE!", Duncan yelled, waking Cody up, "The fire, the girls, our stuff, THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

"What the?!", Cody then checked his pants, the map was not there and he gasped, "They tricked us!", of course, now Heather and LeShawna, smirking and laughing, made off with both bags and the map.

[CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "Do I feel bad about what we did to them boys? HECK NO! All is far in love and war, and this competition, DEFINITELY a War, y'all!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "Okay that was so much fun! And I just wish I could've seen the looks on their faces! And for the record, LeShawna was just as in to scamming them as I was."

[CONFESSIONALS END]

"ugh, I can't believe you let us get suckered by a chick!", Duncan said, extremely enraged about the situation.

"Technically, it was two chicks.", Cody reminded to Duncan, "I mean, what can I say, it was Heather, my dream girl, she was seducing me!", suddenly Cody sniffed, smelling food being cooked, "Hey, I smell...baked food!"

"Baked Food?", Duncan questioned.

"Yeah, it's sweet", Cody sniffed, "Cinnamony, smells like...Sticky Buns!", of course what Cody was smelling was at camp, as Chef was happily making sticky buns for himself. He took them out of the oven, and was happily holding them in his hands.

"Now that's some Oven Lovin'", Chef said, a comment on the Sticky Buns he made.

"We can follow the scent make to camp!", Cody said, and then made a run for it.

"Hell Yeah!", Duncan said, running right after Cody. Chef happily sat down on a Chair near the totem pole, and licked his lips at the thought of eating his sticky buns but before he could;

"WE MADE IT!", Heather announced

"Oh Shit.", Chef replied, as Heather and LeShawna were running straight for the totem pole. But, within Seconds, Cody ran right passed them thanks to speed,

"Go for it, Dude!", Duncan exclaimed.

"Sticky Buns!", Cody announced, taking the Sticky Buns from Chef instead, but instead of eating them, he tossed them straight at the girls. Both Heather and LeShawna looked on in shock, as they were soon covered in Sticky Buns, and even fell to the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", both Heather and LeShawna screamed as they were covered in the pastry, and hit by the plate. Chef just looked on in shock. Cody then quickly went to touch the Totem Pole before the Girls got their focus back.

"YES! Take that, Chicks!", Cody said to the girls, as a taunt.

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talkin' about, Dude!", Duncan said happily to Cody, and both males did a fist pump.

"THOSE WERE MINE!", Chef angrily exclaimed, "I was lookin forward to those Buns!", he was clearly angry about the loss of his sticky buns as Heahter and LeShawna both stumbled back up onto their foot, "Alright games over, Guys win, Girls lose!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "I'm sorry, Heather, I really am, but, I wanna win too! I promise I'll make it up to ya! I SWEAR!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "I can not believe, I lost, not only thanks to Cody, but also because of STICKY BUNS!" is visibly angry about failing, "I mean, UGH!"

[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? I got covered in Sticky Bun! I mean, who just Chucks Sticky Buns at people?! Who the hell does that?!"

[FOURTH CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "HELL YEAH MAN! I lost to chicks, thanks to Sticky Buns! Yeah! Who would've that Cody would be so useful?"

[CONFESSIONALS]

Of course, the next scene was the Campfire ceremony. As Duncan, Cody, Heather, and LeShawna (in that order left to right) were seated, Chef angrily lectured them.

"This, was supposed to be MY day!", he exclaimed to them, "I had it all planned! I was gonna eat my sticky buns", Cody gasped, "And Relax with one of Heather's baishers", Heather gasped, "then I finish eatin' LeShawna's Puddin' Pockets", LeShawna angrily gasped, "and clean my toenails! That reminds me, you need ta sharpen this.", he then tossed Duncan his knife which was now covered in gunk and heavily bent, Chef whispered the next part, "Then I was gonna look at all Cody's letters to Heather.", Cody then gasped himself, "But YOU ALL RUINED IT! So, heres your invinci-darn-bility!", the then tossed Cody and Duncan both their marshmallows, and the two smiled, but then Cody looked worriedly at Heather. As the sadistic smile of Chef hatchet came up, both Heather and LeShawna grew nervous. None of them had much of a conflict with Chef than Duncan did, so it was hard to know who was going to go. But LeShawna gave Chef an angry and intimidating glare in response, but Chef's sadistic look continued. This went on for a while, until Chef decided, "You, Sassy one.", he tossed LeShawna the marshmallow, "Chunk on this!", he then went over to Heather, "You're Finished!", Heather gasped. LeShawna and Duncan cheered, and both high-fived eachother for once. Cody, was not happy with this those.

"WAIT!", Cody exclaimed, "NO! Don't let her go!"

"Cody, what are you doing?", Heather asked, confused.

"She mentioned before when Lindsay got Eliminated that Lindsay would be safe if she gave her invincibility away. Well, I want to give mine to Heather so she could stay and win!"

"Excuse Me?!", Chef replied, shocked and confused, "Why in the hell you wanna do that?"

"Because, I love her. I know it makes me a quitter, and a failure, but I'd do anything for her!", Cody proclaimed. Heather actually smiled.

"Well, Chef, is that true what he says. Please tell me it ain't!", LeShawna said to Hatchet, hoping Cody was not right about being able to do that. Chef took out the rule book he had in his pocket though, and read from it, and then put it back in his pocket.

"Actually, it IS true!", Chef revealed, "But, it does mean you get eliminated instead!", Chef also then revealed, "As are the Rules! If you someone invincibility, you are instantly Eliminated at the ceremony!"

"I'll do it!", Cody exclaimed, and then gave Heather his marshmallow, "Good luck Heather, and please take care of Conker for more!"

"Thanks, Cody.", Heather replied smiling as Cody followed Chef over to the boat of losers.

"You have GOT to be kiddin' me.", LeShawna said, looking over at Heather, "Bye, Cody!" she then waved Cody bye.

"See ya later, Dude.", Duncan himself waved bye to Cody himself, then angrily glared at Heather. As Cody was about to step onto the Boat of Losers, Heather however, walked up to it.

"Heather?", Cody said, about to step on.

"Cody, what you just did was amazing. Now, I know this is EXTREMELY unlike me, but-", she then did something completely shocking, and kissed Cody on the cheeks much to Cody's blushing and happiness, "We're not dating, but you can consider me, an actual friend...heheh.", Cody was completely in shock and blushing from this, and Heather then pushed him into the boat before going back to camp. Cody was shown on the floor of the boat, blushing and his eyes wide in shock. The scene then went to Duncan, Heather, and LeShawna, seated at the campfire, in that order left to right.

"So, looks we made it to the final three!", Heather said to the other two.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "I just want to thank everyone who got me to the Final Three! Courtney, I feel your pain girl. You totally should have stayed on! Noah, you are one seriously smart guy, don't think I didn't notice! And Lindsay, the most fashionable girl on the Island next to me you know you'll always be one of my BFF's!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "HELL YEAH Y'ALL! YEAH! FINAL THREE! I MADE IT TO THE FINAL THREE! YEAH! Now, all I gots to do, is beat that damn cow Heather! Should be easy now with Cody gone."

[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "Final three? Ha, I knew I was gonna make it here. Fell bad for Cody though, by the way, if Heather thinks she can deny it, I saw her go up to Kiss Cody there. So yeah, now I, got dirt on her! Now, I'll gotta do is let Heather and LeShawna take eachother out, and take down which ever one is left. Piece of Cake."

[CONFESSIONALS END]

The scene then went straight to Cody, who was blushing and in shock on the boat still, but then to the river, where Conker had just come up and shook his fur. He then noticed he was away from Cody, and then ran to the camp only to see Heather, Duncan, and LeShawna only. Conker gasped at this, and then ran to the dock just in time to see the last glimpse of the boat of losers, he shed a slight tear at the sight, and the episode faded out on that.


	25. I Triple Dog Dare you!

"Last time, on Total Drama Island!", it was finally Chris doing the recap once more, "Yours truly was off Mcing a Swany Awards show so Chef took over as Host! And Man, was he brutal to the campers! Not only did he dump them in the middle of the woods to fend for themselves, but he left them alone with scary dude, Sasquatchenakwa! They Ran Helter, they ran skelter, they ran into a crowded bat cave! Massive Mistake I might add. Ultimately, the girls admitted defeat so the guys shared their loot. But the girls outfoxed them and ran off with everything! But, the guys managed to win thanks Cody chunking Sticky Buns at the girls and touching the totem pole! Proving, sticky buns win everything! In the end, it was a shocking twist at the ceremony, for Heather was meant to walk the dock of shame, but Cody gave up his invincibility to save his crush from Elimination, but also sacrificing himself in the process. Now Heather, LeShawna, and Duncan remain and are heading for our most exciting challenge yet!", then Chris was shown on the docks, "Don't Believe me? Then I triple dog dare you to watch this episode of, Total, Drama, Island!"  
Following this came the intro, and after that finally the episode opened up with the camp.

"Campers!", Chris said over the loudspeaker, "Welcome to the Semi-finals! Today we reward our challengers with, an all you can eat pancake breakfast! That's right, genuine food by-products served with fresh ingredients relatively close to their experation dates!", Chef was shown flipping the food, but one pancake got stuck on the ceiling and thus he had to use a scooper tool to get it off.

[CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "So, I made it to the Final Three! See, what did I tell ya, Shawnie came to win, and Shawnie's gonna win!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "What-ever! I knew I'd make it to the End, Big Shocker! I just can't believe Rapstar Wannabe made it!"

[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "Well, I made it. Not surprised, I was destined to win this crappy show. I mean, did you see who else was on this show? Other than Trent and Gwen, pretty much everyone else was like, annoying or just totally insane!"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

"So, Chef!", Duncan teased to Chef once the cook gave both Heather and LeShawna their breakfast of pancakes, "The Pancakes are good today, right? Remember that you might wanna give me seconds and thirds, ya know, cuz I'm quite starved!", Chef of course grew angrier the more Duncan spoke, "Better yet, Fourths! Remember, all you can eat means you have to give me those pancakes!"

"Boy!", Chef yelled out angrily, "What in the hell do you think I am?"

"Well, Sir, I'd think you're a Chef at a Summer Camp, to be precise. Now come on, the Pancakes?", Duncan replied with a mocking grin. Chef of course grew angry, and was likely angry that Murder was not legal on Television.

"Listen here ya little bastard, just cuz Chris said all you can eat pancakes don't mean I don't get to slap yo' Ass!", Chef snapped back, "You want me to lay down the thunder?"

"Lay down the Thunder?", Duncan replied with a smirk, "That's like, so oldschool!", Chef then lost it and picked up the table of pancakes itself, and dumped it all onto Duncan. However, Duncan dodged and avoided the pancakes completely, "Missed Me!", he happily exclaimed. Chef growled in anger, which was boiling inside him.

[CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "I can't WAIT to get my hands on that money y'all, cuz then I get to rub it in that evil cow Heathers' FACE, YEAH!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "Thanks to Cody, I'm up against Queen Fateefah and King of the Criminals, so really the only one I have to worry about is Duncan. But even then I know I'll win so they might as well just give me the check now, like really we all know who's going to win!"

[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "Only Two left to go.", he then relaxes in the confessionals and sighs, "Heather and LeShawna. Those two hate eachother entirely too much to not take eachother out. Again, all I gotta do is just deal with whichever one's left in the Final 2. To be honest, I hope it's LeShawna."

[FOURTH CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "What am I gonna do when I win? Well, all I know is, Heather won't be usin' it anytime soon! Ha!"

[FIFTH CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "I mean, those two have fought almost every day since Day 1 on this hell hole of an Island, so I'm pretty sure they won't start getting along now just cuz it's the Final 3."

[SIXTH CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "When I win, I'm thinking I make a spin-off series. The World According to Heather!"

[SEVENTH CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "When I Win? Whatever the hell I want!"

[EIGHTH CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "The best part 'bout today? This should be the final week of Heather on this Island! Dealin' with her all this time, I'm surprised I didn't commit murder yet!"

[NINTH CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "Sure Eight weeks with these losers is cause for insanity, but at least LeShawna's about to return to the Ghetto where she belongs, and the RCMP knows where Duncan is so they can arrest him again!"

[TENTH CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "Heather. Man does that Bitch just annoy the hell out of me! By the way toots, don't think I forgot about your little stunt with Trent! Cuz I didn't. I have a Long Memory, ain't no way in hell am I forgettin' that!"

[ELEVENTH CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "At this point Duncan is really the only major threat to me left, and LeShawna is just a minor nuisance. It just depends on who I get rid of first that determines the challenging level. No matter what though, I'm winning!"

[TWELFTH CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "As for LeShawna, she's annoying but decent. She tells it like it is and she did try to help get rid of Heather back when she did the kissing Trent thing. So she's alright I guess but nothing special. She's more sane than Heather let's put it like that."

[THIRTEENTH CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "Though he is HIGHLY revolting and does EXTREMELY Illegal things. I could just wait for him to get arrested."

[FOURTEENTH CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "So I break the law a couple of times? Big Deal, everybody breaks a few rules in their lives. I mean, you can't LITERALLY not break any rules your WHOLE life!"

[FIFTEENTH CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "Thankfully LeShawna has most of her friends Eliminated, leaving her as only an overweight annoying copy of Oprah Winfrey with Ugly Hair."

[SIXTEENTH CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "If Heather thinks she can win this she must be on somethin' cuz that Winner spot's for me! If her Ego don't get her, I will!"

[SEVENTEETH CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "Again, I just hope LeShawna's gonna be against me instead of Heather next week."

[CONFESSIONALS END]

The next scene took place in the Ampitheater, with Heather, Duncan, and LeShawna seated at a table/desk with Chris and Chef (in a dress suit) standing before them.

"Hello Campers!", Chris announced,"Weclome to the Semi-final Challenge! The Producers ran out of insane ways of torturing you, and since Veronica's no longer here we decided to ask the outsed campers for ideas! Turns out, they had alot! They've provided with the Sickest! Most Twisted, and Most INSANE dares imaginable in TDI's version of, SPIN THE BOTTLE!", Chef then brought in a wheel with a big bottle to act as the arrow and pictures of the formerly Eliminated to act as the sections, "Starting with, Cody! Harold! Trent! Tyler! Lindsay! Gwen. Owen! Geoff, Bridgette!, Katie & Sadie. E-va! Justin! Courtney! Beth! DJ! Izzy! Noah! And, the Homeschooled Masagonistic Country Boy, Ezekiel! Put 'em all together and we've got a High-stakes game of I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU!"

"What is this?", Heather replied, annoyed, "Grade Five? We might as well do Seven Minutes of Heaven in the confessional stall!"

"I don't like girls, sweetheart.", Duncan replied with a smirk.

"Each Player will take turns", Chris explained, "Spinning the bottle, and the camper than you land on determines the dare you'll perform!", Chris still was not complete, "You can take the dare yourself and win a freebie against future dares, or you can dare someone else to do the dare!"

"And if we refuse to do the dare?", Heather asked, smirking.

"Not a Good Idea!", Chris replied, "If you reject doing the dare, you are instantly Eliminated from Total Drama Island! No Bonfire, No Marshmallows, No One Hundred Grand! INSANT Elimination!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "LeShawna's, going sown!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"Okay, now that the explanation's done, let's do some dares!", Chris opened with, "Let's see who's ready to Humiliate themselves first!", of course none of the Semi-finalists wanted to go first. It took many seconds, until with a sigh it was LeShawna who decided to go up first.

"I'll do it, McLean!", she said as she walked over to the Spin the Bottle wheel, and spun the bottle to see which dare she would get.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Chris McLean - "Okay, so here's the deal, me and Chef have this little side-bet going on. First one to puke coughts up 100 bucks!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"Okay!", Chris said as the wheel spun, "Let's get this party started!", it landed on Cody in the end. "Cody's dare! Play Polybius for at least Five Minutes."

"Polybius? The Hell is that?", LeShawna asked.

"Oh, well, it's basically an arcade game from the 1980's, real popular but caused alot of problems for the players so in 1 month it was gone. As for how we scored a copy, it was REAL hard!", Chris explained, "The US Government ain't exactly the easiest people to reason with!"

"US Government?", Heather questioned upon hearing those words.

"Now LeShawna, you can do the dare yourself, OR dare one of your competitors to do it. Either way, someone's playing some Urban Legend!", Chris replied, much to LeShawna's smirk.

"I dare Heather to do it!", LeShawna quickly replied, pointing right to Heather.

"Pfft, pu-lease! It's just an arcade game!", Heather said, walking up as Chef pulled out a black cabinet, with Polybius written on the top and other than that it was normal, "There is NO way I could possibly get hurt from doing this, I mean, like, Really? It's just a Game!", Heather then began playing. Time skip to five minutes later, and she is on the ground having a full on siezure, including the foaming of the mouth. Chris and Chef looked over her.

"Man, that is totally SICK! I'm nearly puking!", Chris announced, and Chef looked over to him, "Nearly.", Chef nodded in response. Following this, it was Heather's turn, and she just regaining her senses after Polybius was played, and she spun the bottle without question. Soon Enough, it landed on Harold. "Harold!", Chris announced, "Watch 4 girls fingerpaint while having Chocolate Ice-cream being force-fed to you!"

"LeShawna!", Heather quickly said, "I dare LeShawna to do it!"

"4 Girls Say what?", LeShawna replied, in complete terror. Soon, she found herself sitting at a computer chair and desk, the video played off-screen, and LeShawna was in horror. Chef (who was also disgusted), held in puke as he forced the Chocolate to go into LeShawna's mouth. LeShawna looked at the Chocolate, then at the video, and puke began to come slowly out of her mouth. Heather wickedly smirked at this going on, while Duncan actually showed some concern and disgust of his own. Soon enough Chef had to look away, and luckily it was just as the video ended, and LeShawna just puked right onto the screen.

"OH JEEZUS THAT WAS STRAIGHT UP NASTY!", LeShawna screamed out, "WHAT THE HELL DID THEY EAT?!", she then puked again. Chef and Chris both managed to hold in their puke, however.

"Alright, Duncan, you're up!", Chris announced, which made Duncan Gulp of course, Regardless, he still went up and spun the bottle. It landed right on Trent. "Trent!", Chris said loudly, "Shower with a Turkey!"

"What with a Turkey?", Duncan asked in response, as a shower was wheeled in.

"Shower, with the Turkey!", Chris repeated, "Now, Duncan, do you do it, or not?" Chef smirked sadistically ,and Duncan then deicded.

"I'll take it. Can't be that bad.", Duncan replied, and he took the Turkery by the neck, and went into the shower. Of course, once the water went on, Chef turned more sadistic and turned the hot water on. Duncan and the Turkey both panicked, and Duncan screaming of terror could be heard, as with Chef laughing maniacally. When Duncan came out, he had scratches and bruises all over him.

"Well, Duncan wins the first freebie!", Chris announced, handing Duncan a freebie bottle which was swiftly taken from his hands.

"Yeah, I better!", the Deliquent replied, and then walked back over to where he was seated, examining his wounds.

[CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "Well, I underestiminated this game!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following this, it went straight back to the game. Chris welcomed back the audience, as a commercial break kicked in of course.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island's Semi-finals!", the main host announced, "And a Challenge we like to call, I triple dog dare you! LeShawna, you're up next!", LeShawna was then shown spinning the bottle, happily. It landed on Gwen.

"Listen to My Little Pony Friendship is Magic the ORIGINAL show's intro!", Chris announced.

"That's all? I can handle that!", LeShawna replied,

"Sung, by Rebecca Black!", Chris suddenly revealed.

"Aw Crap.", LeShawna was no longer happy.

"Do you take this Dare, LeShawna?", Chris taunted, "Or do you want to quit now? Or do you want to dare someone else to do it? What to do, what to do!"

"Ya know what, I need a Freebie, so whatever!", LeShawna replied, "I can handle that old Pony song!", the next scene was LeShawna with the headphones on, her face clearly showing her in absolute torture. You'd swear her ears were about to explode, soon enough, she screamed and threw the Headphones off, and was twitching, "Oh Lordy that was torture!"

"Well LeShawna, you managed to listen to enough of it to qualify for a Freebie, so hear ya go!", LeShawna was then tossed her Freebie, and she then sat back down.

"My Turn!", Heather angrily exclaimed, "And I'm taking the dare, I don't care what it is!", she then angrily walked over to the wheel, and once more spun it. It once more, landed on Cody.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "No way in HELL are those losers getting a head of me! I alreayd got a siezure from that Arcade Game, what's the WORST that could POSSIBLY happen?"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Heather was then shown being disgusted, and then it was revealed that she was to Eat Dog Food from the floor.

"So, Heather...you said you'd take the dare!", Chris taunted, "Which means you gotta eat the dog food!"

"Heather, I'm surprised you'r not used to that stuff, you should eating it up like a buffet!", Duncan also added in for taunts.

"Shut up, Duncan!", Heather angrily snapped back.

"Don't tell him to shut up, Queenie, he didn't kiss your boyfriend!", LeShawna said sternly back at Heather, only furthering the Queen Bee's anger. Angry, Heather decided she had no choice, and actually went down to eat the dog food. Of course, once she stood up, she held her throat, but couldn't take anymore and finally puked before falling to the ground. Chris and Chef both held in their puke, nearly letting it out but stopping before it did. LeShawna and Duncan however, did actually puke.

"Okay, next dare coming right up!", Chris announced, and it was Duncan's turn. The punk landed right on Izzy this time around, and gulped at this occuring.

"Oh...great.", he said semi-sarcastically.

"Wrestle, with one of the Sharks!", Chris read outloud.

"WHAT?!", Duncan exclaimed angrily.

"Hey man, it's either that, or get Eliminated!", Chris replied with a shrug and a grin. Duncan groaned at this, and the wheeled in tank with the Shark smiling, furthered his fustration. He got in, and the battle was off-screen. Natrually, Duncan lost in the end as he was shown flying out of the tank heavily beaten, clothes torn, bruised up, and hair wet, but was still alive. Chris put the second freebie bottle near Duncan's seat as LeShawna's next turn came up. It landed, on Owen.

"Lick Duncan's Armpit!", Chris read aloud. LeShawna of course, pointed straight at Heather, who panicked.

"I'll use my Freebie!", she proclaimed, holding up her freebie bottle quickly.

"Good Call!", Chris commented, and the next scene went straight to Heather's next turn. The Wheel spun around and around, until it finally landed on Geoff.

"Inflate your booty using the Air undies, and lift off into the air!", Chris announced.

"LeShawna, I dare LeShawna!", Heather announced quickly.

"Excuse me?", LeShawna replied, "What ARE you talkin' about?", Chef then gave LeShawna undergarment like clothes, and put them on her over her clothes.

"Do you accept this dare, or not?", Chris asked with a smirk.

"I guess I'll just take it.", LeShawna replied, "What the hell is this anyway?", suddenly, Chef began puffing the garments more and more, which actually gave the appearance that LeShawna's rear was getting bigger and bigger with air, until she began flying in the air. "Woooooaaaaaaaaah! Ahhhhhhhhhhh! GET ME DOWN FROM THIS THING!", she yelled out, flying into the air. She actually flew above the Cliff of the Island, screaming, but eventually managed to be brought down when one of the Sharks of the Island jumped up and big her butt when she flew close to the lake. It popped, and sent her crashing back to the Ampitheater, landing on Chef and causing several things to fall over. The next turn, was Duncan's. Once more, it landed on Cody.

"Put a Tray of Ice in your Undies, and let 'em Melt.", Chris read aloud.

"That's it? I can handle that!", Duncan replied, ready to face it. WIthout hesitation, Chef suddenly pulled Duncan's shorts and undies and dumped an entire bucket of Ice into it, and snapped them tight, laughing. Duncan of course shivered from the cold, and of course showed regret in saying he could handle it.

"Now that's, one coool dude!", Chris laughed, with Chef.

"Just give me the F[BLEEP] ing Freebie!", Duncan replied, shivering. Soon, the dare was over and he had his next freebie. Then, came LeShawna's next turn, and she spun the wheel, landing it on Owen.

"Eat Garbage, prechewed and regurgatated by the Bear!", Chris read aloud. All of the three remaining Contestants were disgusted by hearing this. "So, LeShawna, you wanna dare Heather again? Or do you want to use your Freebie? Or, you could also give up here, Or you could do the dare."

"Thrown up and Eaten Garbage?!", LeShawna exclaimed, "Hell No, Hell No, HELL NO! Ain't no way I'm eatin' that, y'all can have my freebie cuz I ain't eaten that!", she then tossed Chef the freebie, and it landed into the Garbage. This brought out hundreds of roaches straight from it, and Heather lost her lunch and puked once more, and so did LeShawna and Duncan. Soon, Chris puked, and then gave Chef the money for the bet. This was followed, by Chef himself puking. The Roaches then left, and then eventually everyone began recovering from all of this.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Chris - "That", he pukes again, "Was GROSS!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following that Confessional, came a montage of dares. The first shown was Bridgette's, to tightrope over Shark infested waters wearing a Bee-shirt, which was done by Heather. Then, came Evas dare which was to dance over a firey bed of coals, performed by LeShawna. Third was Noah, and was to dress up and dance like Single Ladies which was performed by Duncan. Then was Katie & Sadie's which was to kiss a dead fish, it was done by LeShawna. Next was Beth's dare, to have bugs spilled onto like a waterfall, done by Duncan. Then came Ezekiel's dare, to punch an Alligator which was done by Heather. Then, the Montage ended.

"Well, nobody has dropped out yet and Duncan has 20 freebies!", Chris announced, which led to showing a proud Duncan with many bottles of Freebies infront of him.

"I knew I'd do it!", he said, lifting up one bottle and smiling.

"LeShawna and Heater, have nothing!", Chris said, walking over to the three and speaking to the camera, "But, don't worry yet cuz theres plenty more dares left!", Duncan then leaned back in his seat, when LeShawna pulled him in by the shirt ,with a plan in mind.

"Yo punk, help me take down Queenie, and I promise I'll share the winnings with ya!", LeShawna whispered to the listening Duncan.

"What makes you think you'll win?", Duncan asked, annoying LeShawna to a minor extent.

"Dude, you tellin' me after all the crap she did you don't want her off! Remember, what she did to Trent, Beth, Lindsay, Courtney, Gwen, everybody! I say, her time has come!"

"Deal.", Duncan replied with a smirk, and then turned to Chris, "Yo, McLean! I'd like to split my winnings in half with LeShawna!"

"Uh, Well, Uh Okay!", Chris replied, "You sure!"

"Positive.", he then gave ten of the Freebies to a very happy LeShawna, much to the enraging of Heather, however.

"Uh, Icksnay on the Conspiracy-kay, that is totally unfair!", the annoyed Queen Bee ranted, "Get out your rule book and do some rule checking thing! They're obviously going to gang up and whoop me with dares! There has to be a rule about this kind of thing!"

"Actually", Chris explained, "That is the rule, there are no Rules!", Heather was of course highly enraged with this, and LeShawna smirked wickedly as she spun the bottle that time. It landed on Courtney.

"Drink Blended Beetle juice!", Chris read aloud.

"Eeenie, Meenie, Minie, HEATHER!", LeShawna wickedly replied, and the drink was then given to Heather. Nervously, Heather did drink it, and was of course nearly brought to being ill by doing so. Then, came the montage of dares that Heather performed. First was allowing Squirrels (not Conker) to relentlessly toss Acorns at her. Second, she was to eat raw eggs while laying on her back. Third, she was to hit her self in the face repeatedly. Fourth, with LeShawna and Duncan using freebies, she was forced to eat a live cockroach. Fifth, was to re-inact The Frog Princess with Chef's dirty sock as the Frog/Prince. LeShawna and Duncan enjoyed this. Sixth and last in the montage was her being forced to eat this black substance, shown to be from Owen's feet since a jar with Owen and a foot on it as pictures was shown. Finally the Montage ended, and LeShawna spun the wheel one last time. For the first time, it was Lindsay who it landed on. Heather sighed of relief, underestimating Lindsay.

"Finally, I catch a break!", Heather said, relieved, "There is no way LINDSAY could think of anything bad!"

"Ooooh, you're not gonna like this one!", Chris replied, worrying Heather but making LeShawna and Duncan happy, "Have, your head shaved. by Chef!"

"WHAT?!", Heather replied in shock. LeShawna and Duncan happily high-fived.

"Lindsay is MAH GIRL!", LeShawna proclaimed happily. Then, Heather was (scared) sitting on the Barber chair, with Chef and Chris standing near.

"What's going to be Heather? You going to do the Dare?", Chef then smiled and held up the razor and turned it on, "Or the Walk of Shame?", as the razor went closer and closer, Duncan and LeShawna looked on in glee and suspense. Heather looked at them, then Chef and Chris, then at the money, and the boat, and then kicked the razor into the air. This became her demise, however, as the razor came down to her head,

"NOOOOOOOO!", she screamed, as the razor knocked her and the chair back and also shaved her hair off. When she came back up, her hair was ruined. One Part of it was acting like a bang but horribly cut up, one piece was on the side, and one bigger but jacked up piece hung from the back. The rest, was bald and shaved. Not to mention, but another part was also present behind her eyes as well. Either way, it was horribly ruined. "Huh, wha, AH!", she said, checking her hair out in shock.  
"Well, Cody's not going to be happy about this.", Chris commented upon seeing Heather's misfortunate, then he smiled, "Looks like Heather's out!"

"What are you talking about?!", Heather replied, angrily, "He shaved my Head!"

"True, but only on technicality. You Technically didn't accept the dare at all by kicking the dang thing out his hands, If you didn't do that you'd still be bald, but you'd be in the game!", Chris replied, keeping his smile on his face.

It was right then that Heather released an angry scream, a scream so angry and loud it made the birds flew out of their trees and was even heard over at playas des losers by Ezekiel, Katie, Noah, Courtney, Izzy, Tyler, Gwen, DJ, Beth, Justin, Bridgette, Owen, Sadie, Trent, Lindsay, Harold, Eva, Geoff, and Cody. That brief cameo was followed by Conker, looking dramatically to the camera after previously looking away. Then, back to the Ampitheater where Heather grabbed Chris by the shirt in rage.

"Sorry, them's the rules!", Chris said to Heather. She released his shirt, but was now even more enraged.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THERE WEREN'T ANY RULES?!", she replied in anger.

"It's complicated.", Chris furtherly explained, "But what ISN'T complicated, is that you lose, and they win!"

"See ya later, Heather!", Duncan said, waving and smiling.

"Ya, Biatch!", LeShawna cheered, "Take you and your Bossy, Backstabbing, Lying, and Evil ways back to where you CAME from you spoiled little daddy's girl! YEAH!", she even jumped onto to the desk to say this, pointing in triumpht right at her mortal enemy.

"Fine!", Heather angrily said, looking over to LeShawna and Duncan, and then turning to Chris, "BUT YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM MY LAWYERS!", she then angrily walked to the Boat of Losers. Chris gave Chef the keys, and they, LeShawna, and Duncan also walked over to see the rest.

"I know, I know, it's gonna be a long ride.", Chris replied, a bit bored. Then, it came up to Heather standing on the Boat of Losers, Chef in the driver's seat with LeShawna and Duncan on the Dock watching, Chris also on the Docks too of course.

"A LONG RIDE TO COURT, WHEN I SUE YOU, FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!", she declared as the boat then began taking her away from the Island.

"And now, there are two!", Chris announced, "Tune in Next time to see who will win the Prize money once and for all, and claim victory over the others on Total Drama Island!"

"YOU WANT DRAMA?", Heather yelled while getting farther and farther from the Island, LeShawna, Duncan, and Chris just watched on from the Docks, "YOU'LL BE PENNILESS! JOBLESS! YOUR NAME WILL BE MUD ON EVERY SINGLE BLOG FROM HERE TO CAPE BRETON!"

The Episode faded out on that.


	26. The Very Last Episode, Really!

Welcome back to Total Drama Island!", said Chris, standing right by the campfire pit at daylight, "Specifically, the Final Episode! That's Right, we've reached it! The End! The Big Finale! The Final Showdown! Duncan against LeShawna! After today, we finally find out who gets to win the 100 grand and who goes home empty-handed and as a runner-up! Today will by far be the most dramatic episode of Total Drama itself EVER!", he then continued on, "After eight weeks of rotten camp food, Heather, and death-defying challenges, it's finally time to conclude with the winner! But first, let's start with some words from our finalists!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "This place fuckin' sucks. I mean, really. The only good thing that came outta this was Trent, and getting to see Heather get bald. Other than that, this has got to be the worst summer I have ever had in my life."

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "How was my Experience? Pfft, freakin' terrible yo! I got my shorts torn off, duped by a frog, and I even had to watch that NASTY-ASS Video! Not to mention dealin' with that Evil cow Heather! But hey, I made it to the Final Two! Now, all I gotta do is Win!"

[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]

Chef - "All that went over here was them ungrateful suckers complainin' 'bout the food. It's too cold, it's too hot, it's movin', it's gross ehhhh! Damn spoiled brats! They had better jobs in Prison! The only one grateful of my food was the one that got kicked off Thirteenth! But that was it! Like, Damn!"

[FOURTH CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "What will I be remembered for? Probably for that thing with Trent, and for being someone you DON'T want to fuck with!". Clips of Duncan noogie-ing a Deer, carving into wood, arriving on the island, and basically his more threatening moments were then shown.

[FIFTH CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "Girl, I know what I'll be remembered for!", clips of her first argument with Heather, her slapping Heather, her attaching the sewage to the shower while Heather was in it, and many other moments where she fought with Heather were then shown, "My Way to Victory, and my Fierce Personality, yo!"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

Just then, Chris, Chef, Duncan, and LeShawna were gathered near two big sets of bleachers. One had a LeShawna banner ontop of it, and the other had a Duncan banner.

"Now, let's welcome back the Twenty Campers, meaning No Veronica, who did NOT make it to the Finals!", Chris announced. As Duncan and LeShawna watched, Ezekiel, Katie, Noah, Sadie, Trent, Courtney, Gwen, Tyler, Izzy, DJ, Justin, Eva, Harold, Bridgette, Geoff, Lindsay, Owen, Beth, Cody, and Heather (who still had her hair the way it was when it had just gotten shaved). eached showed up. "Eliminated, take your seats in the bleachers of the person whom you want to support in this final challenge!", Chris called out. Gwen, Bridgette, Lindsay, Harold, Beth, Izzy, Ezekiel, Noah, Katie, and Sadie all sat in the LeShawna bleachers. Tyler, DJ, Geoff, Trent, Courtney, Justin, Eva, Owen, Cody, and Heather sat in Duncan's bleachers however. LeShawna noted that Heather's hair was still horribly messed up.

"Girl, ya look good today!", LeShawna said to taunt Heather, which annoyed her of course.

"Oh shut up!", Heather snapped back, "I haven't had a chance to fix it yet!"

"I think you still look great, Heather.", Cody said to Heather with a smile. However, this was completely ignored by the girl.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "If you think I forgot or let go what happened to me, you are dead wrong! It's all LeShawna's fault for this, and I'm going to make sure she DOESN'T win this!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

After that, LeShawna looks curiously at a smirking Heather, and is clearly suspicious with this.

"Why the hell you smilin' like that?", LeShawna said straight to Heather.

"Nothing, like, get off my case, lard ass!", Heather replied to LeShawna. Of course, in truth she was planning her revenge plan. It was then that Duncan added in his own words;

"Maybe her Half-baldness tickles her, or she's thinking of riding Cody tonight.", Ducan and LeShawna both snickered at this, and Cody of course blushed at hearing that. Heather gasped and scowled at the two however, annoyed at both.

"Alrighty then!", Chris suddenly announced, "Now, let's ask our two Finalists just what it is they plan on doing with the prize money once or if they win it! LeShawna?"

"Well first of all, I'd keep my deal and split some of it up with Duncan over there!", LeShawna replied, "Then use the rest to stay RIGHT on top, baby! Yeah!"

"Simple, and Typical.", Chris commented, "Pretty much what everyone wants to do, really."

"Yeah, LeShawna! Woo-hoo!", Lindsay cheered, with Beth, Katie, Harold, and Sadie cheering with her.

"Well, I could probably use some for bail or whatever.", Duncan said to Chris' answer, "But whatever's left, goes to the most Wicked PARTY EVER MAN!", all of Duncan's side then cheered.

"Yeah, Duncan! Whoo-oo! Dunan! Yeah!", Heather cheered loudly for Duncan (likely acting really), and then blew a rasberry at LeShawna as Izzy, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, and Sadie move over to Duncan's side much to LeShawna's disgust.

"Are y'all kiddin' me?", she said a bit angrily, "Y'all gotta be trippin'!"

"Sorry, LeTisha.", Lindsay said apologetically, "It is a party!"

"Girl, whatever.", LeShawna responded, still a bit dissappointed, but she did smile when she saw that Noah, Gwen, Harold, Ezekiel and Bridgette still supported her in the end. Then, Chris decided the time had come for the final challenge, and smirked wickedly.

"Now, time for the MAIN EVENT!", Chris loudly announced, "The Final Challenge! Now, originally, I was going to go with a Rejected Olympics Relay, but decided that since that was Veronica's idea and she's long gone, we decided not to do it and instead we spent HOURS after the semi-finals were done thinking of this final challenge! It's based off the classic board game, it's Deathopoly!"

"DEATHopoly?", Duncan replied, worriedly, as from the ground a giant board suddenly appeared infront of everyone.

"Yes, Deathopoly!", Chris happily began, "Now, it's like Monopoly but a little bit different. You Earn no Money unless you get to the finals, and of course there is no get out of jail free card. Instead, you have a dice rolled, and whoever it ends up showing moves to the next space. This, determines which Challenge you do. Now, there are ways of not doing a challenge and moving ahead more than one space, and that's done by doing pretty well in the challenge to earn it!"

"Excuse me, why didn't you just do this in the Final Four or somethin'?", LeShawna asked, since typically four players (maybe more) play Monopoly.

"And why's DEATH in the title?", Duncan also added in which LeShawna nodded with.

"One, because it wouldn't have been as Dramatic.", Chris replied, "Two, because it makes it more threatening! Alright, Chef, let out the dice!"

"My pleasure, Chris!", Chef then tossed this large Dice (it had two spaces Duncan, two spaces LeShawna, and one clearly had a space for both of them for some reason), and after a while it revealed it had landed on Duncan.

"Duncan, you go up one space!", Chris announced, and Duncan walked up his one space, which had a rainbow on it.

"Rainbow?", Duncan questioned, "You makin' fun of me bein' Gay or somethin?", he was clearly rather offended.

"No, not that.", Chris replied with a smirk, and suddenly he pointed to a rainbow, "You're challenge is to get to the Cow that is right on the top of the Rainbow."

"What?", Duncan said, looking up to see a cow hovering without any explanation right on the top of the rainbow, he had no comment on this.

"Go!", Chris announced, and Duncan just looked confused. All of the others, and even Chef, also looked on in confusion and none of them even seemed to watch Duncan as much as they did the cow. Duncan looked on silently, wondering how it would be even remotely possible to get the Cow down let alone to get to it at all. Of course, he then noticed something, the Giant Canadian Goose from the previous episodes and Boney Island. Smirking, he used a rope from his pocket that he likely stole from Chef or Chris, and latched onto the feet of the Goose. It roared, but also took Duncan with it. Duncan screamed like Tarzan, and eventually slammed right into the side of the Cow.

"Mooooo-oooo!", the cow mooed, as both it and Duncan fell from the Rainbow right there. The others watched as the loud thud came showing they both had fallen. There was a thud.

"Way to go Duncan! You did well, so next turn you move ahead seven spaces!", Chris announced, Duncan's thumbs up was then shown, though he was dizzy from the fall. Trent was shown grealty concerned, Heather of course smirking as she hoped LeShawna was up next.

"LeShawna, looks like it's your turn!", Chris announced.

"What? You said there was a Dice roll!", LeShawna exclaimed.

"Yeah, for the first turn!", Chris replied, "Not for the other ones. That was just to get an order started!", LeShawna was clearly fustrated with Chris, again. "Now, LeShawna you skip Duncan's challenge, and go straight ahead to the next one."

"Wait, how is that fair?", Duncan angrily questioned.

"Dude, this is like totally confusing me!", Geoff said, scratching his head, and some of the others on Duncan's side did agree.

"You'll see how it's fair, oh yes, you will!", Chris said with a smirk and slight laugh, "But anyway, what's your square?"

"Some Bikini with Brown stuff.", LeShawna replied, looking down at the square she had stopped at.

"Great!", Chris replied, "Wicked Choice! Cuz now, we go through Bikini Mud Fight versus random celebrity Guest Star, November Kox!", of course everyone gasped, and most of the guys looked on as a girl with long Dark Hair, a supermodel like body, a G-String like and highly revealing pink bikini, massive breasts, and of course a good tan with a beautiful face. Most of the girls looked on with Envy, while most of the guys whistled and smiled. November walked right over to Chris, and Chef held up a device that told the ratings of the show, of course it went straight into the deep red as soon as she showed up.

"Hi.", November greeted, the guys said Hi back in unison, "So, what is the Challenge Chris?"

"Well, Hottest Girl of the US, UK, and overall Televison, basically you and LeShawna will both wear Bikinis, and wrestle in the Mud pool!", Chris then gestured to a pool of Mud while me and Chef pour water down on you two through hoses. If she wins, she gets to move ahead another space. If you win, she stays where she's put on the board and Duncan moves up!"

"Okay, just hold on one minute Chris!", LeShawa suddenly exclaimed, "First you bring on that Veronica Artem-whatevah Bitch, then you have a PHYSCHO KILLAH up in this place, AND you had a Crossover with the Other Show, THE HELL is the point o' all these famous people?!"

"November asked for an Appearance on the Show since Veronica was forced to leave.", Chris revealed, "Besides, DID YOU SEE HOW FAR THE RATINGS JUST WENT UP?! DAMN THAT'S SOME GOOD TV!"

"Yeah.", November confirmed, "Besides, It'll be fun!"

"Exactly!", Chef exclaimed, "Now let's see some Hot ass Bikini Mud Fightin'!", the next scene of course was LeShawna and November in the pool of mud, both in normal bikinis. November's was more like a G-string though, with LeShawna's being the normal type. November's crystal blue eyes looked right at LeShawna, and LeShawna looked back. Of course, both looked at eachother with determined looks, ready to defeat eachother. Heather however, was not on the Bleachers watching. As the Camera stopped Focusing on November's chest, it was revealed Heather had a large electric Fan with her, and she was dragging it over to the pool. Soon enough, Cody came up to her.

"Hey Heather!", Cody greeted, "Whatcha up to with the fan."

"Just shut up and help me push it, Cody!", Heather quickly replied, Cody immediately obliged to her.

"Got it my love!", Cody said as he started helping Heather, "But what's this for!"

"It's to make sure LeShawna fails! Now, look, just help me push, and don't tell ANYONE, got it?", Cody nodded in response and went on to silently help Heather push the fan to a position where for some reason the others didn't see it, but it's range would reach LeShawna and November. Then, as Heather evily grinned, the focus went back to the girls who were about to participate in the Bikini Mud Fights.

"You sure you can handle me, Skinny little White Girl?", LeShawna said to taunt November.

"Oh please.", November replied, "I've taken on bigger than you, and won."

"In what? Little pageants? Girlfriend, this be a fight!"

"Doesn't matter.", both girls then continued giving eachother glares of competition, and a very ready Chef immediately banged on the chinese gong. Right then, the hoses went off. November and LeShawna both lunged at eachother and instantly fell right into the mud. All of the guys cheered as this went on, even Trent and Duncan, while the girls looked on bored. Bridgette and Eva almost seemed offended by watching this.

"This is like, so demeening to women.", Bridgette commented on the event.

"Ezekiel must be loving this.", Katie added in over at Duncan's side, and it's notable that of all guys Ezekiel seemed to be one of the more estatic ones.

"All the Guys seem to, really.", Sadie said in response to her friend. The scene went back to the fight, however, with LeShawnana and November pulling off numerous wrestling moves as the Water hoses poured down onto them. November tackled LeShawna like a football player to the mud, while LeShawna kicked her off and slammed her down with her elbow. LeShawna then got November in a headlock, only to have November kick her shin and break free before reversing the headlock. LeShawna easily flipped November over however, but November slid through the mud and latched onto LeShawna's back to begin pulling hair. All of this of course, was being watched by the others from the bleachers. Heather however, was not in the Bleachers. She smirked evily, and right when LeShawna was about to toss November right off of her back, the fan was activated by Heather's doing.

"Say Goodbye to winning, Shawnie!", Heather taunted wickedly, as the fan blasted at full blast, right at November and LeShawna. It literally flipped the pool over, and made the hoses go cazy due to it being at full blast. Not only that, but it also blew the entire Deathopoly board apart, destroying the banners.

"HIT THE DECK!", Chris cried out, ducking as the bleachers began falling apart. The Eliminated campers flew behind him, many of them soaked. and Duncan was shown holding onto Trent's wrists as he held onto a tree himself. Both smiled. Katie and Sadie hugged eachother, and Bridgette, as they all screamed in terror, and even the Cow flew across, visibly afraid. November and LeShawna were stuck in the pool, which was now up in a tree, and the screams of everyone could be heard. Heather laughed maniacally at this, but was unaware of what was going to happen next. Her laughter caught the attention of Gwen, who managed to be blown out of the range of the fan while the others struggled.

"Heather.", Gwen said to herself, now seeing the fan, she was a bit angry, going up to the fan's buttons, of course slowly given the powerful winds it was blowing. "HEATHER!", she called out, "You know, this really is low of even you!"

"Oh shut it, Weird Goth Girl!", Heather yelled back, "She had it coming!"

"And you, have this coming!", Gwen then pushed a button the fan before the winds finally blew her away again. Heather smirked as Gwen flew away, but as she herself walked away the fan's main part turned around, right onto her, and thus blew her right into a tree. Quickly, one of the Interns (the one that's the prototype DJ) rushed in to turn off the fan for good. Then, the damage was shown. The Cow was hanging out, woozy, of the mess hall. Most of the Eliminated campers were in trees, except Duncan and Trent who were making out passionately at the trunk of one, and the Mud Pool was right on top of the Cabins now. Then, Heather was shown, now completely bald thanks to the fan blowing off the rest of her loosened hair. She of course touched her head to check on her hair, and was shocked upon this discovery.

"What the? UGH!", she screamed in anger, "MY HAIR! AGAIN!"

"NOVEMBER!", Chris and Chef both yelled out, rushing over to the cabin. The two main interns of the season managed to toss the mud pool down to the ground, revealing the victor of the fight in the end. It was LeShawna, who triumphantly tossed a knocked out November out of the pool and raised her arms up in victory. The girls and Harold all cheered for LeShawna, or in Eva's case at least approved, and her victory regardless of picking Duncan or Not. The guys, except Harold and regardless of picking either finalist, seemed upset with November's loss to LeShawna.

"Well Chris, let's finish this!", LeShawna said, stepping out of the pool, "Cuz I am READ-DEE!", now all of the eliminated campers, Duncan, and November gathered around. Some of the others smirked at seeing Heather's now complete baldness and the fact she had no wig to cover it up.

"We can't!", Chris exclaimed angrily, "Because SOMEONE", he looks right over to Heather, "Decided to use a FAN to DESTROY EVERYTHING, AND possibly injure November Kox!", Heather of course rolled her eyes in annoyance at this, not even caring at this point.

"Well, what about that other Idea you had?", Trent pointed out, "Veronica's old one?"

"We don't have enough time to do all of it!", Chris exclaimed, "I had it all planned out to!", Chris then began to feel sad, "It was my idea!", Chef and November both then patted him on the back out of sympathy.

"Maybe we can just do the last part of the plan.", Chef then suggested, "Ya know, the Fair part.", Chef said this of course with a smirk.

"Oh yeah!", Chris suddenly remembered, and had his smirk on once more. This worried and confused all of the contestants, "Alright! Now for the FINAL Challenge, and the won that will Ultimately Decide who the winner is! Duncan, LeShawna, go to the end of this now present race track, while we all wait here!", Chris suddenly revealed that there was now a finish line where he and all of the others (plus November, the Interns, and Chef) were standing.

[CONFESSIONAL]

November - She is now in a short dress that is black with two pink stripes, and matching wedge heels, and she is also clean and dry, "Okay, so I get to see the end! May I say that while I just showed up here right at this episode, I have to say that I really think this show is amazing, and totally deserves some more watchers! Like, Totally!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - She is picking at her hair, unhappily, "Great, now I really AM Bald. Goth Girl, Lindsiot, and Ghetto Queen are going to PAY for this!"

[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - She is still covered in mud, and in her bikini and wet, "At this point y'all, all I wanna do is see me with that money. That's it."

[FOURTH CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "Well, time to finally win. If this is what I think it is, gonna be the easiest thing in my Life!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

The confessional's end brought on a view of the entire cast, except Veronica and the two finalists, in view, with November too (back being in her bikini and being hosed clean by interns). Chris and Chef were ready for the final challenge, but Heather's smirk showed she was also ready for this as well.

"Cody. Come with me.", the now fully bald girl said, taking Cody by the arm away from the large crowd.

"Where to, Beautiful?", he questioned.

"To the Backup Plan!", Heather quickly replied. As the two left the area however, Gwen noticed this once more, and nudged Bridgette. Gwen gestured to Heather dragging Cody with her, and Bridgette also became suspicious.

"Yeah, I see her.", Bridgette said, "What do you think she's doing?"

"That's it, I don't know."

"Let's just keep an eye on her.", Bridgette said, which was of course agreed with by Gwen, and both then sneaked their way from the group as well. Meanwhile, LeShawna and Duncan were at the starting line, ready for what was their final challenge against eachother and of the season.

"You sure you can handle me, LeShawna?", Duncan said to taunt the large girl.

"Oh please Boy, you gon' lose, BIG TIME!", LeShawna taunted straight back.

"You got me and you mixed up, sister.", Duncan taunted back once more.

"No, I'm afraid you did punk!", LeShawna snapped back. It was right there that Chef showed up with a whistle, and Chris had his megaphone with him.

"IN THREE, TWO, ONE, GO!", Chris announced from his distance far away, and immediately both LeShawna and Duncan began running. The cheering started upon this, with LeShawna supporters cheering LeShawna's name, and Duncan supports cheering Duncan's name. However, Duncan tripped on a rock, much to Trent's gasp, and he even then ran over to his boyfriend, and LeShawna then gained the lead, which increased the cheers from her end.

"Duncan!", Trent said, worried, "Duncan!", tne musician kneeled down right beside Duncan, helping his head up, "You okay?!"

"I just tripped on a rock, dude.", Duncan replied, "So yeah I'm fine."

"You sure? I was pretty worried there!"

"It's okay, really.", Duncan and Trent then both looked into eachother's eyes once more, both showing care for the other. Trent was pleasantly surprised, Duncan didn't like to show his feelings too much. The two wanted to kiss, but of course there was no time, "Back to the crowd, babe, I gotta win this!", Duncan then got up, and once more started running for the finish line. Trent ran after him, but rejoined with the crowd instead.

"LeShawna! LeShawna! LeShawna! LeShawna!", all of the LeShawna supporters cried out repeatedly and in unison, unaware of the rope that went along the entire race track, with Heather and Cody on seperate ends of it. Of course, Gwen and Bridgette saw this, and both also went to seperate ends in their plans to stop this sabotage of LeShawna.

"Duncan! Duncan! Duncan! Duncan!", all of the Duncan supporters cheered themselves.

"Aww man, Duncan's losin' man!", Geoff pointed out, seeing as Duncan was far behind LeShawna.

"Wait, I think I see something on the track!", Tyler pointed out, "A Rope? Sweet! We can still maybe have our party!", it was of course this that made November and Chris, along with others, look right at the rope.

"Well, this'll be fun.", Chris commented, speaking of the rope of course. Then came, the moment of the huffed and puffed, running straight for the finish line, with no intent of stopping, and Duncan did the same, though was behind.

"Come on Duncan, you can do it!", Trent called out to Duncan.

"Come on, LeShawna, show them all what you're made of!", Harold called out to LeShawna.

It was at this point, that Heather and Cody tightened the rope just as LeShawna came close to it. Right when they did that, LeShawna tripped straight over it. Her supporters gasped, and Duncan gained the lead. Though too late, Gwen and Bridgette still did their plans. Gwen grabbed Cody and kissed him right on the lips, while Bridgette whacked Heather with a large piece of wood. This left Cody blushing and in shock, and Heather completely knocked out. It was when they looked at the cheering Duncan supporters and Duncan kissing Trent happily that they knew they had failed.

"See Trent, I told you I'd win!", Duncan said, briefly breaking from his kiss with Trent.

"I never doubted you for a sec, babe.", Trent replied with a smile, and the two went back to kissing while Duncan's supporters all cheered.

"So, this means we're goin' out now?", Duncan asked, flirtatiously to Trent.

"I think we both know the answer to that, Boyfriend.", Trent replied flirtatiously to Duncan, and they once more kissed, while also hugging.

"YEAH! TIME FOR A PART-TAY! NOW! WOOO!", Owen cheered loudly, and began dancing happily. LeShawna then walked over, defeated, but not showing real anger. She should appreciation, and her and Duncan even did a fist pump after this long contest now ending with his victory.

In the following scene, it was at long last the final campfire ceremony, with every one of the twenty-two campers and November seated on the stumps, all of them in their normal clothes, dry, and cleaned up. andChris and Chef stood before everyone, with Chris holding the final plate of Marshmallows.

"Now, it is time for the FINAL Ceremony of Total Drama Island.", he said to everyone, "There has been Drama, Two Celebrity Cameos, Violence, Gay and Straight Romance, Backstabbing, Two-Timing, Manipulation, Alliances, Betrayl, Unfair Eliminations, and even Vote swapping! All between Twenty-Two teens at one crappy Summer Camp! All, at this summer camp! In the End, it is my Honour, to give the Final Marshmallow, to the Winner of Total Drama Island, Duncan!"

Duncan then jumped up to the camera, holding his hands up in the air as fists in triumph. Everyone (even November, LeShawna and her supporters, but except Heather) cheered at his victory.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about, hell yeah!", Duncan said as she was handed his check. It is notable that Chef was not very happy with this victory at all, visibly frowning.

"LeShawna, I'm sorry you didn't win!", Harold said apologetically to LeShawna.

"It's cool.", LeShawna said back to Harold, "I don't mind that little bad boy won. I mean, he probably needs that money anyway."

"So, Duncan, as Winner of Total Drama Island!", Chris said to Duncan while holding the Final Marshmallow, "You get this, the Final Marshmallow!"

"Sweet. Money, and a Snack!", Duncan said as he quickly ate the marshmallow, happily and triumphantly after his Victory, and also as Trent went up to put an arm around his waist.

"Hey, Duncan!", Geoff exclaimed from within the crowd of the others, "I think it's time now!"

Duncan in response nodded, and evily looked over at a confused Chris. In the next scene, it was over at the dock of shame.

"N-n-n-no Guys!", Chris worriedly called out, "My Hair!", it was then shown that Owen, Duncan, and Geoff were carrying him down the docks towards the lake. "DUDES!", he screamed out, with November, LeShawna, Heather, Gwen, Courtney, Lindsay, Eva and even Cody watching happily as this went on.

"One, Two, Three!", Duncan, Geoff, and Owen said as they then tossed Chris right into the waters of the lake. Chris spat out water upon resurfacing, and Cody and the girls cheered on, and even Chef was with them then, laughing with the rest.

"I've been wanting to do that, all Summer!", Chef exclaimed, agreeing with what they did to Chris, "How do you like that, Pretty Boy?! Huh?"

"Ohhhh, Chef!", Geoff said tauntingly to Chef.

"You're next Dude!", Owen happily revealed. Of course, Chef didn't like this and ran away with the three boys chasing him. Cody, November, Eva, LeShawna, Courtney, Gwen, and Lindsay were all happily laughing at watching this, but Heather was of course unhappy. Cody however, soon nudged Heather, gaining her attention.

"Come on, babe! You gotta like seeing him get dunked!", Cody said to Heather, happily.

"Well...yeah.", Heather replied in a slight smile.

"Uhhh...here.", Cody then held up a black wig to Heather. It was similar to length to her original hair, though the top was spikey in a similar fashion to a mullet, and it had no bangs. Heather smiled at seeing this, "I got it from Veronica's left-over luggage, you could use it...heheh."

"Thanks.", Heather said with a smile, putting the wig on, she was happy to at least have some form of hair.

"I know it's not the best but, it'll do for now, right?", Cody asked, hoping Heather was okay with it.

"I guess.", Heather replied. The episode then ended with a fade out, with Chef still being chased off in the distance.


	27. Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island!", Chris announced on the Dock of Shame, "It's been a while since you last saw our campers slugging it out to see who would win 100 grand! Since that shocking and dramatic conclusion, our campers have had alot of time to unwind, relax, kick back, and snack on real food! No offense, Chef! Take a nice Hot shower, get their stuff back, and even go through their Emails from home! There were losers!", he then ducks from a toaster being tossed at him, "Okay, LOTS of losers. But there was only one winner. Duncan. A Hardcore Punk with 'tude who fought against the other twenty-one campers, and in the end sealed his spot as number one on Total Drama Island! He ended up winning, against the Ghetto Gueen! With a big attitude, Gayness, skinny legs, a rainbow with a cow on it, and not lots of friends, he made it all the way to the Winners circle! He plans on using it to help his bail! But First, it's time for EVERYONE to get their butts ready for one final rap-party! Then, they all go home! Or, are they?", Chris then winked, "Find out here and now, on TOTAL, DRAMA, ISLAND!"  
As always, the intro sequence followed this, and after that the actual episode started up.

This episode opened up right at Playas Des Losers, with everyone throwing the party for their final day at the summer camp. Cody and Tyler were playing frisby, Chef was cooking real food, LeShawna was dancing with Harold while holding up Duncan's check, Trent and Duncan were also dancing together, and Gwen, Bridgette, and Geoff were sitting by the pool with Geoff and Bridgette of course making out. The others were also basically dancing or sitting depending on who it was, with Eva having a plate of steak in her hands.

"Now this is what I'm talkin' about baby!", LeShawna said as she held up her check proudly, and Tyler tossed the frisby back to Cody, who caught it.

"Alright!", Cody said happily, "No more Challenges or Veronica, we can finally just hang!", he then tossed the frisby back to Heather, only to fall into the pool. The Frisby was nearly caught by Tyler, but of course that means he missed it, and as he tried to chase it, he ended up running straight into a light post. Of course, this offered a shot at a angrily glaring Courtney standing next to Ezekiel, and followed by a shot of Katie and Sadie dancing near a posing Justin.

"After I get home, I'm signing up for three modeling agencies", Justin revealed to the Camera, "One for my Face, One for my Body, and uh One for my Knees."

"You do have great Knees.", Sadie commented, her and Katie both sighing happily while admiring Justin's good looks.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Katie - Is also with Sadie in the Confessional, "Okay, this is like so much fun! With all that over, we just like Hang out without having to worry about competing for once!"

Sadie - "I know! And we have more time to admire Justin now!"

Both in unison - "Soooo Yummy!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

After that confessional, the scene went over to the Buffet showing Chef beginning to do a Disco Dance Owen, Izzy, and Eva were standing by it. Eva was eating marshmallows, along with the other two.

"So, anyway, yeah this one time my Uncle like tried to imitate Van Gough, and tried to cut off his ear, but he chickened out and only cut part of it off.", Izzy said as she ate her marshmallows, "I swear some of it ended up in my Salad!"

"Haha, that sounds awesome!", Owen replied to Izzy's story, as Izzy drank a Soda, and then burped right in Eva's direction with a burp loud enough to send the plate away, leaving Eva looking a bit dissappointed, and Izzy crushing the can on her forehead. "Woo-hoo!", Owen cheered, "that was even MORE Awesome! You are a Marshmallow Godess!", Owen then imitated bowing down to Izzy, as if Worshipping her just for that Burp. Eva's belly then started to rumble.

"37's not bad Eva!", Izzy said while chewing a marshmallow, "Besides, with a little practice, you'll be burping like-", she then let out a burp once more, this one so loud and massive that it made a wave in the pool, and distracted everyone. It even sent Lindsay via the wave to the other end of the pool as she was holding a beach ball, and put Beth under water (she did re-imerge from it though). Owen was astonished, amazed by Izzy's talents, and knelt down, holding her hand as he let two marshmallows fall from his mouth. He then knelt down, holding Izzy's hand.

"I think I'm in love with you!", he said, then kissing Izzy's hand. This disgusted both Izzy and Eva at the same time, and Izzy got ready to puke, so she ran over to Chef's grill, puking right on the steak, much to Chef's fustration.

"Ew, that was Gross!", Izzy said once done puking, "Okay who wants some hot dogs?", she then took a plate of Hot Dogs and walked away from the Grill holding it.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Owen - "How can you not love a woman who can barf like a guy and come back for more?"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

After the Confessional, Heather was shown walking up, holding her Black Wig in her hands, showing her bald head (it would be the round one now) for a brief time before she put the Wig on. Of course, Cody soon walked up to her, flirtatiously.

"Hi, Heather!", Cody greeted to her.

"What exactly do you want now, Cody?", she asked in response, sounding annoyed, which seemed to bring his curiousity.

"What's wrong? You seem a bit, angry."

"Oh, well maybe it's because someone decided to put my wig in a toilet making me have to waste my time having to wash it!", Heather replied, glaring right at LeShawna angrily.

"Oh please Girl", LeShawna replied, "That Wig wanted to be in the Toilet than be on yo Head!"

"What-ever.", Heather replied, "At least my Hair looks better than yo Weave?"

"Hair? Girl, that ain't Hair, it a Wig dumbass!", LeShawna replied, smirking, Heather angrily scolwed at this response.

"Wig, Hair, same basic purpose and thing.", Heather scoffed, "Anyway, all I want to do at this point is go home anyway, at least it's only one more day I have to look at you people!"

"Oh, trust me, we all second that Notion for you.", Gwen replied, speaking of course on what Heather just said.

"So, LeShawna.", Harold began speaking to his crush, "You wanna, have some sugar together behind the Bushes?", of course it was obvious to tell what Harodl wanted.

"Listen, Harold.", LeShawna began, "I gotta talk to you about all that. See, you and me?"

"Uh-Huh."

"On the Dock. I just got all, emotional. Ya know with the Elimination and all. I think we moved WAAY too fast.", Harold was of course shocked to hear this all of a sudden.

"Oh, Okay,", Harold then showed his dissappointment in hearing this, saddened, "So can I still talk to you and stuff?"

"Harold", LeShawna began, "You are the Funkiest, Baddest, Strangest White boy I have ever met. You and me, are like this!", she showed him her fingers, crossed to show they were tight.

"Alright!", Harold said happily, "So we can still go behind the Bushes and Make Out?"

"Did you not hear one word I said?!", LeShawna replied, "Look I'm gonna go back to Dancin' with my Check now.", LeShawna then walked over off-screen from Harold.

"I'll win you over LeShawna!", Harold cried out, "I love you!", of course Heather, Cody, Geoff, Bridgette, and Gwen were shown blankly watching all of this the entire time.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Harold - "Yeah, LeShawna and I are pretty tight. I'm sure we'll hook up after the Show's over. Maybe move in together when we're like 30. I'd have to ask my mom first but I'm sure It'd be alright. Maybe she'd let us have the basement.", he then drank from a purple soda bottle, and wiped his mouth, "That'd be cool."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

After that, LeShawna was shown, holding the Check at her side, sitting down next to Gwen, Geoff, and Bridgette by the pool. Behind them, Cody once more went back to playing Frisby with Tyler (who was off-screen), while Heather and DJ were off in the background. DJ was relaxing on a chair, and Heather was just watching the Frisby game without comment.

"Well, that Camp sure did Suck.", Gwen said once LeShawna was sitting there, "It's almost like all of the people here are like, completely insane. But, I think the best part of this whole game, was meeting friends like you guys."

"Me too.", Bridgette said in response, sitting on Geoff's lap.

"Totally.", Geoff replied as well.

"No Doubt!", LeShawna said as her response.

"I can't wait for you guys to meet my Buds back home.", Gwen then showed them all a photo of her friends from home, all of them being Gothic-like punks. "This is Marylin.", she sowed a pick of a Punk-ish Goth with a mostly shaven head but with pink strip of hair, and she seemed much more hard-core Goth than Gwen, "Pixie Corpse", she then showed a picture of another female, with long purple hair and Black Gothic clothes, "and Reaper!", then of a male with dark blue hair, some Gothic make-up, and he seemed unhappy taking the picture. LeShawna, Geoff, and Bridgette had no comment, and Cody tossed the frisby once more, it went right past Lindsay and Beth, and was moving along the top of the Water towards Tyler.

"Rockin' the Frisby, Baby!", Tyler said, possibly to Lindsay, when the Frisby hit him right in the head, knocking him out and right into the pool. DJ of course took notice, but Lindsay didn't as she was just checking her cell phone.

"Awww, look!", Lindsay said in excitement, "Maggine, Brandy, and Heidi are planning a Giant Welcome Home party for Me!"

"Lucky!", Beth said in thanks, as Tyler was struggling to avoid Drowning, not even being noticed at all by either girl.

"And even E-Gossip will be there!", Lindsay added in happiness, still not noticing her Drowing Boyfriend.

"EEEEEEEEEEEH!", both Beth and Lindsay happily squeeled together. It was then that DJ, as Heather, Cody, Geoff, Bridgette, LeShawna, and Gwen watched, ripped off his shirt to reveal a life-jacket, and jumped into the pool. He swam on over to where Tyler was drowning, but in the end it was revealed that it was actually Tyler who ended up saving DJ, bringing him over to a Beach Chair to help get the water out of his body, cranking his legs to get him to spit water out. That is of course, when Noah walked over onto the screen, and Izzy of course came right up onto him.

"So, Noah, you still haven't told me what it was like to Kiss Heather's Boyfriend!", she said straight up bluntly to him.

"I didn't Kiss Cody!", Noah exclaimed angrily, Cody, Heather, Gwen, Geoff, LeShawna, Bridgette, and pretty much everyone seemed to notice this.

"Yes you did!", Izzy replied, happily.

"No I didn't! We've been over this a thousand times!", Noah replied, annoyed.

"Uhhh...why are you guys talking about this?", Cody asked, curious as to why Noah and Izzy were speaking of that third episode event.

"Because it's true!", Izzy happily exclaimed, "Cody, why don't you make out with Noah right here!", both Noah and Cody were surprised to hear this.

"Izzy!", Noah angrily replied.

"No Thanks!", Cody replied himself, "I'm into Heather waaaay more than Noah!"

"And me and him are NOT Dating!", Heather replied swiftly, "Like, seriously!"

"Oh please, now that's total denial!", Bridgette replied.

"No, it isn't!", Heather snapped right back at Bridgette.

"Says the girl who kissed him on the cheek when he gave up the Competition for you.", Bridgette quickly pointed out. Cody blushed with a smile at remembering that.

"And who accepted him givin' you that Wig.", LeShawna also pointed out.

"And not to mention worked together with him to try and sabotage the Finale.", Gwen finished with. Of course, Heather was highly fustrated at this.

"Me and Cody are not dating!", Heather then angrily stormed off.

"Dude, she totally digs you.", Geoff said to Cody as he and Bridgette continued making out.

"I know! It's only a matter of time!", Cody replied, looking over in Heather's direction with flirty-like eyes as Geoff and Bridgette once more locked lips together. Soon enough, the camera panned over to Duncan and Trent, who were both dancing together. Duncan of course did pretty quick dances, like thrusts while Trent looked on.

"Yeah, work it baby!", Trent said to Duncan while the two danced.

"You too, Babe.", Duncan replied, suddenly taking Trent into hims and making out with him, even bring the two to the ground as well. Of course, they both moaned while they did so, since they highly enjoyed eachother. Soon enough, Courtney walked passed the two. She rolled her eyes at them making out on the ground, and with an angry face she took her own bite from the Hot Dog plate. All the while, her face showed bitterness.

"I am so over this stupid show!", Courtney said to herself, "I lost the Competition twice, my lawyer lost my lawsuits, and now I just wanna go home, study for LSATs, and work on my Class Presidency campaign!"

"You know, I got kicked off in the first episode, ya don't see me crying over it, eh.", Ezekiel said to Courtney, suddenly popping up next to her.

"Oh shut it, Homeschool." Courtney quickly replied angrily.

"So, Courtney, still have yet to learn to Get Over things?", Noah said cynically as he too ate a Hot Dog, "Ya know, you could've ended up Bald like Queen Bee over there, but then again I guess the answer is it hasn't happened yet.", it's no wonder that Courtney angrily scowled at him for saying that, "You know, you really should take a happy pill."

"I AM HAPPY!", Courtney angrily screamed. This brought on the attention of the other campers, of course. Suddenly, the loudspeaker made a dramatic noise. This brought on the attention of every one of the campers, who each were pretty surprised to hear anything from the loudspeaker at all. Suddenly, Chris arrived carrying a heavy suitcase with him, and Chef took the check of 100 grand straight from LeShawna. Everyone watched as Chris walked up and put the suitcase on the ground.

"Hello, Campers!", Chris announced with his classic smirk.

"That's Ex-Campers to you!", Duncan replied.

"Yeah, your twisted game is over, remember!", Heather added in.

"Well see about that.", Chris whsipered with a smirk on his face to Chef who carried the Season One prize money. Both laughed to eachother, before Chris faced the camera. "Congratulations to our Winner! LeShawna!", Chris called out, "You Fought hard, Played Hard, Won Hard, and Showed off Harder! Not sure Why, but you did manage to beat everyone else on the Island! And your pockets will soon be stuffed with Cheddar!", at this point, everyone but Courtney and Heather cheered. Both for obvious reasons, of course.

"That's what I'm talkin' 'bout baby, yeah!", LeShawna cheered, as did everyone else for her.

"But what I'm about to offer you may change all that!", Chris said, with LeShawna now standing next to him and Chef.

"Inside this Suitcase", Chris pointed straight to the suitcase as Chef held it up, "Is ONE, MILLION, DOLLARS!", now everyone looked up at the case of course, "We had our PA's make a cardboard check of this awesome new prize!", then suddenly, a shadow came over the resort, and everyone looked up to see a giant, massive check for the Million towering over all of them, and also rumbling the ground, "WE WENT THROUGH ALOT OF CARDBOARD TO MAKE THIS!", Chris yelled out, and in the next shot though, the massive Check was gone for no real reason. "LeShawna, this could be yours. All you have to do is figure out where we are about to hide it and bring it to the Dock of Shame before anyone else does!"

"You're telling us that we all have a Chance to win One Million Dollars?", Gwen asked in response to Chris' reveal, with DJ, Tyler, LeShawna, Heather, Cody, Geoff, and Bridgette grouped up around her now.

"Yep!", Chris quickly replied, "Whadd'ya say, Duncan? Will you settle for 100 G's, or ONE MILLION DOLLARS?", Chris then gestured to the massive Check once more. LeShawna remained speechless as she looked up at it.

"GAME ON BABY!", Owen suddenly said, gaining attention from everyone, "YEAH!"

"How in the Hell do I know you didn't just stuff Fake money up in that thing?"

"Well, we could just decide not to do this.", Chris replied, "In which case we'll just give the Money to someone else, say...like Veronica or November."

"Oh, Fine!", Duncan replied. Chris then winked at Chef, and the Check was ripped up, "Better be worth it though!"

"That's the Spirit!", Chris announced, "Throughout the Day, I'll give you all hints over the loudspeaker just to make sure your not completely lost!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Courtney - "Okay! This just got interesting again!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"Alright campers!", Chris said to everyone, "The Ultimate Million Dollar Challenge starts", he then held up a gun, "Now!", he then shot the gun into the air, shooting a gull and bringing it down to the ground.

"WOO-HOO!", Owen cheered, "HERE I COME MILLION DOLLARS!", Owen happily ran off, ready for the hunt of the Million Bucks. Everyone else, however, gave Chris a suspicious glare, not so easily buying into this at all, which was shown to somewhat worry Chris and Chef.

"Let me get this straight,", Heather said, walking over to Chris and Chef, briefly taking off her wig to show her baldness, "After messing with our heads for an entire summer-", she then put the wig back on, "You expect us to start running around the Island like idiots all over again?!"

"That's Right!", Chris replied.

"How do we know you didn't stuff that case with Bricks or somethin?", LeShawna asked in response, still questioning the challenge.

"You don't.", Chris replied with his smirk.

"I'd Love to play another round of Humilate the Teens.", Noah sarcastically replied himself, "But I've got a buffet to Eat."

"Aww, sit on it!", Duncan said as he, Trent, and Courtney walked past Chris and Chef themselves.

"Yeah!", Eva said to Chris and Chef herself, a bit angrily too.

"Fine, suit yourselves!", Chris said in response to all of this, "I'm sure Owen will be happy to have Noooo competition while he makes the Easiest Million Dollars in TV History!"

"Fine!", Gwen replied.

"Fine!", Lindsay replied.

"Yeah Right!", Justin replied. Everyone else continued making their angry glares at Chris and Chef, still not believing him or wanting to participate in this at all. Of course, soon enough Owen's voice was heard.

"ALRIGHT! I'M GONNA BE RICH!", Owen happily yelled and laughed. His happy laughter of course made Katie shown to be the first one to be second-thinking this all, and she even pretend coughed in response to it. Cody whistled a bit nervously as his response to the laughter, Gwen, Geoff, and Bridgette looked at eachother awkwardly, and so did Duncan and Trent as well. Heather however, gave off her classic sinister smirk, planning something no doubt. Soon enough, all of them rushed like a stampede passed Chris and Chef both, clearly ready for this challenge completely. With a rumble, all of them piled ontop of one another, angrily fighting eachother. Some were pulling on other's heads, others were on the ground crushed by the others, and one of them had their Wig fall to the ground. They were interrupted of course by Chef whistling.

"Hey! I've got an Idea!", Beth exclaimed, "Let's work together as a Team! We can split the prize Twenty-Two ways and share it!", there was then silence, before soon enough they all started fighting again (it was mostly off-screen). Duncan let out his hand from the fight, and was pulled out of it by Trent.

"So, wanna team up to find this thing?", Trent asked to his boyfriend.

"Sure, as long as I'm the one who keeps the credit."

"Haha, well we'd be sharing it anyway, but I guess it can be in your name.", Trent replied with a smile, and he and Duncan then walked off from the group together.

"Can I come too?", Harold said, also now out of the fight.

"Um, I would think not.", Duncan quickly said to Harold. Trent didn't even reply at all to Harold, who was now dissappointed.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "What a Doofus! That Million is about to be in MY Pocket!...or my duffle bag. I'm not really sure how much space a Million Dollars takes up!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following this, came a scene with a high-five between Owen, DJ, Cody, and Tyler, forming their own team-up of an All-Guys team.

"Aww, an All Guys only team!", Owen said happily, "This is Awesome!"

"YEAH!", Tyler cheered, "Guys Rule! I've been hittin' the weights since I got here! Been workin' on my fiercenessness!"

"Get over yourself.", Eva said, pushing down Tyler as she and Noah walked by the Guys team.

"Hahahahaha! That was Funny!", Izzy suddenly said, walking up herself, looking down at Tyler, "You stupid Guy! Hahahahaaha!", she then laughed as she ran off in the Direction Eva and Noah were heading in. The scene then went over to Beth, who was picking up Lindsay from the ground.

"Do you wanna be my Team Member?", Beth asked to Lindsay with a smile.

"Totally!", Lindsay happily gasped.

"Can I come too?", Ezekiel said, getting up from the ground, while Heather got up as well and put her Wig back on her head.

"Okay..", Beth said in response, but then sternly said, "But you have to be respectful of us Girls!", Ezekiel nodded in response, "Deal?"

"Yeah Okay!", Ezekiel shook Beth's hand happily in his response.

"Ladies it's your Lucky Day!", Heather said to the three, "I am going to help you find this Million Dollars!"

"No thanks Heather.", Beth nearly instantly replied, "We have enough people already!"

"Excuse me?", Heather replied, dissappointed, "Lindsay?!"

"Sorry, Hannah.", Lindsay said back to Heather, "Good Luck, though!"

"You're bringing Homeschool with you but not Me?!", Heather said in response, shocked.

"Uh-Huh!", Lindsay cheerfully replied.

"Oh, and PS, the Toilet rocks that Wig better than you do!", Beth said as an insult to her. Her and Lindsay laughed as them and Ezekiel walked away from Heather, who just looked on in surprise.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "I am so Glad this whole thing is over! I haven't wanted to get away from a group of people this badly since my calculus teacher made me join the Matheletes for Extra Credit!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Heather was then shown in shock, checking out her wig, and looked over to Gwen, Courtney and LeShawna. In the background was a cuddling Geoff and Bridgette, too.

"Ready!", Gwen exclaimed happily.

"Ready!", LeShawna exclaimed back to Gwen.

"Beyond Ready!", Courtney also exclaimed, despite her conflict with LeShawna she for some reason was with them in this group. Heather saw this, and made and of course put on her smirk once more, and walked over to the three.

"Hey Guys.", she greeted them with, "I've realized that we've had our minor differences, but what do you say we team up?", of course all three other girls gave Heather angry glares, "We're the Four strongest players! Together we'd be unstoppable!"

"You frontin' me?!", LeShawna nearly laughed, "I'd rather stick a tire iron up my Ass than team up with you!"

"Oh yeah?", Heather replied, "Well at least I'm not a Big Butted, Loud Mouth Mall shopping home girl!", of course now the tempers were everywhere, Heather even waved her finger in LeShawna's face too.

"UH-UH!", LeShawna angrily began, "You are not wavin' your fingers in MAH Face!"

"This is wasting time!", Courtney said, getting in the Middle, "So Let me just do this!", Courtney then snatched Heather's wig right from her scalp, and tossed it away off-screen. Heather gasped, covering her bald scalp, and ran in it's direction.

"MY WIG!", Heather yelled out as she did so. Courtney and Gwen both smiled, as did LeShawna, at Courtney's handiwork.

"I hope she loses that Damn wig forever and STAYS Bald!", LeShawna said as Gwen and Courtney helped her leave, she was looking back at Heather of course. As Heather put her wig back on, she saw Justin walking by with Butterflys around him, and Katie and Sadie following eagerly.

"Justin!", they both giggled, "Wait!", they of course ran after him. Heather looked on, not at all happy of course.

"Hey, Mister.", Bridgette flirtatiously said to Geoff, "Wanna splita Million Dollars with me?"

"Oh, you're not just a babe.", Geoff replied, "You're like, an UBER Babe!", the two then proceeded to passionately make out once more.

"Guys!", Heather walked over to the two, "Guys!", of course they weren't paying any attention to her at all, "Uh, Ugh! Forget it!", Heather then walked right by Harold, who was about to open his mouth, "No!", she quickly said to him.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "Okay I know it looks like I'm desperate for a Partner, but that's only because...okay I'm desperate for a Partner! But, Harold?! That is even worse than the Matheletes! That's like, ugh, spending the afternoon with the Physics club!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"I've got mad skills in the woods!", Harold said, running up to a walking Heather, "I can track a mongoose over two kilometers!"

"No.", Heather replied to Harold, "I have one last person to ask before I even THINK of partnering up with you!", Heather replied, of course walking straight up to Cody and the Alliance of Guys, "Cody!", she happily said to him, "I see you have a little team of Guys going on and everything here, so hows about I join?"

"Sure thing, Baby!", Cody quickly and eagerly said to Heather, but of course the other guys were shown to highly object to this.

"Dude, are you nuts?!", DJ exclaimed to Cody, "I know you like her and all, but Really?!"

"She'll take the money for herself and leave us with Squat!", Tylet quickly added in.

"Yeah, she's not exactly...trustable.", Owen added in himself, Heather angrily scowled at all of them, but then smiled at Cody.

"C'mon Guys! She wouldn't do that to me!", Cody said in optimistic assurance, "Come on! Give her a Chance!"

"Not worth the risk, man.", DJ replied, shaking her head, "No offense, but that's like trustin' the Devil!"

"Yeah, why don't you just go up with her then?", Tyler suggested to Cody.

"Down with me. If you guys don't wanna let her in, I'll just go with her!", Cody replied, going with Tyler's idea. Heather smiled happily in response to this.

"Sweet!", Harold exclaimed, running up to Heather and Cody, "Now we can be just like the Three Musketeers! Except, with one Chick,"

"Um, you mean TWO Musketeers!", Heather sharply said to Harold, "Me and Cody are going as TWO, you, are NOT with us. Come, Cody! Let's fine that Damned Case!", Heather then walked off from Harold, DJ, Owen, and Tyler, with Cody following her with a smile.

"Yes Ma'am!", Cody said happily, not at all thinking Heather would betray him. After that, came an awkward scilence between the Guys left.

"Hey, Harold, wanna join the Guys team?", Owen asked to Harold.

"Sure, why not?", Harold replied.

"ALRIGHT!", Owen happily cheered, and now the Guys' team was back with four members. Following this, came a montage to the theme song of the campers looking around for the case. Justin, Katie, and Sadie walked around while Noah looked around, with Eva and Izzy doing the same as well. Cody ran after a running Heather, and Beth and her two partners also walked on screen. Basically, all of the team-ups were on-screen and walking around together as a group. Silently, to the instrumental version of the theme-song. Once this brief few seconds were over, the scene went to the campsite, with Chris speaking over the loud-speaker.

"Okay this is Pathetic Campers!", Chris said loudly, "It's been two hours now and no-one has even come close to finding the Suitcase! So here's your first clue", he then spoke of course the clue, "It's just, hangin' around.", the scene then went to Justin, walking around with Bunnies and Butterflies all around him, happily. Of course, Katie and Sadie both were walking right behind him.

"Oh my Gosh Katie!", Sadie suddenly said to her Friend, "Look at that Butt!", she was of course pointing to Justin's butt as he walked infront of them.

"I know right?", Katie replied, "It's...It's.."

"Perfect!", they both gushed in amazement, lusting after Justin no doubt, and sighed. Chipmunks even came out of their tree to see Justin as he walked. He smiled a shiny smile at them, and one had to catch the other as they sighed in amazement. Even a Bird got distracted and hit a tree due to Justin's beauty, followed by a camera man, which did take Justin's attention of course.

"Hey Justin show me some love!", the camera man said to Justin, who then proceeded to do several poses to the camera, happily of course, and even flexes.

"Hey, do either of you girls see that suitcase yet?", Justin asked to both Katie and Sadie, the camera turning to them.

"Noo.", Katie and Sadie both said, gushing over the flexing and posing Justin. The scene then went to Noah and Eva, walking through the forest.

"How many sqaure Hectres is this Island again?", Noah asked, looking around, "It's Hopeless!"

"Just keep looking.", Eva sternly said in response, "You wanna win, or Not?"

"Guys up here!", Izzy said, from a branch of a tree, "The Suitcase must be up in a tree! So to find it, we must think like the tree! We must be tree creatures! Okay, see what the tree sees!", she then hung from the tree, using her legs, "Aahhhhooohhh!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Noah - "Okay, is it me or is Izzy just one Crazy Bird?"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

After that, both Eva and Noah shared glances, until Izzy once more made a move.

"COMING THROUGH!", the crazy one yelled, swinging on a rope and even screaming like Tarzan as well.

"HURRY UP LADIES!", Courtney was suddenly heard, running up to Noah and Eva with LeShawna and Gwen panting behind her,

"I THINK I SEE IT!", The voice of Izzy said from off-screen, making Courtney gasp on-screen.

"If she sees the suitcase, we lose and she wins! WE CAN'T LET HER HAVE IT!", Courtney exclaimed as LeShawna and Gwen remained panting. Soon, Izzy swung past them, making Tarzan noises, but was stopped when Courtney suddenly grabbed onto the vine as well, swinging with her now.

"Hey get your own Vine!", Izzy said to Courtney upon this occuring, as LeShawna, Gwen, Noah, and Eva watched. Soon, Courtney, swinging with Izzy, was pulling on Izzy's hair in their struggle over the vine's ownership.

"Well damn! I ain't never seen that girl fight like that before!", LeShawna exclaimed while watching this. Of course, most of their fight was hard to see, as it was fast-paced and moving by a vine. Then, the screen went to show the case, hanging from a tree somewhere-else, as Lindsay, Beth, and Ezekiel walked underneath it.

"Oh my God, I just saw this wonderful movie at Blockbuster one time, and now I just saw it again online! Look!", Lindsay said as she showed Beth her phone to show her the movie.

"Oh my gosh, you should like get it!", Beth exclaimed.

"Like, that's what I was thinking too!", Lindsay happily replied, stopping along with Beth, as Ezekiel noticed the case, and tried to tell the girls of it,

"Isn't that-"

"Ssh!", Beth replied, "Give us a little Girl time here!", her and Lindsay then continued walking. Ezekiel, his head held down, walked behind them. Soon enough, Geoff ran up to the area too, panting, but soon Bridgette arrived and they started once more making out. Chris and Chef saw this from high up in an Helicopter.

"Okay, this is ridiculous!", Chris said in response to all of this, and the scene went back to Justin, Katie, and Sadie.

"Oh, then there was that time you went into the Boys washroom by mistake!", Katie said to Sadie as part of their previously off-screen conversation, "and totally froze up!", they then all stopped walking.

"Oh my gosh I'll never forget that!", Sadie replied, with Justin looking around, looking for an escape from the two of course.

"And I had to come in an drag you out!", Justin rolled his eyes as Katie said that.

"It was the first time I had ever seen a urinal!", Sadie added in, and Justin finally lost it.

"Okay you know what?!", he said, losing it, but then gathering himself up again, "I really, really have to go to the Bathroom. Um, why don't you two go wait by the camp so I can have some privacy?", he then smiled his beautiful and shiny smile at them both.

"Okay!", both Katie and Sadie said in unison, and walked away from Justin.

"Isn't he like, the sweestest thing?", Katie said to Sadie as they walked to the campgrounds.

"Oh, like totally!", Sadie replied, "The others would have TOTALLY gone number 2 right infront of us!"

"You're not saying Justin goes Number 2, are you?"

"Of course Not!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Justin - "Thank God they finally left! If I had spent one more second with those two, I would've thrown myself off the cliff!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

After that, the scene showed Justin, walking through the forest now alone, and suddenly Trent and Duncan came up to him.

"Hey there, Boys.", Justin said with a smile, shining both with their teeth. Being Homosexual, or possibly Bisexual, Trent and Duncan were indeed mesmorized by Justin's look like the Girls were.

"Hey, Justin.", both Trent and Duncan replied, trapped by Justin's good looks.

"So uh, what areas have you two cuties searched through?", Justin asked to them both, aware of his manipulating of them both.

"Well, Hunk, we covered the west.", Trent said, smiling at him.

"And the beach too, so don't waste your Sexy legs over there." Duncan added in, also gushing over him.

"Thanks!", Justin then walked away from the two, and after a few moments of sighing, Trent and Duncan both came to their senses, and awkwardly looked at eachother.

"You're into me, right?", Duncan asked to Trent.

"Yeah, you into me?", Trent replied, rubbing his arm.

"Yeah.", Duncan replied, also rubbing his arm, and then awkwardly looking at one another.

"That wasn't cheating, was it?"

"Well, if you won't count it as, I won't."

"I won't."

"Good.", both then nervously coughed, and with their nervous expressions they both continued walking through the forest, looking for the case which was hidden on the Island from all of the campers. Soon enough, the scene went straight to Cody, who was walking right alongside Heather.

"So, Heather...have you seen Conker lately? Maybe he knows where the Case is!"

"I highly doubt a squirrel could help us, Cody.", Heather quickly replied.

"Well, uhhh-"

"Do you know squrrel language?"

"No, but-"

"Then he wouldn't be useful!", Heather replied, "Look, you can find him when we find the case, but for now let's just do that! Find the Case!". After that, the scene went to Owen, DJ, Tyler, and Harold, who were just now walking up to where the case hanging from. Of course ,it was DJ who noticed it.

"There it is! I see it!", he said aloud, alerting the group of the case's presense.

"Where?", Harold asked.

"Right there in the tree!", DJ happily pointed right to the case above them all.

"FINALLY!", Chris exclaimed from his helicopter.

"YES!", all of the guys cheered in response to finding the case, and Tyler began climbing up the tree to get the case himself.

"Time to get the Cheddar!", Harold commented.

"You the man!", DJ commented.

"WOO!", Owen cheered. Off-screen, Tyler tried to get the case down from the tree, causing many leaves to fall from it of course. Soon, he fell to the ground himself.

"Almost had it!", Tyler said, running back off-screen, and trying again. The others basically repeated their cheers as he tried once more, and once more fell back the ground. "This, close!", a more beat-up looking Tyler said, and when he tried this time the other guys only looked, but this time finally Tyler got the case down, it falling right into Owen's hands before Tyler fell once more.

"ALRIGHT!", Owen, DJ, and Harold cheered happily at getting the case. Tyler gave a thumbs up.

"Did you hear what I just heard?", Heather said to Cody with a smirk, both hiding in the bushes.

"I know!", Cody exclaimed, "They won!"

"Ssh!", Heather replied to Cody, "This is not over yet!", she then took Cody by the ear behind the bushes, "Are you up for some burglarly action?", she said this clearly ready for the plan of course.

"For you, Definitely!", Cody replied, which Heather smirked at.

"Then follow my lead!", Heather then crawled on her hands and knees, which Cody of course followed suite in, likely enjoying the view of course.

"We found the Million! We Found the Million!", Harold, DJ, Tyler, and Owen cheered in unison, Owen even happily kissed the case in response.

"Dock of shame! Here we come!", Owen then became ready to get to the dock, but DJ stopped him. "What?"

"Why should YOU carry it?", DJ sternly said to Owen.

"What difference does it make?", Tyler questioned.

"Well, Chris said that the first person on the dock with the case wins!", Harold pointed out.

"No offense, but who says you won't take off with the money?", DJ brought up.

"Okay, then you carry it!", Owen then handed the case to DJ, which Harold of course stopped.

"What if he does the same thing!", Harold exclaimed.

"This is Crazy!", Tyler exclaimed, "How are we ALL gonna keep an eye on eachother?", Harold then looked around, and smirked when he looked to the ground.

"I know!", Harold exclaimed, and in the next scene, he had tied up Owen, Tyler, and DJ tightly in that oder with the rope, though at the end it was clear he wasn't tied up at all. "There! That should hold! Now, theres no breaking up this team!"

"Y-es!", Tyler cheered, none of them yet noticing Harold's betrayl of them at all, for some reason. Right then, the scene went to the campgrounds, with Katie and Sadie standing right by the main loudspeaker.

"Oh my God, I just thought of something!", Katie said to Sadie.

"Oooh, what is it?", Sadie asked.

"How big do you think he is?!", Katie of course said with this with a smile on her face.

"Oh my Gosh! I was wondering that too! He's probably like, the Biggest of all the Guys here!", Sadie replied, gushing too, "Definitely bigger than Harold I bet!", Katie and Sadie both then giggled.

"Oh my Gosh, I totally forgot you had to see that, how was it?"

"It was like, so Tiny!", Sadie giggled back, "It was like the size of a mouse!", the two then giggled once more.

"Yeah, Justin is definitely bigger than that!", Katie replied, both girls still giggling, "Especially with the Butt he has!"

"Oh my Gosh, yes! His butt is just yummy!", Sadie replied, "If I were a Gay Guy, I'd totally want that Butt!"

"Yeah, like totallly!", Katie agreed, and the scene went back to DJ, Tyler, and Owen being tied up, and Harold still pretending to be so with them. Tyler picked up the case, and was ready for the get away.

"Alright!", he said, ready, "Let's put this baby to bed!", the group then moved, but this sent Harold to the ground, and alerted them all that he was untied.

"The hell? Harold, you didn't tie yourself?", DJ replied, looking down at Harold, "You plannin' somethin?"

"Well, the Jigs up now.", Harold said, dissappointed, and then he got up and kicked Tyler in the crotch, making him scream in pain, and then grabbed the Million instantly, he took off with it, panting heavily as he ran with all his might.

"HAROLD!", DJ and Owen yelled out as they got the view of Harold running away from them, and then they all tried to follow him, but of course, Owen farted, repeatedly, disgusting Tyler and DJ heavily as they also had to swat away branches. Soon, it showed Heather and Cody, crawling up to the group, and also seeing Harold running away. Heather gasped at this discovery,

"The Case!", she exclaimed, "Cody, get that case now!"

"Right on it, my love!", Cody then instantly bolted away from Heather, running straight for Harold.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "Like I said, I'm short, but I'm Quick! No way was Harold taking the case from me or my Heather!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Right after that, Cody tackled Harold to the ground, and in their fight for the case the two rolled around the ground, both pulling at the case repeatedly.

"Get off!", Harold said to Cody, trying to pull the case to himself, as Cody did the same.

"Make me!", Cody said straight back, and soon the two rolled all the way to DJ, Owen, and Tyler who watched, and also as Owen repeatedly farted, of course, Cody and Harold both became disgusted, and started to repeatedly cough, which is when Harold kicked Cody straight off of him. This however sent the case flying into the air as well, and landing right back into Tyler's hands.

"The Case!", Harold exclaimed, but when he tried to grab it, DJ punched him straight into a nearby river, quite unlike him but then again Harold did betray them.

"Not this time, my brother!", DJ said once he had finished off Harold, and as Cody was now out of sight as well.

"Uhh... Guys? I have to go.", Owen replied.

"Then just go a tree, brother!", DJ quickly replied, "We're all dudes here!"

"Not number one...", Owen began, farting once more, "Number Poo."

"Ohh.", DJ and Tyler replied.

"Then just go to the Woods!", Tyler replied, "Just keep the Distance away from us.", Owen then bagan walking, but of course this took DJ and Tyler with him, but soon he was stopped.

"Ya got to untie yourself first, man!", DJ pointed out, and Owen went to untie himself, but obviously he couldn't do so.

"I can't!", Owen exclaimed. DJ then attempted to do so himself, but neither could he.

"Where did Harold learn these knots?!", he questioned, "The Army?! And YOU!", he turned to Owen, "Why didn't you go before Harold tied us all together?"

"I didn't have to go then!", Owen said as he once more farted, saddening an innocent Groundhog into going back to it's hole, and it even held up a lit match. Owen then tried once more to untie himself, "Oh come on guys! This is serious!"

"You're just gonna haveta...go.", DJ said, disgusted with the thought. They then backed up into a bush, with Tyler holding the case, and Owen bent down to do his buisness (the bush hid the act) of course, as he went, the other two guys stood there, still tied to him, as he laughed and struggled to release his demons out of his backside. Once done, they waved due to the stench. "What do I wipe with? Bark?!", he asked, as Tyler dropped the case to wave, and Cody approached it, stealing it quickly and bringing it right back to Heather.

"I've gotta say Cody, that was a pretty sweet move.", Heather said to Cody upon him returning to her.

"I may be small, but I can do some stealing for my girl!", Cody said to Heather, smiling flirtatiously at her.

"Whatever, let's just move!", Heather said as she took the case from him, and the two then continued on their journey as a Duo. After that, the scene went back to Owen, DJ, and Tyler with a stink stack behind them in the destroyed bushes.

"Let's Move!", DJ said ready to move. It was then that Tyler noticed he had lost the case.

"Uh, Hold on...wheres the Case?!", Tyler exclaimed, alerting the others to it's absence

Soon after that, the scene went to Trent and Duncan, both running through the woods together.

"So, what do you think about doubling back and heading that way?", Trent asked to his lover.

"We've already gone that way, I say we keep going this way!", Duncan replied, and the scene went to Cody and Heather once more, with Cody having built a Hang-glider from mere things he foind around the camp. He and Heather both were on the top of the cliff.

"I'm actually impressed, Cody!", Heather commented, "Where did you learn to make a Hang-glider out of branches and an Old tent?"

"It was an After School Program, let's leave it at that, Darling!", Cody replied, "So, let's go!", Cody then gestured Heather to get on the hang-glider, "Ladie's First!", of course Heather had the case when she got on, and naturally she got an evil smirk on her face once she did so.

"Au Revoir, Darling!", Heather said wickedly, as she ran up to the cliff, with a gasping Cody being left there. "You should have listened to-", once she jumped, the Glider stopped, and she screamed in terror as it broke apart, sending her falling down to the bottom of the cliff, and making her wig fall off into Cody's hands as well.

"HEATHER! I'M COMING MY LOVE!", Cody screamed, jumping right off the cliff after her, "I'M SORRY!", was his extended cry as he came falling down after her. Soon after, it was revealed that the Wig-less Heather fell head-first into a Beaver den, and the Case drifted down the river without her.

"NO!", Heather screamed angrily, "NO! THAT WAS A MILLION DOLLARS YOU STUPID BEAVERS!", of course, one of the beavers then smacked her in the face with it's tail, and the other with a stick, as the case was left to drift in the river.

"Attention Campers!", Chris said over the loudspeaker, "The Case is wet! Repeat! The Case is wet!", of course Lindsay was shown as this was heard, along with Beth and Ezekiel.

"The Case is wet?", she replied, "Quick! Everyone in the water!", she then happily ran towards the river, near a beach part of the island, and her and her trio then stood in the water, "We're totally going to find it first!"

"Wicked Strategizin' Lindsay!", Ezekiel said to compliment Lindsay's plan.

"So If we win, what will you guys do with your 333 thousand and 330 dollars and 33 cents?", Beth asked with a smile.

"Is that enough to buy a country?", Lindsay questioned.

"Yeah.", Ezekiel replied, "But just a small one eh."

"ooh! France is small right?"

"Hey! Isn't that the case?!", Ezekiel said, pointing as the case by a miracle drifted right to them. Of course, Beth and Lindsay were happy at this outcome.

"That's it!", Lindsay happily exclaimed.

"We found it!", Beth happily gasped.

"Oh my Gosh I'm so going to be Queen of France!", Lindsay happily said as he held up the case, and then happily squeeled, though soon a fishing line took away the case from them, and Courtney, Gwen, and LeShawna were revealed to be at the other end of the shore, Courtney reeling in the case of course.

"I DON'T THINK SO GIRLS!", Courtney said to Lindsay, Beth, and Ezekiel, "QUEEN OF FRANCE, IS MY TITLE!"

"C'mon Courney reel that case in!", LeShawna cheered Courtney on.

"That's EXACTLY what I'm gonna do!", Courtney said, finally reeling it all in, only to learn right then and there that her victory was short-lived, as an Alligator came up and took the case right there. "HEY! That Alligator just took our Brief case!"

"What are Alligators doing in Muskoka?", Gwen questioned, as the scene went to Chris and Chef in a viewing room, watching the special go on, and eating sandwhiches.

"Alligators your idea?", Chris said to Chef, who nodded in response, "Hehe, Good One!", the scene then went right back to Courtney, LeShawna, and Gwen.

"LeShawna, GO GET IT!", Courtney commanded.

"Excuse me, sistah I ain't insane!", LeShawna replied to Courtney.

"DO YOU WANT THE MILLION, OR NOT?!", Courtney quickly replied, fire in her eyes, "NOW GO!"

"Fine, I'll go wrestle that Gator for yo ass, but if I die, you gon' getcho Ass haunted!", LeShawna then jumped into the water, as Courtney demanded, and came up with the Alligator, being on it's back, and it clearly had the case in it's mouth and was not at all happy. It moved like it was on a motor to Lindsay, Beth, and Ezekiel (who screamed and ran away), before going back to the other end. Of course, LeShawna was screaming too. Though then she pulled on it's nostrils, and they went under the water. Then, she came up, her legs seperating it's jaws as she stood in the center of them, and then they went underwater again. Then she and it came up, with her wrestling with it's legs, and then next it had her in a headlock. Following that, it was the other way around, with LeShawna about to finish the job. "Get that case outcho Mouth!", LeShawna said, slapping the Gator upside the head, and making it spit out the case onto the beach. "That's more like it!", LeShawna cheered.

"You did it!", Courtney exclaimed happily, holding the case up as Gwen cheered herself.

"Nice Job!", Gwen added in.

"It was nothin'. A Little Old Gator, psh, ain't nothin' Shawnie Can't handle!", LeShawna replied to the two.

"Alright, now let's go to the Dock and win this thing!", Courtney said, as her and her fellow girls then began walking off, only to have LeShawna fall to the ground, hurting her ankle and falling to the ground, thanks to a rock.

"Ow! I done hurt mah Ankle!", LeShawna cried out in pain, Gwen and Courtney both stopped, "One of you come an help me now!"

"Okay, like really?", Courtney replied.

"We can't just leave her here!", Gwen exclaimed to Courtney, appauled at how Courtney was responding to this.

"Look, as much as I care about other Human beings, this is a Million Dollars, but I'm not going to let you two hold me back, see ya!", Courtney then walked off, not even caring, and even smiling. She also had the case.

"I just fought an Alligator for yo' Ass and you're leavin' me here?", LeShawna yelled back at her.

"I know, and I thank you for that and all, when I run for office I'll be sure to mention that!", Courtney yelled back, now running with the case, "It's not like oppurtunities like this just fall out of trees!", just then, Izzy fell from a tree right ontop of Courtney, stopping her.

"Woah.", Izzy said as she gathered herself up, and cought the case in her hands, "Wow that was Good luck!", she then looked down at Courtney, "Except for, her head.", as Izzy got up, Eva ran right past LeShawna and Gwen on the beach, and Noah walked up tot the two girls.

"So, Courtney dumped ya huh?", Noah said with a sarcastic grin, "Well, look at it this way, at least she didn't take off your weave."

"Oh shut it, Turkey!", LeShawna replied to Noah, who just chuckled as he walked away from the girls, and Courtney walked back over, rubbing her head.

"Okay, which way did they Go?!"

"Girl, go Fuck yoself.", LeShawna said right back at Courtney.

"Excuse me?!", Courtney was shocked to hear those words being said to her, "I asked a question!"

"And I said my response, take yo' commandin' ass ways OUTTA here!", LeShawna was then helped back on her feet by Gwen at last.

"NOAH! HURRY UP!", the voice of Eva yelled out from off-screen.

"Hey! GET BACK HERE!", Courtney yelled in their direction, "NO-ONE IS STEALING THE MONEY THAT I STOLE!", Courtney then ran off in the direction of Eva's voice, leaving LeShawna and Gwen to just look on together at this unfolding.

"I hate that Bitch.", LeShawna said, speaking of Courtney of course. Then, the scene went back to the campgrounds with Katie and Sadie there.

"Justin is like taking, a long time!", Katie suddenly commented.

"Wanna play magic square?", Sadie asked to Katie.

"Hm, we already did that.", Katie replied.

"Ooh! I know!", Sadie suddenly said, "Let's play I spy!"

"Okay!", Katie replied gleefully.

"Okay, I spy with my little eye, something cute and furry!", Sadie began.

"A Squirrel?"

"No", Sadie giggled.

"A Chipmunk?"

"Right!"

"Eeeh! Oh yay!", Katie squealed happily.

"Okay! I spy with my little eye...something brown and leafy!"

"A Tree!"

"Bingo! Now your turn!"

"Yay!"

The scene then went straight back to Heather, still stuck in the beaver dam, and now having one beaver ontop of her.

"Get off me you rabies carrying glorified rat!", Heather yelled out, and the beaver smacked her on the rear with it's tail, repeatedly, "Ugh! Stop that!". Soon enough Trent and Duncan ran over to the area.

"Okay, so he said the case was wet.", Trent said, "So my Guess is that it's near water."

"Sounds like a- Is that Heather?", Duncan replied, now noticing Heather's peril at the hands of the beavers, "Ouch...hss, yeah, that's gonna leave a mark."

"Wow.", Trent replied, "Those Beavers sure are mean!"

"Well, it's what she gets for wearing shorts that small.", Duncan replied, him and Trent laughing. Heather meanwhile, was angry with all of this.

"Guys get me out of here!", Heather cried out from the Beaver Dam.

"Well, I wish I brought my Camera!", Duncan exclaimed, "But anyway, that was good for a laugh, let's go!", Duncan and Trent ran off together once more, leaving Heather to the Beavers.

"You guys are so dead when I get out of here!", Heather yelled out, as one beaver started messing with her head like it was a punching bag, "Ow!"

The scene then went to Eva, Noah, and Izzy, with Izzy holding the case as each of them ran, and Courtney running right behind them. It was of course Noah was looking behind to Courtney, worried, with Eva already sensing her victory. Soon the trio ran behind a bush, Courtney following infront of it, and then around it. Courtney didn't follow, and instead she hit a wall instead, that was painted just like forestry. She fell to the ground, and when she looked up she saw a camera ontop of the wall.

"What the?", Courtney said, confused, "Ugh, whould you please shut up?", she said as she swatted birds away from her, "This forest?", she banged on the wall, "Isn't even Real?! CHRIS! COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! I MEAN IT!"

"Wow. she looks really pissed off.", Chris said, watching this in his secret area with Chef, "Think I'll just turn this down a bit.", he then hit the mute button on his remote, "That's better!" he said with a smile, "More patae?"

"Don't mind if I do!", Chef replied, ready to eat what Chris was offering him. The scene then went straight back to Izzy, Eva, and Noah's running.

"You run, like a girl.", Eva said to Noah.

"Forgot my roids back at the Gym.", Noah replied.

"I'm thinking of changing my name!", Izzy replied, "Yeah! To Kolaidoscope! Isn't that pretty? You could call me E-Scope for short!" after that, the three ran right into Justin.

"Watch it!", Eva exclaimed, "It's a Trap!"

"Justin.", Noah commented, "The Anti-Me, so we meet again."

"Whatever you guys do!", Izzy gasped, "Don't look him in the eyes, he has powers!", Izzy then tried her best to look away from Justin, but Justin knew how to play this to end in his favor.

"Give me the case.", he said bluntly.

"Back off Really hot Guy!", Izzy replied, holding out her hand and looking away,

"I didn't wanna have to do this, but you give me no choice.", Justin said in response, and he then took off his shirt. A Massive glow came around his body, as his full six-pack abs body was revealed to the three. Noah nearly fell for it, but looked away.

"Izzy don't fall for it! Look Away!", Noah yelled out, but in the end this was in vain.

"Uh, I can't, he's too beautiful!", Izzy replied, and both she and Eva fell under Justin's spell. Izzy handed Justin the case, and Eva tripped Noah once he tried to run up and stop this.

"He's so pretty, he deserves it.", Eva said as she was under Justin's charm.

"Thank you,", Justin said with his smile, and he then walked away.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Justin - Now has his shirt on, "Do I think that I ride on my good looks? That I use them to my advantage? Do I think that being really really ridiculously good looking has given me the upper hand in life?", he then begins to laugh, "Duh!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Izzy was then shown blushing for a bit, but then she came to once more.

"Huh? What happened?", she said, quickly and surprised, "Where's the case?"

"Uh, you just handed it to a male model.", Noah explained, on the ground, and then turned to Eva, "and alot of good you were!"

"I'm so ashmed.", Eva said in shame at herself.

"You should be Iron Woman, that was seriously pathetic!", Noah replied.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Eva - "What am I gonna do? I'm never gonna be able to show my face at the Gym again! I'll be an outcast! A Leper! I let a GUY talk me into giving away One Million Dollars!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"Attention Campers!", Chris began over the loudspeaker all of a sudden, "The case is now somewhere beautiful, and headed towards camp."

"E-scope is not gonna let him get away with this no matter how hot he is!", Izzy said in response to this announcement, "C'mon!", she then ran off.

"Yeah! WE'LL CRUSH HIS SKULL!", Eva said, ready for revenge on Justin.

"A little too far.", Noah added in.

"Sorry...we'll crush his victory then!", Eva said as her response. Suddenly, the scene went to the cliff, revealing Heather's wig to have somehow stopped Cody from moving, leaving him hanging on one end of it. Geoff and Bridgette, holding sticks, soon came up to it as well, not noticing him at all.

"So, somewhere beautiful eh?", Geoff said to Bridgette," Maybe it's in your eyes."

"That's so sweet!", Bridgette replied, and she ran up to kiss Geoff and begin making out with him. Of course, they dropped their sticks. Well, Geoff did, which made Bridgette turn to get it. This hit Geoff with her stick, and after struggling he fell. This made him fall right into Cody and Heather's wig, and all three of them in-turn screamed while they plumetted right towards the bottom of the cliff. "Geoff?", Bridgette asked, turning around.

Meanwhile, Courtney was still at the wall she discovered, and using a vine to begin climbing up it. Of course Chris saw this and spat out his drink right on Chef at the sight.

"Chef you better get out there!", Chris said as he saw this. Right then, Chef got on a fourwheeler and drove to his new mission, to stop Courtney. Though he failed anyway, and upon climbing up, Courtney was surprised at what she saw.

"No way!", she said, as what she saw was a Beverly Hills type mansion, with a pool and everything, and even butlers and maids. Lounging on beach chairs was a woman in a red bathing suit that had black hair in a bun and sunglasses next to a man who had a thick mustache, greying hair, and also in a striped bathing suit, and a woman with Blonde hair and sunglasses who was sitting in a hot-tub in her red bathing suit (this is actually Blaineley), and of course Veronica (without her hat and in a pink bikini) who was just getting out of the pool. Also in the scene was a 12 year old Black-haired boy and a 18 year-old boy that was heavily similar to him. "VERONICA?!", of course by yelling this, everyone came to attention, even the Butlers and Maids, and Veronica.

"Okay, like what are you doing here? This is for MY Family, not your kind!", Veronica said, going over to the struggling Courtney.

"I thought you were deported, and we were this close to civilization all along?", Courtney asked.

"What does it look like, Honey.", the woman in the hot-tub replied, "By the way, if you see my son Cody, tell him Mommy says Hi!"

"Whatever.", Courtney replied, "Look, do you know where the Case is?"

"Case?"

"Yeah! For the one Million Bucks Chris gave us to compete for!"

"FATHER!", Veronica said angrily, turning to the man with black hair, "Get my Hot Hair Balloon Ready this instant!"

"Higgins!", the man called out.

"This way, madame.", a butler said, walking off-screen.

"Hot Air Balloon?", Courtney asked, but Veronica ignored her and ran off before she could say anything more. It was then that the camera went to an intern (Duncan's old design) went to a walkie-talkie, and spoke to it.

"Uh, Chris, we have a situation here.", the Intern said to the Walkie Talkie.

"Wait, excuse me?", Chris said, replying, but it was too late a Veronica's Hot Air Balloon took off from the mansion with her butler in with her (in her normal clothes except for her hat), and with Courtney hanging onto a rope at the end of it.

"HOLD ON, MORONICA!", Courtney called out, "I'M NOT LETTING YOU WIN THAT EASILY!", Courtney was of course struggling to keep on the rope.

"Ugh, Higgins, can you dispose of her by ramming her into those trees?", Veronica said to her butler, who of course complied to her;

"Yes, Ma'am.", as Courtney climbed up the rope then, Higgins flew into the trees, which made Courtney scream in anger, and eventually fall off the rope. Veronica cackled like a Wicked Witch, and then smiled and said,

"Alright McLean, now let us see who the money belongs to THIS TIME Around!", Veronica said as Higgins controlled the Balloons main functions. Then, the view went back to Heather and Cody. Both were walking with some amount of injuries to them, and thanks to Cody having her wig Heather had it on her once more, but still was heavily beat up by the beavers, and Cody was walking right behind her, also a bit scractched up as well.

"Heather, I'm sorry about the Beavers."

"Just shut it Cody!", Heather replied, "Let's just never speak of that again!"

"I promise, next time I will be there quicker!"

"There won't BE a next time cuz there never was a FIRST TIME, Got it?"

"Uh, got it! Heheh.", Cody nervously chuckled in response, "So...any sign of the case?"

"I should be asking that.", Heather angrily snarled back, Cody winced in fear, but continued walking behind his crush. It was right then that Harold approached them in the river, on a canoe.

"So, you two got attacked by some beavers, eh?", Harold said to the two was he came up to them.

"Not me...but she did.", Cody said in response, at which Heather glared at him for saying.

"Yeah, they get pretty territorial.", Harold explained,

"You know what!", Heather began, "So Far today i've been thrown off a cliff, by HIM!", she pointed to a sheepishly smiling Cody, "Attacked by Beavers, Left to DIE and I lost one Million Dollars which I'm kind of hoping to get back so I really don't have time for your HAROLD-NESS right now okay?!"

"You don't always have to be so Mean.", Harold said to Heather as his response.

"Excuse me?!", Heather replied, her and Cody both stopping.

"Maybe if you nicer, more people than just Cody would actually like you.", Harold pointed out, Cody surprisingly didn't say anything here, but of course Heather had a response.

"People like me! I'm popular!"

"Then how come no-one wanted you on their team?", Harold pointed out, which made Heather sad to remember.

"You're Alone, What's your Damage?", Heather replied, sitting down on a rock.

"I'm alone by choice." Harold explained, "Im kinda like a Lone Wolf."

"I don't like being mean all the time.", Heather surprisingly began, "It's just become this habit of mine. Do you think it's fun being the one that everyone hates?", she then went into a fetal position as if she were about to cry, and Cody put one hand on her shoulder to comfort her, "Look at me! I don't even have any hair!", she was clearly sobbing, and Harold watched this.

"Maybe you're afraid that everyone will reject you, so you push them away first.", Harold replied, "I'm guessing either your parents were divorced or you were really fat and pimply once."

"So how'd you become such an expert?", Heather asked in response.

"Believe it or not, I wasn't always this cool!", Harold replied, Cody still having his hand on Heather's shoulder to comfort her, and it is possible he was slightly jealous of Harold as well, "Plus I read alot of my sister's phsyc books in the can."

"Wanna ride?", Harold suggested.

"Really?", Cody asked, both him and Heather standing up.

"You'd still team up with me after all of this?", Heather questioned.

"Yeah. For a 60-40 Split!", Harold replied, "and it's either that for a Five Kilometer walk to camp for both of you! And those beavers are probably still looking for you."

"Impressive extortion skills," Heather remarked, "Deal!", she then readily got into the canoe, "Come, Cody!", of course with that Cody got in as well, sitting in the front seat with Heather in back and Harold in middle.

"Do you think we'll be friends after this is all over?", Harold asked to Heather and Cody both.

"Sure, Dude!", Cody replied quickly and happily.

"Definitely.", Heather said with a nod, but as the canoe started going down the river, she looked to the camera, shaking her head and showing she was basically lying. Soon enough, the scene went to Justin, who just then was confronting Owen, DJ, and Tyler.

"I think you have something that belongs to US!", Owen said straight to Justin, who looked at the three tied up boys blankly..

"Come and Get it.", Justin taunted, when suddenly a meaty piece of ribs hit him in the face, and he wiped it off of course, to see what it was himself, "Huh, that the best you got?"

"No!"

"Hey,", Tyler whispered to Owen, "Where'd you get that Chicken Wing?"

"I got some from the party in my pocket, want one?", Owen replied, which disgusted Tyler when he brought the food out to show him. DJ then turned around himself of course,

"Guys! Focus!", DJ said to Owen and Tyler, "We've got a case to take back! And we're not falling for your pretty boy games this time! RIGHT OWEN?"

"Whah?", Owen replied, already under the spell of Justin's looks, but then snapped out of it, "Oh! Right!"

"Now give us the case, or we'll mess you up!" Tyler added in to Justin.

"No.", Justin replied, which led to a moment of scilence between them all.

"What do we do now?", Tyler said in a whisper to Owen and DJ.

"GIVE IT TO ME!", the voice of Veronica yelled out from above, all of the four boys looked up to see her hot air balloon, and as she herself cackled like a witch, Higgins used a fishing line to snatch the case from the distracted Justin's hands, and into the balloon.

"The Russian Chick's got the Case!", Tyler exclaimed.

"And a Hot Air Balloon.", Justin added in, confused as to how the Balloon came into the picture.

"Come on! Follow that Chick!", DJ Exclaimed, and without warning him, Tyler, and Owen ran straight over Justin, and ran right to the cliff, where the balloon went. The still cackling Veronica herself lowed the balloon down the cliff, laughing at her victory nearing her closer and closer.

"NOW WHAT?!", Tyler exclaimed, and right then, the sound of a bear nearing them was heard, when they turned around to see it nearing them, of course they were all scared.

"I'll bet it's Izzy in there!", Owen replied, laughing, "Izzy! Can you hear me in there?!", he then looked into the Bear's mouth, talking into it. This was a real Bear, of course, and it roared in his face, "It's not Izzy!", Owen then screamed in terror of course, and DJ and Tyler did the same thing. Owen let go of the bear, and slammed into DJ and Tyler, and now all of them were dangling right from the cliff.

"Pull us Up! Pull us Up!", Tyler yelled out, as DJ tried to pull them all up, but when he did, the ledge broke and sent them all falling into the waters below. Meanwhile, heading down the river, Veronica continued cackling like a Wicked Witch while her Balloon headed on the path towards camp.

"This is wonderful, Higgins!", Veronica replied, "This will make good money back home! I am so glad to have you as a servant slash comrade!"

"Yes, Madamme.", Higgins replied, it is now I will state he is a elderly butler, balding, normal butler attire, and has a thin mustache on his face as well. Of course, Veronica then dangled the case from the side of the Balloon, which soon enough went right over Cody, Heather, and Harold.

"A Hot Air Balloon?", Heather questioned, looking up.

"The Case!". Harold exclaimed, looking to the dangling case on the side of the balloon.

"VERONICA!", Cody exclaimed, "I'll handle this!", Cody then jumped up, grabbing the rope dangling from the bottom of the balloon, "No way am I letting HER get the Million!"

"Cody, wait for me!", Heather exclaimed, grabbing onto Cody's feet (holding her wig hard with the other, and going up with him soon enough.

"And me!", Harold said, grabbing onto Heather and going up with her. As Veronica cackled, soon enough Cody, Heather, and Harold were in her balloon with her and Higgins. She was of course, unhappy with this.

"VERONICA!", Cody angrily said to her, with her angry.

"Cody! We meet once more!", Veronica replied.

"Give me the Case!", Cody said, as Heather and Harold both stood up behind him.

"I think not, dear cousin!"

"Let's see about that!", Suddenly, Cody actually tackled Veronica, and the two actually started getting into a fight. Higgins, Heather, and Harold watched this wrestling went on, which caused the balloon to start heading towards the cliff rather than away from it. Meanwhile, Veronica had Cody in a headlock, only to have him pull her lip and bring her to the ground to have her between his thighs in a scissor move. She then broke free however, and twisted his arm, he struggled but kicked her right in the crotch to make her let him go, and then had her in a headlock himself. As they wrestled above, the hot air balloon's rope had cought a Bear upon reaching the cliff, the same one that mauled Cody in episode Nine to be exact which is the same one typically seen on the Island, and upon hearing a roar, Heather, Harold, and Higgins looked down to see it begin to climb up. Of course, all of them were shocked in fear at this event.

"BEAR!", all of them yelled out in shock and fear, which made Veronica and Cody stop their wrestling, both now on the ground, trying to strangle eachother at this point. The scene went back to Geoff and Bridgette, who were walking through the woods. Geoff had a rather big pink bump on the top of his head.

"No worries! It was a pretty soft rock!", Geoff replied, and just then Bridgette noticed something in the distance. It was a lonely and sad baby moose, alone.

"Aww, it's so cute!", Bridgette said about the moose, "Aw, it can't reach the branch!"

"Hey little Fellah!", Geoff said to the moose, lowering down a tree branch so it can reach it. Bridgette then tripped over a rock however, knocking both Geoff and Moose off-screen, and of course the moose cried in pain, and soon it was revealed they landed right near the mother moose, who was of course angry at seeing Geoff near her baby.

"Uh, this totally isn't what it looks like!", Geoff said to the mother moose, who through her nostrils puffed smoke in his face angrily.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Geoff - "Bridgette is really amazing. She's so sweet and pretty, and down to earth. I'm afraid she's gonna accidentally kill me by the end of the day."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Of course next was Geoff and Bridgette both running in fear from the angrt mother moose, and then back to the loudspeaker. This time, Chris was clearly annoyed.

"The Case is almost at the campgrounds.", this the annoying feeling of his voice went away, "Get your butts going people! It's a million big ones!", suddenly LeShawna, Trent, Duncan, and Gwen were shown all running together towards camp.

"Let's go, Trent!", Duncan replied.

"Right behind ya, Duncan!", Trent said to Duncan, both boys now speeding up.

"Hurry up LeShawna!", Gwen called out to LeShawna.

"I'm tryin' gurl, I'm tryin'!", LeShawna said, now having regained the feeling in her feet. Soon enough, Chef arrived at the scene, with his fourwheeler.

"Hey! Any of you seen a Hot Air Balloon go by?", he asked to Gwen, Trent, Duncan, and LeShawna who stopped upon seeing him arrive, "Veronica launched it straight from her aunt's pool party."

"Veronica has a Hot Air Balloon?", Gwen questioned as a response, "She's totally gonna win!"

"She got the case too! If I had to put a bet on it, I'd put it on-" suddenly LeShawna used a stick and knocked Chef out and off of his vehicle, getting on it herself, and starting it up. Though, she stopped and looked back at Gwen, Trent, and Duncan of course.

"Well what are you waitin' for? Get on!", she said, likely meaning to Gwen. The scene then went straight back to camp, with both Katie and Sadie still there.

"Oh my Gosh! Now all we have to do is wait for the Case to come here!", Sadie exclaimed happily to Katie.

"I know! This is like, gonna be so easy!", Katie replied happily to Sadie.

"I wonder when it's gonna get here!", Sadie replied. Meanwhile, nearing camp, the hot air balloon with Heather, Veronica, Cody, Harold, and Higgins was still flying in the sky.

"IT'S CLIMBING!", Heather said in terror, as the bear neared the main carriage of the hot air balloon, swiping at them.

"What are you speaking of?", Veronica replied, her and Cody having eachother in headlocks, walking over and looking down at the bear, and screaming upon it slashing at them, and it got them both knocked down to the foor of the balloon. "Higgins, get the case and get me and you out of here!"

"What about us?", Harold asked in response.

"I could honestly care less!", Veronica quickly replied, and she kicked Cody to the walls of the balloon, "The bear can have him, and I can have my life!"

Of course right then, Courtney arrived ,witnessing this from the ground as she arrived via bushes,

"THE CASE AND THE BALLOON!", she exclaimed, "GIVE IT TO ME IT'S MINE!", she yelled out, running for the balloon just as LeShawna, Gwen, Trent, and Duncan arrived on the four wheeler right at camp. Soon enough, they spotted Courtney running towards them.

"Yo! Courtney!", LeShawna shouted to the girl who earlier had abandoned her at the beach, "THIS IS FOR LEAVIN' ME AT THE BEACH WHEN I SPRAINED MAH ANKLE YOU ANNOYING LITTLE CIT BITCH!", LeShawna then revved up the Fourwheeler.

"LeShawna, what are you doing?", Gwen asked to LeShawna.

"I think we better get off!", Trent replied to Gwen, and him, Duncan, and Gwen jumped off just as LeShawna revved up again, this time going straight for Courtney with a smirk on her face. Courtney screamed in terror and ran away from LeShawna and her fourwheeler, which remained chasing her of course. Courtney ran straight down the dock of shame,

"Yeeehaw!", LeShawna cried out as she revved her vehicle and chased Courtney right into the lake of the camp, sending herself and the enemy girl into the waters. Courtnet re-imerged however, and was heavily angered by this outcome.

"THE CASE! NO!", Courtney screamed, "SHE TOTALLY HELD ME BACK!", Courtney then hurriedly began climbing back up onto the land, as Chris once more spoke over the loudspeaker.

"Attention Campers!", he began, "The Case is still in play! Don't give up now!"

"Tell me why we're getting dressed up again?", Noah asked, putting on the Hunter gear from the Ninth episode, along with Eva and Izzy. They were in a building at the campgrounds.

"I feel kind of dumb.", Eva commented, as she was in the Deer outfit instead of the Hunter one.

"Because", Izzy/E-Scope explained, "That way he won't see us coming! Now remember! The minute you have that pretty boy Justin in your sights, fire at will!", she handed Eva and Noah both buckets for some reason, "And then, take the case back! Have you got that?"

"Yes Seargeant E-Scope!", Noah and Eva replied, giving Izzy/E-Scope salutes as they did so.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Izzy/E-Scope - "Ooh! I LOVE this commando stuff! I swear i'd be good in the army! No one would see me coming it would be so fun! I adore sneaking up on people! M'kay, it's one of my passions in life! Sometimes I just walk quietly around the room, and then suddenly I just like BOOM!", she then laughed. "Once I made my Grandpa wet his pants! It was awesome!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Noah, E-Scope, and Eva then peered out from the side of the building they were in, but soon they saw the screaming Geoff and Bridgette running away from the angry mother moose, as did Katie and Sadie who were also at the campgrounds.

"Retreat Reatreat Reatreat!", E-Scope replied, and her and her comrades went back behind the building as Geoff and Bridgette kept running. Of course, soon enough they turned to Katie and Sadie, which got those two to join in screaming, and after running around camp a few times, Bridgette saw the ladder by a pool of green jelly.

"Guys! The Pool Ladder! Run!", she pointed out, and all four of them then ran directly for the pool ladder with the moose still chasing them. Katie and Sadie climbed up first, and then Bridgette and Geoff began climbing. The moose was too late, and arrived just as all four were in safety away from her.

"Sadie, I'm so glad we're all friends!", Katie said to Sadie and the other three.

"Oh me too!", Sadie replied, "Just imagine High School without being able to talk to you!"

"Oh my Gosh, Chills! I would totally just die if we had to do that!"

"Guys!", Geoff exclaimed, "That moose is gonna back for another run at us VERY SOON!", he pointed out, and they all then continued climbing, soon enough reaching the diving board ontop of the ladder.

"What the Heck?", Duncan asked, walking up to the ladder, "What are guys doing up there?", Geoff, Bridgetre, Katie, and Sadie pointed to the moose, which snarled right at Duncan.

"Oh No!", Duncan said in response to seeing the moose, and of course it chased after him. The four ontop of the ladder watched as he ran from it, screaming, and so did Heather, Veronica, Higgins, Harold, Cody, and the Bear from the nearby balloon. It even chased him into a cabin, though he himself scared it by using a mounted moose head from inside to chase it in return.

"MY CASE!", Courtney yelled out angrily, running straight for the campgrounds with the balloon, and she was starting to climb the ladder as the Balloon neared the Diveboard as well.

"Incoming!", Bridgette of course pointed straight to the Balloon, nearing them more and more.

"Oh dear!", Higgins remarked, and soon all of those within the balloon screamed as the Bear finally entered the balloon.

"What the Hell are we going to do?", Heather said in fear, worrying of her own fate.

"We have to Jump for it!", Harold opened up.

"ARE YOU INSANE?", Heather quickly replied.

"He's Right!", Cody replied, "It's the only way! Heather, hold my hand and I'll promise I'll keep you safe."

"No! I don't want to Die like that!", Heather exclaimed, but Cody took her hand anyway. "One, Two, Three!"

"HOLD ON!", Heather screamed, holding her wig as Cody suddenly charged, with the case in his other hand. Him and Heather both then jumped right off of the balloon, with Harold and Higgins both falling in after them and leaving Veronica inside with the Bear. Veronica took the case before Cody fell, much to her happiness. This left Heather, Harold, Higgins, and Cody falling onto the diving board on their feet, with Courtney climbing up. Naturally, it swayed due to the sudden weight gain it had.

"Well, it's been good season, but it looks like in the end, my plan worked!", Veronica once more cackled like a Wicked Witch, only to have the Bear tap her on the head, "WHAT?!", she looked behind her, to see the bear. Naturally, she screamed and jumped straight from the balloon without hesitation. Holding the case, she too landed right on the diving board in the center of the group also on it. Soon enough, she used her hand to block Cody, Heather, Higgins, and Harold and her foot to do so with Bridgette, Geoff, Courtney, Katie, and Sadie. Her other hand held up the case. On the ground, LeShawna ran up to the ladder herself, determined to win this time.

"I am not lettin' it get away from me again!", she said as she climbed up the ladder herself. Soon enough, when she grabbed it, it flew away from her, much to the dismay of everyone on the diving board. It landed right outside the washrooms as Lindsay, Beth, and Ezekiel walked out of it.

"So I was like yeah", Lindsay said, "You CAN wear Pink with Red and she was like No you can't! wow", she then pointed to the case, being right near it, "That's a pretty case! Anyways, so-"

"It's the case!", Beth happily exclaimed, Lindsay then happily picked it up. Just then, Justin was shown being in a plane. Of course, this was questioned by Chris.

"How the Heck did he get the Keys to the plane?", Chris asked, and Chef was shown looking at a picture of Justin gushingly, then looking shocked at Chris.

"I don't know!", Chef replied, innocently smiling.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Justin - Snaps his finger in gun like form at the camera with a wink.

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Justin, in gear, then jumped from the plane, leaving it to crash right through the diving board, leaving it wobbling once more with all those people on it. His parachute as he landed covered Beth and Ezekiel, leaving him to chat with Lindsay.

"Wow!", Lindsay commented to Justin, "You can fly!", Justin then took off his helmet of course, to speak with the blonde girl.

"Lindsay!", Justin began, "Can I please have the Case?", Lindsay quickly handed him the case, and he then winked right at the camera with his shiny smile.

"NOT SO FAST, PRETTY BOY!", E-scope said, revealing herself, "FIRE!", she then turned to Eva and Noah, at the roof of the washroom building, who tossed water filled with anchovies down at him, one got in his hair and stayed.

"Ack!", Justin screamed, "My Hair! My Hair! Someone? Anyone? Who can get the smell of fish out of Hair!"

"Try this!" E-scope ran up to him and put a bucket of red stuff, likely meat of somekind, right on his head, and took the case, "Woo-hoo! I'm a Zillion-airess!", she said, running at all her speed, "Alright! YEAH!", she then tripped however, causing the case to tumble and fall away from her. Justin continued on walking, confused and blinded by the bucket, as Trent and Gwen ran past Lindsay and Beth after the case. Beth saw this and went into a run as well, and Lindsay did as well.

"THEY'RE RUNNING AFTER THE CASE!", Heather screamed out, noticing all of this, and struggling with the wobbling Diveboard. though soon enough they all broke and fell towards the pool before she could move a feet. Duncan, riding on the moose, passed by riding on the moose now, and didn't get a good view. Though, Cody, Heather, LeShawna, Harold and Katie managed to slide on a ramp instead of falling into the pool like Courtney, Geoff, Bridgette, Veronica, Sadie and Higgins. Justin, still with the bucket over his head, was passed up by Duncan and the moose, but taken by the group sliding on the diving board and screaming. Duncan was then bucked right into the lake by the moose at the dock, and was followed by Justin and the group sliding on the diving board. Soon enough, it happened. The group running for the dock, and those that were on the diving board, struck eachother and all of them fell right into the lake. Chris and Chef watched from their Helicopter as Izzy quickly emerged, looking for the case which was floating in the water. It was soon eaten by a Shark, which made a seagull laugh, until it too was eaten by either the same shark or a different one.

"GREAT! NOW WHAT?!", LeShawna angrily said in response to this occurring. Chris landed on the Dock with Chef flying away in the chopper, and now Chris faced the wet and in the lake Katie, Harold, Heather (who by a miracle kept her wig on), LeShawna, Cody, Gwen, Trent, Duncan, Izzy, Owen, Justin, DJ, Lindsay, and Beth.

"So, you lost the case!", he said to those Fourteen who were left in the lake, "Way, to goo! I didn't want to have to do this, but since none of the fourteen of you officially won, you all oficially tie! Which means that you will all have another shot at winning the Million Dollars!", of course the cheers could be heard from those in the lake, happy cheers at hearing of this second chance, "In Season TWO!", Chris then revealed.

[CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "Did he just say Season Two?"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - Is drying out her wig which is in her hands, "Uh-uh, no way, I am NOT coming back here!"

[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]

Lindsay - "Season Two?! Season Two? I am gonna be so much more famous than I thought! I hope I have a chance to get my roots done first.

[CONFESSIONALS ENDS]

"Aw, Forget this!", Duncan angrily scoffed at Chris from the lake, "I didn't agree to Season Two!"

"Actually, you did!", Chris revealed, "It's called the Fine Print! Read it, live it, Love it!"

"I HATE, the fine print!", Gwen replied angrily. Just then, Sadie, Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Tyler, Geoff and Bridgette walked up, though Veronica and Courtney ran up to Chris.

"As for the rest of you, your treasure hunt ends here!", Chris said to the nine of them. Higgins was soon there too, walking up to be behind Veronica, "Along with all your hopes of ever winning any money of ever being on this show!", of course Eva was enraged by this, but had no real tyrade rampage, "The Good news though? You'll be watching all the Action of Season Two, from the Sidelines!"

"Wait a Minute!", Courtney suddenly said, "I wanna be on Season Two!"

"ME TOO!", Veronica added in.

"Tit tit tit", Chris replied, "Fine Print!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Courtney - "Oh that is IT! If they thought they were in trouble before, THEY'RE IN HUGE TROUBLE NOW!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Katie - "A Season...without Sadie?", gasps in fear and shivers.

[THIRD CONFESSIONAL

Harold - "Another season? Sweet! Another chance to showcase my Mad Skills! Heey-yeah!", the hen hits the confessional wall with his move, and hurts himself.

[FOURTH CONFESSIONAL]

Sadie - is crying extremely like a baby due to not being on Season Two while Katie is.

[CONFESSIONALS END]

"Yes this is awesome!", E-scope began, "E-scope is comin' back!"

"BUT I DEMAND MY POSITION ON SEASON TWO!", Veronica suddenly said, on the Docks, "I NEED ONE!"

"Again, girl, get contracts first! You HAD a chance, but you blew it! Just like Courtney!", Chris replied to Veronica, Cody smiled at this, but soon enough footsteps came up, and soon the two women from the mansion earlier walked up to Chris as well. The Woman who was blonde was in a short dress and matching heels, and the woman with black hair had on a expensive, thick and dark red coat, with a hat of matching colour, and also heels.

"Excuse me, McLean, but there is something you forgot.", the Black-haired woman said, straight to Chris.

"I'm sorry, but what now?", Chris replied to the two women.

"Well, me and my Sister were promised that you would not ruin our family party!", the Blonde Woman (Blaineley really), said in response, "and since you did, I think you owe us a favor, Reality Show host!"

"MOTHER! AUNTIE! MAKE HIM PUT ME ON THE SHOW!", Veronica quickly exclaimed, tugging at her Mother (the one with Black Hair)'s coat, and of course the two older women glared at Chris. Chris facepalmed, and sighed.

"Fine! She can have her job back.", Chris replied, "BUT NOT AS A CONTESTANT!"

"Fine. As long as SOMETHING gets repayed.", the coat woman replied. Courtney just stood though, in shock and appauled at all of this.

"Season two?", Beth, "Lindsay if you win and buy france, can you invite me over?"

"For sure!", Lindsay replied.

"In exactly Two days!", Chris began, "You will all report to a brand new location for a whole new challenge! And, the last one standing will recieve one, million, dollars!", Chris then turned to the camera, "So don't forget to tune in to Total Drama ACTION!", chris closed out by using a direction's thing of course, and the episode faded out.


End file.
